Anarkheia
by TsukiHara-chan
Summary: Ichigo et Grimmjow ne se connaissent pas. Hantés par leur passé respectif, ils peinent à vivre au présent. Une seule personne les unit, surgie de ces temps douloureux. Et quand ce fantôme décide de réapparaître, l'enquête, menée par Byakuya Kuchiki, doit reprendre au plus vite. [Fiction terminée. Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo, UA, Violence Alert: -14 ans]
1. Chapter 1

— Vous m'avez bien compris ?! Je veux deux unités armées en renfort et une ambulance en route à l'adresse que je vous ai donnée ! Sécurisez la zone et balisez le périmètre autour du bâtiment ! Exécution !

Le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki balança rageusement son portable à l'avant du tableau de bord et profita de reprendre le volant à deux mains pour accélérer. Son second, le frêle et jeune Rikichi, avait déjà du mal à suivre le rythme et se tenait fermement à la poignée au-dessus de sa tête en respirant profondément.

La sirène retentissait fort dans les boulevards tokyoïtes et la lumière rouge tournoyait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les voitures se poussaient avec obéissance et Byakuya se frayait alors un rapide chemin dans la foule de ces conducteurs qui retournaient paisiblement à leurs foyers en cette heure déjà avancée de la soirée.

— Rikichi, il va falloir que tu restes bien concentré; soupira le capitaine en desserrant à peine les lèvres; sors ton arme.

Le second hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se rappeler que son supérieur ne devait pas le voir, trop concentré sur sa route. Il lança donc un "Oui !" tout militaire et sortit son revolver de son holster au niveau de la cuisse.

— Enlève le cran de sûreté.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et crut au départ à une méprise. Mais son capitaine restait de marbre. Quand il entra dans de plus sombres rues désertes et qu'il éteignit son gyrophare pour être plus discret, il sembla s'impatienter :

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Dépêche-toi !

Rikichi s'activa alors en évitant toute maladresse malgré la vitesse de la voiture. Celle-ci ralentit d'ailleurs au même moment, alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un vieux quartier peu habité et en pleine désuétude au profit de grands buildings construits à quelques encablures. Ils ne croisèrent plus un seul commerce ouvert ni un seul visage. La nuit sembla s'épaissir autour de la voiture qui peinait à pénétrer ces ténèbres étouffantes de ses phares jaunes.

— 121… 123… 125… 125. C'est là.

La voiture s'arrêta dans le renfoncement d'une ruelle. Byakuya Kuchiki vérifia l'adresse qu'il avait écrite sur un bout de papier. C'était bien là. Le lieu indiqué représentait un immeuble de trois étages, complètement abandonné, en briques rouges. Il correspondait à tout ce paysage de ruines solitaires. Mais parmi les fenêtres sales et parfois cassées, il en brillait une seule, au dernier étage.

— I…I…Il est là ?

— C'est possible; répondit calmement le capitaine en sortant son arme et en enlevant aussi le cran de sûreté.

Il sentit son second trembler et déglutir avec difficulté.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, Rikichi.

— Non, capitaine ! Je… Je…

— Tu m'écoutes et tu m'obéis. Et tout se passera très bien. On fait une procédure d'arrestation. Si la cible est trop dangereuse, c'est le tir d'avertissement. Si ça dégénère, c'est le tir d'immobilisation. À quel endroit ?

— Les… Les jambes, capitaine.

— Bien. C'est moi qui ouvrirai le feu, couvre mes arrières.

Rikichi hocha à nouveau la tête avec ardeur. Son capitaine avait bien contourné la question du dernier tir à mentionner lors d'une arrestation. Si la cible était armée, ouvrait le feu et s'en prenait à la vie des policiers ou de possibles otages… c'était un tir pour tuer. Rikichi le savait, comme n'importe quel bleu sorti de l'académie mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation.

Les deux hommes sortirent après un dernier regard entendu dans la voiture. Ils approchèrent de la porte branlante, tenue sur deux seuls gonds et Byakuya trouva un interrupteur à actionner pour apercevoir les marches qu'ils allaient devoir gravir. L'escalier en colimaçon était en bois, usé et troué de mites. La lumière orange grésillait de temps à autre, les faisant passer d'une obscurité des plus totales à une éclaircie peu encourageante.

— Je passe devant.

Le capitaine ouvrit donc la marche, montant l'escalier de profil, gardant toujours ses yeux projetés vers le sommet, son arme tenue par deux mains fermes. Le jeune agent se tenait plus en retrait mais s'évertuait à bien monter la garde et restait alerte au moindre son, forçant ses mâchoires l'une sur l'autre pour ne pas entendre ses dents s'entrechoquer de tremblements.

L'ascension lui parut extrêmement longue, comme s'ils avaient monté plus de trente étages. Chaque pallier était un passage de plus en plus effrayant. Il n'y avait pas un bruit au sommet et, pourtant, une lumière dépassait bien, filant par-dessous une porte pour écorcher l'obscurité du dernier étage. Rikichi aurait presque préféré qu'il s'échappe des sons de cet endroit, rien que des preuves d'une vie passante. Il aurait au moins été rassuré de savoir vers où viser son revolver. Mais, au contraire, le silence réveillait en lui les pires cauchemars. Il lui semblait voir des yeux l'observer de toutes parts, comme si un monstre pouvait surgir de n'importe où… et entendre des murmures dans le travail du bois, grinçant sous leurs pieds. Chaque grésillement de la lampe, les replongeant dans le noir, était un supplice d'attente et d'espoir.

Byakuya, lui, restait bien concentré, maîtrisant, avec professionnalisme, toutes ses émotions. Il conservait le même rythme d'avancée, scrutant de ses yeux le moindre mouvement suspect, écoutant avec minutie son environnement. Il trouvait certainement son courage dans sa force de volonté à stopper ce criminel qui semblait jouer avec lui depuis le début de cette enquête. Il se souvenait encore de sa voix étrange au téléphone quand l'appel anonyme avait été passé au commissariat. Juste une adresse. Et un petit rire, comme un murmure.

Lorsque le bois des marches d'escalier sembla se décomposer en craquant depuis le haut, s'approchant peu à peu du duo de policiers à toute allure, Byakuya s'arrêta net et son second ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de surprise. Mais quand la lumière revint, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un gros rat au poil noir hérissé en train de descendre avec vitesse les paliers.

Ils prirent tous deux un temps pour s'en remettre et avisèrent la dernière volée d'escaliers avant d'arriver près de la dernière porte. Elle ressemblait aux mêmes portes de bois que toutes les autres de chaque étage, résolument fermée, comme scellée par la poussière et la décomposition. Mais, à la différence de toutes les autres, un filet de lumière faisait le tour de la structure, dessinant le chambranle avec netteté.

Byakuya et Rikichi se trouvèrent bientôt face à face, de part et d'autres de la dite entrée. Ils s'accordèrent un dernier regard entendu : c'était le capitaine qui allait enfoncer les planches de bois et ouvrir.

— POLICE ! Plus un geste ! cria le policier en faisant valser la porte sur ses gonds avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur.

Rikichi, en entendant le cri de son capitaine résonner dans sa poitrine, sut que c'était aussi son moment. Il pénétra dans la pièce à sa suite, ses deux bras tendus en avant, arme en main. Il dut fermer un peu ses yeux, ébloui par le flot soudain de lumière qui semblait brûler ses pupilles habituées aux ténèbres. Pourtant, ce soleil n'avait rien de réconfortant. Le jeune homme savait qu'en rouvrant les yeux, une seconde plus tard, il découvrirait une scène bien plus macabre que ce qu'il avait pu voir à l'académie.

Il n'entendit pas un seul bruit au départ, pas une seule détonation de son capitaine, pas le moindre signe de lutte ni de fuite. Juste du silence. Et un écoulement de lumière. Puis soudain une ombre. Et encore de la lumière. Et l'ombre repassant, comme un balancier.

Quand le jeune policier ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il crut qu'une masse sombre fondait sur lui et faillit tomber en reculant vivement, claquant son dos contre la porte ouverte. Mais la masse repartit en arrière, cachant à nouveau pendant une seconde la lumière en hauteur.

Puis soudain, en même temps que ses yeux s'habituaient à cet éclairage, il comprit. C'était un pendu qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, au gré d'une corde retenue au plafond par un crochet. Le mouvement s'était enclenché alors que son supérieur avait ouvert la porte car la corde rejoignait la poignée. Et le pendu se balançait, entrechoquant, dans sa course, l'abat-jour triangulaire du luminaire, cachant ses rayons à chaque passage de son corps.

Le pendu était un garçon, pas plus jeune ni plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux sombres masquaient une partie de son visage, retombant par effet de gravité à cause de la violente torsion que prenait la tête depuis le cou retenu par la corde. Il portait un costume noir, dont la veste s'ouvrait sur une chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée et une cravate lâche. Ses chaussures étaient soigneusement rangées l'une contre l'autre, posées au sol. Un tabouret renversé trônait plus loin.

C'est par ce tabouret, comme une invitation à entrer dans un tableau, que Rikichi comprit que le pendu n'était pas la seule chose macabre à regarder, que la mise en scène était bien plus grande.

Quand il remonta son regard pour voir la chambre en entier, il découvrit en premier une banderole accrochée sur le mur du fond. On y découvrait en lettre rouges et dégoulinantes : « Chambre des 7 péchés ». Aux deux extrémités, des ballons rouges et verts étaient attachés avec une ironie mordante et un humour des plus noirs.

Il tourna sa tête pour voir son supérieur. Tout comme lui, la vision du pendu l'avait stoppé et il avait baissé son bras armé. Il regardait la scène, médusé. Mais, en le regardant, Rikichi trouva autre chose.

— Ca… Capitaine… Là…

Sur une commode en bois, était recouvert un corps tordu, presque nu, tout aussi mort que le pendu. Il faisait le pourtour du meuble, le ventre exposé au-dessus de la plateforme de la commode et les bras et jambes étendus de chaque côté, joints et attachés aux pieds du meuble grâce à des cordes. À la vue de ses cuisses cachant une culotte, de sa taille étroite et de sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge, ils identifièrent une femme de moins de trente ans. Byakuya se retourna pour apercevoir son visage, tenant à l'envers, pendu dans le vide. De courts cheveux colorés de vert s'effondraient en partie sur son visage, sur lequel se dessinaient deux trous pourpres et vides. Ses yeux avaient été retirés. Une flaque de sang se mêlait à la poussière du sol. Ses bras étaient devenus violets à force de se tenir ainsi. Sa bouche était horriblement déformée. Elle résidait ainsi béante, deux fois plus grande que la normale. Il y résidaient avec perversion des dizaines de petites billes rondes de couleurs variées. Des bonbons… Les confiseries s'enfonçaient avec une telle rage qu'elles avaient remplies ses joues jusqu'à sa gorge qui s'ondulait de petites excroissances de la même taille. Un papier dépassait des bonbons autour de sa bouche. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, Byakuya l'enleva et y découvrit, écrit à la main, un simple message composé de deux mots :

_Félicitations, capitaine !_

— Il se fout de moi, cet enfoiré…; murmura le concerné pour lui-même.

Mais quand il se retourna pour trouver son second, il le trouva immobilisé près du coin de la chambre, lui tournant le dos. Il regardait un lit qu'il n'avait lui-même aucunement aperçu en entrant dans la chambre, trop obnubilé par le pendu et la lumière foudroyante. Le lit à baldaquin apparaissait maintenant plus nettement et des masses informes s'amoncelaient dessus, poursuivant cette macabre mise en scène. Il vit son compagnon lâcher son arme. Il y eut un fracas qui résonna dans la chambre. Un bruit qui les convainquit de la réalité qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Il s'approcha de Rikichi et du lit puis entendit le souffle accéléré de son coéquipier, d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il inspirait et expirait bien plus vite que la normale, ses yeux en larmes perdus sur le lit face à lui.

Aussitôt, Byakuya couvrit les yeux de Rikichi d'une main et le prit contre son torse, l'entourant d'un bras qui se voulait réconfortant.

— Ça va aller, tiens le coup; lui murmura-t-il.

Il sentit le jeune homme sous lui, pris de panique, lutter pour ne pas crier ni pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Après avoir récupéré son arme, Byakuya le ramena donc vers l'entrée, au bord de l'escalier et lui découvrit les yeux :

— Descend sécuriser le périmètre. Les renforts devraient arriver. Explique-leur que le tueur n'était pas là.

— Mais… il faut… je…

— Exécution.

Rikichi regarda son supérieur, plein d'admiration. Mais quitter ses bras pour retrouver ces ténèbres lui parut être d'une difficulté insurmontable. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et ses yeux se recouvrirent de nouvelles larmes :

— Ressaisis-toi, le nouveau; ordonna Byakuya en le serrant aux épaules; tu es un soldat. Et un soldat, ça ne flanche pas en pleine opération.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine posa entre ses mains le revolver qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et passa sa manche sur ses yeux pour effacer toutes traces de larmes. Il hocha plus vigoureusement la tête, se souvenant du serment qu'il avait fait pour devenir policier. Il devait agir. Ne plus subir.

— Descends de là, maintenant.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut lancé dans la volée d'escaliers, Byakuya retourna dans le silence lumineux de la chambre. Il vit bien mieux le lit et s'en approcha avec prudence. Sur un côté, allongé sur le dos, on ne distinguait plus rien du corps. Il était raidi et noir. Carbonisé. La chaire avait disparu au profit d'une immonde croûte sombre comme la surface plane d'un pain. En s'approchant un peu plus, il trouva collé à lui des billets de banque, tout aussi brûlés, comme faisant partie de lui, à la manière d'une seconde peau. Son crâne apparaissait alors que ses cheveux étaient tous tombés, et ses yeux comme sa bouche étaient fermés. On aurait pu le confondre avec un vieil arbre au tronc écorché et sec.

À côté de lui, sur le lit, deux corps se superposaient. Le plus visible était un homme nu, d'une maigreur dérangeante. Il était avachi sur l'autre corps, immobile, sur le ventre. La peau blafarde de son dos contrastait avec les brûlures noires de l'autre cadavre.

Mais alors que Byakuya s'apprêtait à regarder le corps du dessous, il y eut un léger mouvement. Comme si le cadavre du dessous tenait à pousser celui de dessus qui l'écrasait. Comme si… ce n'était pas un cadavre mais un vivant.

Pris d'un espoir fou, le capitaine de police rangea son arme dans son holster et s'enquit de déplacer le maigre corps pour découvrir celui d'en dessous. Ne tenant pas à toucher trop longtemps un mort, Byakuya le fit basculer au sol. Il découvrit alors avec une nouvelle horreur : le sang maculé sur la face du corps à présent à terre. Si le dos était d'un blanc immaculé, le verso en revanche était rougi du torse aux genoux. Au niveau des organes génitaux, il n'y avait plus rien que de la peau déchirée ayant déversé tout son sang. Le visage était figé dans un sourire dessiné au couteau.

Il trouva en dessous ce qu'il crut être une femme. Il fut trompé par la robe de mariée que la victime portait, rougi du sang du cadavre qui reposait alors au-dessus. Mais la robe était trop grande et le plat du torse, qui n'accompagnait aucunement le corset aux petites dentelles, ne mentait pas sur le genre. Les mains du garçon était retenues par un ruban blanc de soie. Elles se mirent à trembler. Byakuya trouva alors un visage, aux seuls yeux trop maquillés et en larme. Le mascara noircissait tout son visage. La bouche était bâillonnée par ce qui semblait être le voile de la mariée. Le corps se mit à gigoter mais il semblait faible et en souffrance. Il gémit quelques sons et les yeux implorèrent toute la pitié du capitaine.

— Tout va bien…; murmura Byakuya en levant les mains, comme un signe d'innocence; c'est la police, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

La victime pleura de soulagement. C'était un garçon au visage androgyne de moins de trente ans. Il devait être agréable à regarder à l'accoutumée mais le maquillage et l'effort mêlé au stress avaient eu raison de sa beauté. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, le capitaine enleva le bâillon qui tirait sur les mâchoires du jeune homme.

— Vous êtes… le seul survivant ?

Mais il ne parla pas. Au lieu de cela, il leva ses mains jointes et pointa un doigt sur l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Le capitaine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et, après s'être assuré du maigre confort de la victime, il voulut aller voir dans la direction indiquée.

En contournant le pendu sur la gauche, il remarqua un fauteuil où reposait un vieil homme. Mais ce n'était pas encore la zone indiquée. Il s'agissait donc bien d'un cadavre. Ses bras sur les accoudoirs étaient nus, découverts par une chemise retroussées aux trois quarts. Une seringue de chaque côté était plongée dans ses veines.

Byakuya poursuivit son chemin vers le fond de la salle et y découvrit dans le coin, enchaîné aux murs, un corps recouvert d'un drap. En aiguisant son regard, il reconnut dans un frisson une véritable camisole de force. Les bras longeaient le torse en se croisant et un nœud devait être apposé dans le dos. Ses chevilles étaient enchaînées l'une à l'autre, comme le corps au mur, pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Byakuya préféra reprendre son arme à feu, par précaution, et s'approcha silencieusement. Une housse blanche recouvrait entièrement sa tête. D'un geste vif, il la retira en présentant son arme près du corps. Mais il fut trop surpris par le cri qui retentit et tomba à la renverse, par terre.

C'était un tout jeune garçon, bien plus jeune que Rikichi. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui retombaient à moitié sur le visage. Sa grande bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait pour crier, laissant voir ses deux dents de devant, fortement avancées. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se déchaînait en faisant chanter ses liens, se débattant dans tous les sens, il s'arrêta de crier et de gigoter et frappa trois fois sa tête contre le mur. Il parut ensuite plus détendu et resta là, le regard perdu, sans aucun intérêt pour le capitaine de police, comme s'il était coincé dans un autre monde.

Il ne sembla pas même intéressé par le bruit des sirènes de police qui résonnèrent dans toute la chambre. Ce fut une délivrance pour Byakuya Kuchiki qui n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps dans un tel environnement. Il se releva, au centre de la pièce, évitant le pendu, et tint son estomac en vrac, comme pour éviter de vomir.

Il entendit des hommes crier et des portières valser. Rikichi allait tout leur expliquer. Byakuya repensa au mot laissé. Le tueur s'était encore moqué de lui, le dirigeant pour mieux le surprendre. Au final, le capitaine ne se sentait pas si différent des autres de cette chambre. Il était une même marionnette dans ses mains. Il était conduit par lui depuis le début et ne pouvait s'en défaire par manque de piste ou de preuve. Quand il se retourna, il vit à nouveau la banderole.

« Chambre des 7 péchés »

Un homme pendu. Une femme attachée. Trois hommes sur le lit. Un autre sur un fauteuil. Un dernier dans le recoin d'un mur. Sept victimes.

Attisé par une dernière curiosité, il se rapprocha à nouveau du pendu. D'un geste hasardeux, il ouvrit sa veste pour voir l'intérieur du tissu mais ne vit rien. Il fit pareil sur la cravate. Et il comprit. Sept victimes. Représentant sept péchés capitaux.

Au verso de la cravate était cousu un petit carton. L'écriture n'était pas manuscrite et donnait des airs plus officiels. Un mot était inscrit.

PARESSE.

Poussé par une envie macabre d'en découvrir plus, il retourna vers la femme. Il chercha un autre mot et le trouva entre ses cuisses serrées.

GOURMANDISE.

De l'homme assis sur son fauteuil, le mot était divisé en deux, autour de chaque seringue, inscrit comme une étiquette :

EN-VIE.

Byakuya s'approcha du garçon qui gémissait lentement, cognant parfois sa tête contre le mur. Il ne trouva rien puis remarqua la housse qu'il avait retirée de son visage. Un mot était cousu comme pour la cravate :

COLÈRE.

Il retourna près du lit. Il trouva d'abord sur le cadavre brûlé un billet de banque intact qui était accroché par une ficelle autour du grand orteil du pied droit. Un mot était écrit au marqueur noir :

AVARICE.

Un sanglot le fit reprendre contenance. Il trouva le garçon en robe de mariée qui cherchait de l'aide. Il avait dû remarquer que le capitaine lisait les mots car il leva ses mains jointes par le ruban pour retirer du corset, au niveau de la poitrine inexistante, un petit carton comme celui de la jeune femme :

ORGUEIL.

Puis il gigota assez pour écarter les jambes et, ainsi, les pans de sa robe. Dans une tache rouge sang, trônaient les restes de l'appareil génital du cadavre à présent à terre. Le pénis était enserré d'une cordelette qui liait un autre carton identique :

LUXURE.

Byakuya Kuchiki sentit l'air se couper dans ses poumons et recula, la main sur sa bouche, préférant regarder ailleurs.

Les renforts de la police dévalèrent alors les escaliers pour rejoindre le dernier étage. Byakuya se posta devant l'entrée, tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance :

— Faîtes rapidement quelques clichés de la scène de crime en premier. Et faites venir les secours au plus vite, il y a deux hommes survivants à prendre en charge.

* * *

_Yo, _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. _

_Après sept mois de travail, l'histoire est entièrement terminée et n'attend que ses lecteurs. _

_Nouveau chapitre chaque dimanche, à une heure imprécise de la nuit !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Yo, _

_Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture à tous !_

_R.A.R (une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Enma aomoto** : Merci pour ce suivi, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**Tazbird** : Thank you !_

* * *

_Douze ans auparavant_

Le soleil couchant perçait d'un orange foudroyant les sapins de la forêt. Il rappelait la même couleur que la chevelure flamboyante du petit garçon qui était là, dans ses bottes en caoutchouc pleine de terre et sa parka jaune déchirée à l'épaule, immobile. Entre lui et le soleil, un brasier s'enflammait, brûlant sur son passage mousse et bois mort. Les flammes jaillissaient haut dans le ciel et une fumée suivait le même chemin pour former un brouillard autour de l'incendie.

Le petit garçon restait là. Il ne savait ni pourquoi il était là, ni comment il était arrivé ici. Seule une chanson résonnait dans sa tête. Elle résonnait si fort qu'il se sentit bientôt obligé de la chanter de sa petite voix fluette pour ne plus qu'elle le hante.

_Í litlu íslensku húsi_

_Sofa við í rúminu okkar._

_Móðir, faðir og tvíburar._

_Tunglið vakir yfir okkur _

_Til morguns.*_

_Dans une petite maison islandaise, _

_Nous dormons dans notre lit. _

_Mère, Père et les jumeaux. _

_La lune veille sur nous_

_Jusqu'au matin._

Mais ça ne résolut rien. Le petit garçon avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Les crépitements du feu lui donnaient l'impression de centaines de petites explosions dans son cerveau. Par précaution, l'enfant recula de deux pas. Puis il leva les yeux.

Le feu prenait de l'ampleur. Il était bien plus grand et large que lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si imposant et il avait maintenant trop chaud dans sa parka. Et même, il n'appréciait pas vraiment la vue. Au lieu d'un feu réconfortant, il s'agissait d'un feu monstrueux, qui pouvait tout détruire sur son passage. Ce feu lui faisait peur.

Il recula encore d'un pas.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il n'avait pas le droit de se balader seul, sans les parents. Et où était-il exactement ? Comment pourrait-il retourner à la maison ? Il devait appeler la police pour qu'un hélicoptère vienne le chercher. Qu'allait-il dire à maman ?

Soudain, il entendit des aboiements. Quand il se retourna, il avisa un magnifique chien, au-dessus d'une colline, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il aboyait pour lui ou pour le feu mais se douta qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'approcher de lui, par sécurité.

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers lui, comme un repère dans son errance, il entendit son prénom aux quatre coins de la forêt. Des « Ichigo ! » criés par des hommes et femmes, mêlés à d'autres prénoms, de voix qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non. Que voulaient toutes ses personnes ? Étaient-ce, avec le chien, des agents de police prêts à l'aider ? Ou lui voulaient-ils du mal ?

— Bróðir _(Frère)_ !

Ichigo fut tout à coup bien plus alerte. Cette langue lui parlait. Cette langue était celle de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Et ce mot…

— SHIRO ! Je suis là ! s'entendit-il lui-même hurler, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Ichigo se mit à courir comme il put vers le chien qui sautillait au-dessus de la colline. Il trébucha sur le massif de feuilles mortes mais parvint tout de même à s'en sortir. Il voulait sortir de ce cauchemar, se réveiller auprès de son jumeau adoré et tout oublier… la forêt… le feu… l'indicible sentiment d'être perdu.

Il le vit enfin. Un jeune garçon, sa copie conforme. Courant à lui. Il courut lui aussi. Et ils se prirent bientôt dans les bras. Shiro pleurait, Ichigo l'entendit tout de suite. Était-il parti si longtemps ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de grave ?

— Ichi'… Ichi'… Tu es là… Tu es enfin là… Je savais que t'étais pas mort ! Je l'aurais senti… Je l'avais pas senti… T'es bien là… Tu ne repartiras plus, hein ? Je t'interdis de me laisser seul !

Quand Ichigo ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, des hommes et femmes en tenue de policier arrivaient à grands pas. Un homme, très grand, parvint en premier jusqu'à eux deux. Ichigo eut envie de reculer, intimidé, mais Shiro le tenait trop fort. L'homme portait une veste beige qui lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Dessous, il revêtait un sérieux costume cravate mais sa fine barbe et ses cheveux longs attachés lui donnaient un air plus débonnaire et empathique. Ichigo sut qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter quand ce dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Shiro le lâcha à ce moment et regarda l'homme comme pour lui dire « vous voyez, je l'ai trouvé ! ». Le grand monsieur posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo :

— Tout va bien se passer, mon garçon, n'aie pas peur. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Actuellement,_

_7h33_

Lorsqu' Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, le crépitement du feu résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se protéger du soleil du matin qui fondait sur lui. Émergeant de son sommeil peu à peu, il s'assit sur le futon et détendit son dos et ses épaules.

Le silence de la pièce l'apaisa aussitôt. Mais les images persistaient dans sa tête. Il voyait encore le bûcher dans la forêt, construit entre les sapins immenses. Sa parka jaune dans laquelle il étouffait. Et cette soudaine impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Il entendit un son rauque à son côté, signe de réveil. Un corps lâche était allongé, nu, sur le ventre. C'était son jumeau. Mais ils avaient grandi et ils ne se ressemblaient plus vraiment maintenant. Shiro était tatoué, clouté aux oreilles et décoloré aux cheveux. Lui, avait conservé la couleur de feu de leur mère.

Lentement, Ichigo vint caresser les mèches qui tombaient sur les yeux encore fermés de son frère. Il finit enfin par les ouvrir. Ichigo y vit le petit garçon qui s'était jeté sur lui dans la forêt.

— Bróðir minn _(Mon frère)_…

Shiro expira un grand coup pour donner un coup de fouet à son corps et étira ses bras devant lui avant de se gratter la tête et d'émettre quelques gémissements plaintifs pour le contact entre ses rétines et la lumière du soleil. Il bailla enfin et finit par croiser le regard de son jumeau avant de répondre d'une voix grave et encore ensommeillée :

— Hvað ertu að tala svona ? _(Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça ?)_

Ichigo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Leur mère était islandaise. Elle avait épousé un japonais en venant travailler dans le pays. Ils avaient reçu les deux cultures et étaient bilingues depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus parlé la langue. Il haussa les épaules :

— Bara draumur. _(Juste un rêve.)_

Shiro se retourna sur le dos et considéra son frère. Il ne paraissait pas véritablement effrayé mais semblait bien revenir d'un long voyage. Un long voyage dans le temps. Il interrogea simplement :

— Skógurinn ? _(La forêt ?)_

Le bûcher en feu entre les troncs d'immenses sapins. Ichigo ferma un instant ses yeux et les frotta pour se réveiller complètement. Aussitôt, il saisit près de son futon son téléphone portable et ses écouteurs.

— Já. _(Oui.)_

Il les brancha et les porta à ses oreilles. Puis il s'emprisonna dans la musique et se leva pour commencer sa journée.

Toujours la même routine. Pour une vie à moitié remplie. Dans ce studio qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, ils ne faisaient aucune dépense inutile et avaient préféré se contenter du nécessaire. Dans la salle d'eau, il urina et enchaîna avec une rapide toilette. Il enfila ce qui traînait sur une chaise; un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon beige. Il trouva des chaussettes dans leur maigre commode en repassant par la « chambre » où Shiro prenait le temps de se lever. Puis il rejoignit le frigo pour trouver des _onigiris_ dans de l'aluminium. Il en proposa un à son frère quand il se leva pour de bon. Ce dernier fit une grimace et agita la main nerveusement :

— Ça passera pas.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et ne s'offusqua pas plus de la vision de son jumeau. Ce dernier, ainsi sur ses jambes, était nu comme un ver sans la moindre gêne. Il enfilait sa montre préférée, en argent. Cadeau de luxe contre argent douteux. Il vint ensuite prendre une bouteille d'eau qui traînait là et en but de grandes gorgées. Puis, il pesta à la recherche de son paquet de clopes et, une fois qu'il le trouva, se grilla une cigarette.

— Bon… moi, j'y vais; fit Ichigo en trouvant son sac à dos à l'entrée.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur une masse noire informe. En reculant son nez de là et en relevant les yeux, il trouva un homme qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien. Leur logeur. Ginjô Kûgo. Il avait, comme à son habitude, ses cheveux noirs mi- longs plaqués en arrière et sa jaquette aussi sombre avec son pendentif en croix au cou. Son jean délavé, ses chaussures marronnées impeccables et sa chemise de mauvais goût en disaient long sur l'excentricité de ce riche faussaire trentenaire.

— Salut toi.

Il était accoudé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Ses bagues brillantes à plusieurs doigts et sa Rolex scintillaient avec orgueil sous les yeux d'Ichigo qui enleva soigneusement un écouteur.

— Shiro. Tu t'en charges; fit-il à l'attention de son frère.

Il chercha ensuite à se frayer un chemin pour sortir mais ce fut sans compter la volonté de Ginjô qui le prit au col de son tee-shirt pour le propulser à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il tomba presque au pied de son jumeau avec un juron serré entre les dents.

— Ahlala, quel beau tableau. Le dépressif insociable et le gothique dévergondé. Y'a pas à dire, vous formez vraiment la paire, vous deux.

— Waouh, tu l'as trouvé où cette blague ? C'est vraiment original, dis donc !

Shiro se permit de rire sans vergogne en avançant devant l'homme qui n'entrait pas et se contentait de se tenir à l'entrée. Il le dévisagea avec dégoût :

— Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, Shiro, c'est moi qui te donne un toit.

— Et alors ? C'est pas l'jour de paye, j'crois bien.

— Surprise du proprio': je prends mon pognon au 20 ce mois-ci.

— C'est dégueulasse ! se plaignit Ichigo une fois relevé; tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas encore le tout !

— Tiens donc ? Je me servirai dans la caisse de papa et maman alors.

Tout à coup, Shiro ferma l'espace qui le séparait de Ginjô et vint le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche d'une main sérieusement plantée autour de sa gorge. Le type fut étonné et perdit son sourire d'un seul coup, en échange d'une odieuse grimace sur un visage qui commençait à rougir et étouffer. Avec l'autre main, Shiro tira la cigarette de ses lèvres après avoir inspiré et souffla sur le visage du propriétaire :

— Pff… Putain, mec, venir me casser les couilles de bon matin avant ma première clope… T'as vraiment pas bien choisi ton moment, hein ?

Contre toute attente, Ginjô éclata d'un rire sonore et guttural. Il posa une main ferme sur celle du décoloré qui l'étouffait :

— Du calme, du calme, Shiro ! C'était une blague, on se détend ! Relax et lâche-moi, ça vaudrait mieux, okay ?

Shiro continua de fumer en serrant plus fort. Cette fois, l'autre homme ne rigolait plus :

— Ok, ok, je dois te dire. J'ai un arrangement pour vous deux. Un petit travail en guise de paiement, et vous serez tranquille pour le mois prochain.

— Un travail ? On a fini au poste la dernière fois que tu nous en a proposé un, mon gars…

— Là, c'est différent ! C'est très facile ! Juste un type qui me doit du fric. Il est déjà au courant et il a de quoi payer ! Vous avez juste à faire l'aller-retour !

Shiro le lâcha en expirant une nouvelle vague de fumée.

— Et pourquoi tu peux pas le faire tout seul ?

Ginjô massa sa gorge en souriant :

— Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, comme on dit !

Cela signifiait clairement que ça ne serait pas une visite de courtoisie et qu'Ichigo et Shiro auraient à développer une diplomatie plus musclée pour arriver à leurs fins.

— Et si on refuse ? déclara Ichigo, à présent relevé sur ses jambes.

Ginjô toussa, remit sa veste droite sur ses épaules et lissa les deux côtés de ses cheveux contre son crâne, afin de retrouver un aspect impeccable.

— Disons que… J'ai besoin de ce pognon alors… Si je ne l'ai pas par vous d'ici ce soir… c'est la porte. Avec un joli pot de départ.

L'ambiance fut aussitôt refroidie et Shiro cassa le silence en allant chercher un cendrier pour écraser sa cigarette :

— Gaurinn _(Salaud). _Tu parles d'un choix.

— Je vous ai rendu de nombreux services par le passé, je crois que c'est le moment de rendre la pareille, non ? Sans moi, vous seriez encore deux gamins à la rue. Et ça pourrait vite redevenir ainsi.

Ichigo et Shiro échangèrent un regard entendu.

— On va le faire ton boulot de merde; conclut Shiro; alors casse-toi, maintenant.

Encore une fois, Ginjô quitta leur appartement avec un sourire satisfait. Une fois dans la rue, il marcha quelques minutes avant de saisir son portable. Il attendit un instant en regardant l'heure sur l'écran. Puis, sans surprise, le téléphone vibra d'un appel. Il décrocha aussitôt et parla, en sachant que son interlocuteur garderait le silence :

— Ils le feront. Je vous l'ai dit, ils tiennent trop à avoir un toit. Je les ai sortis d'une belle merde il y a quelques années, et ils sont trop fiers pour ne pas honorer leur dette. Ils seront là ce soir.

Après un silence grisonnant, l'appel fut coupé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Au même moment._

_Keishicho (Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo)._

_Morgue._

Cinq corps s'étalaient, alignés, sur cinq tables en fer. Nus, lavés, étiquetés.

Grimmjow se tenait plus loin, contre un bureau. Il avait l'impression de soutenir tout son corps par ses seules mains, solidement ancrées sur le rebord en bois. Il était épuisé et à bout de force. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la nuit avec ses collègues et le spectacle n'avait pas été particulièrement réjouissant. Cinq corps. La plupart, fortement mutilés. Les dossiers parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Son supérieur avait insisté pour qu'il participe à cette enquête. Qu'il en soit le médecin légiste adjoint. Autrement dit, c'était à lui que revenait tous ces dossiers lugubres. Et le nom qui planait autour. Car il savait, comme tout le monde, _qui _était derrière tout ça. Un nom. Une organisation.

Les corps avaient été apportés par le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki. Quand il l'avait appelé, en pleine nuit, la veille, Grimmjow n'avait pas cru au départ à lui parce qu'il ne l'appelait jamais personnellement. Seule semblait compter sa venue à la morgue pour examiner les corps qui allaient y être transférés. Seul comptait le travail.

Grimmjow était arrivé en trombe. Il avait constaté qu'il était seul. Son collègue comme son chef de service étaient venus plus tard. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs heures seul face à cinq cadavres horriblement liés par une macabre mise en scène. Tous signés d'un même nom qui avait fait froid dans le dos de Grimmjow.

Il n'était pas loin de sept heures et demie du matin. Byakuya Kuchiki devait arriver. Il n'avait certainement pas dû dormir non plus et avait dû travailler, quelques étages plus haut, à son bureau du DPM.

Grimmjow l'attendait. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer… de jeter son tablier et ses gants pleins de sang.

— Ça va aller ?

C'était Shinji Hirako, son collègue. Il était plus âgé que lui mais n'avait jamais cherché à grader pour le même travail. Grimmjow le comprenait maintenant. C'était peut-être le plus prudent à faire.

Le grand blond le fixait avec inquiétude. Grimmjow devait l'avouer, son collègue pouvait parfois lui taper sur les nerfs, ce n'était qu'une façade et il le savait. En vérité, il était profondément bienveillant.

— Ouais… ça ira…

Shinji resta planté là quelques secondes, cherchant certainement quelque chose à dire, tenant son sac à l'épaule. Mais rien ne vint alors il le gratifia d'un sourire réconfortant.

— Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

Grimmjow s'efforça de lui sourire aussi. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on se sente obligé de lui parler gentiment. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression d'être faible et incapable. Mais il savait qu'il avait tort de penser comme ça.

Shinji partit donc, faisant valser les portes battantes à hublot en fer. Puis, on entendit un bip aigu, signe de sa sortie par la porte de sécurité. Quand elle se referma, Grimmjow expira et en tomba à terre, dos contre son bureau. Il était à présent bien seul. Avec ces corps sans vie.

Le jeune homme aux excentriques cheveux bleus ne se releva que quand il entendit la porte de sécurité sonner une nouvelle fois, cinq minutes plus tard. Il replaça correctement son jean et sa chemise alors que les portes battantes se balancèrent à nouveau.

Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait certes par dormi à en juger par son teint pâle et ses cernes sous les yeux, mais il paraissait toujours aussi impeccable dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche. Il l'avait changée. Celle de la veille était couverte de sang. Il avait aussi retiré son holster.

Le chef de service ne les présenta pas et laissa à Grimmjow le soin d'exposer la situation après une poignée de mains. Le bleuté prit donc son porte-document sur lequel s'étalait bon nombre d'informations.

— Avec les identités des deux rescapés, Yumichika Ayasegawa et Wonderweiss Margela, nous sommes à présents sûrs qu'ils correspondent tous aux sept évadés de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Matsuzawa, de Setagaya, à Tokyo. J'ai pu informer le service hospitalier et obtenir leurs dossiers personnels si cela vous intéresse.

Byakuya hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

— Bien… Voici donc les informations que j'ai trouvées sur les corps présents; poursuivit Grimmjow en tournant les pages de son porte-document; Tout d'abord, si toutes les morts sont bien évidemment violentes, l'organisme ne souffrait d'aucune pathologie distincte avant le coup fatal. Pas d'abus de quelconque manière ni même de sous-alimentation. J'estime que les corps étaient morts depuis quatre heures quand vous les avez amenez ici. Mais cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils avaient disparu de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Étrangement, il n'y a aucune blessure ou contusion à recenser en dehors de la démarche qui a été disons… soigneusement prévue pour leur mort.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Les cinq cadavres semblaient écouter le discours de Grimmjow, impassibles. Byakuya demanda au médecin légiste de communiquer les résultats des analyses sur chaque corps. Le docteur débuta alors avec le cadavre le plus à gauche :

— Le premier s'appelait Hanatarô Yamada, 20 ans. Vous l'avez découvert pendu au bout d'une corde. C'est effectivement la seule marque à recenser sur lui. Ensuite, selon votre rapport, vous avez découvert cette jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Mashiro Kuna. Même si elle était en sous-vêtement… il n'y a aucun abus sexuel à recenser. Elle est morte d'étouffement à cause de l'ingestion forcée de ces confiseries en forme de billes et on lui a retiré les yeux sans doute après. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai cherché un autre message laissé. J'ai remonté l'œsophage jusqu'à l'estomac mais il n'y avait rien de plus.

Grimmjow marqua une pause, chassant de son esprit la vision qu'il avait eu d'un ventre enflé de bonbons multicolores.

— Le troisième était cet individu entièrement brûlé. Certains tissus fragiles comme la gorge n'ont pas tenu le choc et se sont ouverts. Les yeux ont fondu ainsi que les cheveux… hum… Il avait aussi des dizaines de billets de banque de différentes valeurs collés sur sa peau qui se sont mêlés à sa chaire. Difficile donc d'avoir un peu d'ADN. Les analyses sont encore en cours mais, par élimination des sept disparus, il s'agirait d'un certain Luppi Antenor, 25 ans.

Le corps sur la table était noir carbonisé. Plus rien ne laissait croire à un humain. Ainsi raidi et recouvert d'une croûte sèche et crevassée, l'homme ressemblait plus à un tronc d'arbre mort.

— Le quatrième était Szayel Aporro Grantz, 34 ans. Comme Yamada, il n'a aucune blessure excepté celle qui lui a été fatale. Il a été émasculé… et les testicules ainsi que le pénis qui ont été retrouvés sur le lit étaient bien à lui.

Grimmjow avait véritablement l'impression que chaque phrase qu'il disait était comme un nouveau traumatisme pour eux tous. Pourtant, il avait travaillé dessus toute la nuit. Il avait du mal à croire qu'en parler lui nouait encore autant l'estomac. Byakuya, quant à lui, écoutait en silence mais ne paraissait pas du tout à l'aise pour regarder les corps allongés sur les tables.

— Le dernier était un homme de 75 ans du nom de Baragan Luisenbarn. Il était dans un correct état de santé, certainement stabilisé par son séjour à l'hôpital. Il souffrait cependant des effets néfastes d'une prise régulière d'héroïne. Il a été tué par injection à ses deux bras de seringues de vingt millilitres d'hypochlorite de sodium.

Sous le regard interrogatif du capitaine de police, Grimmjow clarifia un peu plus :

— Le composant essentiel de l'eau de Javel.

Il ferma le dossier, montrant clairement qu'il avait fini son rapport. Son chef de service le remercia pour ses efforts et son discernement.

— Je vous remercie aussi, docteur Jaggerjack. Ces informations seront utiles pour l'enquête.

— Prends ta journée, mon garçon; renchérit le vieux médecin chef; c'est du bon travail.

Grimmjow se courba légèrement pour les remercier et quand le capitaine fut parti, il s'éclipsa dans les vestiaires pour réunir ses affaires et revêtir sa veste. Il laissa son supérieur le soin de ranger les cadavres dans les tiroirs prévus à cet effet en attendant le contact des familles. Il le salua et passa les portes battantes puis posa sa carte sur le dispositif de sécurité pour que la porte de sécurité qui suivait puisse aussi s'ouvrir.

L'air frais du matin lui fit grandement du bien. Il avait certes pris une pause, aux alentours de six heures, mais il était encore en service. Là, il ressentait bien le plaisir d'être définitivement libéré de ses cadavres qui croupissaient dans les sous-sols du Keishicho. Il rentra comme à son habitude en voiture. Il habitait un appartement en centre-ville, mais définitivement assez loin de son lieu de travail.

Quand il entra chez lui, il sentit tout le poids de sa concentration, doublée de l'angoisse montante, quitter ses épaules et l'apaiser enfin. Il croisa son lit défait et ses habits à terre, preuves de sa précipitation de la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel d'urgence. Il prit le temps de ranger pendant qu'il laissait l'eau couler dans sa baignoire. Il avait besoin de se relaxer un moment.

Son appartement était à proprement parler assez luxueux. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme matérialiste à rechercher l'opulence mais il appréciait un certain confort. Il avait pu se le permettre. Néanmoins, Grimmjow le savait bien, la décoration était si inexistante que l'intérieur prenait un aspect impersonnel et presque sévère. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait décidément pas à donner de la chaleur à son foyer. Et au final, comme personne n'y entrait, ce n'était qu'un maigre problème. Plus tard, après un bon bain, il mangea sur le pouce et préféra se coucher, histoire de récupérer sa nuit manquée.

* * *

_* Re-Yo. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la langue islandaise. Si quelqu'un qui s'y connait mieux passe par là et trouve ma traduction à désirer, qu'il/elle se sente libre de me porter son aide en MP pour que je change !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Cinq ans auparavant._

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et tomba sans surprise sur l'obscurité humide de la cave. Mains toujours attachées dans le dos. Jambes engourdies. La faim semblait étrangement moins le tenailler. Mais la peur frappait toujours son estomac. Il trouva bien vite l'odeur réconfortante de son ami, près de lui. Il s'était encore assoupi sur son épaule.

— Tu tiens bon ?

Le bleuté ne fit qu'un grognement plaintif comme toute réponse et se redressa. Ulquiorra avait certainement un don. Celui de surpasser n'importe quelle peur avec un courage sans nom. Il lui semblait, dans ce chuchotement, que son ami maîtrisait totalement ses émotions. Lui, était à des années lumières d'un tel comportement de bravoure.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient enfermés avec d'autres victimes dans cette cave horrible, sans aucun repère, dépouillé de leurs effets personnels, leur portable, leur ceinture, leur lacets de chaussures…

Ils provenaient tous d'un même lieu. Ils avaient eu le malheur de partager ensemble le wagon d'un train de campagne qui rentrait vers Tokyo. Ulquiorra et lui avaient fait de la randonnée en montagne. Il ne se souvenait que de la chaleur du soleil reflétée sur la vitre du train alors qu'il s'endormait peu à peu et du cri soudain d'une petite fille. Puis une secousse, suivie de deux autres. La voiture avait été détachée du train, il en était sûr à présent. Un trou noir envahissait sa mémoire à ce moment précis de son souvenir. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans cette cave, attachés par des cordes aux poignets, à la merci d'inconnus qui descendaient et remontaient un escalier grinçant en bois.

— Maman ? Elle va revenir la sorcière ?

Pour toute réponse, la mère prit sa fille d'une dizaine d'années dans ses bras en sanglotant le moins fort possible, comme par peur de déranger. Grimmjow était enragé à l'idée qu'on osait même s'attaquer à des enfants pour servir un quelconque but pervers et malsain.

À quoi servait leur enlèvement ? Allaient-ils être échangés contre une rançon ? Les ravisseurs semblaient vouloir les garder en vie. Ils les alimentaient juste assez pour qu'ils tiennent debout mais ne s'agitent pas trop et ils ne manquaient pas d'eau. Grimmjow avait été soigné d'une égratignure à l'arcade tandis que d'autres victimes avaient aussi reçus des bandages. Un homme, assez rond et d'une quarantaine d'année, était diabétique. On venait lui administrer son insuline quotidiennement, suivant les consignes qui avaient été données par ce dernier, tout intimidé.

_On_ voulait les garder en vie.

Ce « on », Grimmjow ne savait pas bien ce qu'il représentait. Coincés dans la cave, les victimes pouvaient entendre des pas frapper le bois à leur rythme de marche, au-dessus de leur tête, et entendre quelques bribes de leur conservation mais c'était tout. Ils n'avaient vu que deux personnes pour l'instant. Dans les premières heures de leur réveil, un étrange personnage était venu les examiner un par un. Grimmjow avait pu le voir de plus près. On aurait dit une femme à première vue –en témoignait cette petite fille qui ne cessait de la comparer à une sorcière sortie de ses livres d'images- mais le bleuté n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il ou elle était tout de noir vêtu(e), assez maigre et squelettique pour que ses capes donnent l'impression d'un fantôme lévitant au-dessus du sol. Son masque empêchait toute reconnaissance et Grimmjow n'avait rien réussi à voir dans ses yeux noirs corbeau, entre ses mèches raides tout aussi sombres. Une fois l'étrange observation faite, le personnage s'était mis au centre de la pièce et avait annoncé qu'ils étaient là dans le but de servir une revendication. Celle d'un groupe qui ne disait rien à Grimmjow. La deuxième personne était un homme qui apportait les repas trois fois par jour. Il n'inspirait aucune confiance et semblait d'une sévérité et d'une placidité à toute épreuve. Ses cheveux de jais plaqués en arrière par un gel gras et brillant, ainsi que ses petites lunettes rondes et ses traits fins et émaciés lui donnaient un air constamment mécontent. Les victimes avaient appris à se taire à son passage.

Au premier jour, deux hommes un peu plus robustes avaient trouvé malin de se plaindre et de crier de toute leur force pour que justice soit faite et qu'ils soient miraculeusement relâchés. La température était vite montée face au silence du subordonné. L'effronterie s'était finie dans le sang après quelques coups vicieux de poings et de pieds donnés par l'homme aux lunettes rondes. Grimmjow avait vu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il frappait. C'était un bourreau, un sadique. Il valait mieux rester discret à son approche.

— J'ai bien avancé. C'est ton tour.

Grimmjow sentit la main d'Ulquiorra toucher la sienne et un morceau de verre froid lui tomber entre les mains. Il s'exécuta alors, agitant discrètement le petit côté tranchant sur les cordes.

C'était l'idée de son ami. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce morceau, coincé dans les lattes de bois du mur sur lequel ils étaient adossés, il s'était mis en tête de couper les cordes, se sauver par les escaliers et courir sans cesse pour chercher de l'aide et revenir avec la police.

C'était un bon plan. Jusqu'au moment où l'on envisageait la « sortie » d'un tel enfer. Grimmjow sentait plein de questions tourner dans sa tête, à chaque fois qu'il s'occupait de fragiliser ses cordes. Qu'y avait-il derrière la porte, au-dessus de l'escalier ? Combien de personnes étaient présentes ? Allaient-ils leur tirer dessus ? Où se trouvaient-ils réellement ? Ulquiorra n'était pas idiot, Grimmjow le savait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait préféré ne rien dire de ses questionnements, supposant que son ami avait dû avoir les mêmes. Tous deux sans réponse, ils préféraient donc ne pas en parler.

Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas le même courage. Cette situation, il n'arrivait pas à s'y adapter, à l'inverse de son ami qui semblait tout surpasser. Arriverait-il seulement à le suivre ? À cette pensée, son estomac se noua un peu plus.

Le lendemain, la corde accrochée au mur et qui entaillait ses poignets se défit enfin. Celle d'Ulquiorra céda quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils sortiraient à la nuit tombée, quand les pas sont moins importants au plafond, quand l'homme aux lunettes rondes aura fini de les nourrir, quand la lumière qui scintille depuis le bas de la porte, tout au-dessus de l'escalier, ne sera plus un rayon de soleil mais celui d'une lampe aux reflets orangés.

Grimmjow eut envie de pleurer toute la journée. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, aussi démuni, aussi proche de la mort. Il exerça plusieurs fois ses jambes à bouger alors que cela faisait des jours qu'elles n'avaient pas soutenu le poids de son corps. Il tenta de s'assoupir un moment mais l'angoisse le tenait trop éveillé. Ulquiorra, à côté de lui, était d'un calme olympien. Il fixait la porte avec détermination et ne laissait jamais une seule once de peur passer devant ses yeux.

La nuit arriva enfin. Il n'y eut plus de bruit au plafond. L'homme passa auprès de chacun pour lui faire avaler de la soupe et du pain. Il remonta. Les lumières changèrent. Le temps passa encore. Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit.

Ulquiorra fut le premier à se lever, libérant ses bras. Il y eut des exclamations étouffées, des murmures d'étonnement, des ordres précipités.

— Sauve-nous ! Ne pars pas sans nous !

Grimmjow se leva à sa suite, tête baissée. Il sentit son ami le pousser en avant en lui tenant le bras.

— Fils de pute, vous allez pas nous laisser là !

Grimmjow n'aurait rien su dire. Il était plutôt alerte du moindre son qu'il entendait depuis l'étage. Ulquiorra parut réfléchir à toute vitesse et murmura aux deux hommes qui se plaignaient :

— Je vous libère tous, mais pas un bruit ni de précipitation, compris ?

Il se mit alors à défaire les cordes serrées des prisonniers, devenus soudainement bien dociles. Le cœur de Grimmjow s'emballait. Il voulait partir, maintenant. Avant qu'il n'en ait plus le courage. Il libéra la mère et la fille puis resta adossé contre une poutre de bois qui soutenait le plafond.

— Casse-toi, nous on fonce !

À ce moment, Grimmjow tourna la tête vers les deux types qu'Ulquiorra libérait. Ils firent tomber son ami en se levant, le toisèrent un instant et prirent l'escalier d'un pas lourd et décidé.

— Merde, putain !

Soudain, un immense bruit les stoppa. En se retournant, Grimmjow vit dégringoler les corps des deux intrépides, roulant sur les marches des escaliers, dévalant à toute vitesse. Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre un de leur pied en pleine figure dans leur chute. Quand les hommes atterrirent au sol, ils ne faisaient plus un bruit.

Le bleuté vit alors l'homme aux lunettes rondes descendre très lentement. Il avait une arme à feu en main et Grimmjow comprit alors l'origine du bruit immense qu'il avait entendu avant la chute des deux hommes.

L'obscurité fut un atout pour lui. Il se cacha près des escaliers, loin de l'angle de vue du bourreau. Il trouva son ami de l'autre côté de l'escalier, la tête entre les barreaux de la rampe. Ainsi de dos à l'exécuteur qui commençait à examiner les deux corps, Ulquiorra lui fit comprendre par des signes de la main qu'ils devaient monter maintenant.

Grimmjow prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la marche en montant le premier. Il sentit Ulquiorra le suivre de près. Ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper des autres. Il fallait prendre toutes les occasions possibles. Il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière et tracer.

Un nouveau rugissement de feu retentit. Grimmjow protégea sa tête en se penchant en avant et en ramenant ses mains contre sa nuque. Il attendit une seconde qui lui parut une minute mais comprit que la balle ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Il entendit néanmoins un poids lourd tombé sur sa jambe au même instant.

En se retournant, il vit son ami, étalé sur quatre marches, la main sur le ventre. Son polo blanc se colorait de rouge par une tache qui ne cessait de grandir. Son visage marquait une profonde douleur et ses cheveux noirs et raides s'étiolaient partout autour de son front moite.

— Non… Non…

La femme hurla de peur et il y eut trois coups de feu. Grimmjow ne voyait que son ami, presque au sommet de l'escalier, illuminé par l'orange de la lampe murale, alors que tout était sombre derrière lui.

— Va-t'en… Grimm'… Pars vite…

Grimmjow sentit ses larmes monter à ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à comprendre clairement la situation qu'il devrait subir. Il avala un sanglot et vit son ami fermer les yeux, la tête reposée sur une marche.

Le bruit de pas montant des escaliers le fit se relever par peur. L'homme arrivait, lentement, tout sourire, son fusil à pompe à une main. Il voulait le tuer, lui aussi.

Grimmjow regarda autour de lui. On aurait dit une cabane, plus proche du taudis que du chalet. La porte donnait sur une sorte de cuisine avec le plus stricte nécessaire. Il vit alors une porte, très large, en bois clair. La sortie.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attendre, il fut renversé au sol par une puissante main sur son épaule. Il vit alors, une fois dos au sol, la fureur de l'homme au visage si maigre et émacié, plus pâle que la mort. Il pointait son fusil sur lui. En une seconde, Grimmjow tenta de réfléchir à quelque chose qui pourrait le rassurer avant de mourir alors qu'il le vit appuyer sur la gâchette.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il n'y eut ni explosion, ni rugissement, ni douleur. Il n'avait plus de balle. Grimmjow, soulevé par une incroyable dose d'adrénaline, croisa sa jambe dans celles de son ravisseur pour le faire basculer et s'extirper de son emprise. Mais l'homme avait une autre arme et conservait un incroyable contrôle sur lui-même.

En se levant, Grimmjow avisa la petite hache qu'il tenait à bout de main, son bout tranchant et lumineux. Il regarda tout autour de lui en reculant, à la recherche d'une arme ou de quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de bouclier. Il trouva, en se cognant à la porte, la baguette en fer qui servait de verrou. Mais ce fut trop tard pour la prendre. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'un grand bras élevé vers le plafond, la hache à l'extrémité, s'abattra sur lui avec violence.

Il ressentit un grand froid lui traverser tout le corps et perdit la faculté de respirer, ses yeux roulant vers ses pieds. Il vit son habit rougir sur toute la hauteur de son buste. Puis vint la douleur. Celle d'un déchirement. L'impression d'être coupé en deux.

À bout de souffle et de force, l'adrénaline parla pour lui. Il se vit soulever le verrou de la porte, en forme de pied de biche, et s'en servi comme d'un poignard. Sans réfléchir, il donna le plus grand coup qu'il put au niveau du visage de son adversaire. Le corps du bourreau accompagna le geste, les lunettes volèrent en l'air et il tomba à la renverse sur le côté, dans un cri de douleur.

Sans attendre, Grimmjow put ouvrir la porte et sortir en courant.

La nuit était épaisse et la lune peu visible. Mais au fur et mesure de sa course, conduite par une force qu'il ne croyait même pas posséder, menée par la peur, il parvint à voir le paysage qui l'entourait. La cabane était située en pleine forêt, dans une clairière. Une fois qu'il eut dépassé cette zone où il était encore visible, il se sentit en sécurité, caché par les troncs d'arbres. Il continua néanmoins sa course, ne pensant qu'à sa survie, tenant à une main son torse taché de sang et serrant de l'autre son arme. Il courut à en perdre haleine, ne sentant plus ses jambes, respirant le plus fort possible. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que s'il traversait toute la forêt, il trouverait forcément en son extrémité une route et pourrait la longer pour rejoindre le plus proche village et trouver de l'aide. Rassuré par cette pensée, il redoubla d'efforts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Appartement de Grimmjow_

_19h45_

Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux se rassurèrent sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il s'était encore retrouvé dans cette cave. Avec ce bourreau. Et une course effrénée sur un escalier aux marches infinies.

Il se releva et, assis sur son lit, passa une main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur qui en perlait. Il reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale mais préféra s'assurer de son réveil en allant se rafraîchir le visage à la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, il retira son tee-shirt et ne put que tirer une grave grimace en regardant son torse en reflet. Une grande balafre rougie marquait une longue diagonale sur son torse depuis son épaule gauche jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Une cicatrice qu'il détestait profondément.

Soudain, dans le silence de la soirée, alors que l'obscurité avait gagné son appartement, on frappa deux coups à la porte d'entrée. Grimmjow vit dans son reflet sa propre mine surprise et interdite. Il n'attendait personne. Il n'avait reçu aucun appel du département de police.

Il laissa une longue minute passer, sans bouger, sans parler. Les coups ne se réitérèrent pas. Un voisin de l'immeuble ? Une farce d'enfants ? Un inconnu n'aurait pu que difficilement passer le portail de sécurité à l'entrée…

Grimmjow se présenta alors à la porte. Il regarda à travers le judas. L'image auréolée ne lui donna aucune information. La minuterie du couloir ne s'était pas enclenchée et l'espace était plongé dans le noir. Pourtant, il n'était pas fou, il avait bien entendu deux coups frappés à la porte distinctement. Ce ne pouvait être aucune autre porte de l'appartement. Le bruit avait été fort, assuré, certain.

Se jugeant de plus en plus ridicule, le bleuté actionna la poignée pour ouvrir définitivement la porte. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il alluma le couloir. Pas de voisin inquiet ou d'enfants rieurs dans les escaliers de secours. Pas même un colis sur le paillasson. Mais… quand il retira son pied du dit paillasson, une pancarte blanche s'y trouvait. Un petit carton qui lui rappela immédiatement et avec frayeur les petits messages des sept péchés laissés sur les cadavres. Il retourna le papier avec une lenteur méfiante, comme si cela eût été une bombe. Un message était écrit à la main :

_Retrouve-moi au bar habituel._

_Nous avons à discuter. _

_U.S_

Il serra la pancarte dans le poing, ressentant son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir haletante. Une rage le prit aussi soudainement après la lecture de ce mot.

— Qui est là ?!

Il entendit sa propre voix résonner dans le silence du couloir alors qu'il en scrutait les moindres recoins. Il avança avec méfiance et regarda dans la cage d'escaliers mais n'y trouva rien.

Il revint bien vite dans son appartement et le verrouilla à clé. Le silence l'envahit et avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppent, il appuya son point sur l'interrupteur du salon pour illuminer cet espace. Il passa de pièce en pièce avec inquiétude mais ne trouva rien… ni personne.

Il relut le mot et se reprit à avoir des frissons dans tous le corps.

La signature. Le rendez-vous à un lieu qu'il fréquentait tous deux.

Ulquiorra Schieffer, son ami qu'il croyait mort, venait de lui écrire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée avait été mauvaise. C'était la seule chose qu'Ichigo arrivait à se répéter en continuant de marcher sur la route longeant la baie de Tokyo. Il avait fait orageux et les nuages bas et lourds avaient envahi toute la ville dans une chaleur humide et étouffante. La fin de l'été s'annonçait par de violents orages et un vent qui allait bientôt déchirer les feuilles des arbres. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fait étrangement chaud.

La température à l'usine de métallurgie était forcément plus élevée, Ichigo l'avait bien compris à ses dépens. Il avait transpiré dans sa combinaison et ses chaussures de sécurité toute la journée. Il n'aimait pas son travail mais, dans ses conditions, il ne pensait réellement qu'à la paye de fin du mois.

Il y avait aussi cela qui avait obnubilé Ichigo du matin au soir : il fallait payer Ginjô. Ce dernier les connaissait par cœur, il savait tirer sur la corde sensible. Certes, à la mort de leurs parents, ils avaient hérité de leur fortune à leur majorité, mais Shiro avait raison : s'ils amputaient jour après jour dans cet argent, il n'en resterait bientôt qu'un souvenir. Il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent seuls, qu'ils n'utilisent cet argent qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et Ginjô le savait. Ils avaient une dette envers lui. Une dette financière et humaine. Le genre de dette que n'importe qui utiliserait pour en tirer le meilleur parti. Ginjô était ce genre d'homme : opportuniste, manipulateur, calculateur. Mais il manquait de courage et de force. Si bien qu'il s'enfonçait toujours dans les pires affaires de gangs de la ville. Parfois, il en ressortait gagnant, et parfois, il engageait des hommes pour le protéger et résoudre le problème qu'il avait créé. Et Ichigo jouait, avec son frère, cet exact rôle de chien protecteurs de son maître.

— Oï ! Ichi' ?

Le susnommé releva les yeux pour apercevoir son frère, l'air déterminé sur son visage :

— Sois pas maussade, tu me transmets ça comme la crève !

Ces mots déclenchèrent un léger sourire au rouquin. Son frère était habillé dans un jean troué tenu par une ceinture noire, et un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal sous une chemise à carreau ouverte et relevée aux avant-bras pour montrer ses différents bracelets et sa montre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Ichigo.

Le jumeau releva un bras pour présenter un lourd sac en plastique qu'il tenait à la main.

— J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger un bout avant d'aller nettoyer les merdes de Ginjô. Viens, on va bouffer sur le bord de la baie.

Les deux s'assirent dans un parterre de pelouse qui longeait le bord du fleuve. Shiro sortit un sandwich du sac et croqua dedans. Ichigo y découvrit un autre pour lui ainsi qu'un paquet de chips et une bouteille de soda.

— En fait…; reprit Shiro entre deux bouchées; ce connard m'a pris la clé quand j'ai voulu quitter l'appart' c'matin… on aurait vraiment dû faire un double.

— Tu lui as donné aussi facilement ?

Shiro haussa les épaules :

— Il avait ces putains de clebs avec lui. J'ai eu la flemme…

Ichigo le vit croquer encore dans son sandwich alors qu'il commençait le sien. Il était tellement sûr de lui, sûr de cette affaire dans laquelle Ginjô les plongeait, sûr de retrouver l'appartement.

— Méfie-toi, Shiro…; murmura-t-il alors, porté par ses doutes; c'est nous qui allons devenir ces clebs… si c'est pas déjà fait…

— T'inquiète, Ichi', ce trou du cul, on le démonte quand on veut et on se tire.

— Tu as dit qu'il fallait payer ses dettes avant qu'elles nous tombent sur la tête.

— On paye notre dette, on démonte ce trou du cul et on se tire; rectifia alors le jumeau.

Ichigo tira un sourire. Son frère était si pragmatique que ça en devenait parfois risible.

— Tiens, ça te fera du bien; fit Shiro en lui tenant la bouteille après avoir bu dedans.

_Douleurs. Brûlures. Démangeaisons. Pleurs._

— _Tiens, ça te fera du bien; fit son frère d'une voix douce en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat. _

_Ichigo le saisit et croqua dedans en passant alors sa manche sur ses yeux mouillés. Shiro était à genoux devant lui, avec la trousse de premiers soins. _

— _C'est pas grand-chose. Tu vas voir, je vais tout réparer. _

_Shiro ouvrit une bouteille d'aseptisant et en vaporisa un coton pour l'appliquer ensuite sur le genou d'Ichigo. Cela piqua un peu mais Shiro savait quoi faire. Il le pinça au bras au même moment pour limiter la douleur. Ichigo gémit un instant une protestation mais qui fut vite oublié quand son frère vint le chatouiller au ventre. _

— _Arrête Shiro ! Arrête ! rit le rouquin en se débattant. _

— _Et toi ne bouge plus ! Tu vas renverser la bouteille ! _

_Une fois la désinfection faite, il déposa un pansement sur le genou. Et Ichigo oublia toute la douleur._

— Allô, la Terre ?

Ichigo vit tout à coup son jumeau de vingt-deux ans, lui tendre la bouteille de soda.

— Je vais choper une crampe; se plaignit Shiro, la bouche pleine.

— Pardon… hum… Je pensais à un truc… Au fait, tu as l'adresse pour ce soir ?

— Ouais il me l'a donnée avant que j'me tire. C'est un coin paumé.

— Ça change pas de d'habitude.

Ils continuèrent de manger sommairement en silence. Des lycéens en uniforme, des mères avec leurs enfants et des vieilles personnes tirant leurs cabas passaient près d'eux sans les voir. Le calme de l'eau et l'apaisement des bruits de la journée rendaient un ensemble harmonieux sous le coucher du soleil. Ils auraient pu rester là encore longtemps. Ichigo aurait voulu resté là longtemps. Mais il y avait tous ces obstacles à leur tranquillité qui les encombraient depuis toujours… ou depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ichigo et Shiro prirent le métro pour rejoindre le quartier de leur entrevue. Le calme disparut alors. Les familles paisibles se changèrent en vieux débauchés et SDF mal-lunés et du ravissant court d'eau miroitant aux rayons du soleil ne demeura qu'un ruisseau d'eau sale mêlée d'urine, illuminée par les néons des différents bars et love-hôtels du coin, longeant le caniveau jusqu'aux bouches d'égouts.

Ils passèrent devant l'effigie d'un bar animé. Il n'était pas si tard mais une musique rock s'en échappait avec de lourdes vapeurs d'alcools. Ichigo et Shiro n'avaient jamais côtoyé ce quartier, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter leur regard partout, à tel point qu'Ichigo finit par bousculer quelqu'un sortant du bar. Il s'excusa vivement mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

— Bon, maintenant, faut trouver la baraque; clama Shiro.

Ichigo laissa son frère aller de l'avant. En l'observant, il trouvait qu'il se mêlait parfaitement à la foule. Ses cheveux décolorés, sa tenue excentrique et ses multiples clous aux oreilles lui donnaient une aura qu'il ne pouvait égaler. Il valait mieux rester près de lui.

Ils se trouvèrent dans des couloirs de ruelles de plus en plus sombres. Shiro suivait les numéros des entrées avec autant d'attention que celui qu'Ichigo portait à ce décor lugubre. Il sursauta une seconde en distinguant un rat sous un bec de gaz longer l'asphalte à toute vitesse.

— C'est là. Le 42.

Shiro se stoppa et Ichigo dut faire de même, afin de ne pas être vus, cachés derrière un mur. La porte, de l'autre côté de leur cachette, était sommée d'un « 42 » rouillé au-dessus de son judas. Deux armoires à glace gardaient l'entrée.

— Prêt ?

— Prêt; avoua Ichigo qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

Ils s'approchèrent avec détermination des deux molosses. Ils les regardèrent avec désintérêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pile face à eux.

— Dégagez, les moucherons.

— Ouh, on a vu plus poli comme salutation; chantonna Shiro tout sourire; désolé messieurs, mais nous devons entrer.

— Qui vous envoie ?

— Ginjô Kûgo. Il nous demande de récupérer son fric.

Les deux hommes sourirent mais ne répondirent pas. Shiro soupira.

— Ichi', tu veux t'en occuper ?

— Vas-y. Il faut que je mette mes écouteurs.

Shiro savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ichigo serait bien sérieux pour ce combat. Alors qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche, Shiro décida d'ouvrir le bal. Il approcha sans inquiétude des deux brutes qui, instinctivement, l'attrapèrent à l'épaule. Le plus petit se servit de leur poigne pour sauter et jouer de leurs épaules comme d'appui pour finir en salto arrière. Les deux hommes gémirent de douleur quand leurs poignets, au niveau des mains qui le maintenaient craquèrent, ainsi tordus. Shiro en profita pour enchaîner un coup de coude en plein visage sur l'un et un coup de genou à la poitrine pour l'autre. Les deux molosses tombèrent recroquevillés à genoux. Shiro les finit en jouant à nouveau des coudes, frappant leur nuque à découvert.

Ils tombèrent à terre, inconscients. Au même moment, Ichigo venait d'actionner la musique sur son portable, écouteurs à ses oreilles. Shiro lui signa de venir à lui pour qu'ils pénètrent dans la demeure.

Les hommes de mains se multiplièrent peu à peu mais ce fut aisé de les combattre. Ils n'avaient même pas d'armes à feu. À peine quelques couteaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Shiro Kurosaki laissa tomber un homme inconscient par terre, il réalisa le silence qui s'était enfin installé dans la masure. Une petite dizaine d'hommes étaient effondrés çà et là, gémissants de douleur ou simplement évanouis. En se retournant, il vit Ichigo. Il semblait l'attendre, près d'une porte. Si lui avait battus quelques hommes, son frère en avait fait le triple sans le moindre effort. Il reconnaissait qu'Ichigo était vraiment plus fort que lui au combat, notamment quand il s'enfermait dans sa bulle grâce à sa musique. Son frère devenait ainsi bien plus effrayant…Trop désintéressé par le combat… Trop à l'aise à donner des coups de poings… Trop éloigné de la réalité.

Shiro s'approcha de lui et posa le plus doucement possible sa main sur son épaule, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ce dernier leva les yeux, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter sa musique.

Ils défoncèrent à deux la porte d'un coup de jambe. Là, ils furent plongés dans une totale obscurité. Une exception brillait au fond de la pièce. Une lampe à abat-jour triangulaire illuminait une table et un homme était assis sur une chaise derrière elle. Il avait ce physique quelconque de _salarymen_ en costume cravate.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? chuchota Shiro.

L'homme avait une mallette en cuivre devant lui, posée sur la table. Mais son regard n'avait rien d'un homme d'affaire en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il arborait plutôt les yeux d'un type plus qu'effrayé.

— Mais… Mais putain, que me voulez-vous à la fin ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! cria-t-il d'une voix aigüe, trahissant sa peur panique.

Shiro s'approcha de deux pas et leva les mains :

— On vient juste récupérer le fric que tu dois à Ginjô. Tes hommes sont K.O alors laisse-nous prendre ce que tu tiens entre tes mains et on s'en ira fissa, okay ?

Mais plus Shiro approchait, plus l'homme, toujours immobile sur sa chaise, prenait un air effrayé et gémissait :

— Non… Non, non, non… J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça… Je n'ai rien fait…

Shiro signa à Ichigo d'enlever ses écouteurs. Mais il remarqua que son jumeau l'avait déjà fait. Il avait dû ressentir aussi le changement étrange d'ambiance. Mais il restait là, à la porte, alerte du moindre bruit. D'un coup d'œil entendu, Shiro gravit l'obscurité pour rejoindre la lumière de la table et vit plus en détail la frayeur de l'homme.

— Je… Je vous en prie ! Dîtes-lui d'arrêter ! Demandez-lui de me relâcher ! supplia l'homme. Prenez ce que vous voulez et laissez-moi partir !

De plus en plus inquiet, Shiro découvrit avec frayeur que l'homme était attaché. Une paire de menottes le retenait à un pied de la table. Une autre lui faisait tenir la mallette.

— Putain de merde…

L'estomac de Shiro se noua. Quelque chose d'autre se tramait. Ce n'était plus simplement une affaire d'argent pour Ginjô. Ou ça ne l'avait peut-être jamais été.

Avec lenteur, sous les gémissements plaintifs du salaryman, Shiro ouvrit la mallette.

— Ichigo. On s'arrache. Maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

La mallette était vide. Aucune question d'argent. Et les ténèbres qui semblaient se refermer sur eux. À la même seconde, la lumière s'éteignit. Ils furent plongés dans le noir et entendirent au même moment un coup de feu. Shiro entendit l'homme assis crier puis s'étouffer avant de tomber sur sa cuisse. Il s'écarta de peur et entendit l'homme tomber à la renverse, emportant la mallette avec lui qui frappa violemment le sol.

Quelqu'un allait leur tirer dessus.

Il allait crier à son frère de quitter au plus vite les lieux, mais la lumière le prit de cour. Toute la pièce fut tout à coup illuminée. Shiro vit d'abord le corps du salaryman à terre, couvert de sang. Puis il entendit son frère crier. Aussitôt il éleva son regard pour apercevoir Ichigo tombé à genoux, la respiration haletante et les yeux exorbités. Une personne, depuis le début tapie dans l'ombre, était face à lui.

Elle revêtait une longue robe noire doublée d'une cape qui se confondait avec ses longs cheveux de jais raides. Elle regardait Ichigo, adossée au mur, bras l'un sur l'autre, arme encore fumante dans la main droite, et finit par lui sourire :

— Je suis ravie que tu te souviennes de moi, I-chi-go.

Shiro vit au même instant un homme, derrière son frère, lever ses poings joints au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulut l'avertir mais lui-même tomba, comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Il ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de son crâne puis tout devint noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Douze ans auparavant._

_Karakura. Juin. Trente degrés. 18 heures._

— Non, Ichi' ! C'est do-mi-sol-do ! Le sol est avant le do ! Allez recommence !

— D'accord, Shiro ! sourit l'enfant de toutes ses dents.

Deux têtes rousses se partageaient la banquette du piano. Leurs petites jambes n'atteignaient pas encore les pédales mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils pouvaient toujours toucher les notes, blanches et noires, de toutes les octaves présentes devant eux. Et ça les faisait d'habitude beaucoup rire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus temps de s'amuser. Shiro s'était mis en tête de composer un morceau pour chanter dessus une petite rengaine que leur mère leur avait apprise. Il avait donc imaginé toutes les notes pour un quatre-main digne des plus grands orchestres version junior. Aujourd'hui, c'était la répétition finale. Quand leur mère rentrerait avec leur père, ils joueraient du piano et chanteraient pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Heureusement, le piano était installé idéalement dans le salon, de telle sorte qu'une fois assis sur la banquette, ils pouvaient apercevoir sur le côté la porte d'entrée de la maison. Shiro se releva pourtant de temps en temps pour aller vérifier à la fenêtre de la cuisine s'ils arrivaient ou non et jetaient toujours un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Les parents ne devraient pas tarder.

Quatre notes apparurent soudainement dans les airs. Ichigo avait enfin réussi.

— Parfait ! Tu te débrouilles bien !

Shiro était le plus malin des deux. Même s'ils n'avaient que quelques minutes de différence d'âge, il aimait souligner sa qualité d'aîné et s'enorgueillissait de voir, comme à ce moment précis, de l'admiration dans les yeux de son frère.

— Merci, Shiro !

Soudain, une forte brise s'engouffra dans le salon par la fenêtre ouverte, soulevant les rideaux ainsi que les feuilles de partition que le plus grand des deux avait écrites. Ils s'amusèrent à ramasser joyeusement, quand tout à coup, une porte claqua violemment à l'étage.

Ichigo sursauta de peur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un courant d'air. Bon, cache les partitions, on n'en a plus besoin. Je vais nous chercher des limonades.

Shiro disparut donc dans la cuisine.

Ichigo rangea les feuilles dans un coin et cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la lumière qui avait largement baissé depuis le début de leur activité. Le salon était baigné d'une chaude couleur, aussi orange que sa chevelure ébouriffée.

Ichigo décida de se lever pour aller retrouver son frère qui ne revenait pas. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il entendit tout à coup le grincement d'une porte, valsant avec une lenteur terrifiante sur les gonds du chambranle. En se retournant vivement, il ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien. Le bruit était reparti comme il était venu sans explication. Car ça ne pouvait pas être le vent, cette fois. La brise s'était calmée. Il fit un pas prudent vers ce qu'il pensait être l'origine du bruit : la porte du placard à balai. Pourtant, elle était fermée.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur cette grande planche en bois d'un marron presque noir. Il lui sembla soudain que tous ses sens étaient en éveil, alors qu'il se tenait prêt à bondir au moindre bruit. Mais finalement, c'était le silence qui était le plus accablant. Que faisait Shiro ? S'il l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il avait peur, il se moquerait de lui allègrement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur d'une porte ! Où de ce qu'elle cachait ? Il s'approcha encore un peu, prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer le parquet à ses pieds. À moins d'un mètre de l'entrée, il se figea et tendit l'oreille. Mais il n'entendit rien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, une forme noire géante fondit sur lui.

— Ichigo ! J'ai même trouvé des pailles !

Ichigo, tombé sur les fesses sous le coup de la surprise, dégagea avec un certain dépit la serpillière et le balai qui étaient tombés sur lui. Il scruta le placard mais il n'y avait rien que le matériel de ménage, dont le seul monstre démoniaque à trompe pouvait s'apparenter à l'aspirateur.

Il se releva, honteux et presque en colère d'avoir eu peur pour si peu. C'était juste le vent, son frère avait bien eu raison.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard à balai ?

— Rien ! C'est juste que la porte s'est ouverte et tout est tombé…

— Remets ça bien et viens boire ta limonade, les parents ne vont pas tarder !

Il s'empressa de remettre les affaires tombées dans le placard et de fermer définitivement la porte. Il but avec son frère en essayant de cacher le rouge à ses joues. Puis, le moteur d'une voiture apparut à leurs oreilles avec des pneus qui crissèrent sur le bitume.

— Les parents ! Vite !

Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette dans un temps record et, au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître la longue chevelure ondulée et rousse de leur mère, Ichigo et Shiro s'exécutèrent au piano dans une douce mélodie qu'ils avaient tant de fois répétée en cachette. Ils chantonnèrent en même temps :

_Í litlu íslensku húsi_

_Sofa við í rúminu okkar._

_Móðir, faðir og tvíburar._

_Tunglið vakir yfir okkur _

_Til morguns._

Lorsque la comptine fut finie et qu'ils appuyèrent ensemble sur quatre « do » simultanément, les applaudissements fusèrent. À l'entrée, son père et sa mère étaient souriants et félicitaient leurs deux enfants.

Masaki vint les retrouver sur la banquette en ouvrant largement ses bras pour les enlacer.

— Bravo, mes chéris, c'était magnifique !

— Tu as vu ? C'est ta chanson ! s'exclama Ichigo.

— Oui, mon bébé… Mais tu sais c'est notre chanson à tous… à toute la famille !

Ils rirent entre eux et Isshin souleva Shiro dans ses bras par surprise.

— Vous êtes doués les p'tits gars, bravo à vous !

Lorsque Masaki se releva, elle grimaça une seconde en passant une main sur son dos, soutenant son ventre arrondi. La ravissante femme enceinte retrouva bien vite son sourire en remarquant que ses deux garçons la regardaient, comme s'ils voulaient lui dire « alors, que s'est-il passé à l'hôpital ? ». Elle savait qu'ils adoraient écouter son ventre chaque soir. De ce fait, elle se doutait qu'ils se mordaient les doigts à chaque nouvelle information sur la naissance à venir:

— Vous savez quoi, les enfants ? C'est bien parti pour être à nouveau des jumeaux…ou des jumelles !

Les visages de ces deux garçons s'émerveillèrent et ils sautillèrent de joie l'un contre l'autre.

— Des petites sœurs ! Des petites sœurs ! chantaient-ils sous le rire de leur mère.

Isshin, le père, s'amusa lui aussi de l'euphorie de leurs enfants un instant :

— Allons, allons, les enfants ! Il va falloir encore patienter un peu, et puis ça sera la surprise !

Il y eut encore du chahut jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se souvienne de ce qu'il attendait depuis ce matin :

— _Mamma_, _Mamma_ ! On va participer au _matsuri _hein ? Tu avais promis hier !

Masaki prit dans ses bras le petit rouquin et saisit la main de son jumeau :

— Allons mettre vos _yukatas, _d'accord ?

Il y eut un nouveau cri de joie et il fut bien difficile pour la jeune mère d'habiller les deux garçons qui ne cessaient de gesticuler et de danser en même temps. Le père entra ensuite dans la chambre et expliqua aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient aller à la fête d'abord seuls, car ils avaient tous deux besoin de se reposer. Masaki était avocate et Isshin travaillait dans un service d'hôpital psychiatrique. Les deux avaient de longues journées et peu de moments de repos. À la vue de la mine triste des deux garçons, le père les rassura en promettant qu'ils mangeraient des takoyakis et de la glace pilée en regardant les feux d'artifices plus tard dans la soirée. Les enfants se réconfortèrent d'ailleurs bien vite : l'occasion d'être les deux ensemble leur permettrait d'aller où ils voulaient pour admirer les chars colorés et les danseurs costumés.

Ils partirent ainsi en courant, se mêlant à la foule en se tenant la main, alors que la nuit mordait peu à peu le jour sur la petite ville de Karakura. Les enfants ne furent pas déçus. Rapidement, danses et chants envahirent leurs yeux et leurs oreilles pour leur plus grand bonheur. D'un côté, un cracheur de feu réchauffait la foule autour de lui, de l'autre, un jongleur se voyait ajouter peu à peu de nouveaux objets à lancer et, tout au fond, on apercevait des danseuses former des pyramides. La parade continua et les enfants ne manquèrent rien du spectacle, courant dans tous les sens pour ne pas perdre une seule miette.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'ils parvinrent à sortir de la foule, reprenant le chemin de la maison, longeant la baie en marchant. Nombres de familles étaient déjà installées dans l'herbe pour pique-niquer et les deux enfants entendirent plus d'une fois que les feux d'artifices allaient être tirés plus tôt cette année. Ils trouvèrent un endroit à leur aise, encore peu peuplé.

— Je suis é-pui-sé ! fit Shiro en ouvrant son yukata légèrement au niveau du torse et en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

— Tu n'as qu'à garder la place, moi je vais prévenir les parents.

— Ramenez de l'eau, je tiens plus !

— À votre service, mon prince; chantonna Ichigo de manière théâtrale en prenant la route.

Même si le ciel s'était teinté de bleu marine et que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, la chaleur n'avait pas quitté les lieux et l'on devait bien approcher les trente degrés comme en pleine après-midi. Ou peut-être était-ce la chaleur due à leur course effrénée ? Ichigo en fut assuré quand il toucha ses joues en feu qui devaient certainement avoir pris des couleurs, à la différence de son frère qui était toujours bien plus pâle que lui. Il se mit aussi sur le chemin à desserrer son yukata et se faufila entre différentes familles du quartier pour pouvoir continuer sa route qui était à l'évidence en contre-sens de l'orientation singulière de la foule.

La maison Kurosaki apparut alors au jeune garçon mais, étrangement, quand un profond silence, semblable à celui qu'il avait connu plus tôt dans la journée, l'accueillit à l'entrée, il réprima toute envie de crier et de sauter partout. De ce qu'il voyait à l'entrée, il n'y avait personne. Les fenêtres de la salle à manger étaient fermées, rendant la maison sourde à la foule et à la joie du dehors. En plus de la chaleur et de son habit, Ichigo eut l'impression immédiate d'étouffer. Ce fut comme un sixième sens qui l'alerta, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

Une petite tache brillait sous la lampe de plafond, dans le couloir, près des escaliers. Une tache pas plus grosse qu'un point mais assez distincte sur le parquet clair du sol. Ichigo en fut plus qu'interloqué. Il en oublia d'ôter ses souliers et traversa le _genkan _pour la regarder de plus près. Elle était rouge. D'un rouge sang. Puis, un bruit résonna dans son esprit. Un bruit qui lui glaça le sang. On aurait cru entendre comme une goutte d'eau qui tombe dans l'évier à cause d'un robinet mal fermé. Mais le bruit venait des escaliers. En levant la tête, à sa hauteur d'enfant, l'escalier le parut soudain plus gigantesque que d'habitude, plongé dans l'obscurité qui contrastait avec l'entrée éclairée.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il tomba lourdement par terre. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fermer, asséchant douloureusement ses pupilles. Pourtant, fermer les yeux, c'est ce qu'il voulait absolument faire dans la seconde. Ne pas voir l'horreur qui défilait devant lui. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Il se serait endormi dans l'herbe, près de Shiro, sur la baie de Karakura.

Chaque marche de l'escalier était parsemée de taches difformes plus ou moins grosses et d'un rouge morbide. Des gouttes tombaient ici et là, coulant de marche en marche, jusqu'au seuil. Au sommet, une masse noire était affaissée, sans mouvement. Une main pendait de la plus haute marche, raide, sombre.

Ichigo ne réussit même pas à crier. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux si bien que sa vue s'en trouva brouiller. Cette ombre au-dessus de l'escalier. Cette main…Et si c'était…? Il ne voulut pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il reprenne un balai sur la tête pour se ressaisir, qu'il sorte de ce cauchemar qui semblait si réaliste. Il se releva prudemment, alerte de chaque bruit. Et il monta les marches. Soudain, il trébucha sur le sang. L'idée d'en avoir sur ses chaussures le répugnait. Mais quand il vit des cheveux hirsutes noirs, une barbe de trois jours sur un visage fermé, et une chemise marron taché de pourpre, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Crier de toutes ses forces. Crier pour se donner le courage de sortir de ce rêve. Crier pour que le temps s'arrête… que l'on revienne en arrière… que l'on arrête tout… que tout se stoppe…

Il fondit en larmes sur la dernière marche d'escalier. Il y eut soudain une immense respiration comme quelqu'un qui ressortait de l'eau après une longue plongée. C'était du côté de sa chambre, il en était sûr. La porte était légèrement poussée. Il se releva. C'était sa mère. Sa mère était toute proche. Il fallait soigner papa…

— ICHIGO !

Le cri aigue retentit dans toute la maison et sonna dans la tête du garçon avec la plus grande terreur. C'était bien la voix de sa mère, tout derrière la porte, si proche. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler si fort. Une peur incommensurable s'y joignait et finit par le transmettre au garçon qui resta debout, immobile, à trois mètres de la porte, à la regarder comme si tout allait s'améliorer dans peu de temps. Il y avait son père figé près des escaliers. Du sang partout. Sa mère criant son prénom comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas venir, de partir en courant.

Mais c'était sa mère. Sa seule mère. Et la mère de Shiro. Et la mère de deux petits êtres qui allaient bientôt naître aussi. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir. En avançant, le garçon comprit qu'il ne devait pas approcher mais ses jambes marchaient toutes seules. Un bruit métallique de feuille coupée parvint à ses oreilles, bien moins fort que le hurlement. Puis il sursauta quand un autre son retentit : lourd et grave, une véritable chute au sol.

Il avança, mû par une soudaine envie de savoir. Savoir ce qui était tombé. Même s'il craignait au fond de lui le pire, sans même pouvoir mettre des mots sur sa frayeur. Il poussa la porte de sa petite main, lentement. C'était bien sa chambre avec Shiro. Le tapis en forme de spirale. Le coffre à jouets aux motifs de pirates imprimés dessus. Les rideaux blancs aux fenêtres. Et un corps à terre, aux longs cheveux roux ondulés. Sa mère. Sa si belle mère. Immobile au sol. Une tache de sang commençait à se former autour d'elle –dont il ne voyait pas le visage- imbibant ses habits, empestant toute la pièce.

Puis, Ichigo la vit, _elle_. Une sorcière. Exactement comme dans les livres d'histoires qu'il avait lus à la bibliothèque avec son frère. Une immense et maigre femme aux longs cheveux noirs corbeaux, raides comme des baguettes. Elle avait troqué son chapeau pointu pour un masque qui lui couvrait tout le bas du visage. Elle le regardait de haut, avec ses yeux noirs de suie. Elle sortit alors son bras de la longue cape noire qu'elle portait. La branche cadavérique fondit sur lui, resté immobile, et le saisit au col de son yukata. Ichigo vit alors, dans le pan écarté de sa cape, l'autre bras et l'arme qui avait véritablement servi à faire du mal, à répandre autant de sang : une dague argentée, brillante, rougie sur un côté.

Ichigo hurla à nouveau et trouva enfin la force de se débattre. Mais c'était sans compter la force du corbeau noir qui déplaça sa serre de son col à sa bouche, enserrant avec force ses deux joues de chaque côté pour forcer ses lèvres à se fermer.

— Chuuut, petit ange, laisse-les s'endormir paisiblement…

Ichigo pleura. S'endormir ? Ça voulait dire mourir ça, non ? Il jeta avec courage un coup d'œil à sa mère. Le tapis était imbibé de sang. Ses cheveux aussi.

Soudain, la sorcière le lâcha et s'accroupit devant lui avec élégance. Ils étaient face à face et si elle ne tenait pas le garçon au bras fermement, il se serait enfui le plus loin possible. Elle sembla vouloir lui expliquer quelque chose. Elle posa sa main libre enveloppée dans un gant de lycra noir par terre, touchant du bout des doigts le sang qui commençait à rejoindre leurs pieds.

— Ce sang a coulé _justement_, mon garçon, je te l'assure.

Ichigo ne comprenait rien. Il lui semblait qu'il n'entendait même plus. Pourtant, la voix résonnait en lui, jusque dans sa cage thoracique. Une voix étrangement grave pour une femme. Et une boule s'était formée au niveau de sa gorge, coinçant toute tentative de crier. Il entendait à peine sa respiration rapide et sifflante.

Il sursauta quand elle passa sa main salie de sang sur son visage, depuis son front à son nez, caressant le rebord de ses yeux et s'appuyant sur sa joue jusqu'à son menton. Ichigo se sentit immédiatement sale et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Puis, la sorcière montra son arme tranchante et força le garçon à la prendre en main, enserrant la sienne avec force autour de la garde. Elle se releva et approcha l'enfant de sa mère, même s'il tentait de stopper chaque pas en avant. Elle se tenait derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à regarder la mort en face.

— C'est toi qui as fait ça, mon garçon ?

Encore une fois, un hurlement s'éteignit dans la gorge serrée du petit. Il était obligé de tenir cette arme. Mais, quand il regarda, il ne trouva que sa main sur la garde, la poigne de la sorcière avait disparu. Il était seul à serrer cette dague.

— C'est toi qui as fait ça…

Le chuchotement de l'horrible femme se finit en un baiser qu'Ichigo sentit, malgré son masque, sur ses cheveux.

— Tu es maintenant aussi impur que moi…

Il y eut une caresse sur sa tête, puis un froissement et enfin, l'impression d'un coup de vent. Ichigo tomba à genoux, à bout de force. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt défaillir. Et il resta là, sentant le liquide encore chaud entrer en contact avec son yukata, la main tétanisée sur l'arme souillée, du sang séchant sur son visage.

— Tu vas venir avec moi. N'oublie pas mon nom, petit garçon…


	5. Chapitre 5

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (une review fera toujours plaisir)_

**_Enma aomoto: _**_Vœu exaucé, voilà la suite ! Merci de ton suivi !_

**_Mira: _**_Oui, ça y est me revoilà ! Je suis partie longtemps mais je voulais absolument écrire l'histoire en entier avant de commencer à la publier. Je suis aussi contente de te retrouver au début de cette histoire, merci de ton suivi. Pour les questions que tu te poses, tout trouve sa réponse à partir de ce chapitre, bonne lecture à toi !_

**_Trolocat: _**_Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'apporter une originalité dans tes lectures sur ff, ça me touche. Merci de ton suivi. Que veut dire Anarkheia ? C'est le titre de l'histoire, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te spoiler ! Mais, début des réponses dans ce chapitre ! (PS: bonnes ondes bien reçues) _

**_Akahime-chan: _**_Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Masure abandonnée_

_Centre de Tokyo_

_22h13_

Ichigo émergea comme si son corps avait été plongé dans l'eau pendant des heures. Il ressentit ses poumons se gonfler soudainement d'air, au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait de son étrange transe qui l'avait porté bien trop loin dans le temps.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas mais ses mains étaient ligotées à une poutre en bois contre laquelle il était adossé. Il était assis, immobilisé, dans une pièce terrifiante d'obscurité. À l'odeur, il se doutait qu'il était toujours dans la masure abandonnée, pétrie de moisissures et de rats en décomposition, mais sans doute dans une autre pièce que celle où il s'était fait assommer plus tôt.

— Tu vas bien ? fit une voix inconnue.

Ichigo sursauta de peur et accommoda ses yeux à la pénombre. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, seulement une silhouette de même taille et stature que lui, accrochée de la même manière à une poutre en bois. Ils se faisaient face et, s'ils étendaient leurs jambes, ils pouvaient se toucher du pied. La voix était masculine. Grave et sérieuse. Un ton qu'Ichigo assimila tout de suite à l'urgence et au danger de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Mon frère ! Où est Shiro ?! Où est-il ?

Il ne parlait pas tant à la personne ligotée qu'à _celle qui devait savoir_.

— Tu… Tu es arrivé tout seul ici, mec…; poursuivit la voix; il n'y avait personne d'autres.

Ichigo essaya de se débattre pour fragiliser ses liens mais la corde était solide et assez revêche pour brûler sa peau à chaque fois qu'il tirait trop fort dessus.

— Ça sert à rien… Reste calme.

Mais Ichigo devenait tout sauf calme. Son frère n'était plus là. Il était ligoté à un poteau. Et il s'était évanoui en voyant la personne qui hantait sa vie depuis douze ans.

— C'est _elle_. Ça a toujours été _elle _; commença-t-il à murmurer pour lui-même d'une petite voix chevrotante; Je savais qu'elle était là… La sorcière… Ana… C'est Ana…

La litanie continua tandis que la respiration d'Ichigo s'accélérait. Il sentait tout son corps trembler de peur. Une peur qu'il avait pourtant fait en sorte de rendre muette, d'enterrer le plus loin possible dans son âme, de ne plus jamais la montrer. Il lui semblait soudain que ce trop plein ressortait avec une force décuplée.

L'homme, en face, ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui aussi avait peur. Lui aussi craignait pour sa vie comme il craignait la personne qui l'avait ligotée ici. Mais il parvenait encore à maîtriser ses émotions.

— C'est Ana qui est là, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda l'apeuré; c'est la sorcière qui vient nous punir, c'est ça ? Elle revient toujours. Elle est toujours là…

— Calme-toi… De qui tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de sorcière…

_Une gifle siffla dans l'air avec force. La brûlure fut instantanée. Et les pleurs aussi. _

— _Il n'y a pas de sorcière ! Alors, arrête un peu maintenant !_

— _Mais je l'ai vue ! Je te jure ! Je l'ai vue dans le miroir !_

_Une autre gifle fit valser la tête de l'enfant dans l'autre sens. _

— _C'est le reflet de ta bêtise que tu as vu, mon pauvre garçon. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de dire toutes ces conneries !_

— _Mais… Non… C'est…_

_C'était toujours pareil. Des coups. Des insultes. Des cris. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux à la maison. Quand il n'y avait surtout pas Shiro. Personne ne pouvait le protéger. Et c'était toujours dans ces moments qu'il avait le plus peur. Mais jamais on ne voulait le croire._

_Il bascula par terre alors que l'homme venait de lui prendre la tête pour la frapper au sol. Il s'accroupit pour le maintenir ainsi, retenu à terre, une main empoignant ses cheveux et faisant pression. _

— _Tu m'énerves avec ta foutue sorcière, Ichigo. Et tes couinements et tes pleurs… J'en ai plus qu'assez._

_Ichigo voulait arrêter de pleurer. Son frère lui avait dit que c'était un signe qu'on devenait adulte quand on y arrivait. Mais c'était beaucoup plus dur quand on était envahi par la peur de la tête au pied. _

_La main bougea un peu. Les longs doigts fins touchèrent les yeux et les joues mouillées de larmes. La voix de l'homme devint tout de suite plus grave et lente, d'une douceur étrange et mal-placée : _

— _Ces larmes gâchent tout ce beau visage. Tu n'aurais pas pu juste te taire et rester silencieux ? Que je n'entende plus ta voix de gamin pleurnichard… Que tu sois simplement beau… Comme ta magnifique mère…._

_Ces derniers mots semblèrent bousculer l'adulte, qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se leva, les dents et poings crispés, le visage fermé. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait… hein ? _

_Il leva soudain sa jambe puis frappa l'enfant au sol au niveau du ventre. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!_

L'impression d'être seul dans la pénombre. Son frère disparu. Ses mains attachées à une poutre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait…

Ichigo se répétait ça d'une petite voix. Tout semblait lui revenir. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant, de voir ses parents morts dans la maison, tout près de lui, de sentir une main froide lui toucher le visage.

Non. C'était une réelle main froide qui caressait sa joue. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. Cela arrivait vraiment. Il cria et tenta de s'extirper de sa poigne.

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, petit; fit une voix d'outre-tombe.

Ces mots s'accompagnèrent d'un baiser sur son front qu'Ichigo ne put éviter. Il ne sentit même pas les lèvres. C'était un masque. Un masque qu'il connaissait déjà.

La lumière du plafond l'aveugla tout à coup et il ferma un instant les yeux. Il entendit des talons frapper le sol avec assurance, s'éloignant de lui.

Quand il regarda à nouveau la pièce, il y trouva la même insalubrité qu'il avait imaginée. Il vit aussi rapidement à quoi ressemblait l'homme attaché en face de lui à une poutre. Ses habits avaient été malmenés, parfois déchirés, mais ils dessinaient une silhouette svelte et un torse musclé. Le visage avait été battu, comme en témoignait la vilaine égratignure au coin de la bouche. Des cheveux bleus s'amoncelaient sur son crâne sans organisation aucune, retombant par quelques mèches sur son front. Son regard reflétait certainement la même émotion de surprise que le sien. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre. Ichigo, en tout cas, lisait sans difficulté la peur maculée de colère qui trempait ses yeux.

— Bien, bien ! Des présentations s'imposent !

La personne qui venait de parler paraissait immense pour les deux hommes assis par terre. Elle s'accroupit d'ailleurs élégamment sur ses massives chaussures à talons fermées.

Ichigo avait toujours vu une sorcière. Celle de ses livres d'images qu'il regardait avec sa mère et son jumeau, étant petits. Tout de noir vêtue, les cheveux de jais et le regard aussi luisant que celui des corbeaux. Elle était ainsi. Avec son masque sur le bas de la figure, dessinant l'arrête de son nez au passage. Des sourcils à peine existants. Des longs cheveux raides qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses et frôlaient à présent le sol. Un ensemble de capes délicates et voletantes se succédant pour lui faire un seul habit léger et vaporeux.

Elle le regarda et le rouquin sentit une sueur froide couler tout le long de son dos.

— Ichigo, je te présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack; lui dit-elle gentiment avant de tourner sa tête vers le dit « Grimmjow »; Et, à l'inverse, voici Ichigo Kurosaki.

Puis elle se leva, et prit le temps de délier son corps, réveillant ses épaules, étirant son dos puis sa nuque. Ichigo avait l'impression de voir une chauve-souris prête à s'envoler.

— Quant à moi… Ichigo, qui je suis ?

Le jeune homme eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de réussir à répondre. Sa voix mourrait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa bouche :

— A-Ana…

La dite Ana sourit –on le devinait à ses yeux qui plissaient en amande- et eut un rire à peine audible à cause du masque.

— Vraiment. J'aime toujours autant que tu m'appelles comme ça, petit Ichigo.

Elle plongea une main gantée dans ses longs cheveux pour les soulever lentement avant qu'ils ne retombent en souplesse, tout raides qu'ils étaient :

— Et toi, Grimmjow ? À quel nom penses-tu en me voyant ?

Le bleuté paraissait vouloir échapper au regard perçant de ce corbeau. Il fixait Ichigo en se forçant à ne pas tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir de toute sa hauteur. C'est avec une petite voix qu'il se força à répondre :

— Ana…rkheia…Anarkheia…

Il y eut un nouveau petit rire. Du côté d'Ichigo, tout paraissait s'effondrer dans son regard.

— C'est bien, Grimmjow, tu as retenu ! Petit Ichigo préférait le surnom affectif d'Ana' ! Mais ça n'a pas une grande importance. Anarkheia est juste le nom complet de l'organisation !

La sorcière déambula devant eux en marchant avec grâce. Mais si cette personne avait les cheveux longs, des talons et des robes en guise de vêtements, Ichigo l'observa attentivement et trouva ses jambes trop fines, ses hanches trop étroites et son buste trop plat. Il s'était trompé pendant douze ans… Soit il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme… soit c'était les deux genres en même temps… Mais la voix grave qui leur parlait était bien trop masculine.

— En vérité, je m'appelle… Äs Nödt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Douze ans auparavant._

_Keishicho (Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo)._

_8h37_

On lui avait pris sa parka jaune. Il ne savait pas où elle était. Bizarrement, la pensée qu'elle soit jetée au fond d'une poubelle lui déplaisait. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait cette parka. C'est _elle_ qui lui avait donné. Avec toutes sortes d'autres vêtements. Et on lui avait tout retiré. S'il se fichait des autres vêtements, la parka, elle, il l'aimait bien. Elle avait une belle couleur. Elle était dans un soyeux caoutchouc sur l'extérieur et d'un doux coton sur le revers. Elle lui avait tenu chaud. Certes, elle était un peu déchirée et sale. Mais si on la passait à la machine et qu'on la recousait, elle serait tout de suite en bien meilleur état, non ? Elle ne méritait certainement pas la poubelle.

On la lui avait prise sans rien lui expliquer. Des gentilles dames l'avaient aidé à prendre un bain et l'avaient soigné car il était brûlé et écorché à plusieurs endroits –mais il ne se souvenait d'aucune des blessures. Un médecin l'avait examiné et lui avait même donné une sucette à la fin. Mais il n'aimait pas la menthe. Puis on lui avait posé des questions. Et encore des questions… À un moment, il s'était endormi.

Et voilà qu'il était là, avec des habits neufs et un peu trop grands, qui ressemblaient à un mixte entre un pyjama et un jogging, avec une couverture sur les épaules, assis sur une chaise avec ses petites jambes qui pendaient dans le vide et un profond ennui qui l'envahissait entièrement.

Il était assis dans le hall du commissariat de police. C'est tout ce qu'il savait. Et il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il n'avait vu des commissariats que dans le dessin animé _Batman _à la télévision, mais il n'imaginait pas un espace aussi grand. Le hall était amoncelé de bureaux, chaises et bancs. Trois murs formaient un panoramique de portes plus ou moins fermées. Le quatrième mur présentait des baies vitrées donnant sur un extérieur froid et orageux. De la pluie frappait les carreaux, installant peu à peu une fraîcheur frissonnante dans la pièce pourtant chaleureusement dynamique.

Plusieurs fois, Ichigo s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, sur cette grosse chaise en plastique. Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne se souvenait pas. Il n'avait aucun souvenir dans sa tête. Si, bien sûr, il en avait des tas avec son frère –il lui manquait d'ailleurs. Mais, tout à coup, survenait un grand vide tout noir. Et trop y penser lui donnait mal à la tête.

— Ichigo ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers la grosse voix grave qui avait prononcé son prénom. Il trouva un homme immense et très musclé, barbu et aux longs cheveux bruns attachés. Il était habillé élégamment, avec une chemise, un gilet et une cravate noire. Mais il portait d'étranges lanières aux deux épaules. Ichigo avait déjà lu des comics. L'agent de police devait porter son arme sous ses lanières, même si, actuellement, l'emplacement était vide. Il le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Tu viens avec moi ? On va discuter un peu ensemble, d'accord ?

Le policier lui tendit la main. Ichigo remarqua son avant-bras découvert par sa chemise. Il avait de longs poils noirs bien alignés. On aurait dit… Papa ?

— Ichigo ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas… On y va ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça enfin en descendant avec agilité de la chaise. Il garda sur lui la couverture en joignant les deux bouts d'une main sous son menton. Puis il accepta de prendre la main du policier qui, comme il le pensait, était brûlante.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce toute grise, toute simple. L'homme ferma la porte. Il y avait un bureau en bois, massif et solennel. Une cafetière et des tasses ainsi qu'une pochette verte, du papier et des crayons trônaient dessus. Deux chaises se présentaient d'un côté et une de l'autre. Sur l'une d'elle, était assise une femme très belle, d'une pâleur gracieuse, au visage délicat découvert par ses cheveux tirés en arrière en un élégant chignon. De discrètes lunettes chevauchaient son nez.

— Tu veux bien t'asseoir de ce côté-là ?

Il obéit à la voix grave de l'homme et escalada la chaise. Le policier se présenta de l'autre côté, près de la jeune femme.

— Je m'appelle Shunsui Kyoraku, Ichigo. Ici, je suis capitaine de police.

Le petit garçon dut écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant sa bouche d'admiration car l'homme se mit à rire :

— La classe, hein ? Je peux te dire, mon garçon, ça, ça fait tomber les filles !

Ichigo eut envie de rire aussi mais la mention avec laquelle il l'avait appelé, « mon garçon » lui fit un étrange frisson dans le dos et remua son ventre. L'autre en tout cas, rit à plein poumon avant d'être gentiment sermonné par la jeune femme à côté de lui :

— Hum, oui. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux ! Après tout, moi je vais t'appeler Ichigo, hein ? Ah, et voici Nanao Ise, elle est pédopsychiatre. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Pour seule réponse, le garçon haussa les épaules.

— Pour faire simple, Ichigo; répondit la jeune femme d'une voix claire; je soigne les enfants qui ne se sentent pas très bien. Ils ont plein de pensées qui les traversent et qui sont lourdes à porter, tu vois ? Je peux les soulager.

Ichigo se dit intérieurement que cela devait être inutile pour lui car il n'avait rien de lourd à porter. Cela s'évaporait tellement dans sa mémoire que sa tête était même très légère.

— Je travaille avec la police. Il y a des enfants qui ont vécu différents… événements… et ils ont besoin d'être guidés, tu comprends ?

Ichigo hocha la tête, plus par politesse. Dans le silence qui allait s'installer, Shunsui Kyoraku rebondit en désignant la cafetière :

— Oh au fait ! On a fait du bon chocolat bien chaud ! Tu veux une tasse ? Je suis sûr que ça te fera le plus grand bien ! Tu as l'air d'avoir froid dans cette couverture, non ?

Ichigo se retrouva bien vite avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Pendant qu'il soufflait et sirotait, Shunsui ouvrit la pochette verte sur la table après avoir défait son scratch. Ichigo vit alors sa petite tête rousse en photo et tout un tas de papiers avec. Tandis que le capitaine lisait rapidement, la jeune femme avait aussi pris des feuilles et un stylo pour se préparer à écrire.

— Tu as quel âge, Ichigo ? demanda Kyoraku.

— Neuf ans; s'entendit dire le petit garçon d'une voix assez éteinte.

L'homme observa un instant l'enfant, l'air plus grave, avant de reprendre d'une voix bienveillante :

— Dis-moi, petit, on se trouve dans quel mois en ce moment ?

— Euh… Octobre ?

— Alors, ça veut dire que le 15 juillet est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa l'enfant prendre le temps de réagir et le vit plonger le nez dans sa tasse, comme l'air un peu honteux, et dire d'une petite voix :

— En fait, j'ai dix ans…

— Exactement, mon bonhomme. Tu es un grand garçon dis-moi ! Mais ce n'est pas grave de se perdre des fois dans les nombres ! Je dois t'avouer un secret ; poursuivit-il en chuchotant et en se penchant sur sa chaise; ça fait plusieurs années, moi, que je ne compte plus… Les femmes n'aiment pas les vieux croulants !

Cette fois, Ichigo sourit un peu plus, oubliant la chaleur qui avait gagné ses joues. Même la pédopsychiatre se laissa sourire un peu.

— Bon reprenons, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête en buvant un peu de chocolat.

— Tu pourrais me parler de la _sorcière_, Ichigo ?

L'intéressé eut tout à coup du mal à avaler et prit sur lui pour ne pas cracher sur le bureau et tacher la pochette verte.

— Elle s'appelle Ana; expliqua-t-il enfin.

Les deux adultes eurent un léger temps d'adaptation avant d'écrire sur leur papier respectif.

— Ichigo ; reprit Kyoraku ; c'est Ana que tu as dessiné là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit alors de la pochette, différents dessins qu'il avait faits ce matin. Il s'en souvenait. Il avait usé tout le crayon noir. Sur le papier cartonné, s'étalait un empressement de traits violents formant tour à tour un visage triangulaire encadré de cheveux comme des pics droits très longs et une immense cape noire qui ne laissait rien voir du corps excepté son maigre volume.

— Oui c'est elle.

— C'est un masque sur son visage ? demanda Nanao.

En effet, la figure était barrée en deux, coloriée de noir à partir du début du nez jusqu'au menton, ne laissant voir que deux orbes en guise d'yeux.

— Oui, elle est souvent comme ça…

— Si tu connais son nom, Ichigo, c'est qu'elle t'a parlé. Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et but son chocolat. Le capitaine de police et la pédopsychiatre se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas facilement de réponse. Ce fut Nanao qui reprit :

— Si cette personne est méchante, il faut nous le dire Ichigo. Et nous dire ce qu'elle a fait. Tu sais, tu es resté un certain moment avec elle et les autres enfants… avant que l'on vienne te chercher.

— C'est que… je me souviens plus…

Nanao comprit rapidement la gêne de l'enfant. Il n'était pas à son aise, c'était évident. Shunsui fit soudain passer une feuille à la jeune femme. C'était un compte-rendu médical qui, au regard de la date, venait à peine d'être édité. Il expliquait la raison des nombreux points trouvés sur l'avant-bras de l'enfant. Des piqûres, certes. Mais quand Nanao vit le produit injecté, elle se retint douloureusement. C'était bien de la drogue. La perte de mémoire était une des conséquences premières, surtout pour un corps d'enfant qui aurait du mal à encaisser.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Ichigo ; reprit Shunsui ; mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous parler. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense d'Ana ?

L'enfant parut soudainement intéressé, le regardant avec ses grands yeux d'ambre :

— Je pense qu'Ana n'est pas une très bonne personne. Elle a fait du mal à des adultes, tu le sais ça. On t'a déjà expliqué pour tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais elle a dit que c'était mieux comme ça… qu'ils étaient méchants eux aussi.

— Mais ce qu'elle a fait n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière, tu ne crois pas ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Le garçon semblait cruellement manquer de confiance pour avoir un jugement. Il avait l'air de ne se fier qu'à celui des adultes. D'une adulte.

— Maintenant, ce qu'il faut savoir ; expliqua Shunsui à l'enfant ; c'est pourquoi elle a réuni autant d'enfants avec elle. C'est un peu bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne l'as connaissais pas. Aucun de vous ne savait qui elle était. Et vous étiez obligés de rester avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo acquiesça. Il ne démentait pas. Mais il n'avouait rien non plus.

— Ils sont morts maintenant.

Ichigo avait prononcé ça d'une voix sombre, lointaine, comme s'il était encore dans cette forêt, près de ce bûcher.

* * *

_Yo,_

_Äs Nödt est un personnage de Tite Kubo apparaissant dans l'arc Vandenreich. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cet arc pour comprendre mon histoire. Pour rappel, le mangaka s'est exprimé publiquement pour répondre aux questions des fans : Äs Nödt est bien un homme. La mention d'une plus grande liberté de genre du personnage provient de ma propre adaptation. _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (une review fera toujours plaisir)_

**_Mira: _**_On continue à avancer et à suivre Ichigo et Grimmjow pour ce chapitre en espérant qu'ils s'en sortent ! Bonne lecture à toi ! PS: oui, Äs Nödt fut peu exploité par Tite Kubo mais quel potentiel ! _

**_Tr__olocat: _**_Bien vu ! Et oui, la liberté de genre pouvait bien sûr brouiller les pistes ! Pour la suite, je tâche d'être le plus clair possible entre l'usage du masculin ou du féminin en fonction des envies et de la propre complexité du personnage. Retrouvons Grimmjow et Ichigo qui doivent faire face maintenant dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Masure abandonnée_

_Centre de Tokyo_

_22h31_

Quand Ichigo revint à lui, il comprit qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes. Il ne s'était même pas évanoui. Il n'était juste plus lui derrière ses propres yeux. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, remontant ses genoux sous son menton. Ses bras serrés derrière la poutre dans son dos commençaient à lui faire mal.

Il vit cette personne devant lui. _Äs Nödt_. Comme un nom qui venait de nulle part mais qu'il avait toujours cru connaître.

Il était accroupi face à ce Grimmjow qui semblait en mauvaise posture : le pauvre voulait regarder ailleurs, évitant à tout prix le regard perçant du monstre qui lui caressait les cheveux :

— Quelle belle couleur… Toi, tu portes le bleu à merveille… Avec ses si beaux yeux, ça ne pouvait qu'être magnifique… Tu me les montres, dis-moi ? Regarde-moi, un peu… Regarde-moi Grimmjow.

Le jeune homme tentait de résister à la prise en main d'Äs Nödt exercée sur sa mâchoire pour venir lui tourner la tête. Il fixait le sol avec détermination.

— Où est mon frère ?

Ichigo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de garder cette phrase en tête. Il fallait qu'il demande. Il fallait qu'il sache. Sa voix sonna en écho dans le silence de la pièce un instant avant que leur tortionnaire ne daigne lui répondre :

— Mh ? Qui donc ? La pâle copie de toi-même ? fit-il en se relevant.

Il se gratta la tête un instant :

— Et pâle, ce n'est pas peu dire ! Ton jumeau est aussi joli qu'un cadavre.

— Où est Shiro ? redemanda Ichigo, plus sûr de lui.

Quand il s'agissait du danger que pouvait encourir son frère, la colère l'emportait peu à peu sur la peur.

— Il n'est pas là, trésor. Il est attaché dans une autre pièce.

— Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? Je veux le voir !

Le corbeau ne sembla pas du tout apprécier qu'il hausse le ton. Il ferma un instant les yeux en passant ses mains gantées sur ses oreilles cachées par ses cheveux.

— Tututut… Chéri, doucement, doucement… Il est juste là-bas parce que je voulais te parler à toi, et non à lui, voyons !

Il joignit ses deux mains ensemble.

— À toi… Et à Grimmjow. Passer un peu de temps avec vous deux…

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo se força à ne rien dire de plus. Grimmjow paraissait encore perdu et ailleurs.

— J'ai de quoi vous distraire ! chantonna Äs Nödt.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce et tapa deux grands coups. La porte s'ouvrit alors et un autre homme entra, aussi jeune qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow. Il avait une impressionnante coupe iroquoise rosâtre qui contrastait avec son pantalon, son col roulé et ses gants noirs. Il avait une arme à un holster qui tournait autour de sa cuisse. Avec lui, il emporta deux sacs. Des sacs noirs en plastique dur, d'une taille humaine. Et ces sacs bougeaient.

Grimmjow jura en voyant les sacs s'animer, mais sa voix ne put que murmurer. Dans quelle horreur se retrouvait-il une fois de plus ? Dans quelle nouvelle cave ? Dans quelle nouvelle angoisse de la mort ? C'était cet énergumène, cet Äs Nödt, sous l'égide d'Anarkheia, qui amenait la mort, partout où il passait. Une mort aussi noire que cette couleur qui transparaissait dans ses yeux. Et depuis qu'il s'était fait assommé en sortant du bar, sans avoir trouvé n'importe quel indice le menant à Ulquiorra, il savait qu'il ferait face à cette mort cette nuit. Il se répétait sans cesse que, peut-être, ce soir, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que la dernière fois. Peut-être n'en ressortirait-il tout simplement pas.

Il devint soudain pâle quand le type à l'iroquoise se mit à ouvrir les sacs. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec une curiosité macabre et sentit son cœur se soulever. Le même effet sembla se produire du côté du jeune homme du nom d'Ichigo.

Deux corps était ficelés à la bouche, aux poignets et aux chevilles. Deux corps conscients. Grimmjow identifia l'un avec dégoût et peur. Ichigo reconnut certainement l'autre, en témoignèrent sa plainte murmurée et son souffle de plus en plus saccadé.

— Je vous présente pour la forme mais, à vrai dire, je n'aurais pas vraiment besoin de le faire; continua le bourreau.

Il tira par les cheveux le premier homme, celui qui était inconnu pour Grimmjow.

Mais Ichigo l'avait tout de suite identifié. Ginjô Kûgo. Le même homme qui lui avait demandé de venir jusqu'ici avec son frère. Celui qui les avait envoyés dans ce guêpier. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans une mauvaise posture. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Mais, visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'Ichigo pour se poser cette question. Les yeux de Ginjô montraient tout son effroi et sa propre incompréhension de la situation. Il professait des tas de choses mais le bâillon dans sa bouche l'empêchait largement de parler correctement.

— Ginjô, reste calme, je te prie.

Äs Nödt lui enleva le morceau de tissu en boule mais, excité par sa propre peur, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de crier :

— Attendez ! Attendez ! Pourquoi je suis ligoté !? J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! J'ai fait venir les jumeaux jusqu'ici ! J'attends ma paye et rien d'autre !

Une gifle retentit.

— Tais-toi, Ginjô. Tu vas finir par gâcher le spectacle.

Äs Nödt laissa tomber le corps qui se mit à gémir au sol, saucissonné et dans l'impossibilité de se défaire de ses liens. Ichigo, lui, n'osait pas le regarder. Cet homme répugnant le dégoûtait. Mais… au fond de lui… une pitié l'envahissait… Ils étaient tous à la merci d'un même monstre.

— Et voilà le cadeau de Grimmjow !

Sur ce, le type à l'iroquoise sortit entièrement du sac, dans une même posture inconfortable, un autre corps, bien plus vieux et maigrement bâti. Il avait le regard perdu, si bien qu'on aurait déjà pu le croire mort. Un regard porté par un seul œil. L'autre était solidement caché par un bandeau. Ses traits émaciés et sa bouche aux lèvres si fines lui donnaient l'impression d'être dessiné à la plume. Ses cheveux noirs, aussi raides que les contours de son visage, retombaient sur son front. Il n'était porté qu'à la force de l'autre homme, au niveau des épaules. Il fut emporté près de Grimmjow et Äs Nödt s'approcha de lui.

Ce dernier n'osait pas le croire, ni même le regarder. Il l'avait reconnu… sans ses lunettes… avec un bandeau à la place d'un œil… sans aucune difficulté. Cet homme qui les avait séquestrés. Cet homme qui avait tué Ulquiorra et tous les autres du groupe, dans la cave. Cet homme contre lequel il s'était battu pour sortir vivant de son enfer. Cet homme qui travaillait pour le même monstre qui le tenait à présent au col de sa chemise sale et ensanglantée.

— Tu ne dois même pas savoir son nom même après les semaines que vous avez passé ensemble… Grimmjow, je te présente Quilge Opie. Il a été mon gardien de prison, il y a longtemps. Il s'est amouraché de moi alors je l'ai gardé. Puis je l'ai engagé pour un petit travail… qu'il n'a pas été foutu de mener à bien !

Grimmjow avait compris de quel travail il parlait. C'était de tous les tuer, les sept, dans la cave, au moment propice. Mais Ulquiorra avait été le feu qui avait allumé la mèche. Et tout avait explosé avant que sa mission ne s'achève correctement. Et lui, le seul survivant, marquait la défaite de ce Quilge Opie qui le regardait étrangement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préfère vivant; conclut Äs Nödt en clignant d'un œil à l'adresse du bleuté.

Il lâcha l'homme en piteux état qui s'affaissa à terre, sans un mot. Grimmjow ne voulait pas regarder plus longtemps. Il agita sa tête pour finalement tomber dans les yeux ambre, aussi effrayés sans doute que les siens, de l'autre jeune homme attaché à côté de lui. Leur échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais il lui sembla que cela passa comme une douce éternité. L'impression d'être compris. Le réconfort de ne pas se sentir seul.

— Je vous dois des explications; commença le malfaiteur.

Il s'était remis correctement debout, les pans de ses voiles dansant devant ses chaussures à talons, les mains jointes dans son dos :

— Anarkheia ne veut aucun mal à ceux qui sont véritablement purs. Cela va même plus loin : ces êtres purs sont si rares qu'ils méritent une vie sans aucun souci. Sans aucun être infâme qui voudrait leur nuire.

Le type à l'iroquoise avait disparu. Il revint soudain avec une chaise sur laquelle s'assit l'interlocuteur :

— Je te remercie Grimmjow pour ton examen des corps à la morgue. Ils sont aussi beaux que mis en scène… quoiqu'un peu trop fades ! sourit-il avant de reprendre, une main sur le menton; Mais je suppose que c'est la dure loi de la nature !

— Pourquoi vous les avez tués ? trouva la force de demander Grimmjow.

— Mais voyons, je ne les ai pas _tués_… Je les ai purifiés. Aussi violent que cela puisse paraître, c'était l'unique moyen de les libérer de l'emprise de leur mal. Je ne fais que punir de la manière la plus juste. Quand le mal a trop atteint le cœur, il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Mais, j'ai jugé qu'Orgueil et Colère avaient encore leur chance.

Äs Nödt releva une cuisse sur l'autre dans une élégance toute féminine et plissa avec soin sa robe pour reposer son coude dessus et caler son menton dans sa paume.

— Je dois bien t'avouer que j'étais aussi joueuse, cette nuit-là.

Grimmjow tiqua sur le genre utilisé mais continua d'écouter avec attention.

— Je voulais transmettre un petit message à ce beau garçon de Kuchiki Byakuya. Il me suit partout où je vais, c'est un jeu de drague, ma parole ! Mais je ne suis pas plus intéressée que cela, il doit le comprendre. Je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer. Ni à lui, ni à ses policiers, juges et prisons. Mais il est presque irrésistible… c'était un petit cadeau pour lui. Il était seul dans cette pièce, seul dans mon décor. Un chef-d'œuvre de beauté. Il n'est jamais plus magnifique que quand il doute…

Un instant, la femme incarnée dans ce corps d'homme prit le temps de rêver, le regard perdu dans un coin de plafond et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux paraissaient même plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Toi, tu es intelligent ! rebondit-il tout à coup en pointant son index sur Grimmjow; en recevant mon invitation, chez toi, tu as pensé à le prévenir. Mais tu t'es dit avec raison qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien si tu venais aussi lourdement accompagné. Alors, tu as laissé de côté ce bon capitaine de police. Et tu as prévenu ton blondinet de collègue. Un bien gentil garçon… Je crois même qu'il a le béguin pour toi !

Le corbeau rit sous son masque un instant en plissant les yeux, comme s'il était véritablement joyeux. Grimmjow avait le souffle coupé. Comment avait-il su où il habitait ? Comment avait-il su qu'il avait pensé à prévenir Kuchiki ? Comment avait-il pu comprendre qu'au final il s'était tourné vers Shinji, son collègue à la morgue ?

— Il n'aurait qu'à prévenir la police si tu te retrouvais en danger et que tu l'avertissais…

Äs Nödt claqua deux de ses doigts entre eux. Aussitôt, l'homme à l'iroquoise fondit sur Grimmjow qui sentit son cœur manquer de battre. Mais il ne le frappa pas. Il se contenta de fouiller dans ses poches et d'en dégoter un petit objet ovale doté d'un écran. Il vint aussitôt le donner à son employeur.

— … Avec un bipeur, par exemple ? C'était une bonne idée… Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner que tu allais t'évanouir et te retrouver les mains liées ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais biper à ta place ! Comme ça, on se donne pile le temps qu'il faut pour ce que l'on a à faire avant que mon cher capitaine vienne vous sauver !

Aussitôt, il appuya sur le bouton de commande de l'engin qui clignota vert un moment avant de s'arrêter.

— Vous savez ce que vous avez en commun, vous deux ? Vous êtes tous les deux purs. Des rares cas d'épurés toujours vivants après mon passage. Alors, Anarkheia voulait vous libérer de lourds fardeaux qui pèsent sur vous en guise de récompense. C'est son but, après tout. Débarrasser le monde du mal qui pullule.

Äs Nödt resta encore là, songeur. Puis il claqua à nouveau dans ses doigts. L'homme à l'iroquoise vint lui donner l'arme à feu qu'il avait à la ceinture et se dirigea vers Ichigo, bien vite suivi par l'instigateur de toute cette mise en scène :

— Toi, en premier, mon petit amour. Libère-toi de cet horrible individu !

Mais alors que l'homme à l'iroquoise saisissait le rouquin pour lui défaire une main de la poutre, des coups contre un des murs et des cris retentirent. Ce n'étaient que des bruits inaudibles, pas de quoi comprendre des mots, mais Ichigo aurait pu reconnaître la voix de son jumeau entre mille.

— Shiro… SHIRO! Hugrekki ! _(tiens bon / courage)_

Äs Nödt ne parut pas très enchanté de se voir interrompu en pleine action.

— Bazz-B, va voir ce qu'il fait et calme-le…

Le dit « Bazz-B » se leva donc pour obéir à l'ordre et Ichigo cria, le voyant partir :

— Ne lui faîtes pas mal ! Je vous en supplie !

Le jeune homme le regarda, interdit, et finit par lui sourire, en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Quand il fut parti, Äs Nödt vint s'accroupir près d'Ichigo en lui présentant l'arme à feu :

— Attention, Ichigo, ce n'est pas un jouet, ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid !

Il enfonça l'arme dans la main du roux et la ferma avec sa propre main sur la sienne. Puis il parvint à saisir Ginjô et à le présenter devant le canon :

— Non ! Non, non, non ! Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Cette dernière supplication, parmi les autres gémissements du chef de gang, eut pour finalité de stopper Äs Nödt dans son geste :

— Pardon ? Tu n'as _rien_ fait ? Il me semble bien que tu es Ginjô Kûgo, n'est-ce pas ?

— O-oui, c'est bien moi… mais…

— Alors tu as causé bien du tort à mon petit Ichigo. Et à son jumeau aussi.

— Non ! Je les ai sauvés d'une mort certaine ! Ils étaient gamins, à la rue ! Je leur ai donnés un toit !

— Mais tu les as aussi volés et tu as pillé dans leur fortune familiale qui leur revenait de droit.

— Ils avaient un loyer à payer ! À leur âge, ils ne savaient rien faire ! Je les ai juste aidés à gérer leurs comptes !

— Et tu en as profité… Car tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre… Comme cette jeune fille… Comment c'était son nom déjà ? Kuna ? Peut-être… Aussi gourmande que toi… Au point que ses yeux ont éclaté !

Il fut le seul à rire. Ichigo tremblait sous sa main froide et ne parvenait pas à dire un mot.

— Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais besoin d'un déchet comme toi ? Tu es menteur, voleur, idiot et couard. Tu les as menés en bateau bien trop longtemps, Ginjô. Il est temps de payer, pour toi aussi. Par où pourrions-nous faire exploser ton appétit sans fin ? Oh ! Par où tu dois manger tous les billets que tu t'enfiles ! Ouvre la bouche.

Il dut se répéter pour que Ginjô obéisse mais sa voix était bien plus grave et monocorde… bien plus terrifiante et sans appel. Ginjô laissa le canon se poser sur sa langue, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Comme si suivre les directives allait le sauver.

— À présent, c'est à toi, petit Ichigo; reprit l'étrange personnage d'une voix plus douce et féminine.

Äs Nödt l'embrassa sur la joue avec son masque et tint plus fermement sa main sur la sienne tenant le revolver.

— Tire et libère-toi. Libère aussi ton frère.

À la mention de Shiro, Ichigo trembla plus fort et eut envie de pleurer. Comme un enfant. Comme à l'enfant qu' « Ana » essayait de s'adresser.

Puis il y eut une explosion. Un flash devant lui. L'impression d'avoir sa main écrasée. Et un grand bruit vrilla ses oreilles. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, surpris de recevoir des éclaboussures sur tout son visage. Dans les échos de la détonation, il y eut un bruit plus lourd celle d'une chute. Puis plus rien. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux embués de larmes ne virent qu'une masse informe rouge et noire par terre.

Ichigo sentit vaguement un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe et une caresse dans ses cheveux. Il sentit le parfum fleuri de son tortionnaire. Et plus rien. Le revolver disparut aussi de sa main et il fut à nouveau attaché.

— À toi, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté avait du mal à respirer. Quand la police arriverait-elle ? Quand seraient-ils sauvés de ce psychopathe terrifiant aux jeux morbides ? Visiblement, la chance ne voulait pas lui sourire. Il devrait y jouer lui aussi.

Le type à l'iroquoise revint. Il n'y avait plus de bruit de l'autre côté du mur.

— Prépare notre invité, Bazz-B, s'il te plaît.

Tandis que l'homme le délivra d'une main, comme pour Ichigo, Äs Nödt prit le temps d'essuyez le sang au bord de ses yeux et de constater les dommages sur sa tenue. Puis, après un haussement d'épaules, il releva Quilge Opie par les cheveux. Son visage apparut alors en face des yeux de Grimmjow tout en longueur, comme une planche de bois rêche aux crevasses profondes. Il reçut l'arme entre les mains mais remarqua bien la lame de couteau de Bazz-B appuyée contre sa jugulaire pour lui éviter de tirer au mauvais endroit.

Grimmjow était torturé. Il ne voulait pas tuer un homme. Peu importait l'homme en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas enlever la vie. Il ne voulait pas voir la mort, lui qui l'a côtoyait si souvent dans son métier. Il ne voulait pas la produire.

— Allez, Grimmjow, décide-toi. Il t'a fait du mal. Toi aussi, tu t'es bien défendu, je dois dire…

Sur ces mots, Äs Nödt enleva le bandeau pour découvrir un trou béant de noirceur à la place de l'œil gauche du tortionnaire.

— Seigneur; dit alors le borgne d'une voix éteinte; j'accepte ma mort… J'accepte Votre colère.

Au début, Grimmjow crut que le condamné récitait une prière à Dieu. Mais son dieu, c'était Äs Nödt, qu'il tentait d'apercevoir au-dessus de lui malgré la prise, en vain.

— Tu as mis du temps à l'accepter; fit remarquer le corbeau; tu t'es enfui après avoir essuyé un beau massacre ! Tu vois, Grimmjow, j'ai mis du temps à le retrouver rien que pour toi… pour ce moment !

Mais, face à l'immobilité du bleuté, il lui sembla bon de continuer à parler :

— Repense à ce qu'il a fait. Six morts sur sept. Et il a bien tenté de t'avoir, ta cicatrice en témoigne, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, le locuteur s'amusa à jouer sur le col de la chemise qui couvrait le début du torse de Grimmjow pour caresser la peau de ses doigts froids.

— Il n'est qu'un bon à rien. Le monde n'a pas besoin d'un tel sadique, buveur de sang. Souviens-toi de la cave. Souviens-toi d'Ulquiorra.

Äs Nödt savait parler… Il touchait là où ça faisait mal. En témoignaient les larmes d'Ichigo tremblant à l'autre poteau. Mais Grimmjow résistait. Il sentait le regard de dévotion et d'attente de Quilge Opie. Cet homme était prêt à mourir. Il attendait qu'on lui prenne la vie. Et cette émotion était si forte qu'elle vibra au plus profond de Grimmjow. Mais il ne pouvait résolument pas appuyer sur la gâchette.

Finalement, un bruit le sauva. Une alarme au loin. La police arrivait.

Grimmjow leva la tête instinctivement et vit soudain son bourreau incommodé par ce son. Il conserva sa prise sur les cheveux du condamné mais lui saisit le revolver de l'autre main. Puis, sans aucune sommation, il tira sans même regarder contre la tempe de l'homme. Le borgne s'effondra dans la seconde par terre, l'œil révulsé.

— Je ne suis pas très content, Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Le son de la sirène se faisait plus proche.

— Mais ce n'est pas grave. Voilà que s'achève la fin de cette petite cérémonie. Grimmjow, transmets mes amitiés au capitaine. Quant à toi, Ichigo; ajouta le corbeau d'une voix plus fluette; si l'envie te prend de venir voir _Ana_, j'en serais très heureuse.

Bazz-B reprit l'arme à feu et ouvrit la marche en sécurisant leur sortie. Äs Nödt embrassa sa propre main et la secoua gentiment en leur direction en partant. La porte se ferma. Et il n'y eut plus que le silence, et cette sirène lancinante qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

— Ça…Ça va aller… La police va arriver… Et nous sauver… Ainsi que ton frère; tenta de rassurer Grimmjow, sans savoir si ces mots étaient plus sensés réconforter l'autre jeune homme ou bien lui-même.

Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas apaisé du tout. Il n'avait peut-être même pas entendu la sirène, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

— Oh mon dieu… Non pas ça… Pas encore… Bróðir minn… Bróðir minn…

— Ça va aller… Tout va bien… Nous sommes vivants.

Ichigo semblait nier en bloc ce que Grimmjow disait en tournant sa tête rageusement de gauche à droite, fixant avec un acharnement malsain le corps mort de Ginjô.

— Ichigo. Regarde-moi.

Le ton était plus ferme, le bleuté s'y obligeait. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Sa voix surpassa les pensées du rouquin qui planta ses yeux dans ses orbes bleues, quittant ainsi le cadavre chaud à ses pieds :

— C'est ça, voilà. Regarde-moi. Ichigo, ça va aller. _Nous sommes vivants_.

L'autre victime ravala un sanglot et retrouva son souffle.

— C'est bien, respire. Continue de me regarder. Ne regarde que mes yeux. Ne les quitte pas. C'est bientôt fini…

Ichigo se perdit dans ses deux océans. Il avait l'impression que cette vision offrait la même quiétude que la musique. Son cœur se calma, comme sa respiration. Son environnement devint plus blanc et léger.

Et tout à coup, des voix dans des haut-parleurs grésillèrent. Il entendit Grimmjow hurler pour faire comprendre leur position. Puis il y eut un pas de course, de plus en plus fort. Une porte défoncée. Des lumières aveuglantes dans tous les sens. Et le cri de son jumeau, un peu plus loin, l'appelant à pleins poumons.

* * *

Yo,

Bazz-B et Quilge Opie sont des personnages créés par Tite Kubo et présents dans l'arc Vandenreich. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les mangas pour comprendre mon histoire.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Trocolat:** Plein de questions pour plein de chapitres qui y répondront par la suite ! Merci de ton soutien et de ton suivi, bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Enma aomoto:** Souhait exaucé, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review (et tes wow), bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Mira:** Mh, un dédoublement de la personnalité supposerait que le personnage change de personnalité en changeant de genre, non ? Alors que là, le personnage est sensiblement de même caractère (flippant) au féminin comme au masculin. C'était une très bonne idée ! Mais je pense que c'est juste une propre ambiguïté qu'aime entretenir mon personnage. Et sinon, oui, je pense qu'Ichigo a plus de mal à endurer que Grimmjow, sans doute parce que son passé est plus lourd dans le sens où il a enduré cela étant enfant... Mais j'arrête de parler, tu as envie de lire autre chose, bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ton suivi !_

_Voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Lendemain matin, _

_9h04_

_Keishicho (Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo)._

Douze ans avaient passé et Ichigo avait l'impression de se retrouver au même endroit.

Une pièce exiguë. Un fort éclairage qui ne manquait pas de souligner la nudité des murs en béton. Une table et des chaises. Mais, maintenant, c'était du café qu'on lui proposait et non plus du chocolat.

— Monsieur Kurosaki, j'ai retrouvé votre dossier.

Ce n'était plus le capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku non plus, cet homme farceur et bienveillant à la barbe de trois jours et aux longs cheveux ondulés mais un certain Byakuya Kuchiki dont Ichigo avait entendu parler pour la première fois de la bouche d'Äs Nödt. C'était un homme bien plus jeune mais aussi plus froid et distant que l'ancien policier.

— Vous connaissez l'individu que nous recherchons et qui vous a agressé hier car il vous a enlevé à vos dix ans. Votre capture a duré cinq mois et, lorsque la police vous a retrouvé dans la forêt…

Le capitaine Kuchiki buta dans la lecture du dossier. Il reprit rapidement contenance, cependant :

— Pardon. La police vous a retrouvé dans la forêt d'Aokigahara et vous étiez le seul survivant d'un groupe de cinq enfants. Mais l'enquête n'a pas aboutie par manque de traces et d'informations auprès du témoin. Affaire classée…

Ichigo garda la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas pu aider la police ? C'était sans doute vrai. À cette époque, il ne se souvenait que du grand vide qui emplissait sans cesse sa tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Douze ans auparavant._

_Keishicho (Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo)._

_8h49_

Ichigo avait bu sa tasse de chocolat en entier sous le sourire bienveillant de Shunsui Kyoraku quand Nanao Ise, la pédopsychiatre, décida de sortir quelque chose de son sac et de le poser sur le bureau.

— Ichigo, j'aimerais que tu nous parles de ce qu'a pu faire Ana grâce à ceci, d'accord ?

C'était un petit tableau Velléda. Au centre, un petit garçon étendait les bras, seulement habillé d'un caleçon. Des flèches pointaient différentes parties de son corps et rejoignaient les mots qui correspondaient. Ichigo lisait « bras », « ventre », « cuisse »… mais aussi « fesses » et « pénis », ce qui le mit tout à coup mal-à-l'aise. Nanao apporta en plus une petite pochette avec de multiples vignettes magnétiques qui étaient tout autant d'habits différents à la taille du petit garçon.

— Et si on l'habillait comme toi ? Tu sais quoi ? J'ai même une vignette avec une parka, comme quand on t'a trouvé dans la forêt. Certes, elle est rouge, mais c'est tout comme.

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Il l'aida de manière assez indifférente à choisir les vignettes qui lui correspondaient. Le petit garçon du tableau portait à présent différentes vignettes : des baskets, un jean et un tee-shirt, un pull et une parka.

— Bien, Ichigo. À présent, écoute-moi bien.

L'intéressé leva les yeux auprès de la thérapeute et trouva son expression très grave en cet instant. Le capitaine de police avait la même douleur sérieuse inscrite sur le visage.

— Si tu ne veux pas parler, ce n'est pas un problème Ichigo. Tu peux juste déplacer les vignettes si tu le souhaites. J'aimerais que tu me montres, en enlevant les vignettes, les habits que tu as pu enlever devant Ana… ou qu'Ana a enlevés sur toi.

Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi cela pouvait-il être intéressant pour eux. Mais, face à des adultes et en remarquant leur approche sérieuse de ce jeu sur tableau, le petit rouquin jugea qu'il valait mieux obéir et se concentra pour se souvenir un maximum de ces moments.

Il enleva d'abord les chaussures et la parka. Puis il enleva le pull et le tee-shirt.

— C'est Ana ou toi qui te déshabille ?

— C'est moi… Je sais faire tout seul; répondit le garçon en pensant que Nanao le jugeait trop petit pour s'occuper tout seul de ça.

— D'accord, très bien. Il y a une autre vignette que tu voudrais enlever ?

Au début, il aurait voulu s'arrêter là. Mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

— Je devrais toutes les enlever. Elle nous a fait prendre le bain des fois.

Nanao et Shunsui se regardèrent encore mais Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce que leurs œillades voulaient dire. Il vit simplement Nanao se gratter la tête, apparemment gênée par quelque chose, et lui sourire gentiment :

— Bien sûr ! Tu t'es lavé avec les autres enfants ! Mais dis-moi… tu sais le faire tout seul ?

— J'ai dix ans ! s'insurgea-t-il comme si c'était la raison de tout; mais… pour les cheveux, elle m'aidait…

Nanao avait été étonnée du caractère de l'enfant mais, au final, il ne fallait que s'en réjouir. C'était une très bonne chose qu'Ichigo puisse encore se vexer, s'insurger, se rebeller, voire se mettre en colère.

— Très bien, je vois. Et voilà une autre demande que je te fais. Tu sais lire tous les mots autour du corps du petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais que tu entoures avec ce crayon les mots qui désignent les endroits de ton corps qu'Ana aurait pu toucher. Essaie de te souvenir.

Il fallut bien cinq minutes de silence à Ichigo pour tenter de se souvenir. En se concentrant, des flashs revenaient peu à peu.

Il avait entouré « Bras » des deux côtés. « Cheveux ». « Visage ». « Nuque ». « Dos ».

Puis il avait reposé le crayon.

Shunsui avait paru un tant soit peu soulagé. Nanao lui avait grandement souri :

— Tu crois que c'est tout bon ? Tu as bien lu tous les mots ?

Ichigo hocha de la tête. La jeune femme prit alors la pochette verte et sortit un document médical. Il y avait bien ses points sur un de ses bras, marques des seringues, mais à part cela, les analyses ne présentaient aucune lésion, bleu ni trace de coups. Pas de sévices sexuels récents et remarquables non plus. Ce qui coïncidait avec ce qu'Ichigo montrait sur le tableau.

— Et Ana, tu l'as déjà touchée ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait que tu la… touches quelque part ?

Ichigo fit « non » de la tête.

— Elle m'a déjà porté dans ses bras et j'ai caressé ses cheveux mais elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé.

Un nouveau silence passa. Ichigo, qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, entortillait ses doigts entre eux, comme pour passer le temps.

— Elle était gentille avec moi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Monsieur Kurosaki ?

Ichigo passa une main sur son front. Le capitaine de police le regardait avec sérieux. Le jeune homme à côté de lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, affichait une certaine inquiétude. Depuis la veille, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Ichigo avait l'impression d'être une poupée en porcelaine prête à casser à ses yeux. Il détestait cette fragilité qu'il devait certainement faire transparaître sans s'en rendre compte, mais il donnait raison à Grimmjow de penser cela. Après tout, il ne connaissait de lui que son visage terrifié face au retour d'Äs Nödt.

— Oui… Vous disiez, capitaine ?

Byakuya Kuchiki posa ses mains jointes sur le dossier d'Ichigo. Il semblait se contenir de lui ordonner de prendre du temps pour se reposer. Il comprit pour autant qu'Ichigo voulait être utile et prit patience.

— Je vous demandais si vous aviez déjà revu cet homme ou étiez entré en contact avec le groupe Anarkheia d'une quelconque manière pendant les douze années qui ont suivi.

Ana n'était pas une femme. Mais Ichigo avait dû mal à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

— Non.

Byakuya hocha la tête et, pensant laisser du temps à Ichigo pour se reconcentrer, il passa à Grimmjow. Un autre dossier apparut sous le premier.

— Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je me suis occupé personnellement de votre affaire il y a cinq ans, lorsque vous avez été enlevé avec six autres personnes par le même groupe terroriste. Mais… l'homme qui vous surveillait n'était pas Äs Nödt en personne et n'avait d'ailleurs pas été retrouvé pendant nos fouilles. Nous avions été obligés d'arrêter l'enquête.

— Il s'est exilé loin du pays; expliqua Grimmjow avec plus d'aplomb et de nervosité que le rouquin; parce qu'après avoir échoué dans sa… mission… il craignait le châtiment d'Äs Nödt. Et c'est ce dingue qui l'a retrouvé… pour moi… pour le tuer au final. C'était lui, sans aucun doute… Il a dit son nom : Quilge Opie, je crois.

Byakuya prit note.

— Nous verrons avec les analyses d'autopsie… mais, comme je vous l'ai déclaré plus tôt, pour votre sécurité, vous êtes déclassé de cette affaire en tant que médecin légiste. Le docteur Hirako prendra votre relais.

Grimmjow eut du mal à hocher la tête et se contenta d'un grognement à peine perceptible. C'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. La veille, après son examen des cinq corps de la Chambre des Péchés, il aurait tout donné pour qu'on l'enlève de l'enquête. Mais, après ce qu'il s'était passé, Grimmjow aurait voulu en savoir plus. Avec plus de chance, Äs Nödt aurait pu être arrêté dans la nuit et tout ce cauchemar n'aurait pas à recommencer. À présent, il n'avait plus le droit d'obtenir des informations sur l'avancée de l'enquête et n'aurait plus droit d'entrer à la morgue du département.

— En remplacement, vous avez généreusement été rappelé par votre ancien supérieur à rejoindre l'hôpital dans lequel vous travailliez comme médecin urgentiste avant votre formation de légiste.

Byakuya Kuchiki ferma les deux dossiers et les empila précautionneusement l'un sur l'autre.

— De toute évidence, vous faites tous les deux parties de cette enquête malgré tout.

Ils avaient déjà raconté avec le plus de détails possibles ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison insalubre, comment Äs Nödt leur avait parlé et ce qu'il avait voulu faire comprendre sur ses intentions, sans oublier les deux corps morts ainsi que le type à l'iroquoise qui servait de bras droit au metteur en scène de toute cette tragédie.

— En tant que responsable de l'enquête, j'aurais besoin de vos réponses aux diverses questions que je pourrais vous poser en fonction de mon avancée. Autrement dit, je vous demanderai d'être joignables au plus vite. Interdiction de quitter la ville pour le moment.

Byakuya marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, et reprit en se penchant sur son fauteuil, reposant son dos sur le dossier :

— Vous courrez aussi un potentiel danger. Après tout, vous êtes, par deux fois, des miraculés du groupe terroriste Anarkheia. Rien ne nous dit que la troisième, s'il y en a une, sera tout aussi chanceuse.

Ichigo pensa pour lui-même: « Tu parles d'une chance… ».

— Aussi, le directeur du DPM m'a accordé une mise en surveillance de niveau 3. Autrement dit, vous allez recevoir un logement dans lequel vivre ensemble pendant le temps réglementaire. Il est conçu pour assurer une haute sécurité. Ce n'est plus le cas chez vous. Kurosaki, vous n'avez pas de logement conventionné valable, notamment par la mort de la personne qui vous servait de logeur. Jaggerjack, l'ennemi connait votre adresse et semble pouvoir s'y rendre et même vous espionner sans aucune difficulté. Vous n'avez donc pas d'autre choix, pour votre propre sécurité. La maison est blindée, sécurisée par de la vidéosurveillance et des agents de gardes qui tourneront toutes les cinq heures. Ils vous accompagneront aussi dans vos déplacements et me remettront chaque jour un rapport de la situation. Vous pouvez donc leur parler comme à moi au moindre problème.

Les deux jeunes hommes écoutaient le capitaine avec application. Vivre ensemble ? Une maison sous surveillance ? Une sécurité assurée ?

— Mon frère jumeau est autant en danger que moi ! Il doit vivre avec nous !

Kuchiki soupira en revenant poser ses coudes sur le bureau, fixant Ichigo avec sérieux :

— Il s'avère que… non, Monsieur Kurosaki, votre frère n'a pas le même lien avec l'homme que nous cherchons. Il n'a pas été kidnappé étant petit, douze ans plus tôt, et ne semble pas avoir suscité l'intérêt de notre criminel hier soir. Nous ne pouvons pas l'héberger, cette maison n'est pas un hôtel : vous avez une assignation officielle et vous vivez aux frais de l'État.

Ichigo parut défait. Pourtant, son jumeau avait aussi été enlevé et battu la veille ! Quelques coups bien menés au visage par le type à l'iroquoise le tenaient encore à l'infirmerie du DPM avec quelques bandages.

— Combien de temps nous devrons rester dans cet endroit ? demanda Grimmjow pour changer de sujet.

— La durée maximale est de trois mois réglementaire. En espérant que cette histoire se finira heureusement plus tôt.

Sur ce, le capitaine Kuchiki prit le soin de prendre ses affaires et de se lever :

— Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous serez entre les mains de ma lieutenant, elle va vous montrer la dite maison. Vous aurez une escorte de sécurité pour le déménagement de vos affaires. Bonne journée.

Et il se leva, l'air constamment froid sur le visage. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il tint la porte et adressa un dernier regard à l'homme aux cheveux bleus :

— Et, au fait, monsieur Jaggerjack : la prochaine fois que l'ennemi vous contacte, prévenez-nous en premier.

Le conseil sonnait plutôt comme un ordre et Grimmjow se sentit obligé d'hocher la tête pour que le capitaine parte. Le silence emplit soudain la petite pièce. Les deux hommes n'osaient même pas se regarder. Comme si se voir les replongeraient dans la scène d'horreur de la veille.

— Vous me suivez ?

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et se levèrent à la vue d'une jeune femme. Elle était très petite et mince, ce qui lui donnait une allure d'étudiante. Mais son regard ferme et ses sourcils noirs froncés, sans parler de l'uniforme, lui donnaient plus de maturité. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur et texture que le capitaine Kuchiki, se rejoignaient en une courte queue de cheval.

— Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, enchantée. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre nouveau lieu de vie.

— Une autre Kuchiki ? soupira Grimmjow en se levant.

La jeune femme parut touchée de l'observation. Elle bomba fièrement le torse et se raidit encore plus comme pour se grandir. Mais son sérieux s'évapora sous une petite rougeur au niveau des joues et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

— Sa petite sœur !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_19h48_

La maison n'était pas immense mais la blancheur de ses murs ainsi que l'extrême dépouillement de meubles et de décoration donnaient au lieu une grandeur inattendue. Après l'entrée, un couloir menait au salon, composé de deux canapés autour d'un meuble télé puis d'une table de salle à manger pour quatre chaises en bois. La cuisine venait juste après, sur la droite, entièrement équipée, bien plus grande et moderne que ce qu'Ichigo avait pu connaître. Enfin, un couloir donnait sur une salle d'eau, des toilettes puis deux chambres qui se faisaient face tout au fond. Elles étaient identiques. Chacune se revêtait d'une moquette grise sur laquelle s'enchaînait de manière stricte un lit de deux places, une grande commode en plastique et un bureau en fer. Ichigo avait été assez étonné de la taille de la chambre, bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait connu, et d'un lit en échange du futon qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Ils avaient mis la journée pour déménager sur quelques allers-retours, chacun accompagné d'un garde de sécurité. Ichigo avait aussi appelé son frère qui s'était réveillé. Après lui avoir douloureusement expliqué la situation, et l'injustice d'être séparés, Shiro l'avait rassuré en lui rappelant que sa sécurité était ce qui passait avant tout et que, de toute évidence, il allait loger chez son petit-ami sans problème.

C'était la fin de la journée. Ichigo et Grimmjow s'étaient retrouvés seuls, sans les agents de sécurité. Ils avaient été briefés sur la sécurité des lieux : porte d'entrée à empreinte tactile, fenêtres blindées à volets renforcés, caméras de surveillance dans l'entrée ainsi que sur le pourtour de la maison, à l'extérieur, et la présence de deux agents postés en voiture dans la rue.

— Euh… J'ai trouvé ça… Tu en veux une ?

Grimmjow se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, regardant Ichigo dans le salon, levant son bras, bières en canette à la main. C'était Rukia qui s'était chargée de faire des courses pour les deux hommes et, visiblement, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils auraient besoin d'un petit remontant ce soir.

Ichigo hocha plutôt timidement la tête en signe d'approbation et se retrouva bien vite face à son colocataire, avec une canette ouverte, en plein milieu du salon.

Grimmjow but une gorgée en regardant comme le rouquin la grande fenêtre du salon. Avec l'obscurité de l'intérieur, l'extérieur se dévoilait avec une beauté troublante. La maison était en banlieue de Tokyo, en hauteur. La ville bouillonnante de couleurs et de lumières, bercée par une nuit étoilée, formait le magnifique tableau de leur baie vitrée.

Ichigo but aussi. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Grimmjow. Sur certains aspects, il ressemblait un peu à son frère. Sûr de lui, courageux et bienveillant. Mais certainement plus posé et moins chien fou que son frère. Même si ses cheveux bleus en disaient beaucoup sur le style grunge qu'ils partageaient possiblement ensemble.

Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'Ichigo. C'était un garçon plutôt discret et peu bavard. Ses sourcils constamment froncés prouvaient une certaine méfiance. Il ne lui ferait pas facilement confiance. Mais, au-delà de cet aspect, on découvrait aussi en lui des blessures, une fragilisation qu'il tentait de cacher mais qu'Äs Nödt avait faite éclater au grand jour. D'un autre côté, la férocité qu'Ichigo avait eue en s'inquiétant pour son frère montrait là un fort caractère et une vaillante impétuosité.

— Que penses-tu de… tout reprendre à zéro ? tenta le bleuté.

Il vit le regard fermé d'Ichigo s'illuminer d'une certaine surprise.

— Reprendre à zéro ?

— Oui. Euh… Ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Ce qui nous a rejoint… C'était pas vraiment… Enfin…

— Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo l'avait compris. Et avec cette main tendue vers lui, il lui montrait son approbation.

— Grimmjow Jaggerjack; salua-t-il en serrant sa main.

Ils trinquèrent leurs bières pour boire une gorgée. L'atmosphère n'était ni joyeuse ni festive, mais elle correspondait parfaitement à l'humeur que ces deux inconnus partageaient en commun : une tristesse mêlée d'un sentiment de réconfort envers l'autre. Enfin, Ichigo rencontrait une victime d'Äs Nödt_. _Enfin, Grimmjow rencontrait une victime d'Äs Nödt.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé du salon.

— Je peux te demander ton âge et ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

— J'ai vingt-deux ans; répondit calmement Ichigo; et je suis ouvrier, je travaille à l'usine… entre autres… et toi ? Tu es vraiment médecin ?

— Oui, j'ai vingt-neuf ans. Je vais reprendre mon service d'urgentiste au Saint Luke Hospital. Mais, je venais de recevoir mon affectation pour être médecin légiste au DPM.

— Le capitaine Kuchiki a dit que tu étais déclassé de l'affaire… Ça n'a donc pas _commencé_ avec… nous… hier soir ?

Grimmjow ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo allait noter ce détail. Byakuya avait si rapidement parlé de cela qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse l'intéresser. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette affaire tourmentait bien le jeune rouquin.

— Il n'y a pas eu de communiqué de presse. En fait, j' suis sûr que Kuchiki est trop flippé de le faire.

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo brillaient d'une profonde intensité.

— C'est pas vraiment la belle histoire qui se raconte autour de…

— Je sais; le coupa-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

Grimmjow comprit que, malgré ce qu'il avait pu vivre la veille, il tenait véritablement à savoir.

— Avant-hier, le capitaine a reçu un message anonyme. Ça donnait juste une adresse. Un coin paumé dans un quartier de Tokyo complètement laissé à l'abandon… Il a trouvé là-bas des corps mis en scène. Le genre de théâtre d'horreur gore… Il y avait sept victimes… elles devaient incarner les sept péchés.

— Des péchés ?

— Ça vient de la religion chrétienne. Ce sont des mauvais comportements qui dévient le croyant du « droit chemin ».

Grimmjow but un peu. Ichigo le regardait, comme s'il demandait à en savoir plus.

— Je m'y connais pas vraiment… Y' avait la paresse, la gourmandise… l'envie, un truc comme ça… la colère, l'avarice… l'orgueil et… ah oui, la luxure. Pourquoi ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Anarkheia punit de manière juste… C'est ce qu'il a dit…

— Un malade ce type… C'est quoi son idéal de justice ? Merde… Ils sont morts !

— Sauf Orgueil et Colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo semblait réfléchir à fond. Malgré la peur, les mots d'Äs Nödt s'étaient ancrés dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas compris au départ et maintenant tout s'éclaircissait.

Grimmjow posa la bière vide sur la petite table du salon :

— Avec le traumatisme qu'ils viennent de vivre, tu parles. Je ne donne pas cher du reste de leur vie.

Il se leva et alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain, Ichigo le stoppa en chemin :

— Et nous, alors ?

Eux aussi étaient des survivants. Grimmjow tint le chambranle de la porte d'une main. Il laissa un ange passer avant de se retourner et de trouver le regard de son nouveau colocataire :

— Moi, je n'ai pas été laissé vivant. Je devais mourir. Et je m'en suis tiré comme j'ai pu.

Ichigo afficha une mine sombre et posa aussi sa bière. Grimmjow sentait une brûlure au torse. Un mal-être qui revenait toujours dans ces moments-là :

— Je voulais pas forcément qu'on parle de ça, ce soir. Je voulais juste qu'on fasse connaissance, qu'on parle tranquillement. Sans toute cette histoire.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il pensait la même chose mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lancer sur le sujet. Tout son passé remontait à la surface depuis plusieurs jours… Il lui semblait normal d'en parler, même si cela faisait mal.

— Mais c'est foutrement impossible; conclut Grimmjow; c'est de la merde qui nous colle à la peau.

Ichigo le vit, les yeux sombres et le visage tourmenté par une sorte de mélange de peur et de colère. Il touchait le haut de son torse comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Puis, dans un dernier râle, il disparut dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.


	8. Chapitre 8

Yo,

R.A.R (une review fera toujours plaisir):

**Trolocat:** Nous continuons sur cette évolution avec ce chapitre et ne t'inquiète pas, Shiro n'est jamais bien loin ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Hikari no Ai:** Je te remercie chaudement pour ta review très encourageante et motivante. Je suis touchée que tu évoques mon écriture quelque peu cinématographique, en "plans de caméra", car c'est effectivement de ce monde-là que je m'inspire pour construire ma narration. Contente que cela ait pu te plaire dès le début ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite !

**naru-san:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Mira:** Je reste très touchée que tu aies pris le temps de réfléchir sur un de mes personnages, alors merci ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi !

Voici le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Ichigo se leva et alla jeter les bières. Il était fatigué aussi. La journée avait été longue. Et les prochaines promettaient de l'être tout autant. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre.

« Fait chier ! »

Grimmjow, sous le jet d'eau chaude, massait la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse. Sa blessure ne lui faisait pas mal. Il le savait. Les médecins lui avaient dit cent fois que tout allait bien. Qu'elle avait cicatrisé. Mais la douleur était là. Au fond de sa tête. Et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de son tortionnaire, Quilge Opie, le trou béant au niveau de l'œil et la tempe fumante après le passage d'une balle, s'affaissant à terre, la bouche ouverte, apparaissait dans son esprit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle était correctement fermée. En cherchant un mince espace entre le rideau et le volet, il vit dans la première fenêtre du salon une voiture noire garée dans la rue. De la lumière à l'intérieur laissait entrevoir la présence de deux policiers.

Quelque peu rassuré, Grimmjow se rendit dans sa chambre. Ses maigres affaires, précipitamment rapportées de son appartement, étaient rangées ici et là, de manière hasardeuse. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne vit que le petit flacon de verre posée sur sa table de chevet. « Un anxiolytique pour mieux dormir » avait dit l'infirmière du DPM. Ichigo en avait reçu un aussi. Il avala une pilule du flacon et se coucha, en espérant se reposer un peu.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, Grimmjow fut soudainement réveillé par un bruit de fracas qui, dans son sommeil, parut étonnamment bien plus fort et irréel. Le bleuté sursauta sur son lit, renversant sa couverture et tenta de sonder l'obscurité de sa chambre pour détecter le moindre danger ou une quelconque intrusion. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet. Le calme était de retour.

Une minute passa pendant laquelle le jeune endormi tenta de retrouver son souffle, les sens en alerte.

La porte était bien fermée n'est-ce pas ?

Les agents de police assuraient leur sécurité, non ?

De petits bruits commencèrent à percer le silence, signe d'une présence humaine.

En tendant l'oreille, il comprit que cela provenait de l'intérieur de la maison, tout près de lui. Des gémissements et des sanglots s'échappaient du mur de la pièce donnant sur le couloir… et sur la chambre d'Ichigo.

Doucement, Grimmjow se leva et revêtit un tee-shirt alors qu'il portait déjà un pantalon. Il approcha de la porte d'Ichigo après avoir bien regardé par le couloir si le salon était vide. Les bruits venaient bien de la chambre. Il se retint quelques secondes. C'était la première nuit qu'il partageait avec cet homme. Ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Et il n'avait aucune envie de froisser leur relation en s'introduisant dans son espace privé sans son autorisation. Mais bientôt, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris et Grimmjow s'obligea à intervenir. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une douloureuse image.

Ichigo, en plein cauchemar, se tordait dans tous les sens sur son lit, comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Les draps n'avaient pas survécu aux débattements et l'oreiller avait renversé dans sa chute la lampe de chevet qui avait fini par terre causant tantôt le grand fracas. Elle était allumée et présentait ainsi la triste scène aux yeux de Grimmjow. Parfois tendu et d'autres fois recroquevillé, Ichigo semblait toujours surpris par de violents soubresauts faisant trembler ses jambes. Sa peau nue à l'exception d'un boxer se perlait de sueur. Son visage était rouge, grimaçant, avec ses sourcils froncés, ses paupières pliées au maximum et ses dents serrées qui laissaient parfois passer des cris.

— Mamma ! Pabbi ! Nei !

Grimmjow ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question des mots inconnus qui s'échappaient de la bouche du pauvre garçon et se précipita vers lui pour prendre ses deux poignets en main qui semblaient battre un quelconque fantôme face à lui:

— Ichigo ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Ouvre les yeux !

Grimmjow se doutait du cauchemar qui tourmentait son colocataire. Ça ne devait pas être la première fois. Et ça ne serait pas la dernière.

— Ichigo… tout va bien…; poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce alors que ce dernier avait cessé de crier; tu peux te réveiller maintenant.

Il continua à calmer oralement le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et récupéra la lampe pour la remettre sur la table de chevet et ainsi mieux éclairer la pièce. Ichigo apprécierait certainement à son réveil avoir le maximum de visibilité sur la chambre encore inconnue dans laquelle il avait cauchemardé.

— Non… non, pas ça… je veux pas faire ça…

Grimmjow prit délicatement l'endormi aux épaules et le secoua sans trop forcer pour brusquer son réveil.

Un tremblement parcourut alors tout son corps et Ichigo sursauta en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Il voulut se redresser sur son lit mais, alors que Grimmjow était déjà penché sur lui, cela finit en un enlacement peu calculé et maladroit. Le bleuté eut un instant le souffle coupé en sentant le torse d'Ichigo écraser le sien brusquement. En un instant, le jeune endormi avait blotti sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque et nouer ses bras autour de lui.

— Shiro ! Shiro… Aide-moi…

Grimmjow ne sut pas quoi faire en premier lieu. Se prendre pour son frère et attendre qu'il se rendorme lui parut une première option mais Ichigo n'avait plus l'air ensommeillé. Il se recula d'ailleurs soudain de lui alors que ses yeux voyaient la réalité en face : une chambre inconnue et des cheveux bleus tout près de lui.

— Tu… Tu es… Pourquoi…

Le bleuté leva les mains, en signe d'innocence :

— Tu faisais un cauchemar ! Je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien…

_Que tout allait bien ? _Franchement, avec ces derniers jours, Grimmjow s'étonna de pouvoir encore dire ce genre d'ineptie.

Ichigo resta muet un moment, prenant conscience de ses draps renversés et de la sueur sur sa peau. Il grimaça, sans doute à cause du souvenir de son cauchemar, et s'excusa la tête basse, en rougissant.

— Bon…; conclut le bleuté en murmurant; je vais te laisser te rendormir…

Il se leva et alla retrouver sa chambre. Mais arrivé au chambranle de la porte, il se stoppa et lança un dernier regard vers le rouquin :

— On est obligé de vivre ensemble pour le moment; dit-il d'une voix calme; alors, si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas. Je ne crois pas être si mal placé que ça pour t'écouter…

Ichigo ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête et laissa Grimmjow fermer la porte de sa chambre en partant. Il s'empara de ses écouteurs et lança sa musique pour se rendormir. Il préféra laisser la lumière allumée pour le moment.

Grimmjow… un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas… il l'avait pris pour son frère. Bien sûr, il mettait cela sur le compte de l'émotion. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de dormir avec son jumeau depuis qu'ils étaient enfants que se réveiller d'un cauchemar dans les bras de son frère n'avait plus rien d'étonnant. Mais étrangement, même avec cet homme, il avait réussi à se calmer et à retrouver son souffle. Sa lointaine promesse de ne plus faire confiance à personne s'était étiolé au moment où Grimmjow l'avait serré contre lui. Et Ichigo gardait au fond de lui, comme un secret inavouable, cette impression de sûreté et de réconfort qu'il avait ressenti, là, tout de suite, sa tête tout contre son cou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_St. Luke's International Hospital_

_10h45_

— Vous comprenez mon inquiétude… Docteur ? Docteur Jaggerjack ?

Il fallut que la mère pose sa main sur sa veste blanche de médecin pour que Grimmjow ne reprenne conscience de la réalité environnante. Il revit alors précisément l'enfant, sa frimousse gonflée par les larmes à présent séchées sur ses joues rouges et son genou qu'il venait de bander avec application. Il se retourna alors vivement pour voir la mère qui paraissait interloquée :

— Bien sûr ! dit-il avec précipitation ; mais je vous rassure, madame, il ira vite mieux… Une blessure un peu spectaculaire, mais rien de grave.

Il s'enquit de saisir le petit garçon sous les aisselles pour l'aider à descendre de la table d'auscultation. L'enfant de six ans s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère en boitant un peu. Elle lui remit son pantalon en remerciant de vive voix le médecin qui répondit d'un léger sourire gêné. Il leur prescrivit un kit de nouveaux bandages pour les jours à venir et se retrouva bientôt seul dans une des salles des urgences.

Il commençait mal sa journée. À trop être perdu dans ses pensées et poussé à bout par sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement sur ses patients. Il jura en regardant l'horloge au mur. Les heures passaient lentement. Après son réveil dû au cauchemar de son colocataire, Ichigo, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir paisiblement. Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

Quand il sortit de l'exiguë salle de soin, il retrouva rapidement le brouhaha et la cohue des urgences de l'hôpital. Une nouvelle fois, il se rappela, de manière professionnelle, que les accidents n'avaient pas d'heure et se plongea avec résolution dans le bain de foule.

Il avait été muté à l'hôpital international Saint Luc de Tokyo parce qu'il pouvait parler plusieurs langues. Cette maîtrise était essentielle quand des touristes blessés ne comprenant rien au japonais débarquaient en trombe dans le service des urgences. Néanmoins, cette capacité était mise à rude épreuve quand il sentait la fatigue ralentir au fur et à mesure son cerveau. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva légèrement dépassé quand un couple d'Américains vint l'assommer de leurs craintes. L'avant-bras de la jeune femme était entaillé et du sang à moitié coagulé tachait sa peau d'albâtre. Après une rapide concentration pour changer de langue, Grimmjow demanda au couple de rester calme et de le suivre dans son cabinet.

— Alors, ça fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ?

Plus d'une heure plus tard, le bleuté avait cru pouvoir prendre une pause en solitaire sur le temps de midi mais c'était sans compter son extraverti de collègue qui voulait toujours traîner dans ses pattes, Di Roy Rinker. Il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de repos dans un grand fracas et n'avait pas manqué de taper dans son épaule en passant pour le réveiller avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le vieux sofa orange.

— Putain, Rinker, va te faire et laisse-moi tranquille…

— Ouh, le chat a le poil hérissé aujourd'hui ! Une nuit fâcheuse ?

Oh oui, une nuit fâcheuse. Mais pour le fêtard à moitié alcoolique qui lui servait de collègue, c'était impensable. Il s'agissait toujours d'une histoire de sexe.

— Alors ? Fille ou garçon ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, bougre d'idiot, t'y es pas du tout ; lui répondit-il en lui envoyant son coussin sur lequel il avait somnolé en pleine face.

Cela fit un instant rire le plus jeune des deux qui se mit bientôt en chaussettes pour replier ses maigres jambes sur le sofa. Il en profita pour sortir d'une poche intérieure de sa veste une boîte de _Pocky_ au chocolat et commencer à grignoter une fine baguette.

— T'en veux ?

— Sans façon ; grogna Grimmjow en baillant et en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

— Tu as tort. J'en donne à tous les gamins que je soigne. Effet instantané sur la douleur !

— Et tu leur as dit pour le cholestérol et le diabète ? se moqua le bleuté.

Rinker croqua rageusement dans une autre baguette.

— Forcément, avec toi, tout prend des airs dramatiques.

Il croqua à nouveau :

— Ne change pas de sujet ! Raconte un peu ta soirée !

— Mais il n'y a rien à raconter, Rinker ! J'ai juste… peu de sommeil en ce moment.

_En ce moment ?_ C'était un euphémisme.

— Mh ? Des in'ch'omnies ? dit-il la bouche pleine.

— C'est ça, c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus…

Mais alors que Grimmjow apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher un nouveau coin tranquille, Di Roy Rinker l'arrêta en le retenant au poignet.

— Non, attend ! Je prends ça vraiment au sérieux, tu sais ! J'te crois Grimm', t'es assez expérimenté pour te faire ton propre diagnostic.

Grimmjow fut un instant étonné du regard brillant et de la voix douce de son collègue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité « amicale » entre eux. Aussi il répondit :

— À la bonne heure. Si tu me crois, repenses-y la prochaine fois que tu as l'idée de venir me saouler quand j'me repose.

Il se défit de sa poigne et sortit de la salle de repos. Di Roy Rinker se retrouva ainsi seul.

— Il devrait vraiment en manger ; dit-il en se gavant d'une nouvelle sucrerie ; le chocolat, ça détend.

Il trouva une position plus agréable sur le sofa et alluma la télévision en mangeant une nouvelle confiserie. Mais, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à voir à l'écran, encore plus déprimant que ce foutu Grimmjow qui ne décochait jamais un sourire : les informations évoquaient le suicide d'un homme qui s'était défenestré depuis son appartement en emportant sa femme avec lui. Sombre histoire…

Alors que Grimmjow longeait les couloirs à la quête d'un endroit désert dans lequel se reposer, il entendit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il fut un instant surpris quand il vit le nom :

— Shinji ?

— _Hey, Grimmjow ! Euh… Je te dérange pas ? On n'a pas vraiment de pause aux urgences… J'ai appris pour ta mutation et…_

— Laisse tomber, Shin' ; répondit hâtivement Grimmjow plein d'ironie; c'est pas si horrible !

— _Je sais que tu tenais à cette affaire. C'est important pour toi._

Grimmjow n'avait jamais raconté son passé et il n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement. Mais Shinji, il le connaissait depuis la faculté de médecine. Et il avait été là au moment de sa disparition… à suivre l'enquête… à prier pour sa vie. Alors Grimmjow s'était un peu ouvert… pour se sentir moins seul, à l'époque.

— Ouais… N'en parlons plus, tu seras certainement meilleur analyste que moi sur l'enquête.

— _Justement, je t'appelle pour ça, mec._

Grimmjow s'arrêta dans sa marche et leva la tête. Peu de monde traversait le couloir mais, soudainement, en entendant ces mots, il voulut se retrouver seul. Il entra dans une salle de soin vide et verrouilla la porte.

— Quelle connerie tu t'apprêtes à faire ? T'es pas censé me parler de ça…

— _Je t'en parle pas ! Je te signale juste que j'ai pour ordre d'aller à l'H.P des deux rescapés de la « Chambre des péchés ». Et le dossier est encore dans ton casier, j'ai besoin de ta clé. Tu voudrais bien passer dans la journée ?_

Grimmjow sentit l'adrénaline se stabiliser et soupira. Ce n'était que ça…

— _Après…;_ poursuivit Shinji d'une voix plus amusée; _c'est inscrit que c'est le « Docteur Jaggerjack » qui a communiqué avec l'asile de Matsuzawa le soir du sinistre. Et c'est le « Docteur Jaggerjack » qui a rendez-vous avec les médecins de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Autrement dit… à moins que je me teigne les cheveux en bleu… j'aurais besoin du docteur Jaggerjack pour m'accompagner !_

Grimmjow sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

— T'es pas possible, toi…

— _Mh… C'est pour le bien de l'enquête ! Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres !_

Le médecin roula des yeux sous l'extravagance de son ami.

— Très bien, je vais m'arranger avec le chef de service. Je pourrais être disponible vers quinze heures.

— _Capiche ! À très vite, monsieur le docteur !_

— Rah, ferme-là...

Grimmjow raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa blouse blanche. Il devait l'avouer, cet appel était bien la première chose positive qui arrivait aujourd'hui. Et pourtant… il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose bien heureuse. Mais après son déclassement dans l'enquête –il se sentait toujours furieux envers Kuchiki- , cela lui plaisait d'agir dans le dos du capitaine. Et puis… il ressentait, comme Ichigo la veille, une incommensurable envie d'en savoir plus. Comme si cela pouvait l'aider à dépasser son histoire passée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Le bus s'ébranla une nouvelle fois sur la route accidentée, de quoi réveiller même les plus imperturbables somnolents pour la énième fois depuis le début du trajet. Bien que les vitres fussent fermées, la mauvaise isolation du vieux tacot laissait l'intérieur s'envahir d'odeurs de mer et de poisson. À la petite voix grésillante de l'autoradio, on mentionnait un 18° sur les côtes japonaises et une journée nuageuse, pluvieuse en fin de soirée. Un autre fait divers attira l'attention d'Ichigo pendant un bref instant : une étrange histoire révélant le sadisme d'un chef cuisinier qui avait fini par enfermer, pour des motifs encore difficilement identifiables, deux commis dans la chambre froide pendant plusieurs heures. Ils avaient été retrouvés à temps grâce à l'inquiétude des proches et transférés à l'hôpital.

L'homme assis à côté d'Ichigo bailla sans pudeur, montrant les rares dents qui lui restaient et faisant frétiller ses quelques poils en-dessous du nez. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, massa son ventre, nauséeux. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il enfonça un peu plus ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et remonta la fermeture éclair de son gilet au plus haut pour y cacher son nez, attendant que le bus finisse sa course. En descendant, l'odeur de poisson se fit plus forte. Les voyageurs rencontrèrent d'autres hommes, déjà postés en un tas irrégulier sur l'immense port artificiel de Tokyo. Quelques-uns crachaient sur le bitume tandis que d'autres finissaient leurs cigarettes avant de les écraser d'un coup de pied rageur par terre. On ne parlait presque pas. Juste des bribes de conversation. Des nouvelles rapides des uns des autres. Mais personne ne s'intéressait à personne. Le seul objectif en venant au port, dans ce désert de conteneurs et de bruits de machines immenses et rouillées, c'était le salaire promis à la fin du travail.

Ichigo s'éloigna bien vite du groupe. Il s'était battu et enguirlandé avec la moitié des hommes et n'en était pas toujours sorti vainqueur. Néanmoins, il s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, sans même leur adresser un regard. Sa musique lui paraissait une bien meilleure compagnie. Il arpenta le dédale de conteneurs avec une bonne assurance. Il venait souvent ici pour un travail de chargement et déchargement des bateaux marchands. Il offrait ses bras cinq heures de temps contre un bon salaire.

En marchant ainsi seul dans la grise que formait l'eau et la pollution mêlée à la nuée matinale, il repensa à son réveil. Il ne s'habituait pas encore à cette maison aussi grande. Il avait pris son petit-déjeuner tout seul, sans son frère –fait rare depuis plusieurs années- et s'était senti quelque peu oppressé dans ses hauts murs blancs si dénués de toute décoration. L'intérieur était lui-même assez vide et l'ensemble ne donnait pas l'impression que deux hommes vivaient dans cet espace impersonnel. Bien sûr, ce n'était peut-être que le mirage de début, les choses évolueraient certainement… mais, pour l'instant, Ichigo ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il n'avait croisé Grimmjow qu'au moment de partir. Ce dernier était en pyjama en train de boire un café quand il était sorti de la salle de bain, habillé et prêt à partir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. Grimmjow lui avait demandé s'il se sentait mieux, en écho à son cauchemar de la veille. Ichigo avait mis cette remarque sur le compte de la politesse ainsi que d'une bienveillance médicale et avait répondu simplement. Une fois chaussé dans le genkan, il s'était forcé à communiquer son départ imminent au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Étonné, il avait reçu un « passe une bonne journée » de la part du bleuté. Il s'en était aussitôt allé, maudissant ses rougeurs.

Il avait envie de connaître un peu plus Grimmjow. Ce dernier lui avait signifié pendant la nuit qu'il pouvait se confier et parler de ses cauchemars si l'envie lui prenait. Il devait avouer que cette phrase l'avait touchée. Bien qu'il ait toujours adoré son frère, Shiro ne pouvait pas le comprendre autant que Grimmjow. Car il n'avait pas vécu la même chose. Au fond, Ichigo avait toujours eu du mal à lui parler d'Ana… Ou plutôt d'Äs Nödt. Il ne voulait pas infliger cela à son frère. C'était mieux ainsi.

— Le rouquin ! Ça faisait quelques jours que j't'avais pas vu ! Le port t'a finalement manqué ?

— Ouais… ça doit être ça, Boss.

Ichigo se stoppa et rangea ses écouteurs dans une poche avec son portable, face au vieil homme qui s'occupait d'ouvrir des conteneurs à l'aide d'une grande canne métallique. Il était habillé d'une salopette bleue tachée et d'un vieux pull délavé. Son visage était marqué par le temps et la dureté de la vie portuaire mais, malgré cet air de chien enragé, il avait un très bon fond et Ichigo appréciait sa capacité à savoir garder le silence dans les moments les plus propices.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les camions d'entrepôt. La main d'œuvre avait pour mission de ranger dans des caisses en carton la plupart des marchandises plastifiées, les sceller avec de l'adhésif et les ranger dans le conteneur. Ils croisèrent peu de personnes. Il était encore tôt. Le soleil se levait lentement dans la brume que faisaient naître les algues aux abords de l'eau verdâtre. Des bruits de moteurs, de chaînes et d'écho métalliques se distinguaient de toutes parts, comme une lente musique poussant au travail.

— Salaire habituel ? demanda Ichigo en confirmation.

— Ça marche, p'tit gars !

Aussitôt, ils se mirent en action.

À la pause, Ichigo s'éloigna avec son sandwich offert par quelques bonnes âmes du groupe qui étaient passées dans une supérette. Il aimait bien se retrouver seul à regarder la mer en profitant de son repas. Il eut l'idée de prévenir son frère qu'il passerait le voir le soir même. Mais en allumant son portable, il fut surpris un instant de voir que Grimmjow avait essayé de l'appeler et qu'il lui avait envoyé un message. Il avait presque oublié qu'il lui avait donné son numéro la veille, pendant l'emménagement dans la maison sécurisée.

_« Je rentrerai tard ce soir. Ne t'occupe pas de moi pour le dîner. Bonne fin de journée. »_

Ichigo savait qu'il travaillait aux urgences d'un hôpital de grande envergure à Tokyo. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le rythme de ce genre de travail mais se doutait de l'intensité qu'il devait demander. Ichigo se surprit à répondre :

_« Je passe voir mon frère ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai. »_

C'était un sentiment étrange de se sentir vivre avec quelqu'un. C'était bien différent d'un frère. Il rangea son portable, finit son sandwich et retourna travailler.

Quand il sentit une goutte d'eau s'échouer sur son épaule, quelques heures plus tard, il releva la tête et crut qu'il avait fermé les yeux pendant un temps considérable. En effet, le ciel s'était recouvert d'un bleu nuit nuageux, coloré de gris. Il n'avait même pas vu la journée passer. Il rangea la dernière boîte en carton scotchée sur le tas qu'il venait de faire dans l'un des conteneurs. La voix du vieil homme retentit dans le port, grave et sans appel :

— C'est bon, les gars, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Fermez les conteneurs, je voudrais pas que ça flotte là-dessous !

La petite équipe fit un dernier effort et Ichigo patienta ensuite derrière les autres hommes pour recevoir sa paye auprès du vieil homme :

— Merci Boss; dit-il en entassant sa liasse de billets dans sa poche.

— P'tit, si tu trouves toujours pas un travail plus décent, j' te veux bien sur le port, t'es un bon gars. Je pourrais graisser des pattes pour qu'on t'prenne à plein temps avec un meilleur taf', qu'est-ce t'en dit ?

— Ça ira, M'sieur, je vous remercie.

Ichigo partit en remerciant encore son patron. Ces mots, ce n'était pas la première fois que le vieux loup de mer les prononçait. Et, à chaque fois, même si Ichigo ne voulait pas l'admettre, ça le blessait. C'était certes une bonne opportunité pour s'assurer un salaire plus fixe mais Ichigo repoussait toujours l'échéance, espérant mieux. Que le vieux lui rappelle qu'il n'avait toujours pas évolué l'attristait quelque peu.

Shiro et Ichigo n'avaient pas fait d'études supérieures. À dix-huit ans, ils avaient pris leur indépendance et, leur examen réussi, clouant ainsi leurs années lycées derrière eux, ils s'étaient tournés vers le monde du travail pour pouvoir vivre indépendamment. Ichigo ne voulait pas y voir un échec car ils auraient certainement pu mal finir… Mais les débuts avaient été difficiles. Entre les vols à la tire, les mendicités dans le métro, les bagarres de gang et les nuits courtes et paniquées au milieu d'un squat, Ichigo avait cru un jour qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Mais au final, les années avaient passées. Et ils étaient toujours là.

Grâce à qui ?... Le visage de Ginjô apparut dans son esprit, cet homme au sourire débonnaire et à la chemise toujours démodée. Cette image fut alors aussitôt remplacée par une autre, bien plus ensanglantée. Ichigo trembla.

— Bon alors ? Tu montes, gamin ?!

Ichigo sursauta. Le bus était arrivé et tous les autres travailleurs étaient montés sauf lui. Il acquiesça et monta les quelques marches. En trouvant une place au fond du car, il prit ses écouteurs et enclencha sa musique, cherchant un peu plus de calme.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Trolocat: **Hey ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies Ichigo, d'autant qu'on va passer pas mal de temps avec lui :) J'espère que Grimmjow aussi te plaît, à voir dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Hôpital Psychiatrique de Matsuzawa, Tokyo_

_15h30_

— Nous sommes désolés… Nous ne voulions pas être trop brusques…

— Non, non… ce n'est pas de votre faute… je savais que vous passeriez…

Shinji tentait de s'excuser en proposant des mouchoirs au patient, Yumichika Ayasegawa. Le jeune homme devait avoir le même âge qu'Ichigo. C'était la première chose qu'avait remarquée Grimmjow. Une jeunesse candide et belle, foudroyée par un traumatisme qui avait fait l'objet d'un cataclysme dans son innocence naturelle. Il était très mince, voire maigre, mais ses habits le cachaient habilement. Il avait des bandages à plusieurs endroits visibles du corps, notamment aux poignets.

— C'est pour m'empêcher de me gratter; expliqua-t-il à Grimmjow qui avait posé son regard un peu trop longtemps pour rester discret.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

— Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes dans un asile après tout… C'est monnaie courante…

Grimmjow regarda le jeune homme essuyer ses yeux mouillés et serrer le mouchoir en papier dans sa main. Il avait un très beau visage. Androgyne. Blanc Nacré. D'une pureté absolue. Le bleuté toussa pour se redonner de l'aplomb :

— Si vous voulez bien… nous allons commencer par le début, ça serait peut-être plus simple.

Shinji acquiesça avec un sourire bienveillant pour rassurer le patient qui obtempéra.

— Pouvez-vous nous expliquer un petit peu le motif de votre arrivée ici ?

— J'ai des troubles du comportement… Des sortes de crises avec des excès de colère ou de jalousie… Et j'ai quelques… soucis avec mon corps…

Sur ce, Yumichika cacha ses mains entre ses cuisses –Grimmjow en observa mieux la maigreur- et baissa le regard.

— J'étais top-modèle avant. Ça a mal fini… j'ai pété un câble sur tout le monde… J'étais obnubilé par mon corps et celui des autres… J'avais pas compris que j'étais touché par l'anorexie… Et bref, je me suis retrouvé dans cet H.P.

Les deux médecins acquiescèrent gravement.

— Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? renchérit Shinji.

— Un an et demi.

— Vous vous doutez que… on aimerait en savoir plus sur la présence d'Äs Nödt entre ces murs. Nous avons déjà discuté avec le personnel de l'hôpital qui nous a assuré que ce patient était plutôt… calme.

— Je ne parle jamais vraiment aux patients. D'habitude, je me contente de les ignorer… Mais, quand cet homme est arrivé, il était dans un autre bâtiment, pour les patients gardés sous Haute Sécurité. J'ai cru que c'était une femme au début.

Grimmjow ressentit un frisson dans son dos. C'était la démoniaque « Ana » qu'Ichigo avait retenu enfant.

— On le voyait très peu. Juste pour quelques activités de groupe… En fait, au début il ne pouvait pas y participer… Mais après quelques semaines, vu qu'il avait un bon comportement, il a pu se joindre au groupe.

— Le groupe… c'était avec les autres victimes de la Chambre ? demanda Grimmjow.

— Euh... oui; répondit Yumichika d'une petite voix; on était ensemble en général. Le petit garçon blond n'était pas toujours là… Vous avez pu constater qu'il était quelque peu… remuant. Et les médecins s'arrachent les cheveux pour le faire parler.

— Äs Nödt vous a parlé personnellement ?

— Oui, quelque fois. Au début, je le trouvais terrifiant. Il me disait que je cachais quelque chose, que je mentais ouvertement aux autres sur ma vraie nature… quelque chose comme ça.

— Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant ?

— Non bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il me connaissait. C'était… plus perfide. Il vous sondait du regard avec une telle force… il devait deviner pas mal de chose. Et, à ce moment-là, je n'aimais pas montrer que j'avais besoin de cet asile, de ces médecins. Je me prenais pour le parfait patient qui n'avait besoin d'aucun traitement ni d'aucune aide. C'était une façade bien sûr… C'était pour paraître fort… pour me dire que je pouvais réussir tout seul…

— Il vous a compris et il vous l'a fait savoir.

— C'est ce que je pense. Il a un don pour ça. Il devine tout. Tout ce que l'on a pu faire, toutes les crasses qu'on peut traîner avec soi… alors qu'on voudrait passer pour plus magnifique que ce que l'on est.

— Et ensuite ? Que vous a-t-il dit d'autres ?

— Il n'était pas très bavard et je ne voulais pas être une bonne oreille. Je fuyais le groupe la plupart du temps. Il a beaucoup plus parlé aux autres. Mashiro avait l'air de bien l'aimer tant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ses provisions. Le vieux Barragan ne supportait pas son impertinence. Il y avait aussi Luppi qui se mettait souvent en colère contre lui… Mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Grimmjow se souvint des noms. Mashiro Kuna s'était retrouvée envahie de confiseries de la bouche jusqu'à l'estomac, Barragan Luisenbarn était un ancien drogué qui avait fini avec de la javel dans le sang tandis que Luppi Antenor était mort carbonisé.

— Ce que je détestais le plus… c'était quand il parlait avec ce petit garçon… Hanatarô Yamada… Il se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer des choses. Et Hanatarô n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il restait là à l'écouter. Ça finissait parfois en larmes. Il était très fragile… et vous avez vu comment il a fini…

Selon le rapport du capitaine Kuchiki et de son assistant, le pendu avait été la première victime vue en entrant dans la pièce.

Yumichika remit le mouchoir à son nez, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

— Vous avait-il déjà parlé… des sept péchés capitaux ? demanda Shinji.

— Oui, une fois. C'était peu avant son évasion. On n'aurait dit qu'il n'était pas lui-même, à supposer qu'on ait déjà vu à quoi il ressemblait vraiment… Il était très sévère, presque en colère contre nous. Pendant l'activité avec le psychologue, tout s'est bien passé. Mais après, une fois que le médecin est parti et que l'on s'est retrouvé ensemble, il a commencé à nous tenir un discours terrifiant sur le fait que… nous n'étions pas _purs_.

Yumichika passa le mouchoir sur ses yeux une nouvelle fois puis prit une grande inspiration pour réussir à parler.

— Je me souviens de ça parce que, à ce moment-là, mon moi malade s'est révolté d'être considéré comme impur… J'ai voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose, à ce type… Mais il a continué à parler. Je me souviens du silence qu'il y a eu… J'aurais vraiment voulu lui répondre quelque chose… mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'était ses mots… Je ne sais pas comment dire… sa manière de parler… J'ai fini par croire que j'étais absolument horrible, qu'il avait raison et que je me voilais la face… que je n'étais plus digne de vivre…

Ni Grimmjow ni Shinji ne surent trop quoi répondre. L'ambiance était soudainement devenue encore plus lourde.

— Il est parti comme ça… Personne ne sait comment… Et il est revenu pour nous… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'enlèvement. Il y avait d'autres types avec lui, tous cagoulés en noir… J'entendais la voix de cet homme… Il disait qu'Anarkheia était le groupe qui nous sauverait… Ils nous ont piqués avec une seringue… Je crois qu'on était dans un fourgon, les mains attachées. Après, ce ne sont que des flashs… Les cris de Mashiro… Le blond qui se tape le front contre le mur au point de se briser la tête. Et les flammes sur ma gauche… Plein de flammes… Et une odeur terrible… et j'avais sans cesse peur de prendre feu moi aussi… que les flammes touchent la robe qu'on m'avait enfilée… J'ai reçu des coups parce que je criais, mais je ne m'entendais même pas. Je me disais « Je vais brûler, je vais brûler moi aussi »… Au final, tout est devenu noir. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'écrasait l'abdomen. J'arrivais plus à respirer avec ce poids sur moi. Et j'ai senti un liquide chaud couler sur moi, par-dessus la robe… J'étais désespéré… Au début je me suis même dit que ça pouvait peut-être éteindre le feu… Et après j'ai arrêté de penser. Je voyais la mort arriver. C'était comme une évidence. Et là, le capitaine Kuchiki est entré.

Yumichika se remit à pleurer, secoué de tremblements. Shinji prit une voix douce et réconfortante pour remercier son effort d'avoir trouvé le courage pour raconter son histoire.

— Mais vous savez… je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il voulait peut-être que je vive. Il m'a donné une deuxième chance.

Sur ce, Grimmjow se leva. Poings serrés, il avait enduré le récit comme s'il revivait la scène dans la cave auprès d'Ulquiorra. Sa tristesse avait encore fait place à de la colère mais il se contenait :

— Il n'y a pas de deuxième chance; dit-il avec froideur; c'est la même vie que vous vivez. Il n'y en aura pas plusieurs. Et ce type n'est pas Dieu. Il n'a pas à décider de qui vit et qui meurt en fonction de ses actes.

Yumichika le regardait avec des grands yeux ébahis. Le bleuté finit par se courber poliment.

— Je vous remercie du temps que vous nous avez accordé. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Le patient hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et Grimmjow s'en alla. En sortant, alors que Shinji parlait encore dans la chambre, il se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas et s'oxygéna un peu, histoire de sortir de cette lourde atmosphère. Mais la pression ne s'évacua réellement de lui qu'au moment où il tapa contre un mur de son poing avec rage.

— Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

Grimmjow releva la tête, surpris et bouche bée. Un homme le regardait, tout sourire. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en queue de cheval, balayant un visage fin et empathique :

— C'est parfois comme ça qu'on exprime le mieux sa colère. Mais c'est dommage pour nos murs !

Grimmjow réalisa et s'excusa bien vite, créant un léger rire de la part du médecin en blouse blanche. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shinji sortit de la chambre et les rejoignit :

— Docteur Ukitake !

Le blond serra sa main sous le regard incrédule du bleuté :

— Je suis désolé; fit le dit médecin; je n'étais pas disponible à votre arrivée, je comptais justement vous rejoindre pour voir si tout se passait bien. Yumichika a pu répondre à vos questions ?

— Oui, absolument. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage continua Shinji oh, euh, nous n'avions pas terminé les présentations. Je ne suis pas le docteur Jaggerjack, le voici. Moi je suis Shinji Hirako, son assistant.

Ukitake parut un peu confus et finit par sourire :

— Oh, c'est donc vous !

— Oui euh… désolé pour le comportement.

Le médecin lui offrit un regard profondément bienveillant que Grimmjow apprécia.

— Bien ! Vous vouliez voir Wonderweiss Margela ? Il est juste là… On a cru comprendre après l'accident qu'il voulait rester proche de Yumichika…

— Il… ne parle pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Grimmjow.

— En effet, c'est compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il peut raconter quand il décide de s'exprimer. Mais j'espère qu'il se montrera coopératif pour votre enquête.

— Nous aimerions simplement savoir si Äs Nödt correspondait avec lui…

Ukitake ouvrit la porte d'une chambre près de celle de l'autre patient. La chambre était identique, quoique sans décoration aucune. Tout était blanc, du sol au plafond, du lit au bureau. La fenêtre ouverte laissait voir un ciel bleu, quelque peu grisé par le fin maillage d'une moustiquaire. Il ferma la porte une fois les trois hommes entrés.

— C'est assez stricte mais c'est pour sa propre protection. On préfère lui amener des jeux, des peluches et des coloriages pendant la journée et le surveiller puis lui reprendre tout pour éviter qu'il ne casse ou avale des choses… On lui enlève aussi sa chaise de bureau. Il a déjà essayé de casser la fenêtre avec et a voulu finir avec son corps. Alors, depuis, on lui laisse la fenêtre ouverte plusieurs heures par jour avec une protection pour lui éviter toute envie de sauter. Mais il refuse encore de sortir. On n'y était parvenu avant l'enlèvement, il s'était même amusé dans le jardin. Mais depuis…

Grimmjow et Shinji cherchèrent le patient du regard et ne trouvèrent qu'un amas de pliures d'une couette entortillée dans un coin de la pièce. Ukitake expira et vint s'approcher de la boule immobile.

— Wonderweiss… Il y a ici deux hommes qui voudraient te parler. Ils sont très gentils, ils travaillent avec la police. Ils voudraient en savoir plus… tu sais… sur ce qui s'est passé.

La couette bougea. Ukitake invita les deux hommes à s'approcher. Seul Grimmjow y alla d'un pas plus franc. Alors que le médecin en blouse s'éloigna, le bleuté s'agenouilla devant la petite masse. Il distingua de brillants cheveux blonds sur un visage enfantin criant d'innocence. Le reste était fermement caché sous la couette. Il se présenta sommairement. Bien qu'ils fussent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le garçon ne semblait pas le voir. Il gardait son regard fixé sur le ciel au-dessus de lui, par la fenêtre ouverte, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous l'effet de la torsion de sa nuque.

— Tu voudrais bien me parler à moi ? Je ne te veux aucun mal…

Ils attendirent tous quelques minutes mais rien ne se passa. Le silence était total.

— Tu aimais bien Äs Nödt ? Il jouait avec toi ?

Pas de réponse. Grimmjow essaya encore :

— Tu as eu peur quand les hommes en noir t'ont attrapé je suppose… n'est-ce pas ?

Pas même un hochement de tête. Le bleuté regarda son collègue. Shinji arborait un regard sceptique.

— Bien reprit-il et les flammes ? Il y a eu du feu à un moment… Tu te rappelles ?

Soudain, le regard de Wonderweiss fut plus vivant comme si quelque chose s'était allumé dans ses pupilles. Il tourna enfin la tête pour voir son interlocuteur et échanger un regard. Mais Grimmjow avait l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce que ses yeux disaient. La couette bougea légèrement pour libérer ses mains qu'il frappa plusieurs fois l'une contre l'autre :

— Feu ! Feu ! s'exclama-t-il avec une certaine joie.

Tout sourire, il approcha son visage de ses mains et souffla dans ses paumes à grands poumons. Puis il se mit à rire. Et il recommença le processus.

— Il fait souvent ça; intervint Ukitake d'une voix calme; Avec l'aide de Yumichika, nous avons pu comprendre que ce que Wonderweiss essaie de nous dire, c'est qu'ils devaient tous se « purifier » et que… le feu était utilisé pour ça… ça a dû beaucoup l'interpeller…

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon s'arrêta et retomba dans un mutisme absolu.

Grimmjow sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer plus de choses de lui et abandonna. Mais au moment de se relever, le garçon attrapa son bras :

— Ana ! Z'entille…

Le bleuté crut avoir mal entendu. Puis il eut soudain l'impression de retomber dans un flash-back, lorsqu'il avait su qu'Ichigo avait confondu toute son enfance Äs Nödt avec une femme et qu'il l'avait appelée « Ana ». Lui aussi était manipulé.

— Tu trouves qu'elle est _gentille_ ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait aux autres de ton groupe ? Tu ne les reverras plus !

— Grimmjow !

Shinji l'attrapa à l'épaule pour lui demander silencieusement d'arrêter. Wonderweiss le lâcha.

— Calme-toi. Il ne peut pas comprendre cela.

Ukitake, curieux de la scène, leva les mains :

— Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il en faut plus pour le brusquer !

La couverture était repliée. La tête avait disparue.

— Il est simplement ronchon; conclut-il; il n'aime pas avoir tort et il est assez têtu je dois dire ! Venez, sortons.

Grimmjow se calma et laissa Shinji continuer de parler de l'assassin recherché. Ukitake continua d'expliquer qu'il avait été un patient particulièrement coopératif et assez intelligent pour ne se rebeller sous aucun prétexte. Il suivait les règles et ne posait aucun problème.

— Comment pensez-vous qu'il s'est échappé ? répliqua soudainement Grimmjow.

Il y eut un silence. Le visage du psychiatre était devenu plus pâle et avait perdu son sourire.

— J'en ai touché un mot à votre capitaine. Selon moi, la sécurité est très bien encadrée et nous bénéficions de la meilleure technologie. Je crois plutôt que… Äs Nödt a un don pour la rhétorique et il est très intelligent. Je suis assez persuadé qu'il a embobiné des personnes de notre service pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'y a eu ni déclenchements de nos alarmes, ni coups de feu et les caméras de surveillance se sont arrêtées pendant le temps de l'évasion. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, chaque membre de l'équipe clame son innocence, haut et fort… C'est à ne rien n'y comprendre.

Lorsque les deux médecins quittèrent l'hôpital, ils demeurèrent silencieux, même pendant le trajet en voiture. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et les gouttes de pluie imposaient leur rythme et leur mélodie aux deux hommes en s'effondrant sur le pare-brise.

— Ça va ? finit par demander Shinji d'une petite voix.

— Je sais plus trop où j'en suis… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir…

— Je suis désolé... J'aurais préféré que ça te soit plus bénéfique…

Grimmjow tourna la tête en signe de négation.

— Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Et tu as bien fait… Je voulais vraiment en savoir plus… Voir ces deux survivants… Mais ça ne m'a pas apporté plus de réponses que ça… J'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait juste attendre que ce taré refasse surface. Comme si on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir ses attaques. On ne sait rien. On ne peut rien prévoir. Il a constamment de l'avance sur nous… je me sens observé tout le temps. Et ça m'énerve de flipper pour un rien.

— Ce n'est pas rien, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Peut-être que Byakuya va découvrir des choses. C'est un bon flic, tu sais, peu importe ce que tu penses de lui après qu'il t'ait dégagé.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Oui, il le savait.

— Je vais faire mon rapport et je te tiens au courant, si tu le souhaites. Je te ramène dans ton nouveau chez toi ?

— Je veux bien, merci.

Il donna l'adresse et regarda son portable. Ichigo lui avait répondu. Mais quand il vit le message, il s'étonna de ressentir de la tristesse. Dans son état, après une telle journée, il aurait voulu passer du temps avec lui en rentrant chez eux.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Trolocat**: Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review et ton suivi assidu ! On avance pas à pas, effectivement. Retrouvons nos deux personnages préférés pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Au même moment._

_Dans le bus. _

_18h30_

Quelques arrêts plus loin, en plein dans le quartier de Ginza, Ichigo descendit. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber et il rabattit sa capuche. Il allait rejoindre son frère. Shiro avait emménagé chez son petit-ami, un certain Kensei Muguruma. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans un bar-restaurant d'hôtes du nom de _Yakusoku_. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient _host_. Shiro était un simple serveur et chargé de la plonge, tandis que Kensei était barman. Ichigo se souvenait du scandale de l'intronisation de Shiro dans l'équipe ses cheveux blancs et son look punk avaient outré le directeur quand il l'avait vu les premières fois. Kensei avait calmé le jeu avec sa force tranquille légendaire, rétorquant, qu'après tout, lui-même portait un piercing à l'arcade et qu'il avait toujours reçu des remarques positives des clients là-dessus. L'idiotie du directeur avait été soulignée par quelques autres employé(e)s et l'esclandre s'était finie là.

Ichigo savait que son frère avait reçu un jour de repos à la suite de ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il serait donc présent. Son compagnon, en revanche, devait travailler encore quelques heures. Il se dirigea donc vers l'immeuble qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter pour rencontrer Kensei ou récupérer Shiro à son lieu de travail. Pour faire bonne figure, il passa dans un _konbini _pour acheter quelques canettes de bières et des snacks.

Kensei, comme membre prévalent de l'équipe, avait reçu une chambre dans les étages au-dessus du bar restaurant, dont le maigre loyer était pompé sur son propre salaire. C'était une chambre classique, avec très peu d'espace une fois le lit et l'armoire aménagées. Une fenêtre donnait sur le passage des trains de la gare Yûrakuchô et les murs très fins laissaient entendre le passage presque incessant des convois.

Ichigo vit une voiture s'arrêter pour lui laisser l'occasion de traverser la route. Il remercia d'un geste de la main et reconnut soudain la voiture de police du DPM. En sondant le pare-brise du regard, il reconnut les visages des policiers. C'étaient les mêmes types qui surveillaient la maison. Il était observé. Il y eut un regard entendu de la part du conducteur et Ichigo ne sut comment répondre. Il passa sur l'autre trottoir et tenta d'oublier leur présence. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait être suivi… pour sa protection. Mais il ignorait que les deux policiers seraient à ce point à sa trace. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de deux agents au lieu d'un seul ? Et Grimmjow ?

Les parfums forts et sucrés s'évacuant des portes ouvertes du _Yakusoku_ rompirent ses pensées. Il vit la voiture s'éloigner sur la route et tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur son chemin. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer par le bar pour rejoindre les chambres de l'étage. Il y avait une discrète porte sur le côté qui menait à un vieil escalier en bois tout poussiéreux qui annonçait déjà l'état des chambres. Tout de même, un digicode avait été installé l'année dernière pour éviter les curieux. Restant discret, Ichigo composa le code et entra sans demander son reste.

Il monta au deuxième étage et croisa seulement deux filles qui gloussèrent après l'avoir frôlé tant l'escalier était étroit. En toquant à la porte, ce fut Shiro qui lui accorda l'accès.

— Ah, te voilà ! T'en a mis du temps !

Ichigo haussa les épaules et retira ses écouteurs. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, il posa le sac plastique du _konbini_ sur la petite table ronde dépliée au centre de la pièce et se sépara de son sweat mouillé de pluie.

— Merci mec pour la bière ! Ça va me requinquer… J'en peux plus de la soupe miso de Kensei !

— Pourtant, il a raison. C'est un bon remède pour reprendre des forces.

— Oui, oui, alors, dans ce cas, tu ne diras rien, hein, petit frère ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Ichigo était heureux et soulagé de voir son frère mais était toujours gêné de le montrer. À la différence de son jumeau qui était très extraverti et honnête avec ses émotions, Ichigo, lui, avait bien plus de mal à les contrôler et revêtait souvent un masque plutôt froid, par sécurité.

Il ne put pour autant pas s'empêcher de scruter Shiro avec détail, pour se rassurer sur son état de santé. Le jeune homme s'était allongé sur le lit de Kensei. Il avait revêtu un short et un tee-shirt à lui, autrement dit, cela ressemblait plutôt à un bermuda et à une tunique vu la différence de taille comme de poids qui persistait entre les deux hommes. On voyait encore un lourd bandage autour de sa cheville. Selon ses dires, il avait été attaché d'une chaîne à ce niveau et avait tiré de toutes ses forces pour s'en défaire en entendant son frère hurler. Cela avait rempli Ichigo de reconnaissance mais aussi de tristesse. Et le bilan ne s'arrêtait pas là. Shiro avait plusieurs bleus aux bras et des traces de pression au niveau de la gorge. Son arcade s'était aussi ouverte sous les coups de poings qu'il avait reçus du certain Bazz-B.

— Mmh ! Rien de mieux pour finir la journée ! s'extasia Shiro en croquant dans des chips après avoir bu une gorgée de la canette bon marché.

Shiro apprécia le mélange de saveurs en bouche, les yeux fermés. Mais quand il les rouvrit, il vit son frère immobile, assis par terre en tailleur près de la table basse, le regard caché sous ses cheveux orange.

— Ichi' ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il posa sa canette sur la table et descendit de son lit pour se mettre sur ses genoux, tout près de son frère. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse :

— Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ichigo ressentait en lui une profonde tristesse mêlée de peur et de colère. Un mélange qui en disait long sur les émotions de ses derniers jours. Un mélange que pouvait sans doute ressentir son jumeau aussi à cet instant.

Quand Ichigo releva la tête, des larmes perlaient ses yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent et il le regarda, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis des années.

— J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Shiro… Pour nous… Je… Je suis rassuré que tu n'aies rien eu de plus grave… Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

— Oh, Ichi'…

Shiro glissa un peu plus sur les tatamis qui servaient de sol pour enlacer son frère qui s'efforçait vraiment à ne pas pleurer.

— Tout va bien, Ichigo. T'as vu ce qu'a dit la belle infirmière au DPM ? J'ai la tête aussi dure qu'un bol tibétain. Avec les mêmes échos à l'intérieur ! Ahah, j'crois pas que c'était pas tant que ça un compliment, hein !?

Ichigo esquissa un sourire :

— T'es bête, c'est pour ça…

— C'est ça, p'tit frère, j'suis le plus bête de nous deux… Une chance que tu sois là pour moi !

Ichigo reposa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son frère qui embrassa rapidement sa tempe, et se laissa aller. Il adorait quand son frère passait sa main dans son dos et dessinait de grands cercles qui se répétaient sans fin. Comme maman… Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait plus de masque, ni de rôle à porter.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit… niveau 2…

C'était un code entre eux. Le niveau 1 n'incarnait que des légers troubles de son sommeil. Le niveau 2 marquait un certain stade avancé dans le cauchemar. Le niveau 3 était ce que les médecins nommaient la terreur nocturne.

— C'est Grimmjow qui m'a réveillé et qui s'est occupé de moi…

— Le mec aux cheveux bleus ? J'avais flairé que c'était un type bien. Il faudrait que je le remercie de bien s'occuper de toi, un d'ces quatre. Et ça va, la coloc' ?

— Ça ne fait qu'un jour ! Il travaille aux urgences, il a des horaires chargés… On ne se verra pas souvent.

— N'empêche que ça va te changer de plus vivre avec mon excellente personne !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Tu me manques, idiot…

Shiro le serra contre lui un instant :

— Tu es en sécurité là-bas, plus qu'avec moi. Et puis… Je dois t'avouer que la compagnie de mon cher et tendre au lit est assez tentante.

Ichigo rougit dans l'instant et se défit de ses bras qui l'entouraient en ayant une mine plus qu'outrée. Shiro éclata de rire :

— Écoute, c'est bien mieux que ce que tu t'imagines !

Sur ce point, Ichigo ne pouvait rien dire. Outre le fait qu'il n'était jamais officiellement sorti avec quelqu'un, il ne savait pas même son orientation sexuelle ni même quel genre de personne il aimerait avoir à ses côtés. Pour l'heure, seule la compagnie de son frère l'avait rassuré. Il ne se posait pas plus de question. Les récents événements n'allaient pas non plus l'aider à y penser enfin.

— Bon, on se les boit ses bières ? coupa court Shiro.

— Sans Kensei ? Alors qu'on est chez lui ? Tu n'as vraiment jamais honte…

— Il sert de l'alcool à longueur de soirées ! Quand il va revenir, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'aura pas du tout soif !

Sur cette logique douteuse, les deux frères rirent encore un peu et entamèrent leur soirée. Ichigo ressentit peu à peu une vague de sérénité l'envahir doucement. Il était là son sentiment de sécurité, dans ces quelques mètres carrés d'espace habitable, auprès de son frère, sans aucun autre souci que celui de finir sa canette de bière, au-dessus d'un bar-restaurant bon marché dont la musique résonnait dans chaque mur, au milieu de l'agitation tranquille qui s'incarnait dans tout l'étage, entre les rires des filles et garçons qui montaient et descendaient les escaliers, et le rythme des trains vrombissant sur les voies ferrées, au fil des heures passantes de la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Maison de haute sécurité. _

_22H00._

Un chuchotement au creux de son oreille.

_Tu tiens bon ?_

Grimmjow étouffa un cri en ouvrant les yeux soudainement.

— Ulquiorra !

Il s'était assis sur son lit, arraché de son sommeil, et scrutait maintenant sa chambre. Cette voix… Elle était si proche, si claire… Juste au creux de son oreille. De rage, le bleuté abattit sa main sur l'interrupteur pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Mais il ne trouva rien dans cette pièce, hormis le silence le plus complet.

Grimmjow expira un grand coup alors qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long. Il passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front.

— Tu tournes pas rond, Grimm'…; se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il décida de se lever pour aller à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mais en se mettant debout, il sentit tout à coup une violente brûlure barrer sa poitrine. La surprise fut telle que ses jambes ne voulurent pas le porter plus longtemps. Mais quand il s'effondra à genoux par terre, ce ne fut pas la moquette qu'il trouva mais de vieilles planches de bois poussiéreuses. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite sa propre main sous ses yeux, soudainement devenue sale, ensanglantée, et au poignet décharné.

La cave, les prisonniers, Ulquiorra… Cinq ans auparavant…

Il leva des yeux bleus terrifiés face à lui et sursauta, tombant cette fois en arrière sur les fesses, reculant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais quand son dos entrechoqua violemment le mur du fond, tout redevint normal. Le bois s'émoussa en moquette, la lanterne de fortune redevint une lumière de chevet, et le psychopathe qui voulait le tuer n'était autre qu'un peignoir accroché à la patère sur le dos de sa porte fermée.

Grimmjow était essoufflé. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement et se perdait en lourdes inspirations confuses et erratiques, les yeux exorbités. Dans le capharnaüm agité de son esprit torturé de souvenirs, il crut soudain entendre, de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, un rapide chuchotement :

_Tiens bon…_

Aussitôt, pris d'un élan de courage, poussé par certain désespoir, Grimmjow se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir en grand, dans un fracas qui mit fin au mystérieux silence qui voulait s'installer.

Mais il n'y eut rien qu'un long couloir sombre et vide.

Grimmjow se laissa tomber contre le mur, prenant conscience qu'il empoignait fermement son tee-shirt d'une main au niveau de la poitrine depuis toute à l'heure. Il planta alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme pour mieux sonder le cerveau en ébullition qui lui donnait à présent des vertiges :

— Pas rond… vraiment pas rond…

Il n'avait à l'esprit que de retrouver la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau… comme si elle pouvait le calmer, le laver, le purifier de son passé. Il eut soudain plus chaud et quand il parvint enfin dans la pièce, il claqua la porte derrière lui et se mit torse-nu en poussant rageusement son tee-shirt plus loin. Le robinet fut ouvert dans la seconde et un filet d'eau froide jaillit pour sa plus grande consolation. Il se barbouilla le visage d'eau et les cheveux et retrouva peu à peu, ainsi en apnée, une respiration correcte. Quand il se vit dans le miroir, il trouva un homme pâle aux traits marqués par le manque de sommeil. Il détestait cette image… il s'y voyait faible.

En se remettant droit, il examina son torse dans la glace. La blessure était bien là, cicatrisée. La rougeur était dans sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? La douleur aussi.

Pourtant, quand il passa une main dessus tout en observant son reflet, il sentit la plaie bien plus mouillée que ce qu'elle ne paraissait. Un liquide épais et chaud entrait en contact avec sa peau. Et c'est dans un sentiment de panique indescriptible qu'il vit en un quart de seconde sa main s'ensanglanter de rouge sur sa plaie béante et dégoulinante. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier et son premier geste fut d'allumer le robinet à nouveau et d'en jeter sur sa blessure. Une fois son torse inondé, il regarda son reflet et recula, comme pour moins craindre son image. Mais le miroir ne lui renvoya que le portrait d'un homme effrayé mais sans blessure aucune… Il examina sa cicatrice avec assiduité, tantôt dans le reflet, tantôt de ses propres yeux. Elle avait repris son aspect initial, légèrement rougie, lisse au centre et crevassée sur les bords. Aucun sang n'y coulait.

Les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes, sans cri égard. Elles envahirent ses yeux qui ne purent bientôt distinguer du reflet dans le miroir qu'une tâche grossière sans contour défini.

— Putain…

Grimmjow resta planté là, les dents serrées, à faire les cents pas dans la salle de bain en tirant sur ses cheveux.

— Putain de merde… c'est pas vrai…

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance. Puis il vint serrer le meuble de l'évier et tendit ses deux bras, la tête tombante, ses épaules nues s'ouvrant et se refermant au gré de ses respirations :

— Faut qu'tu t'reprennes mec… Reprends-toi, putain ! se dit-il avec rage.

Il se disait que tout allait bien, se répétait qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il pouvait aller se rendormir. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que des coups de poings contre la porte de la salle de bain fermée le firent trembler de peur à nouveau. Ils se répétaient, presque plus intensément, vrillant ses oreilles, faisant bondir son cœur et résonner dans sa poitrine. La porte finirait par se fracasser tant les poings lui paraissaient fort et le bruit insoutenable.

— Non, non, non, non, non…. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête ! cria-t-il pour supplanter le bruit des poings contre la porte tout en fermant fortement ses paupières; Dans ta putain d'tête, Grimm' !

Il attendit quelques secondes. Il espérait se réveiller. Que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Que rien n'avait existé. Il avait tellement envie de dormir. Mais les coups ne cessaient pas.

_Grimm'…_

Le bleuté rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vivement. Il ne supportait plus cette voix murmurée. Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas être là. C'était impossible ! Alors quoi ? Et ces coups ? Et si la sécurité n'était pas si bonne dans la maison ? Et si les policiers en garde n'avaient rien vu… ou pire… avaient été neutralisés et que quelque chose se passait dans la maison en ce moment-même ?

Persuadé d'une attaque et cherchant à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou, il sortit de la salle de bain à grandes enjambées et se retrouva dans le salon. Les bruits de coups disparurent un instant. Le silence l'envahit sans pour autant le rassurer. Puis il y eut de nouveau coup de poing. Contre une porte. Identique à ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans la salle de bain. Mais, cette fois, ils provenaient de sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé la porte en y sortant toute à l'heure. Elle était pourtant bien fermée. Et une lumière orangée filtrait les interstices sur tout le cadre du chambranle. Comme un poing lancinent frappant en continu derrière la porte, quelqu'un semblait attendre de l'autre côté qu'il ouvre.

— Non… non… Je vais me réveiller…

Grimmjow continua de se répéter ça comme une litanie… il se répéta cela d'autant plus fort que les coups parurent doubler d'intensité. Il entendit enfin de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre la voix distincte d'Ulquiorra :

_V__a-t'en… Grimm'… Pars vite…_

Il se prit la tête et, entre ses pensées qui tournaient en boucle, sa propre litanie implorant que tout cela s'arrête, les chuchotements de son ami décédé et les coups de poing à la porte, il perdit le fil du temps et s'effondra à terre. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il hurla :

— STOP !

Et, comme par magie, tout disparut et le silence l'envahit, lentement déchiré par ses sanglots et son souffle précipité.

— Grimmjow ?

L'intéressé sortit la tête de ses mains, surpris d'entendre cette voix.

— Ichi…go…

Ichigo était à l'entrée de la maison, dans le genkan. Un policier derrière lui alluma la lumière du salon précipitamment. L'effet aveugla le bleuté quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il cacha ses pupilles dans ses mains, en profitant pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis il regarda vers le couloir. Sa porte de chambre était entre-ouverte. La lumière blanche de sa lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce. Grimmjow reprit contenance. Tout ça… ce n'étaient que des visions…

— On a entendu ton cri dehors… Tout va bien ? osa demanda le rouquin d'une petite voix.

Tout n'allait pas bien, non. De toute évidence, Grimmjow se sentait faible mais… plus que cela… il l'était. C'était assez clair pour lui maintenant. Il se rendit soudain compte du ridicule de la situation. Ichigo devait le voir ainsi, cloîtré par terre au beau milieu du salon à une heure tardive, torse-nu en jogging.

— Je… je suis désolé… oui, tout va bien…

Grimmjow se releva.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Ichigo, bien conscient du mal dans lequel était le bleuté.

— C'était juste…; commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte en regardant sa porte de chambre au loin; non, c'était rien…

Le policier surgit dans le salon en chaussettes et se courba.

— Je me permets tout de même de faire une ronde rapide pour assurer la sécurité des lieux, veuillez m'excuser; expliqua-t-il avec toute la politesse japonaise qu'il connaissait.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow alla retrouver son tee-shirt dans la salle de bain. Tout était fini. Cette terreur disparaissait peu à peu du creux de son ventre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Ichigo se trouvait déjà. Il lui servit un verre d'eau que le bleuté remercia. Sur un buffet, près de la machine à café, le rouquin avait entassé quelques boîtes de médicaments. Grimmjow en saisit une et en sortit une capsule blanche :

— Euh, ça, c'est…

— Je sais ce que c'est; répondit l'infirmier urgentiste calmement avant de l'avaler avec de l'eau.

Un somnifère qui lui calmerait les nerfs en passant.

— Je suis désolé, je rentre un peu tard… Mon frère m'a retenu…

Grimmjow nota le sourire en coin d'Ichigo. Il avait passé une bonne soirée. Son frère lui avait fait retrouver sa bonne humeur. Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie. D'abord, il n'apportait jamais de la joie auprès de son interlocuteur et ensuite, le pauvre se retrouvait dans une ambiance angoissante à cause de lui.

— Une nuit agitée ? murmura Ichigo en buvant lui aussi un verre d'eau.

— On peut dire oui.

— Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit hier… ça vaut pour toi aussi… Si tu as envie de me parler, n'hésite pas.

Grimmjow fit un sourire jaune en finissant son verre puis haussa les épaules :

— J'ai pigé. Mais ça me dit rien de gâcher ta soirée.

Ichigo baissa les yeux, quelque peu attristé par cette réponse. Grimmjow ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

Ce fut à ce moment que le garde de police apparut dans la cuisine :

— Tout est en ordre, messieurs. J'ai inspecté chaque pièce. Je vais donc vous laisser. Au moindre souci, nous nous trouvons au seuil de la porte en voiture. Bonne soirée.

L'homme se courba et partit aussitôt. À manque de sujet de conversation et tous deux épuisés, les deux hommes se laissèrent là. Grimmjow sentait le médicament commencer à faire effet en se couchant tandis qu'Ichigo, après une si bonne soirée en compagnie de son frère et de Kensei par la suite, s'armait de ces bons souvenirs pour combattre de possibles cauchemars à venir.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir)_

_**Mira: **Hey ! Je dois, moi, m'excuser du retard de publication, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre la veille, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review à propos du rythme et de l'évolution des personnages / relations. Pourvu que ton impression se confirme avec les chapitres futurs. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Hikari no Ai: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et oui je m'inspire du ciné pour ma narration tu avais raison ! Mais je ne vois pas bien ton rapprochement avec les films Ghibli, tu pourrais m'expliquer ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Enma aomoto: **Merci pour ta review ! Grimmjow et Ichigo vont se rapprocher petit à petit comme tu peux déjà le comprendre et ce chapitre devrait déjà faire bouger quelques petites choses. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Trolocat: **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Shiro te plaise ! Oui, Shiro et Kensei ensemble... ça m'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi... Bonne lecture à toi ! _

_Voici le chapitre 11. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le film _Fight Club _présenta son générique de fin dans une musique entraînante. Mais Grimmjow avait baissé le son à l'aide de la télécommande. Ichigo s'était endormi et sa tête était tombée sur son épaule depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Grimmjow avait laissé faire, attendri.

Il repassa sur les chaînes télé et tomba sur les informations en continu. De lourdes agressions physiques avaient été mentionnées dans un lycée tokyoïte : des actes de bagarres violentes entre élèves, filles comme garçons, qui en avaient mené certains à l'hôpital. Grimmjow, désœuvré, préféra éteindre la télévision et rester un instant à observer son colocataire.

Ichigo paraissait calme, apaisé. Son sommeil ne devait être dérangé par aucun cauchemar. Depuis deux semaines, ils habitaient cette maison de haute surveillance. Et depuis deux semaines, ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble. Surtout la nuit…

Avec leur passé respectif, les cauchemars et insomnies étaient monnaie courante. Actuellement, il était près de deux heures du matin. Encore ce soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la cuisine autour de minuit, persuadés de ne pas réussir à dormir non plus cette nuit. Et ils avaient à nouveau décidé de regarder un film. Les heures passantes, Morphée finissaient par les rappeler à ses bras. Dans ces moments-là, les deux se couchaient et la nuit se terminait généralement bien. Il y en avait d'autres plus agitées. Soit l'un soit l'autre finissait par réveiller son voisin. Ichigo prenait toujours Grimmjow dans ses bras au moment du réveil en le prenant pour son frère jumeau. Il pouvait parler une autre langue parfois, que le bleuté ne connaissait absolument pas… Il lui avait donc expliqué l'origine islandaise de sa mère. Quant à Grimmjow, des hallucinations le prenaient quelque fois mais, dans ces moments critiques, la rousseur de sa chevelure et son agréable voix parvenaient toujours à diluer les mauvais mirages.

Ils avaient réussi à vivre ensemble. Les courses, l'entretien de la maison, les repas du soir… Grimmjow s'était amusé à penser au stéréotype de la vie de couple mais n'avait pas osé -Dieu seul savait pourquoi- partager cette idée à son colocataire. Ichigo, lui, connaissait déjà la vie à deux, ayant toujours cohabité avec son jumeau. Il passait d'ailleurs quelques-unes de ses soirées avec lui. Grimmjow l'avait rarement vu, juste quelques minutes au moment d'emmener ou de ramener son frère à la maison quelquefois, mais avait jugé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

La sécurité était assurée. Les policiers se séparaient pour les suivre quotidiennement mais Grimmjow faisait abstraction. D'ailleurs, ils n'entraient pas dans les salles d'urgence de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait. Il avait peu à peu fini par arrêter de se sentir constamment traqué et observé. Il osait vivre comme n'importe qui, sans passé, sans démon. En revanche, il sentait que cela était plus difficile pour Ichigo. Ce dernier vivait plus intensément ses épreuves et était plus tourmenté au quotidien, sans vouloir nécessairement le montrer. Il paraissait plus souvent inquiet et méfiant que lui. Ses cauchemars le hantaient plus intensément. En même temps, pensait le bleuté, avoir vécu un tel traumatisme si jeune ne pouvait pas laisser de marbre, encore moins quand le démon de son enfance était de retour et menaçait d'agir. Mais Ichigo avait aussi cette force intérieure et profonde pour combattre ce qui le terrifiait, pour surpasser ses terreurs... seul et en silence… avec une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux fermés. Grimmjow en était sérieusement impressionné.

La télévision éteinte, le silence s'installa dans la maison. Il bougea légèrement tout en soutenant le jeune homme endormi contre le canapé afin qu'il ne se réveille pas. Mais en le portant, même le plus délicatement impossible, il ne put empêcher Ichigo d'émerger légèrement. Ce dernier le prouva en gémissant une sorte de barbarisme incompréhensible.

— Tu peux te rendormir, Ichi', je t'emmène dans ta chambre; chuchota Grimmjow.

Le « Ichi' » avait été une convention établie plusieurs jours auparavant. C'était Ichigo qui avait proposé cela, signalant, non sans une petite rougeur aux joues, qu'après tout, tout le monde l'appelait comme ça « pour faire plus court ». Mais quand Grimmjow avait évoqué son propre diminutif, Ichigo était devenu plus rouge encore. Il n'osait pas encore l'utiliser, au grand amusement caché du bleuté.

Il saisit Ichigo sur son dos. Ce dernier fut assez confiant pour s'accrocher à lui et reposa sa tête dans son cou. Il entra dans la chambre de son colocataire sans allumer la lumière principale et attendit de coucher son paquet à même le lit pour libérer ses mains et appuyer sur le bouton de la lampe de chevet. Une lumière tamisée laissa entrevoir une chambre plus bordélique qu'à l'emménagement. Bien sûr, les deux hommes avaient pris leurs aises, même dans les espaces communs. Mais Grimmjow devait avouer qu'Ichigo était plus permissif que lui et laissait traîner toutes sortes de choses partout. Il avait expliqué avec humour que c'était une vieille habitude qui lui venait de sa vie avec son jumeau, étant donné qu'ils s'échangeaient souvent leurs affaires. La chaise de la chambre était donc noyée sous une pile d'habits, le bureau était jonché de livres, DVD, de câbles divers, de pièces de monnaies, de tickets de métro ou encore de notes de courses personnelles. Sur la table de chevet demeurait un éternel petit carnet rouge écorné qui avait du mal à fermer sous les pages chiffonnées ainsi qu'un crayon à papier à la mine boudinée. Il écrivait à l'intérieur les bribes de cauchemars dont il se souvenait à son réveil avec frénésie parfois.

— Mmh… Grimm… jow…

— Mh ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Porte… fermée…

— Oui la porte est bien fermée; assura Grimmjow en parlant tout bas d'une voix grave; il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison.

C'était aussi une sorte de T.O.C que pouvait avoir Ichigo. Chaque soir il regardait plusieurs fois dehors par la fenêtre si les policiers étaient bien en service dans la rue à surveiller la maison. Il contrôlait chaque fenêtre pour fermer les volets et vérifiait plusieurs fois le verrouillage de la porte d'entrée. Il semblait que l'image de la porte de sa maison familiale éventrée et annonciatrice de malheurs résonnait encore en lui depuis l'enfance.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme pour dégager les quelques mèches tenaces sur le front. Il aimait son visage apaisé, blanc nacré, aux allures si innocentes et pures. Même s'il savait que ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes sur des horreurs, que ses joues s'étaient salies de sang à un âge bien trop jeune. Il avait en fait encore plus envie de caresser cette peau, comme pour lui assurer que la vie n'était pas faite que de terribles images. Mais il retint sa main en l'air. Il voulait rester là, assis sur le lit, tout près de lui, profitant de sa paix, puisant ce sentiment si serein et paisible qu'il dégageait pour y trouver une propre paix en lui-même. Mais il s'obligeait à partir. Ce moment d'apaisement ne lui appartenait pas. Lui, devait régler ses propres affaires dans son monde à lui.

Mais cette fois-là, quand Grimmjow voulut quitter la chambre en se levant, il sentit la main d'Ichigo saisir son avant-bras.

— Non; souffla-t-il; ne pars pas…

Le bleuté fut un instant perdu et ne crut pas avoir bien entendu à cause du manque d'articulation du jeune homme ensommeillé. Mais finalement, il avait bien compris, car à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de partir, Ichigo le retenait de plus en plus fermement.

— Reste; dit-il encore d'une voix endormie.

Ichigo eut l'air de faire confiance au bleuté et le lâcha donc en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur le côté, rassuré par la compagnie de son colocataire.

Grimmjow savait ce que voulait signifier Ichigo. Comme ils peinaient à dormir, ils trouvaient en l'autre un certain sentiment de sécurité, galvanisé par cette impression qu'ils se _connaissaient _vraiment. Leurs passés se rejoignaient et se retrouvaient dans une même douleur. Leur traumatisme était compréhensible l'un pour l'autre.

— Ichi'… Tu veux que je dorme ici ?

Grimmjow n'avait pas prévu de ressentir autant de choses à l'énoncé de cette phrase, entre son ventre qui bourdonnait et sa gorge qui s'était soudainement asséchée.

Ichigo, toujours les yeux fermés, fit lentement « oui » de la tête avant de retomber dans une première forme d'inconscience. Grimmjow réfléchit quelques secondes. Cela paraissait si irréaliste. Lui aussi se sentait bien auprès de lui. Il savait qu'il le sauverait s'il tombait encore dans ses cauchemars. Et inversement. Ils se _comprenaient _et se _sauvaient _mutuellement. Il n'y avait ni d'histoire de coucherie, ni d'ambigüité sexuelle aucune. Grimmjow ne savait même pas si, tout comme son jumeau, Ichigo était attiré par les hommes. Et lui-même ne lui avait jamais mentionné sa bisexualité. Grimmjow n'y voyait aucune tension ni malentendu.

Ils n'étaient dans ces moments-là que deux enfants qui avaient peur du noir.

Il se coucha donc de l'autre côté et, après un dernier souffle, finit par éteindre la lumière en usant de la longueur de son bras par-dessus Ichigo pour rejoindre le bouton presseur de la lampe de chevet. Le noir éclata dans la chambre. Et les minutes passèrent, dans le son souple de leur souffle distinct.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis face à face, presque le front collé l'un à l'autre, les mains toutes proches de se toucher, l'esprit calme et le sommeil réparateur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il eut le sentiment d'avoir bien dormi. Ce sentiment aussi agréable qu'indéchiffrable qui vous prend après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et pour Ichigo, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette impression. Mais, ce doux sentiment fut tout à coup contrebalancé lorsqu'il sursauta presque à la vue de son colocataire de l'autre côté de son lit, en train de dormir sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller.

Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il crut soudain que c'était un bruit qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à dormir. Ils avaient décidé de regarder un film. Et soudain, c'était le trou noir. Mais il était arrivé là, dans son lit. Grimmjow l'avait-il porté ? Pourquoi dormait-il là ?

Ichigo rougit encore plus, honteux de chercher des raisons, et sortit du lit. Mais le mouvement et le grincement du lit finirent par réveiller son colocataire. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Grimmjow encore ensommeillé sous le draps, et Ichigo debout, immobile.

Puis, pas moins de trois secondes plus tard, le bleuté fut aussi surpris et se leva prestement, les yeux écarquillés. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu aussi embarrassé. Ils étaient alors tous les deux debout, de chaque côté du lit :

— Euh… je… C'est pas ce que tu crois…

— Tu as une chambre, il me semble…; se prémunit Ichigo, fuyant pour autant son regard et usant d'une voix peu assurée.

— C'est toi qui voulais que je reste !

Ichigo fut d'autant plus surpris. Lui ? Vraiment ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

— Pas souvenir…; murmura-t-il presque pour se convaincre lui-même.

— Tu t'es endormi sur moi hier soir sur le canapé. Je t'ai juste ramené dans ton lit et c'est toi qui m'as retenu. J'ai juste… Enfin, bref… Il s'est rien passé de plus…

Ichigo retint ses dernières paroles. Pourquoi Grimmjow insistait-il sur le fait qu'il ne s'était _rien passé_ ? C'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus entre eux ou, au contraire, pour lui indiquer clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas à être ensemble outre-mesure ? Non pas qu'Ichigo s'intéressait au bleuté, loin de là… C'était juste… qu'il aimait bien sa compagnie… car il le comprenait… c'était tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow fulminait intérieurement. Et pour un réveil, il aurait préféré quelque chose de moins angoissant. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Ichigo, ni perdre sa confiance. Il voulait le rassurer mais il se confondait dans ses mots et n'était pas clair. En disant ça, il passait pour un tombeur testostéroné qui enfilait les coups d'un soir et qui aurait pu manger tout cru son partenaire la nuit dernière. Quelle erreur ! Mais il ne put se rattraper qu'Ichigo partait déjà vers la cuisine. Il le rejoignit en silence.

Le petit-déjeuner se fit sans un mot. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à se regarder.

Ichigo ne cessait de se noyer dans l'idée désagréable que le bleuté devait le prendre pour un fragile garçon naïf qui avait peur du noir, un timide renfermé qui n'assumait pas ses paroles et niait tout en bloc le lendemain. Il avait juste été surpris et déstabilisé, mal à l'aise à cause de ses propos de la veille qu'il avait oubliés. Mais au final, le plus étonnant était ce fait : en sa compagnie, il avait bien dormi.

Grimmjow ne pensait qu'à l'image négative qu'il devait renvoyer au rouquin. Une image trompeuse et qui ne le correspondait pas du tout. Certes, il pouvait taquiner parfois, mais jamais il n'abuserait de la confiance d'Ichigo. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Il n'avait pas été à l'origine de cette nuit à deux mais il ne pouvait pas cacher en avoir eu envie lui aussi. Car le plus étonnant était ce fait : en sa compagnie, il avait bien dormi.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit à l'entrée suivie de trois coups à la porte. C'était un signal entendu avec les agents de police. Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardèrent, se sortant de leurs pensées respectives, et ce fut le dernier qui se leva pour aller déverrouiller la porte. Il regarda dans le judas et reconnut immédiatement les agents.

Une fois la porte ouverte, les deux hommes saluèrent les pensionnaires :

— Le capitaine Kuchiki nous a contactés un peu plus tôt. Il veut vous voir tous les deux ce matin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Cette phrase tomba comme un bloc de marbre sur les épaules du plus jeune qui se rigidifia sur le pallier, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Grimmjow qui répondit :

— Très bien, on va se préparer. Rien de grave ?

— Pas qu'je sache, en tout cas. On revient dans quinze minutes.

Et le policier lui-même ferma la porte.

Ichigo resta immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avec cette phrase qui résonnait constamment dans sa tête « Il veut vous voir. ».

— Ichigo, ça va ?

Le rouquin rencontra alors le regard de son colocataire.

— _Il_… _Il _est revenu ?

C'était ça qui le préoccupait le plus. Alors qu'il faisait tout depuis deux semaines pour retrouver une certaine paix intérieure, pour s'habituer à vivre du mieux possible, à se sentir bien… L'appel du capitaine Kuchiki sonnait clair dans son esprit et le remettait dans sa position de départ : cette maison blindée n'était pas un camp de vacances pour se régénérer, mais une défense impénétrable contre un envahisseur puissant et dangereux… qui voulait possiblement le tuer. Comment avait-il pu croire que tout se passerait au mieux avec juste un type du DPM qui le suivait tous les jours et des volets blindés à fermer chaque nuit une fois rentré ? Rien ne serait aussi facile… surtout pas avec Anarkheia_. _

— Ça va aller… Il veut peut-être juste nous expliquer l'avancée de l'enquête…; tenta de rassurer Grimmjow.

Mais Ichigo était plus négatif. Cet appel sonnait comme le début de nouvelles hostilités.

— Ça va aller, hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Ce fou pourrait nous tuer à tout instant… et c'est pas un capitaine de police qui peut l'arrêter en jouant les Sherlock Holmes…

Ichigo prit conscience de la frayeur presque colérique qui le prenait de plus en plus. Il mesura ses tremblements. Il devait enfiler ses écouteurs. Retrouver sa musique le calmerait.

Mais au moment de s'éclipser dans la chambre, Grimmjow le retint au bras. Ils se regardèrent. Ichigo allait lui cracher une insulte au visage.

— Calme-toi. Tu t'énerves mais c'est juste ta peur que tu refoules en haine. J'te dis que ça va aller parce que j'y crois. Si tu t'perds dans ce genre de pensées noires, t'es déjà mort. Et il me semble que toi et moi, on a déjà survécu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, fais en sorte de te montrer plus fort que ce terroriste.

Ichigo sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et son regard fuit à nouveau, plus humide cette fois.

— J'ai compris. Lâche-moi.

La musique lui fit du bien. Mais les mots de Grimmjow aussi. Il avait raison, alors qu'il le connaissait finalement si peu. Ichigo savait que le bleuté avait vu juste en lui, même s'il aurait préféré le nier et lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il écoutait toujours de la musique pour se contrôler, se calmer, apaiser toutes les fortes émotions qu'il pourrait ressentir. Devenant neutre, il se blindait et avait plus confiance en lui. Ainsi annihilé de toutes émotions, il pouvait tout faire. C'était comme ça qu'il avait survécu avec Shiro dans les contrats payés où ils devaient « faire le nettoyage », donner une leçon à deux ou trois racailles, faire pression sur un chef de gang.

Depuis que le démon de son enfance qui le hantait était revenu à la vie, il avait perdu toute cette carapace. Et la musique avait eu moins d'effet. Au moindre éboulement, ses émotions reprenaient le dessus avec plus d'intensité et c'était la fin. Il était trop facilement submergé. Honteux de ressentir de la peur, il changeait le tout en colère et en devenait agressif. Mais c'était loin d'être une bonne solution.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo s'était enfermé dans sa bulle tout le trajet. Grimmjow l'avait vu, les mains enfoncées dans son sweat, la capuche rabattue, le regard fuyant sur la vitre et les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait rien dit et avait concrètement montré qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Le bleuté s'était demandé s'il avait été trop dur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait bien fait. Il fallait qu'Ichigo contrôle sa peur… ou plutôt ses émotions en général. Dans une situation de crise comme ils avaient pu vivre il y a deux semaines de cela, le sang-froid était une nécessité pour survivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Keishicho, ou DPM, ils furent escortés par les mêmes agents de police jusqu'au bureau de Kuchiki. Là encore, Ichigo se coula entre couloirs et murs comme un mort-vivant en traînant des pieds. Il n'aimait définitivement pas être là. Grimmjow se doutait que cela pouvait provenir de son passé. Lui-même, cinq ans auparavant, s'était retrouvé dans cette atmosphère si particulière pendant de longues heures, assis de chaise en chaise, de bureau en bureau, traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Mais même à cette époque, il était adulte, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il n'osait imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour Ichigo. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette même situation, à dix ans, tout seul, sans parents, séparé de son frère, après avoir été kidnappé par Äs Nödt et sans aucun repère.

Quand ils passèrent la porte du fameux bureau, ils retrouvèrent la mine sombre, grave et sérieuse du capitaine qui se leva au même moment pour les accueillir. Il était, comme Grimmjow l'avait toujours connu, dans un élégant complet noir à chemise blanche sous un veston. Il portait son arme à la hanche dans un holster. Son bureau, d'une ébène aussi profonde que la couleur de ses cheveux gominés, était impeccable, avec des dossiers qui s'empilaient parfaitement sur le côté. Grimmjow nota une seconde le petit porte-photo ovale vers son ordinateur portable. Une femme rayonnante apparaissait dans le cadre.

— Bonjour messieurs, prenez place je vous prie. Vous pouvez nous laisser; dit-il finalement aux agents qui s'exécutèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ichigo s'assit sans un regard ni une main de salut pour Byakuya. Grimmjow tendit la sienne et serra celle du capitaine en trouvant son regard. Il paraissait légèrement froissé de ce manque de respect. D'autant que le garçon écoutait toujours sa musique.

Toujours debout, Kuchiki se pencha sur le devant de son bureau et enleva un écouteur en tirant sur le fil. Il rencontra tout de suite les yeux rouges du rouquin :

— J'apprécie une certaine tenue au sein de mon bureau, jeune homme.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et enleva sa capuche puis ses écouteurs qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Grimmjow, assis juste à côté, réprima un sourire d'amusement.

— Dites-nous plutôt pourquoi on est là; fit Ichigo d'un ton froid.

— Hum… Veillez à ne pas me donner d'ordre, monsieur Kurosaki; répondit le capitaine sans difficulté tout en prenant place dans son fauteuil en cuir; Il n'y a rien de grave, mais je voulais juste vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête et vous poser quelques questions.

Grimmjow acquiesça, rassuré, et imagina que cela devait être pareil pour Ichigo même s'il garda un regard absent et ses mains recroquevillées, comme pour mieux mesurer son anxiété.

— Je pense d'abord que vous aimeriez identifier votre agresseur correctement. Äs Nödt est encore un nom d'emprunt. Son vrai nom est Asahr Kenat Toïa.

Les deux hommes étaient parfaitement attentifs.

— Il n'est Japonais que par sa mère. Son père est originaire d'Abkhazie, c'est un pays à la limite de l'Europe, dans les montagnes du Caucase, aux bords de la mer Noire. Il est né là-bas et y a grandi avec son père. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance.

Sur ce, il ouvrit un dossier à la reliure verte écornée et en sortit une photo en noir et blanc qu'il présenta aux deux hommes. Dessus, on voyait un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année, tenant une arme presque plus grande que lui dans les mains. Ses cheveux ébène dégageaient en une queue de cheval un regard d'albâtre marqué par des pupilles noires et insondables.

— J'ai réussi à faire parvenir son dossier depuis l'Europe où il est aussi recherché par plusieurs Etats notamment la Russie. Nous savons peu de choses sur lui. Il a été embrigadé très tôt dans l'armée et a servi son pays pour son indépendance face à la Géorgie. Apparemment, il a été prisonnier de guerre et a été porté disparu pendant trois mois.

— Il devait pas boire le thé avec les Géorgiens j'parie; répliqua Grimmjow tout en gardant son sérieux.

— … Effectivement, Mr. Jaggerjack. Et il n'était pas le seul. L'Abkhazie a voulu en appeler à la Cour Pénale Internationale pour crime contre l'humanité mais la demande a été rejetée par manque de preuves et des témoignages parfois corrompus ou mensongers.

— Et… _lui_ dans tout ça ? demanda Ichigo, plus timidement.

— Il a sans doute été torturé par l'armée géorgienne.

Byakuya laissa le silence s'installer en reposant son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les mains jointes près de sa bouche.

— Il peut facilement s'en passer des choses dans la tête d'un homme torturé pendant trois mois. C'est selon moi l'élément déclencheur qui a fait naître Anarkheia.

Le capitaine se massa les tempes.

— Mais… de son groupe, on ne connaît que lui. Il y a effectivement eu Quilge Opie sous ses ordres mais il a été abattu.

À la mention de cet homme, Grimmjow sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

— Selon votre témoignage, Mr Jaggerjack, cet homme paraissait accepter sa mort, c'est cela ?

Le bleuté eut besoin de se racler un instant la gorge pour retrouver sa voix, soudain coincée dans sa gorge resserrée :

— Oui. En fait, il avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il avait pu faire et qui aurait causé du tort à… Äs… euh Asahr… enfin bref. Je pense qu'il était… complètement obnubilé par ce type…

— C'est aussi ce que je pense. Celui qui se fait appeler Äs Nödt veut un total contrôle sur ses membres et cherche une soumission et une abnégation totales. S'il leur ordonne de rester pacifiques et silencieux, c'est impossible de les repérer ou de créer une piste de recherche. Ils ne doivent même pas pouvoir se contacter entre eux, ni même se connaître. Anarkheia n'est pas tant un groupe uni, mais plutôt un ensemble de personnes qui vouent sa vie à Äs Nödt.

— Comment on pourrait faire ça ? C'est impensable… fit entendre Ichigo d'une voix dégoûtée.

— Pourtant, c'est le sort qui vous était réservé enfant. Ma théorie est qu'Äs Nödt rend une justice de sang à une personne dans le besoin. En retour de dette, la personne sauvée lui vend son âme d'une certaine façon, au risque de connaître le même sort. Il ne manque plus qu'un habile talent d'orateur et Äs Nödt peut avoir qui il veut.

Sur ce, Byakuya balaya plusieurs fiches du regard, dans le même dossier. Le papier était extrêmement fin et fragile et l'encre noire l'avait imbibé.

— Il y a eu beaucoup d'arrestations en Europe de l'est ces dernières années. Impossible de prouver le lien avec Anarkheia ou Äs Nödt mais c'est sans doute le cas. C'est parfois allé jusqu'à la cour de justice, en Russie, Azerbaïdjan, Abkhazie et Arménie. Elles ont toutes en point commun l'« insubordination à l'Etat politique » mis en place. Des sortes de révoltés qui voudraient renverser le pouvoir. Ils en appelaient à une « justice » qui aurait été bafouée…

— On en revient au même point…; pensa Grimmjow tout haut.

C'était en effet ce rapport à la justice qu'avait invoqué Äs Nödt à leurs rencontres. C'était par justice qu'il avait ordonné à Grimmjow de tuer Quilge Opie et à Ichigo de tuer Ginjô Kûgo.

— Effectivement, Anarkheia est un groupe qui en appelle à une justice, souvent plus rapide et ensanglantée que celle que l'on peut connaître en démocratie.

— C'est la pureté…

Byakuya stagna soudain en entendant la petite voix du rouquin. Grimmjow aussi se mit à le regarder. Ichigo se sentit alors obligé de se justifier :

— C'est ce qu'il dit tout le temps… si on fait ça… ça n'est pas un crime… parce qu'on purifie celui qui a fait du mal…

Byakuya acquiesça.

— C'est effectivement cela. Et c'est ce qu'il compte faire.

Le capitaine ferma le dossier.

— J'ai trouvé une piste de réflexion qui pourrait être plausible. Äs Nödt serait en partie revenu au Japon, à Tokyo, pour finir sa vengeance… ou plutôt pour purifier les personnes qui l'ont condamné. Quand il a quitté le pays, il y a cinq ans, il a pu faire entendre sa parole en Europe de l'est, là où il aurait été aperçu. Mais, son objectif semble rester le Japon. Pour l'instant, il devrait achever son but premier : purifier les personnes qui ne l'auraient pas écouté.

Le capitaine se remit dos à sa chaise pour s'asseoir confortablement :

— Il avait été arrêté il y a douze ans. Il n'était pas encore aussi discret que maintenant et avait retenu l'attention des autorités. Il y avait eu des plaintes. Des meurtres. Le procès n'a pas été très long ni difficile à mener mais avait défrayé la chronique. L'avocate de la défense s'appelait alors Masaki Kurosaki.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et rencontra le regard sérieux du capitaine. Bien sûr, il avait appris le métier de ses parents mais il ne s'était jamais douté d'un quelconque rapport avec Äs Nödt.

— Elle a bien sûr gagné le procès mais a fait preuve de beaucoup d'humanisme en déclarant que l'accusé agissait peut-être en conséquence d'un lourd traumatisme psychologique. Il a donc été mis dans une prison avec un pôle médical adapté. Et c'est Isshin Kurosaki qui en était le directeur et qui fut désigné pour être le médecin traitant du prisonnier.

Il y eut un nouveau coup au cœur dans la poitrine d'Ichigo. Son père était médecin psychiatre et travaillait dans une prison. Le capitaine avait raison. Mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais su, c'était qu'Äs Nödt avait croisé sa route.

— Le prisonnier se serait plaint de sa situation en se présentant comme tout à fait saint esprit. Je suppose que son jeune âge et son manque de maturité ont fini de l'enflammer complètement et il a réussi à s'enfuir. Quand il a réapparu dans la nature, c'était pour tuer le couple Kurosaki, par vengeance de traitement qu'ils lui avaient imposé, et enlever un de leurs enfants.

Ichigo eut un flash-back, celui des corps de ses parents dans une mare de sang. Et la présence de cet immense corbeau noir qui l'enveloppait de ses ailes alors qu'il était un tout petit garçon.

_Ce sang a coulé justement, mon garçon, je te l'assure._

— Quand vous avez été retrouvé Mr. Kurosaki, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Äs Nödt. Et l'affaire a fini par être classée. Mais… il a réapparu sept ans plus tard, en ordonnateur de l'enlèvement de sept personnes en décrochant une voiture de train en campagne aux abords de Tokyo.

Ce fut Grimmjow qui sentit alors la surprise l'envahir. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient l'histoire d'Äs Nödt, tout paraissait encore plus terrifiant.

— Selon moi… Soit c'est une coïncidence… soit il pensait faire de vous sept les incarnations des péchés capitaux…

Grimmjow eut une sueur froide dans le creux du dos. Il s'imaginait mutilé à la place des corps qu'il avait lui-même examiné à la morgue. Quel péché aurait-il représenté ?

— Mais de toute évidence, ses plans ont été compromis par votre soulèvement et les conséquences dramatiques qui en ont découlé, au moment de votre fuite.

Les coups de feu résonnèrent encore dans la tête de Grimmjow avec cette impression saisissante d'être à nouveau tout seul face à un danger imminent qui avait emporté son meilleur ami.

— Il a été aisément arrêté quelques jours plus tard. Mais c'était comme s'il nous avait donné la piste. J'ai assisté au procès. Contre toute attente, il n'a absolument pas protesté son envoi à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Matsuzawa. Et il en est sorti quelques mois plus tard pour s'évaporer pendant cinq ans.

Byakuya marqua une pause. Les deux autres hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre. Le capitaine semblait avoir travaillé toute la nuit à tirer les ficelles de l'histoire. En le regardant de plus près on pouvait noter des débuts de cernes aux bords de ses yeux.

— En revenant à Tokyo, il a marqué son premier message dans la « Chambre des 7 péchés » en enlevant sept patients de ce même hôpital et en les « purifiant ». Puis il est venu à vous et vous a proposé de vous venger sur des êtres qui vous avaient porté préjudice. Et à présent, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il prépare.

— Il revient toujours sur ses pas…; murmura Grimmjow qui commençait à comprendre.

— Exactement. Il est revenu à Matsuzawa pour rendre justice à ces patients et au mal qu'ils pouvaient avoir commis à eux-mêmes ou aux autres. Il est revenu vers vous, des souvenirs d'un passé entre cinq et douze ans parce que vous vivez à Tokyo et qu'il était aisé de vous retrouver. Vous incarnez aussi les seuls survivants à son passage. Il faut croire qu'il a voulu fêter ses retrouvailles… à sa manière…

_Débarrasser le monde du mal qui pullule._

Ichigo comprenait aussi. Äs Nödt n'avait d'intérêt que pour la justice. Celui qui commettait des crimes était impur. La victime devait alors devenir le bourreau et le purifier par la mort. Il avait utilisé l'image du péché capital en ce sens. Et il était venu les saluer avec Grimmjow pour leur pureté en les faisant achever des criminels.

— Maintenant, s'il sait bien se cacher comme je le crains, il est impossible de le trouver sur un coup de chance. Il faudra donc ruser pour avoir de l'avance sur lui. Si ma théorie est juste, il devrait s'en prendre à d'autres personnes sur Tokyo.

— Continuer à se venger des personnes qui ne l'ont pas écouté dans son passé ? proposa Grimmjow.

Byakuya acquiesça.

— Le médecin en chef de l'hôpital Matsuzawa, Ukitake Jûshiro, me semble tout indiqué.

Le bleuté ouvrit de grands yeux mais fit en sorte de ne pas trop paraître surpris. Selon le capitaine, seul Shinji avait poursuivi l'enquête jusqu'à l'hôpital psychiatrique et donc rencontré le médecin Grimmjow n'était pas censé le connaître.

— Vous comptez faire quoi pour le protéger ? demanda-t-il plus simplement.

— Il pourra avoir plusieurs gardes du corps et une surveillance plus assidue sur son lieu de travail. Vous allez rester dans la Maison pour l'instant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ce criminel veut faire de vous et il attend peut-être que je baisse ma garde. J'aimerais que vous gardiez en tête que cet homme agit par passion et que sa raison ne l'emporte jamais. Autrement dit, il pourrait très bien décider de finir le travail commencé avec vous.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence. Encore une fois, ils avaient l'air de deux morceaux de viandes prêts à être dévorés. De la chair à canon.

— J'aimerais que cette enquête se finisse au plus vite, je vous l'assure. Et, cette fois, je ferai en sorte que ce terroriste ne puisse plus jamais sortir de sa cellule. Mais pour l'instant, vous devez me donner du temps et rester prudent. Compris ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et le silence reprit. Byakuya rangea son bureau en demandant s'il pouvait y avoir des questions. Mais Ichigo comme Grimmjow restèrent muets. Aussi Byakuya les congédia-t-il en appelant les agents de sécurité pour les ramener à la maison en voiture.

— Mr. Kurosaki. Restez un instant, je vous prie.

Alors qu'Ichigo allait remettre ses écouteurs, il dut se séparer du bleuté qui le laissa revenir sur ses pas tandis qu'il quittait le bureau.

— Oui ?

— La plupart des informations que j'ai trouvées à propos de cet homme, Asahr Kenat Toïa, c'est à votre mère que je les dois.

Ichigo fut un instant surpris et resta immobile, attendant avec une soudaine impatience les paroles du capitaine qui poursuivit :

— Elle avait fait un travail remarquable pour son procès et avait déniché des informations restées jusque-là confidentielles. Je dois dire que j'ai été très agréablement surpris. Alors, je voulais vous rappeler… que vous pouvez être fier de votre mère et de vos parents en général. C'étaient des personnes tout à fait respectables et honorables.

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de Kuchiki pour savoir cela, il aurait voulu le lui dire d'ailleurs, mais garda le silence avec un pincement au cœur qui le serra jusqu'à sa gorge :

— Nous avons pu chercher les ressources dont nous avions besoin dans les archives de son cabinet. Et… j'ai trouvé ceci. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous revenir de droit…

Byakuya ouvrit alors un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une photographie aux coins légèrement fragilisés par le temps et l'usure. Dessus, on y voyait la famille Kurosaki. Au vue de la rondeur du ventre de Masaki, ce cliché devait dater de quelques semaines avant le drame qui avait déchiré la famille. Tous étaient debout, les parents à l'arrière et les enfants à l'avant. Ichigo se vit, avec ses grands yeux regardant l'objectif, tenir les mains de sa mère en levant légèrement les bras. Celle-ci, en robe, était éclatante de beauté et de lumière avec son sourire et ses magnifiques cheveux longs ondulés. Shiro était à sa droite, et semblait éclater de rire en prenant la pose, les jambes écartées légèrement fléchies et les deux bras tendus en avant en montrant des « V » avec ses doigts. Il avait encore les cheveux roux et n'arborait ni tatouage, ni piercing ni maquillage comme ce qui pouvait le caractériser aujourd'hui. Leur père était juste derrière lui, tenant l'épaule de sa femme à sa gauche et souriait de bon cœur en posant une main sur la chevelure de Shiro.

— Merci… capitaine…; ne put que murmurer Ichigo en prenant la photo.

Byakuya et lui échangèrent un regard et le policier acquiesça de la tête, tant pour la reconnaissance que pour le congédier.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Yo_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Mira:** Ahah, merci et oui du coup deux chapitres dans la semaine ! Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé drôle le petit moment du réveil, j'imagine aussi la scène avec un sourire. Et effectivement, c'est une relation difficile qui se met peu à peu en place. Après, si des imprévus viennent entraver cette évolution... je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi !_

**_Trolocat: _**_Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas vraiment de notion de retard chez les lecteurs, c'est plus moi qui était en retard pour le chapitre 11 . Je suis ravie que ces petites infos sur la vie d'Äs Nödt et du passé te plaisent, et effectivement tout avance à petit pas... enfin... jusqu'à ce que ça commence à dégénérer. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Quand Ichigo sortit du commissariat, il y avait la voiture blindée qui n'attendait que lui. Grimmjow était déjà assis à l'arrière et pianotait sur son portable. Un agent de sécurité était à l'avant. La voiture démarra aussitôt alors qu'il fermait la portière :

— Tout va bien ? demanda doucement le bleuté après avoir rangé son portable.

Ichigo, encore ému, eut du mal à trouver de la voix pour répondre. Il hocha la tête en s'armant de ses écouteurs pour tenter de camoufler ses émotions. Grimmjow crut comprendre et se concentra sur les paysages défilant à sa fenêtre. Au final, la voiture arriva rapidement devant le Saint Luke International Hospital. Grimmjow remercia le chauffeur et enleva un écouteur au rouquin. Ce dernier le regarda étrangement :

— J'y vais, bonne journée.

— Ouais… bonne journée…

— Essaie de ne pas trop te tracasser pour ce qu'a dit Kuchiki…. Et aussi pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

— C'est bon. T'inquiète; coupa court Ichigo.

Grimmjow fut légèrement surpris. Ichigo ne se justifia pas et lui fit comprendre que cette conversation n'avait rien de privé avec l'homme en uniforme à l'avant de la voiture. Le bleuté esquissa un sourire, compréhensif, et s'apprêta à quitter la voiture :

— À ce soir alors…

Quand la portière se ferma et qu'Ichigo indiqua l'usine dans laquelle il devait travailler ce jour, il fut légèrement déboussolé. Trop d'émotions le prenaient depuis un moment et refusaient de le laisser en paix. À commencer par ce brusque changement de vie, dans une nouvelle maison, loin de son frère. Puis, son rapprochement progressif avec Grimmjow et cette nuit passée ensemble dans le même lit. Enfin, l'histoire de cet individu, Asahr Kenat Toïa, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver troublante et d'en être troublé. En repensant à cette photo du garçon obligé de porter une arme dans les mains, Ichigo n'y trouvait aucun meurtrier assoiffé de sang. Il avait dû connaître des moments difficiles voire douloureux, presque insurmontables, à un âge très jeune. Encore adolescent, il avait dû faire face aux pires tragédies humaines : la guerre, la mort, la torture… Toute cette souffrance semblait se dégager dans la passion de ses crimes, passion peut-être plus désespérée et triste que sanguinaire et destructrice. Et ce masque souriant, dur, fort et féminin qu'il portait quand il commettait ces actes était possiblement sa seule manière d'avancer sans défaillir.

Ichigo soupira. Äs Nödt était à l'image d'Anarkheia, organisation complexe, brumeuse, violente et difficile à cerner. Si pureté et justice étaient recherchées, ses parents n'auraient pas dû être tués. Ils n'avaient rien fait de profondément mal… Juste le travail qu'on leur avait assigné. Äs Nödt aurait donc agi par passion douze ans auparavant, comme un acte de jeunesse encore impulsif et enragé.

Mais à ce moment-là de sa réflexion, Ichigo revoyait le sang, l'enlèvement, la peur, le coup de feu qui troue la tête de Ginjô et ses nuits à cauchemarder. Tout cela à cause de la même personne qui avait déclenché un véritable chaos dans sa vie. Finalement, avec la photo de sa famille, tout contre son cœur, dans sa poche de veste, il se refusait toute empathie pour Äs Nödt. C'était presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Le chauffeur levant la main pour l'alerter dans le rétroviseur une fois la voiture garée le poussa à enlever ses écouteurs :

— Vous êtes arrivé, monsieur.

Ichigo revint à la réalité : une usine qu'il voyait à travers sa fenêtre.

— Oh. Merci…

— Je resterai en surveillance devant. Veuillez me rejoindre à la fin de votre service.

Ichigo ne fit qu'un petit hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de quitter la voiture. Il entra dans l'usine d'assemblage. Il était un peu en retard mais le commissariat avait dû l'excuser auprès de son employeur. Il se mit en tenue et se présenta au service d'assemblage à la chaîne pour quelques longues heures de travail. À sa pause, en fin d'après-midi, il se dégagea de l'équipe pour s'oxygéner dans la cour, à l'arrière de l'usine. Il y avait déjà quelques hommes et femmes en train de fumer une cigarette.

— Vous avez écouté les informations ce matin ?

— Oh ! Cette folle qui s'est jetée sur un camion en marche cette nuit ?

— Mon dieu ! Quelle horreur !

— J'ai entendu ça à la radio moi aussi… Elle a poignardé son mari avant ! Il la battait apparemment… Et ensuite, elle a voulu en finir.

— J'arrive pas à le croire… quelle tragédie…

Ichigo enleva son masque et sa charlotte puis ses gants et fourra le tout dans une poche de sa combinaison bleue. Il l'ouvrit depuis le col jusqu'à atteindre sa poche de pantalon dans laquelle il avait mis son portable et ses écouteurs. Il avait envie de s'enfuir dans sa bulle, et ne plus écouter ce genre de conversations traumatisantes.

Mais, au moment de les enfiler, son attention fut captée par quelque chose, au loin. Sur une des clôtures qui encadraient la cour, était en train de se mouvoir un corps éclatant de blancheur, agile et vif. Personne d'autre ne le remarqua, trop occupé à discuter, mais Ichigo le reconnut tout de suite.

Son frère jumeau escalada la grille et atterrit avec souplesse sur le béton armé qui tapissait la cour. Il se mit alors à marcher vers lui en sifflotant, mains dans les poches, absolument pas gêné d'être possiblement repéré par les caméras de surveillance ni même de faire tache dans cette petite masse d'uniformes bleues avec son débardeur laissant voir ses tatouages aux bras, et son jean large ceinturé par une longue chemise à carreaux qui faisait un nœud sur le devant. Il avait marqué ses yeux de maquillage noir et serti une de ses oreilles de plusieurs bijoux. Encore une fois, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son jumeau savait cultiver une classe qui lui était propre.

— Hæ, bróðir ! _(Salut, frérot !)_

Ichigo devait faire mine d'être énervé. Son comportement de voyou ne lui attirerait que des soucis. Mais au fond de lui, il était assez heureux de voir son jumeau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les personnes autour d'eux. Ils regardèrent son frère un instant puis reprirent leur conversation.

— Shiro… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! chuchota-t-il un peu trop fort pour être tout à fait discret.

— Bah, ça s'voit pas ?

Sur ce, le décoloré sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche ainsi qu'un briquet et se prépara à fumer :

— J'me grille une clope dans l' coin fumeur… y'a pas plus légal; dit-il avec la plus grande ironie possible avant d'expirer de la fumée.

— Il y a rien de légal dans ce que tu fais !

Ichigo se retint grandement de ne pas crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et rangea ses écouteurs.

— D'puis quand t'en as quelque chose à branler d'la légalité ? sourit Shiro.

— Depuis que j'ai un travail à tenir. Et tu devrais en faire autant ! Pourquoi t'es pas au _Yakusoku_ ?

— J'suis de nuit, cette semaine. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour si peu, beau gosse, ça pourrait gâcher ton joli visage ! J'aurais du mal à dire que t'es mon jumeau après…

Ichigo claqua sa langue dans sa bouche pour passer son énervement et planta son regard ailleurs pour passer ses nerfs sur n'importe quoi d'autre que son frère. Bien évidemment, Shiro le connaissant trop bien, vint l'embrasser sur le front pour défaire la tension de ses sourcils froncés qu'il créait toujours dans ces moments-là.

— C'est bon ? conclut-il d'une douce voix.

Ichigo expira un grand coup et fut surpris de sentir ses épaules plus légères. Il passa une main sur sa nuque pour la masser légèrement :

— Désolé… Je suis à cran en ce moment…

Shiro entendit bien son ton de voix désarmant et saisit son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ichigo vit les pupilles identiques aux siennes le sonder profondément.

— On va parler. Viens, on s'casse.

Shiro lui prit la main et s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la cour par le même chemin qu'il avait pris.

— Hey ! Attends ! J'ai du travail ! Je peux pas partir comme ça.

Le décoloré fut stoppé dans sa course par la force d'Ichigo qui refusait d'avancer. Il se retourna pour le regarder avec sa même ironie habituelle :

— C'est d'la merde ce boulot à la chaîne, laisse tomber.

— Quoi ? Pardon de faire de mon mieux pour gagner ma vie ! Et puis… t'as vu les alcoolos pervers dégueu' que tu sers tous les soirs, toi ? C'est pas mieux !

Shiro haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel :

— Fais pas chier, t'as même pas b'soin d'ce fric : la police te paye une baraque ! Tu peux bien t'offrir du bon temps avec ton frère, non ?

Ichigo ne fut pas très rassuré pour autant :

— Y'a quoi encore ? comprit Shiro.

— Juste un flic qui me surveille.

Shiro regarda autour de lui d'un air incrédule et haussa les épaules d'un air désolé :

— Vois pas.

— Dýrið _(Bêta)._ Il est en voiture dans la cour avant.

— À la bonne heure, ça veut dire qu'on peut se casser par derrière tranquille alors !

Shiro voulut encore le tirer en prenant son poignet mais Ichigo résista à nouveau:

— Je devrais peut-être lui dire. Il est obligé de nous suivre.

— Si je te ramène ici après notre petite escapade, il n'y aura vu que du feu, non ? Pas envie qu'il nous suive comme un chien, celui-là.

Ichigo ne paraissait pas convaincu :

— Putain, frérot, tu vas dans un bar avec moi prendre un verre ! À une minute d'ici ! C'est quoi le problème ? Il peut rien t'arriver !

Le ton de Shiro était monté. Ichigo comprit à quel point cette situation de doute était ridicule. Cette surveillance H24 aussi l'était. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être autant materné et il ne pourrait pas être attaqué dans un lieu public en plein jour… n'est-ce pas ?

— Ok. Mais je passe pas par une barrière. On va prendre l'issue de secours. Fais en sorte de rester discret.

— Tu m'connais, c'est pas mon genre d'attirer les regards ! ironisa Shiro.

Le sourire fier et vainqueur de son jumeau interpella Ichigo. Il se rappela la photo qu'il avait dans sa poche. Shiro avait toujours le même sourire magnifique. Et lui… Il avait perdu le sien.

Les deux parvinrent à sortir de l'usine en catimini. Il y avait bien eu des regards d'étonnements de la part de certains salariés en bleu de travail mais Ichigo leur renvoya un regard si noir qu'il leur défendait bien de tout raconter au patron. Ichigo laissa son uniforme dans le local de sortie de secours, légèrement caché derrière une poubelle et ils s'enfuirent. Ichigo se retrouva comme un adolescent avec son frère, en train de sécher les cours, laissant l'école loin derrière eux. Shiro riait en mettant son bras autour de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui en marchant, tout en continuant de fumer.

— V'là une bonne chose de faite, p'tit frère ! Maintenant tu vas me parler autour d'une bonne bière !

— Boire à cette heure ?

— Fais pas ta mijaurée, il est bientôt 18h !

— On va au _Yakusoku _?

— Ahah ! Tu veux ma mort ? Vaut mieux pas que j'y retourne pour choper de l'alcool gratos… Mon patron m'a gaulé… Et Kensei l'a appris en plus ! J'ai un peu morflé ce soir-là…; raconta Shiro d'un ton rêveur avec une pointe de sous-entendus.

Ichigo, légèrement mal à l'aise mais tout de même amusé, ne put que murmurer un « T'es con… ». Quand ils furent installés à une table, dans un intérieur décoré digne des meilleurs pubs de Dublin, Ichigo décida de lui montrer la photo qu'il avait reçue du capitaine de police. Shiro fit un grand sourire en tombant dessus et prit quelques instants à contempler chaque visage avec autant de nostalgie que son jumeau avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt.

— Mamma est encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs…

— Mh… Tu es pas mal non plus, dans le genre roux; taquina Ichigo.

— Sache que même avec cette tignasse rousse, j'étais déjà plus beau que toi ! répondit le jumeau.

Les deux sourirent et burent leurs bières.

— Mh, au fait ! fit Shiro en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure pour en essuyer la mousse; dis-moi ce qui te tracassait. C'est avec Monsieur Beau Gosse Bleu, c'est ça ?

— Comment tu l'appelles ?! T'es ridicule…

— Je me souviens plus de son nom !

— C'est Grimmjow pour information…

Shiro eut un rire sec :

— Rien qu'au son de son blase, on entend que c'est un fauve ce type ! Alors, quoi ? Vous vous entendez pas bien ?

Ichigo posa sa bière sur la table et regarda un instant le liquide ambré former des cercles concentriques, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une quelconque inspiration pour ce qu'il allait dire. De toute évidence, les manières les plus simples étaient souvent les meilleures.

— Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse en fait… On s'entend très bien…

Shiro faillit s'étouffer dans sa nouvelle goulée :

— Tu en pinces pour lui ?

— Mais arrête, c'est pas ça… c'est pas… ce genre de relation auquel tu peux penser avec ton esprit tordu… C'est différent.

— Tu m'feras pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué ce canon, tout de même !?

— Quoi ? Mais j'suis même pas… !

— En attendant, tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille non plus…

— Raah mais tais-toi !

Ichigo but une gorgée pour passer sa frustration ce qui fit rire Shiro. Il se calma par la suite et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main pour soutenir sa tête, tout attentif qu'il était soudain :

— Vas-y, ton idiot et pervers de frère se tait. Raconte-moi un peu.

Ichigo se mit alors à lui expliquer. Son sentiment mitigé concernant Grimmjow, cette impression d'être compris du fait d'avoir un passé tragique commun, mais aussi tout ce qui concernait Anarkheia. Et puis, sa manière de l'aider, de le soutenir, au moment des crises d'angoisses et des cauchemars. À la fin de son monologue, Shiro avait fini sa bière :

— Il a raison, Grimmjow. Il faut que tu restes positif. Ce tueur a déjà été attrapé, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas arriver à nouveau ? Et puis, tu es en sécurité, dans cette baraque et avec ces agents du DPM, tu risques rien.

— J'ai toujours l'impression d'être épié. Grimmjow aussi m'a dit une fois que ça l'oppressait aussi un peu.

— C'est normal. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus oublier la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Mais, dans ce cas, passez du temps ensemble. Vos soirées vous réussissent bien, apparemment !

— Raah… N'en dis pas plus, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça…

— De quoi ? Pieuter avec un mec ? Tu vis à quelle époque, toi ? En plus, vous avez rien fait…

— Bien sûr qu'on n'a rien fait !

— Mais dis-moi, honnêtement, Ichi'… Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

Ichigo écarquilla un instant les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas prévu de se poser la question. En général il évitait de trop y penser. Surtout depuis ces deux semaines où leur colocation prenait pour lui un air de plus en plus agréable.

— C'est pas… C'est pas c'que tu crois…

— Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? fit Shiro d'une voix mielleuse.

— Tu penses que j'ai envie de me le taper !

— Quoi ? J'passe toujours pour un gros pervers dans ta tête, ou bien ?

Shiro se mit à rire avant de continuer :

— Non, je pensais plutôt que c'est quelqu'un qui te fait du bien à la tête et au cœur. Et que tu devrais pas laisser une belle occasion comme ça te passer sous le nez.

— Ça veut dire quoi en deux mots ?

— En trois : reste avec lui.

Ichigo fuit le regard de son frère pour fixer ses mains rejointes sur ses cuisses. Rester avec lui… Oui, il en avait envie. C'était comme une bouée dans un océan que l'on traverse à la nage depuis des années. Une compagnie de repos était plus que bienvenue. Mais qu'en disait la réalité des faits ?

— De toute façon, c'est pour l'enquête… On vit ensemble parce qu'on est obligé. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas la même impression… peut-être qu'il a pitié de moi...

— J'veux pas dire, mais lui et ses hallucinations, c'est pas plus triste que toi et tes cauchemars.

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

— C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester dormir avec moi la nuit dernière. C'est la honte, j'ai l'air d'un gamin… Et quand il me sauve d'un cauchemar, c'est toi que j'appelle… par habitude.

Shiro retint le ton plus fragile et tremblant qu'avait pris la voix de son jumeau. Il redressa encore sa tête en prenant son menton.

— Ho là, ne t'apitoie jamais sur ton sort. C'est papa qui nous disait ça et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai retenu la leçon ! T'as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit. C'est pas honteux de vouloir se sentir mieux et de s'accrocher aux personnes qui nous font du bien. Prononce mon nom autant de fois que tu veux en sortant d'un cauchemar jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que c'est lui qui te réconforte et pas moi, ok ? Et, entre nous… s'il a accepté de se coucher près de toi, c'est que ce n'était pas totalement désagréable pour lui, non ?

Ichigo rougit. Un sentiment inhabituel l'envahit soudain. L'impression chaleureuse et rayonnante de se sentir aimé. Au moins, un peu… peut-être… Sans le faire exprès, Ichigo esquissa un sourire dont Shiro ne mit pas longtemps à se moquer.

Le temps parut s'arrêter alors qu'ils continuaient à parler de choses moins importantes. Le bar allait bientôt être envahi de salariés revenant de leur entreprise pour boire un verre. Les lumières s'étaient toutes allumées, des néons aux lampadaires, dans les rues avoisinantes. Et Ichigo devait bientôt partir rejoindre l'usine, feintant au policier qui allait l'attendre à la sortie des travailleurs qu'il n'avait pas bougé de l'après-midi.

Alors que Shiro partit régler l'addition au bar et qu'Ichigo l'attendait à la table, regardant vaguement à travers la baie vitrée du bar la vie qui se passait à l'extérieur, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Aussitôt, il pensa à Grimmjow. Devait-il l'avertir de son horaire de fin de service ? Allaient-ils dîner ensemble ce soir ? Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour la veille…

Mais Ichigo retint son souffle en voyant le numéro s'afficher. Une suite de chiffre qui ne portait pas de nom, n'ayant jamais été enregistrée dans son téléphone. Mais il le connaissait par cœur. Ou du moins, un Ichigo plus jeune l'avait gardé en tête tellement d'années que ce souvenir était resté imprimé en lui, rendu brumeux par tous les autres souvenirs qui s'étaient accumulés par-dessus. Voir ce numéro le faisait soudain revenir en arrière. Très loin en arrière. Comme s'il ne faisait plus un mètre quatre-vingt, et qu'il n'avait plus vingt-deux ans. Comme si le bar disparaissait autour de lui. Comme si la marque d'Anarkheia était encore vive sur sa peau.

Le numéro disparut comme il était arrivé. Ichigo retint son souffle mais au moment d'expirer, le même appel retentit à nouveau, faisant vibrer sa main au point de ne plus la sentir. L'écran clignotait avec cette suite de chiffres et Ichigo eut la soudaine impression qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer. Qu'il fallait qu'il décroche.

— A…Allô ?

Il y eut des bruits incompréhensibles de l'autre côté du combiné. Des sortes de froissements de tissus et un souffle rauque. Ichigo pensa soudain à raccrocher, comme pour fuir la réalité, comme pour stopper tout ça et tout oublier. Mais sa main écrasait fermement le téléphone contre son oreille. Et il y eut soudain une voix. Un murmure à peine audible, un souffle dans le microphone :

— _Oh mon dieu… Merci… tu es là… je… je me suis souvenu du numéro…_

Il y eut un sanglot et Ichigo fit encore une fois émerger un souvenir de sa tête. Il reconnaissait cette voix en pleurs. Plus grave qu'à l'époque. Mais toujours aussi chevrotante.

— C'est… C'est toi ? dit-il lui aussi tout bas.

— _Ichi… Ichigo… J'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Viens à la maison… Je t'en supplie…_

— … Pourquoi… tu dis ça… ?

— _Ichigo… Il a recommencé… Je peux pas sortir… J'ai réussi à me libérer… J'ai pris le téléphone… Dis-moi que tu vas venir me sauver… Je pourrai pas m'en sortir tout seul… Il est furieux… Il va me trouver et…_

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses grands yeux ouverts ne voyaient pas même son frère face à lui en train de se demander ce qu'il se passait tout en comprenant que quelque chose de grave arrivait :

— _Viens m'aider Ichigo… Il va me tuer…_

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit suivi d'un silence écrasant et d'un bip continuel et terrifiant. Le portable tomba avec lourdeur sur la table depuis la main crispée d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait le regard vide. Un instant plus tard, il émergea et rencontra les yeux de son jumeau, tout aussi surpris et inquiets.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Yo_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

**_Hikari no Ai: _**_Yo ! Ahah, bien joué ;) Merci pour ta comparaison à l'univers Ghibli, je crois qu'on peut difficilement avoir plus belle comparaison de la part de son lectorat, je suis émue. Bonne lecture à toi !_

**_Mira: _**_Yo ! Rooh... Moi, tuer mes personnages ? Si peu... Mais pour ta question, il faudra attendre un peu. Bonne lecture à toi !_

**_Trolocat: _**_La voilà la suite ! Bonne idée de finir de lire le chapitre à quelques heures de la suite ! Les ennuis reviendront, tu peux t'en douter, ça n'allait pas être un long fleuve tranquille. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Mémorial._

_Âge : 10 ans._

Ichigo dût attendre plusieurs heures assis à une chaise, dans cette petite pièce, tout seul. On lui avait donné des feuilles et des crayons de couleurs mais il n'avait pas eu goût au coloriage. Il était fatigué mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ses paupières lourdes se fermaient parfois toutes seules mais des flashs de lumière semblaient exploser devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il commençait à partir. Les bruits le gênaient aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si méfiant. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité que dans un commissariat, n'est-ce pas ?

Le capitaine Kyoraku était passé plusieurs fois le voir mais il paraissait à chaque fois pressé ou fatigué lui aussi. Après leur entrevue avec la pédopsychiatre, il lui avait dit qu'il allait appeler la personne qui allait devenir son « responsable légal ». Ichigo avait appris ce que ce mot signifiait. C'était un terme qu'on utilisait quand on n'avait plus de parents mais qu'il fallait quand même en avoir. Ichigo ne s'imaginait effectivement pas vivre avec son frère sans adulte pour leur faire à manger, les soigner quand ils n'allaient pas bien ou encore les coucher dans un lit.

Après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de se trouver des distractions en vain, il avait fini par poser sa tête contre ses bras repliés sur la table, jouant à balancer ses petites jambes dans le vide. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs -ou dans la difficulté qu'il avait à les retrouver-, le regard perdu sur un pan de mur, les paupières à moitié fermées.

Ce fut un petit tapotement clair contre la porte qui le réveilla. La pédopsychiatre entra et l'invita à le suivre avec un sourire angélique. Ichigo, peu rassuré tout de même, descendit lentement de sa chaise et la rejoignit. Certes, il ne savait pas où elle le menait mais c'était toujours mieux que rester là.

Ils longèrent les couloirs qu'Ichigo commençait à connaître car ils menaient directement au bureau du capitaine Kyoraku dans lequel il avait été au tout début, à son arrivée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit à peine son prénom être crié par une voix familière et se sentit entouré de deux petits bras puissants. Il manqua de tomber en arrière. Nanao Ise le rattrapa à temps.

— Ichi' ! J'suis trop content d'te voir !

C'était Shiro qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Ichigo serra son homologue parfait avec un temps de retard mais sentit aussi une même joie l'envahir bientôt. Quand Shiro se desserra, Ichigo remarqua que son frère était un peu plus grand et fort que lui. Son jumeau l'observa aussi :

— Il va falloir que tu r'prennes des forces, Ichi' !

— Shiro. Reste tranquille, tu veux ?

Ichigo ne reconnut pas la voix grave et froide, bien différente de celle enjouée de son frère, retentir dans tout le bureau.

Il leva alors les yeux vers celui qui allait devenir, il s'en doutait, son « responsable légal ». C'était un homme aussi grand que le capitaine –qui se tenait aussi debout derrière son bureau- mais bien plus mince et d'une corpulence frêle, roide, voire cassante. On voyait les os de ses mains aux doigts gigantesques jaillir sous la peau pâle et fine. Il portait un impeccable costume cravate et retenait sa veste, qu'il avait correctement pliée d'abord, autour d'un bras dont la main avait fini dans la poche de son pantalon à pince. Sa cravate descendait sur un torse fin et long, deux fois moins imposant que celui du capitaine. Pourtant son charisme était tout aussi présent, voire même écrasant. Il passait par un regard froid, d'un bleu glacial, derrière de fines lunettes sans monture. Son nez fin et droit accentuait la raideur de ses traits anguleux. Sa bouche dessinait la même forme que ses sourcils, tirés vers le bas, emportant avec eux des plis au milieu du front. Ses cheveux, enfin, tout aussi raides mais d'un argenté anachronique, balayait sa tête jusqu'à ses joues avant d'être rejetés en arrière. L'homme le regardait ainsi, de toute sa hauteur et sa prestance, comme s'il était un petit animal sans importance.

— Ichigo ? Tout va bien ?

C'était le capitaine qui avait parlé. Il le regardait de manière bien plus bienveillante que l'autre homme. Ichigo prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, ni même à son frère qui le fixait avec inquiétude en tenant son épaule.

— Oui… Euh… Bonjour…; répondit-il d'une petite voix en se courbant légèrement.

Il aurait juré entendre un claquement de langue hautain et suffisant de la part de l'adulte inconnu mais personne d'autre n'avait remarqué. Quand il l'observa à nouveau, ce dernier cessa de le regarder et tourna son attention vers le capitaine.

— Tu te souviens de lui ? murmura Shiro à ses côtés.

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Nanao se baissa alors à leur niveau :

— Il s'agit d'un ami de tes parents, Ichigo, Ishida Ryûken. Il a accepté de devenir votre responsable légal. C'est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours mieux qu'une famille d'accueil inconnue de l'enfant.

Ichigo eut envie de hausser les épaules à nouveau mais se retint. Cet homme connaissait sa mère et son père ? Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, il avait du mal à le croire. Il n'avait ni la bienveillance naturelle de sa mère ni la bonne humeur débonnaire de son père.

— Alors, voilà, tout est signé avec les services sociaux; conclut bientôt Kyoraku; nous vous laissons ce p'tit en plus de son jumeau. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'enquête.

— Oui. C'est cela.

L'adulte aux cheveux gris prit un lourd dossier d'une seule main –Ichigo se demanda d'où pouvait lui venir cette force- et se contenta d'un salut rapide pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il accorda un hochement de la tête plus appuyé pour la jeune femme et fit comprendre d'un regard sévère aux enfants qu'il fallait le suivre.

Alors sorti dans le couloir, prêt à partir, Shiro voulut le suivre en entraînant Ichigo avec lui mais ce dernier retint la force de son frère. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Kyoraku qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et sa propre voix lui paraissait très loin, perdue tout au fond de sa gorge, comme si, peu importe les mots qu'il dirait, personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Le capitaine lui sourit largement et vint ébouriffer sa chevelure d'une seule main.

— Allez, p'tit gars. Ça va aller. T'en fais pas.

Ichigo baissa un instant les yeux et hocha la tête. Tout serait différent, à présent. Mais il serait en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Et il lui restait son frère.

Il se courba légèrement et se retourna vers Shiro qui tenta une nouvelle fois de l'emmener. Ryûken marchait déjà au-devant, sans vraiment les attendre. Les garçons longèrent rapidement le couloir pour le retrouver. Shiro ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son frère et conserva un petit sourire en coin et des pommettes roses. Ichigo fut heureux de sentir l'amour de son frère jumeau déborder de tout son être. Mais, cela le mena à une étrange pensée : pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs mois sans penser à lui ?

La porte grinçante de l'entrée du commissariat et le vent frais sur son visage le firent revenir au temps présent des choses. Ils marchèrent un instant sur le parking. Ryûken avait une voiture classique mais semblait en prendre grand soin.

— Serrez-vous derrière et mettez la ceinture.

Quand Shiro ouvrit la portière plus grande que lui, Ichigo aperçut un petit garçon tout au fond, déjà attaché. Il était encore plus petit et tout aussi maigrelet que lui. Avait-il seulement le même âge qu'eux ? Il portait de grosses lunettes rondes qui lui barraient une partie du visage, avec deux grandes mèches sombres de chaque côté qui rappelaient les œillères d'un cheval. Très pâle, il sursauta quand ils entrèrent et les regarda comme deux extraterrestres. Ichigo crut que c'était parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux avec son frère car cela avait déjà dérangé des enfants.

— B-bonjour… Je… Je m'appelle Uryû Ishida. J'ai six ans. Ravi de te rencontrer…

En fait, l'enfant était simplement intimidé mais semblait avoir bon fond. Quand Ichigo esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer, le petit garçon se rabroua aussitôt et sa tête devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

— Hann er feiminn. Það er fyndið; dit Shiro en s'installant au milieu. _(Il est timide. C'est drôle) _

L'usage de cette langue lui valut un regard perçant de la part de l'adulte à travers le rétroviseur au point qu'Ichigo crut d'abord qu'il avait compris ce que son jumeau avait dit. Le trajet parut durer une éternité. D'autant que personne ne parlait et que Ryûken avait décidé de ne pas mettre l'autoradio. Shiro tenait toujours la main d'Ichigo. Le vrombissement de la voiture et le silence eurent encore raison de ce dernier qui sentit une nouvelle fois les bras de sa mère l'envahir pour tomber dans le sommeil. Il eut l'impression que seules quelques minutes s'étaient échappées avant qu'il n'entende le moteur se couper et les boucles de ceinture se défaire dans un bruit métallique.

La maison était une belle demeure de banlieue chic. Le style paraissait très moderniste, avec un esprit cubique, des murs blancs et un toit plat très différent de ce que connaissaient Ichigo et Shiro. Il y avait même des baies vitrées au rez-de-chaussée et un balcon à l'étage. Mais le petit rouquin n'eut pas le temps d'être ébahi, il fut entraîné à l'intérieur sans sommation.

— Bien, nous allons établir les règles, maintenant que nous sommes au complet dans cette maison; émit l'adulte d'un ton sans appel.

Les garçons, une fois leurs chaussures enlevées, le regardèrent en rang dans le couloir d'entrée.

— Je tiens à ce que le privilège d'être logé, nourri et blanchi, qui vous ai donné à tous les trois, me soit au moins rendu par un respect de ma personne et de ma maison de votre part. Apprenez rapidement comment fonctionne cette maison, je vous veux autonome le plus vite possible : je travaille beaucoup et si je rentre tard, je n'ai pas envie de faire face à trois assistés. Mais, en règle général, je serai présent pour l'heure des repas. À ce sujet, ils se prennent à midi et à dix-neuf heures précises. Un retard de votre part signifiera pour moi que vous n'avez pas faim et vous n'aurez rien le droit d'autre jusqu'au repas suivant. Je ne tolérerai aucun grignotage intempestif. À propos des tâches ménagères, je vous orienterai pour que vous participiez au bon soin de cette maison chaque dimanche. C'est encore une fois une forme de respect qu'il vous faut apprendre. La paresse ne sera permise qu'au terme de ce travail collectif. C'est compris ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête mais le dernier petit garçon fit un « Oui » sonore et dévoué, poussant les deux comparses à suivre le même type de réponse avec un temps de retard.

— Uryû, tu peux aller étudier dans ta chambre. Les garçons, montez avec moi.

Le petit garçon fut le premier à disparaître dans les escaliers tandis que les trois autres se suivirent au rythme de l'adulte. L'étage commençait par un couloir peu large pour mener à une pièce à vivre lumineuse grâce aux baies vitrées, donnant sur le balcon et commandant différentes portes.

— Ici, c'est la salle de bain pour vous trois. Je prends celle du bas. Là, c'est mon bureau avec défense formelle d'entrer à l'intérieur. Puis, nous avons les toilettes, la chambre de mon fils et enfin la vôtre.

Ryûken ouvrit la porte la plus proche des escaliers et laissa les garçons entrer. Shiro paraissait déjà connaître les lieux et s'assit sur son lit en saisissant une peluche dans ses mains. Ichigo l'a reconnue soudainement. C'était un petit lion aux membres articulés comme un pantin plutôt qu'un animal.

— Bien. Je ferai régulièrement des contrôles pour m'assurer que vous tenez votre espace en ordre. Te concernant, Ichigo, tes affaires ont aussi été rapportées de la maison de vos parents. Tes habits sont rangés dans la commode bleue. Et je vous ai trouvé des affaires scolaires. Vous changez d'école dès lundi prochain. L'ancienne était bien trop éloignée d'ici. Vous irez donc en même temps qu'Uryû, il vous montrera quel bus prendre le matin et le soir.

Les deux garçons ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils voulaient simplement se retrouver tous les deux. Ichigo écoutait tout en regardant un peu la chambre. Elle était peinte en bleue. Deux lits trônaient aux extrémités nord et sud. Shiro avait choisi d'être en face de la porte. Lui, serait donc sur le côté de l'entrée. Ils avaient tous les deux un petit bureau d'une place sous une large fenêtre et une commode près de leur lit. Un tapis rond faisait office de décoration. Heureusement, Ichigo reconnut un coffre à jouets dans le coin de la pièce, près du miroir.

— Ichigo.

L'enfant leva les yeux et rencontra sans surprise ceux plus froids de son responsable. Il avait croisé les bras et le toisait encore avec suffisance.

— Je suis à cheval sur la discipline, notamment scolaire. Vos parents n'auraient certainement pas voulu vous voir en échec. Alors, je vérifierai souvent les devoirs, sans prévenir. Mais, pour les mois à venir, je te ferai des leçons exclusives, Ichigo. Tu as pris du retard sur le programme et je ne tolérerai aucun redoublement. Est-ce bien clair ?

Ichigo acquiesça, peu sûr de lui.

— Tu pourras visiter le rez-de-chaussée à ta guise, plus tard. Je vous appelle une fois le dîner prêt.

L'homme partit en fermant la porte. Quel étrange comportement. Ni brusque, ni doux. Ni profondément méchant, ni d'une gentillesse évidente.

— Il est dur avec toi, j'trouve…; fit remarquer Shiro; tu devrais plutôt récupérer pour l'instant.

Ichigo constata que son frère avait perdu son sourire et torturait nerveusement les yeux en boutons de la petite peluche.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

L'intéressé n'en était pas vraiment sûr lui-même mais il voulait s'en convaincre.

— Tu m'diras un jour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?

— Je l'ai pas décidé !

— T'es pas revenu me retrouver pour autant…

— C'est pas… C'est que… Tu peux pas comprendre.

Shiro acquiesça silencieusement :

— Tu as raison. Je peux pas comprendre. Mais j'aimerais, tu sais. Je voudrais t'aider.

Ichigo s'en voulait déjà d'avoir haussé le ton. Il se frotta les cheveux comme à son habitude quand il était désolé :

— On est ensemble maintenant, c'est le principal; conclut Ichigo.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, pleins de compassion et d'amour pour l'autre. C'était le principal, certes, depuis que leurs parents étaient morts. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler. Ichigo avait disparu le jour du meurtre. Shiro avait été séparé de sa moitié pendant cinq mois, pesant sa solitude d'avoir perdu toute sa famille.

— Je suis désolé… Tu as dû souffrir tout seul…; tenta Ichigo en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le lit.

— C'était long et pas très joyeux. On a mis les parents dans une boîte dans la terre. C'est un enterrement, on dit. J'avais tout le temps envie de pleurer. Mais, je suppose que pour toi aussi, c'était pas facile.

Ichigo n'osait pas regarder son frère en face et tentait d'occuper ses mains comme son esprit.

— Je me souviens plus de grand-chose.

— Mais la personne qui t'a enlevé… c'est elle qui a tué papa et maman ?

La phrase était tombée. Les mots étaient dits. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais quand il revoyait le visage de la femme qui s'était occupée de lui tout le long avec d'autres enfants, il avait envie d'occulter dans le même temps l'acte criminel qu'elle avait commis devant ses yeux. Alors en reparler lui faisait mal au fond du cœur.

— Oui mais… elle s'appelle Ana… Et elle est pas si méchante.

Ichigo sentit le regard de Shiro se durcir sur lui, comme s'il était soudain très en colère mais qu'il se retenait fortement d'exploser. Il ressentit une grande désolation. S'il disait du bien d'Ana, il se sentait mal pour Shiro. Et s'il disait du mal d'Ana, c'était auprès d'elle qu'il voulait se faire pardonner.

— Tu sais…; commença Shiro, les poings serrés; la dame docteur m'a dit que tu pouvais avoir du mal à comprendre ce que je vais te dire mais c'est pas grave… Je veux quand même te le dire. Si Ana a tué nos parents et t'a éloigné de moi pendant si longtemps, alors je ne peux pas admettre qu'elle soit une gentille personne. Elle est méchante, Ichi', c'est juste qu'elle s'est moqué de toi et a voulu te faire croire que…

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Shiro. Arrête maintenant.

Ichigo n'aimait pas prendre la voix sérieuse envers son frère. Il avait peur de lui faire de la peine. Mais, d'un autre côté, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à Ana ni même qu'on en parle.

— Okay… Je comprends…

Shiro vint reprendre la main de son frère.

— Tu habites là depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Ichigo pour changer de sujet de conversation.

— Non, seulement depuis trois jours. Avant j'étais dans un foyer avec d'autres enfants et il y avait aussi des docteurs. C'est la procédure, ils ont dit. Et c'est vachement difficile de devenir _réponsable_ légal quand même, ça a pris du temps.

Ichigo tiqua au mot utilisé mais se rabroua. Lui non plus ne savait même plus comment ça se disait.

— Comment les parents le connaissent ?

— Ryûken a fait des études de médecine, comme papa. Sauf que lui, il travaille à l'hôpital et il fait des opérations. Enfin, c'est différent de papa, quoi. Et il connaissait aussi maman. Apparemment, les parents ont laissé un papier, comme une lettre, pour dire que s'ils disparaissaient, on devait être confié à lui.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à croire que ses parents aient voulu ça. Ryûken étaient loin de leur ressembler. Et leur mère n'avait-elle pas remarqué le manque d'empathie dans ses yeux et sa personnalité glaçante ? Comment avait-elle pu accepter ?

— Et le petit garçon, là… Uryû… Il est un peu bizarre.

— Non, il est juste _un_ _troverti_. C'est quelqu'un qui préfère pas parler de lui, ça veut dire. Mais il est gentil. Il sait jouer aux échecs et il fait du violon, c'est trop cool, hein ?!

Ichigo ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de cool là-dedans mais crut bon de faire confiance en son jugement.

— Il a six ans mais il va être dans la même classe que nous. C'est un petit génie, il travaille tout le temps !

— Tu crois qu'on va être obligé, nous aussi ?

Shiro lança sa peluche pour la rattraper en plein vol et étendre ses bras :

— J'espère pas ! Je veux continuer le foot, il y aura certainement un club dans la nouvelle école !

Ichigo repensa à cette nouvelle école. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tous ses souvenirs de l'école. À part certaines personnes gentilles qui les invitaient à leurs anniversaires ainsi que le club d'aïkido avec la terrifiante Tatsuki, rien ne lui revenait en tête.

— Tu n'as pas peur ? Les enfants, tout ça…

Shiro rit tout d'abord puis vint enlacer son frère :

— Faut pas t'inquiéter ! J'ai pris une décision il y a cinq mois ! En fait c'est une promesse, plutôt… Je devrai toujours te protéger, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ! Pour ça, il faut que je devienne fort alors je vais faire du sport ! Et tu ne te sentiras plus jamais en danger !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était ému. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éclipsé son sentiment de solitude méfiante et cela faisait du bien. C'était rassurant d'être aussi connecté avec quelqu'un sur qui se reposer.

Ils explorèrent ensuite la chambre peu à peu. Shiro lui remontra les jouets de leur enfance et Ichigo se souvint de la plupart d'entre eux. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus joué depuis longtemps, c'était sans doute vrai. Pire que cela, il ne savait plus comment faire. Mais Shiro ne se moqua pas de lui, il était un peu dans le même état la perte des parents lui avait coupé l'envie de jouer.

Ryûken appela soudain les enfants à venir à table et les frères se sentirent soulagés d'éviter un moment gênant de silence entre eux. Ils rangèrent le coffre tandis qu'ils entendirent Uryû descendre à la vitesse de l'éclair les escaliers.

À table, Shiro trouva amusant de jouer avec les baguettes de son bol de riz. Dans leur ancien foyer, ils mangeaient rarement avec des baguettes. Masaki était islandaise et utilisait par habitude un couteau et une fourchette. D'ailleurs, elle faisait souvent des plats typiques de là-bas. Ryûken cessa immédiatement le jeu en réclamant le calme quand il s'aperçut des rires que cela pouvait provoquer.

— Hann er enn reiður, hann; se moqua gentiment Shiro. _(Il est toujours en colère, lui)._

Ryûken posa bruyamment son bol sur la table et adressa un regard dur aux deux roux :

— Ça suffit. Pas d'islandais sous ce toit. C'est une marque d'impolitesse de nous exclure de la conversation, Uryû et moi. Le but est de faire passer le plus de moqueries possibles sous notre nez, c'est cela ? Shiro, tu es privé de dessert pour ce soir.

Ichigo sentit que son frère voulait se soulever et crier mais il ferma les poings et se retint, piochant plus fermement ses baguettes pour ramener plus de riz jusqu'à sa bouche.

Ryûken était dur. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Mira:** Ahah, rigolo d'entendre la voix française du personnage, ça m'est peut-être inconsciemment venu comme ça pour la même raison ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on reprend la trame du présent très prochainement, mais il fallait un peu passer par là pour comprendre la suite, tu t'en doutes ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même, bonne lecture à toi ! _

_**Hikari no Ai:** C'est un petit passage obligé avant le retour au moment présent et je suis soulagée que cette préquelle te donne envie (j'espère à raison !). Et merci de m'avoir appris le mot "kuudere" c'est très pratique pour visualiser tout de suite de quoi on parle. J'espère que le développement du personnage de Ryûken te plaira ! Et oui, Uryû est très choupi enfant avec ses grosses lunettes rondes ! Plein de questions et des réponses qui viendront te soulager peu à peu, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Trolocat:** Tu arriveras à mieux cerner Ryûken dans ce long chapitre, je pense, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, j'adore ! Mais reste à comprendre les causes... Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 14. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Mémorial_

_Âge : 10 ans._

On ne parlait pas pendant les repas. Aux dîners enjoués et interminables du temps des parents d'Ichigo et Shiro, il ne restait rien, et la nourriture fade et impersonnelle n'était pas même une compensation à l'ennui que ces repas provoquaient.

À vrai dire, on ne parlait pas beaucoup dans la maison. Ryûken aimait le calme. Après son travail, et même le week-end, il en appelait à son propre repos et le rez-de-chaussée devenait soudainement un espace d'un silence absolu. Les enfants jouaient dans leur chambre, mais tout trop plein d'énergie et de bruit était rapidement contesté. Ichigo et Shiro avaient même fini par apprendre à rire en silence, se tordant parfois dans tous les sens en se tenant la bouche pour éviter de faire du bruit.

Ensuite, au-delà de ces rares moments-là de jeu, Ryûken réclamait un temps de travail obligatoire par jour et plus encore le samedi et le dimanche. Il montait à l'étage pour ouvrir les portes des deux chambres d'enfants en plein devoirs et s'installait à son bureau, gardant sa porte ouverte, pour surveiller le bruit et le sérieux.

Enfin, les rares activités qu'il proposait étaient silencieuses : jeux de dames, d'échecs, de cartes ou encore de la lecture avec une impressionnante bibliothèque qui trônait dans le salon.

Le seul qui semblait s'accommoder le mieux à cette situation était Uryû, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Il travaillait constamment ou s'évertuait à exceller aux échecs. Il avait même pour rêve de lire tous les livres du salon. En plus de cela, il s'exerçait chaque dimanche au violon pendant deux heures chronométrées pour son cours du mercredi après-midi.

Néanmoins, les trois enfants s'entendaient bien, d'autant que le plus jeune semblait vouer une admiration éternelle aux jumeaux, ses aînés.

Une nuit, Uryû transgressa l'ordre de dormir dans son lit pour se glisser dans la chambre des garçons. C'était un petit rituel mensuel que le trio se donnait; du moins c'était un challenge que proposait Shiro au plus jeune qui tremblait à chaque fois en traversant le couloir, arrivant en nage et serrant son oreiller à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre, occasionnant son lot de légères moqueries.

— J'ai trouvé une nouvelle histoire d'épouvante, Uryû ! Cap ou pas cap ? chuchota Shiro.

À chaque fois, le plus petit prenait son courage à deux mains et acceptait sa nuit de terreur. Ils se positionnaient tous trois sous le drap du lit de Shiro et ce dernier lisait une histoire d'une collection de magazines pour enfants qu'on trouvait à la bibliothèque de l'école. La terreur était souvent expéditive et pas forcément très réussie mais elle suffisait, dans le silence d'une maison immense en pleine nuit, à donner la chair de poule à au moins un des trois.

— Vous avez entendu, ça ? minauda Uryû; ça venait de sous le lit !

— C'est les lattes en bois, à cause de notre poids; expliqua Ichigo brièvement.

— Non, non, non, c'était un grognement !

— Ahah, ça doit être mon ventre, j'ai toujours un creux vers minuit ! rit Shiro.

Uryû avait déjà la face toute rouge. Il détestait quand Shiro se moquait de lui et que personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

— Idiot !… J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu… C'est vrai, je vous dis !

Ichigo expira. C'était toujours la même chose. Pour ne pas que l'angoisse d'Uryû ne monte en décibels et ne finisse par réveiller Ryûken, il se devait d'agir pour le rassurer. Il retira le drap de leurs têtes et se pencha largement pour regarder en-dessous du lit.

— Rien, encore une fois; chuchota-t-il à Uryû.

Le plus petit garçon essuya ses yeux sous ses lunettes :

— De toutes façons, vous, vous n'avez pas jamais peur de rien ! C'est injuste !

Comme pour soigner cette injustice, Uryû tapa Shiro qui rigolait, la main sur sa bouche, et allait frapper le bras d'Ichigo quand ce dernier réussit à saisir son poignet au vol :

— C'est faux. Je peux avoir peur.

Il y eut un grand silence. Shiro n'osait plus jouer d'humour ni de calembours. Il se doutait de ce à quoi pouvait penser Ichigo. Même Uryû ne savait pas quoi répondre :

— La dernière fois que j'ai eu peur, j'étais paralysé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les autres. Et j'obéissais sans raison; expliqua Ichigo d'une petite voix trop sérieuse pour son âge.

Uryû avala sa salive et trembla :

— C'est avec cette sorcière… Ana, c'est ça ? Je suis au courant, je vous ai entendu en parler plusieurs fois… et pendant tes cauchemars…

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas.

— Tu as passé plein de temps avec elle, c'est ce qu'a dit mon père. Ça se trouve, à cause de ça, toi aussi t'es une sorcière…

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exprima d'une voix étouffée Shiro; c'était un kidnapping !

— Et alors ? Il a peut-être fini par apprécier Ana et à agir comme elle !

Ichigo sentit soudain ses tympans vriller et sa tête lui faire mal. Sa respiration accéléra comme ses battements de cœur.

— Ichi', ça va ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête, tout de même peu sûr de lui.

— Faites pas de bruit, ça pourrait le réveiller; ordonna Ichigo comme pour expliquer qu'il avait plaqué ses mains contre sa tête; de toutes façons, l'histoire est finie, on va se coucher. Uryû, tu devrais y aller.

Le plus petit, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot mais contrarié de n'avoir pas pu discuter plus longuement sur le sujet, partit rapidement, son oreiller sous le bras, affrontant une nouvelle fois l'obscurité du hall.

— Il est pas bien, lui. T'accuser, comme ça…; s'offusqua Shiro.

— Il est plus petit. Et il ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. C'est pas sa faute…

— N'empêche, c'était comme si… s'il voulait te voir devenir… une sorcière comme elle…

— Dis pas de bêtise. La magie, ça n'existe pas; expliqua Ichigo en se couchant dans son lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un samedi après-midi, Shiro était absent de la maison. Il était entré dans un club de football et s'entraînait chaque semaine au terrain du quartier avec son équipe et le coach. Ichigo, lui, aurait voulu reprendre l'aïkido mais Ryûken n'avait pas voulu, simplement parce que le dojo était bien trop loin et qu'aucun bus ne pouvait l'y emmener.

Mais, de toute évidence, Ichigo l'avait bien compris, Ryûken ne lui accorderait aucune activité de son choix sur son temps libre du week-end. Depuis trois semaines à présent, il était assigné à la table de la cuisine avec lui pour une séance ardue de rattrapage des cours.

— Non, tu t'es trompé sur ta division. Recommence.

Les rayons du soleil jouaient contre la baie vitrée qui entourait le salon et la salle à manger avec une douceur infinie. Ichigo associait souvent ce soleil chaud à sa mère. C'était pour lui la même chose. D'une douceur chaleureuse et d'une bienveillance rassurante.

— Ichigo, tu m'écoutes ?!

Le petit rouquin sursauta pour retrouver, dans les yeux froids et glacés de son « instructeur » tout l'ennui des mathématiques.

— Sois plus attentif sur ton travail, jeune homme. Sinon, tu ne progresseras jamais.

— J'en ai marre.

Ichigo n'était pas une tête brûlée. En règle générale, c'était plutôt le rôle de Shiro. Lui, était plus assagi, sans doute par ce qu'il avait vécu. À l'école, il était certes fourré avec son frère quand ce dernier mettait au point quelques bêtises amusantes, mais il n'en avait jamais faite de lui-même. Néanmoins, envers Ryûken, qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément, rester poli et obéissant l'agaçait parfois, surtout dans les moments où il était obligé de rester avec lui et ne pouvait pas jouer avec son jumeau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Le silence répondit. Ichigo avait compris, au ton outré de l'adulte, qu'il avait dépassé une limite.

— Tu t'entends me manquer ainsi de respect ? Tu en as conscience ?

— Ça fait des heures qu'on travaille… je veux me reposer…

Ryûken claqua sa langue dans sa bouche en expirant de tout son saoul pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Puis il regarda sur sa montre qu'il avait délicatement placée sur le bord de la table.

— À peine une heure, tu exagères. Pense à ton avenir, tu ne dois plus prendre de retard.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il agitait frénétiquement ses jambes en balancier dans le vide.

— Et puis, si tu redoubles, tu seras séparé de ton frère.

Ichigo l'attendait. Il le prenait toujours par les sentiments avec cette phrase. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Car, c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas être séparé de Shiro… Pas une nouvelle fois…

— Bon. Passe au japonais et fais des lignes d'écriture. Je reviens, je vais me préparer un café.

Ichigo le laissa partir et sortit son cahier d'écriture et son manuel de japonais pour trouver les nouveaux kanjis qu'il fallait connaître et qu'il arrivait avec peine à identifier.

Mais bientôt, son esprit s'embruma encore et, dans l'automatisme de ses gestes, avec le bruit de la mine graphite sur le papier et l'odeur du café qui venait de la cuisine, il se laissa peu à peu envelopper par ce soleil qui lui caressait la tête. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cet instant de repos, de silence et de solitude volontaire. Loin de Ryûken et des devoirs.

— Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

L'enfant sursauta pour la deuxième fois en rouvrant les yeux, prenant un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et retrouver ses repères. Il aperçut l'adulte debout, une tasse fumante à la main et le regard plus qu'énervé.

Il baissa alors ses yeux sur son cahier d'écriture et, au lieu de trouver des kanjis sur la feuille blanche, se surprit à voir, noircissant la page, un mot, en lettres majuscules, répété des dizaines de fois avec une vigueur certaine.

ANA.

— Pourquoi tu as écrit ça ?! C'est pour m'énerver encore plus, c'est ça ?!

Ichigo sentit soudain quelque chose poindre au creux de son ventre. Dans ce contraste de ressenti, du bien-être soudainement disparu par le cri de Ryûken, ses remontrances d'une voix colérique, et cette feuille noircie de _ce prénom_, il comprit que l'émotion qui l'envahissait rapidement, trop rapidement, c'était la peur. La peur paralysante. Mais il y avait aussi de la colère propulsée par des questions sans réponses.

Pourquoi Ryûken lui criait toujours dessus ?

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste rester avec son jumeau ?

Pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir écrit _ça _sur son cahier ?

— Réponds ! Ça t'amuse ?! fit Ryûken, plus insistant encore en prenant le bras d'Ichigo après avoir posé bruyamment sa tasse sur la table.

— NON !

Ichigo se défit de sa poigne et tomba presque de la chaise avant de retrouver son équilibre debout. Il était de plus en plus en colère mais sentait aussi sa peur lui ronger l'estomac.

— C'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça ! J'ai jamais voulu faire ça !

— Et qui veux-tu que ça soit ?! Avoue plutôt que tu veux faire ça pour me mettre en colère, hein ?

— Non ! De toute façon, tu es toujours en colère ! Tu me cries toujours dessus ! T'es méchant avec moi !

— Attention à ce que tu dis, morveux…

— C'est vrai, t'es méchant ! Peut-être plus méchant qu'_elle_ ! Elle, elle me criait jamais dessus !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu t'entends parler de la personne qui a tué tes parents de sang froid ?!

Ça y est, Ichigo pleurait. Il détestait Ryûken pour lui avoir rappelé ce souvenir :

— J't'interdis de parler de papa et maman ! T'es beaucoup moins bien qu'eux ! Si je pouvais, j'appellerais Ana pour qu'elle vienne te faire du mal et…

La gifle retentit violemment dans l'air et Ichigo en entendit d'abord le son, comme un sifflement, avant de sentir la douleur tordre sa bouche en plein discours. Sa tête fut soulevée tellement fort qu'il aperçut la blancheur du plafond avant de tomber à la renverse par terre. Sa chute fit un grand bruit et sa tête se cogna fortement contre le sol. La respiration haletante, il vit l'adulte près de la table, la main encore en l'air et le regard si noir qu'il aurait pu ne pas le reconnaître.

La première gifle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 11 ans_

Cela faisait deux ans que le couple Kurosaki s'était éteint. On était en juin. Les _matsuri _avaient commencé. Le soleil tapait fort. Les enfants avaient apprécié ouvrir les fenêtres à l'arrière de la voiture pour s'aérer et sentir le vent les décoiffer. Même Ryûken avait souri en voyant Uryû, le visage disparu sous les mèches de cheveux, s'embêtant à tirer sur ses lunettes coincées dedans.

Tous les ans, à l'anniversaire du décès de Masaki et d'Isshin, Ryûken mettait un point d'honneur à partir la journée pour nettoyer et fleurir leur tombe au cimetière de Karakura qui était situé plus en campagne, à une heure de route.

Ichigo avait un peu grandi. Du moins, il avait retrouvé la même corpulence que son frère jumeau. Il avait aussi rattrapé son retard scolaire et comptait parmi les premiers de la classe. Shiro était resté fidèle à lui-même. Malin, farceur, un tantinet bagarreur, il était la coqueluche de l'école auprès des filles comme des garçons. Ichigo ne lui avait jamais dit pour la gifle et les propos méchants que pouvait tenir Ryûken quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls. D'abord, parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère. Ensuite, parce qu'il craignait une réaction musclée dans laquelle ils ne seraient sans doute pas gagnants face à l'autorité de l'adulte. Enfin, parce qu'une fois le retard compensé, les entrevues du week-end entre Ryûken et lui avaient cessé et qu'Ichigo avait rejoint son jumeau au terrain de foot.

Ils prièrent un long moment. Ryûken, en plus d'être à cheval sur les principes scolaires, l'était d'autant plus sur le principe religieux. Ichigo et Shiro, qui n'avaient eu d'éducation shintoïste qu'à travers leur père, leur mère étant étrangère à cela, avaient dû suivre un intensif rattrapage. Ils fréquentaient les temples une à trois fois par mois.

Après les rituels exercés, il ne manquait plus qu'à verser de l'eau sur la pierre tombale.

— Allez remplir deux seaux, on en profitera pour arroser les plantes.

Les enfants partirent donc au puits qui était un peu plus loin. Uryû voulut prouver sa force en portant seul un seau rempli mais faillit chuter par terre. Shiro arriva pour le sortir de cette situation et prit la hanse avec lui. Mais leur différence de taille ne les aidait pas trop à marcher assurément. Ichigo marcha donc plus vite pour rejoindre la tombe.

Mais quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres, il remarqua que Ryûken n'était plus debout mais s'était affaissé, ses genoux mordant les gravillons blancs. Ses bras étaient ballants, posés sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux blancs cachaient une partie de son visage mais sa bouche paraissait crispée. Quand Ichigo avança un peu plus sans faire de bruit, il comprit la situation en entendant des sanglots : Ryûken pleurait à chaudes larmes sur la tombe de ses parents.

— Pourquoi tu me laisses seul ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça…; murmurait-il comme une litanie.

Jamais il n'avait vu l'adulte si démuni, faible et meurtri, lui d'habitude fier et orgueilleux. Il avait toujours caché ses émotions pour apparaître froid et distant. C'était là un spectacle tout autre. Et Ichigo était mal à l'aise. Du méchant monstre, ces larmes le faisaient passer à présent pour le plus banal des humains, donnant à Ichigo l'impression qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Il se cachait simplement des regards par pudeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 12 ans_

Ichigo s'était réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit. Il lui semblait que le bruit qu'il avait poussé en se relevant avait réveillé tout le quartier. Pour autant, Shiro n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu et était presque invisible sous sa couette. Mais Ichigo ne pensa pas plus longtemps à son frère. Il écarta précipitamment son draps pour sortir de son lit et courut hors de sa chambre puis hors de l'étage jusqu'à faire craquer quelques marches d'escaliers en descendant d'un pas lourd.

_Ana._

_Elle est là._

_Elle est arrivée. _

_Elle est là. _

_Elle est arrivée._

Ichigo parvint sans peine à se diriger dans la maison pleine d'obscurité, maintenant habitué, et trouva bien vite la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla sans peine. Il l'ouvrit avec force et fit alors face à la nuit la plus totale, à peine éclairée par un réverbère un peu plus loin. Ichigo s'avança sur le palier. Le silence le plus total à l'exception de quelques grillons. Aucune présence d'Ana.

Soudain, le froid pénétrant son pyjama et glaçant ses pieds nus sur le béton armé le réveilla pour de bon. Il avait encore cauchemardé.

— Ichigo. Rentre immédiatement.

Cette voix lui fit tout à coup plus peur qu'Ana elle-même. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses jambes trembler. Il savait, pourtant, qu'il se faisait prendre quand il le faisait. Toute sa course provoquait trop de bruits.

Ichigo se retourna pour faire face à Ryûken, dans un impeccable pyjama de soie gris, le visage dur, les lunettes en moins.

— J'ai dit : rentre immédiatement.

Le petit garçon fit profil bas et s'approcha de l'adulte qui ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Supposant qu'il attendait une réponse, le rouquin essaya de formuler sa pensée encore embrumée :

— J'ai vu la sorcière… Ana… Elle s'approchait de la maison…

Sans prévenir, l'homme lui plaqua soudainement la main autour de ses joues, comme pour l'empêcher de parler et s'amuser à le pincer en même temps. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour bouger le moindre petit doigt :

— Non; dit-il d'une voix autoritaire mais tout de même étouffée pour ne pas faire trop de bruit; Tu n'as rien vu. Tu m'entends ? Rien. Parce que ta foutue sorcière n'est pas là. Alors, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, à présent. Je ne veux plus que tu ouvres cette fichue porte sans mon autorisation ! C'est bien clair ?

Ichigo se rendit soudain compte qu'il pleurait, d'où le fait que l'image de l'adulte se déformait peu à peu. Il hocha la tête, terrifié :

— Tu as intérêt à bien imprimer, Ichigo. Parce que la prochaine fois, je sévirai.

Le garçon avala un sanglot et hocha encore la tête, plus vigoureusement. Ryûken prit soudain l'enfant dans ses bras en le hissant par les aisselles pour monter les escaliers et le ramener dans sa chambre.

Ichigo se laissa faire, trop dépassé par les événements. Il fut bordé par Ryûken une fois dans son lit. Mais l'adulte resta là, assis sur le bord, sans rien dire.

— Je n'aime pas les pleurnichards. Et tu vas tremper ton oreiller.

Aussitôt, le père de substitution essuya les yeux d'Ichigo d'un seul coup en passant ses doigts délicatement. Le petit garçon n'osait plus bouger. L'adulte finit par caresser ses cheveux, le regard vague. La situation dura ainsi une bonne minute :

— Quand tu ne pleures pas, tu ressembles à ta mère…

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. D'une voix si douce en plus. Il venait de le disputer et, maintenant, il lui parlait de sa mère ?

— Je te préfère comme ça…

Ryûken caressait maintenant son visage, passant ses doigts froids sur ses joues rebondies. Puis il s'approcha pour embrasser son front. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait et lui montrait de l'affection. Ichigo gardait de grands yeux ouverts, remplis de surprise. Mais, bientôt, l'aspect bienveillant se transforma en un sentiment de malaise, de dérangement, quand l'homme poursuivit ses baisers au lieu de s'éloigner, descendant plus bas vers son cou. Il fit bientôt reculer le drap pour glisser une main sur son torse. Bien qu'il y eut le pyjama, Ichigo ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il pressa soudain ses doigts au niveau d'un de ses pectoraux, près du téton. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de douleur mais l'adulte n'en avait rien à faire :

— Si seulement tu avais été une fille… Tu lui ressemblerais bien plus…

Ryûken poursuivit ainsi ses attouchements, passant ensuite sa main sur ses cuisses et ses hanches.

— Arr… Arrête… S-Stop…

Il continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta alors qu'un petit gémissement provint du fond de la pièce. Puis un froissement de draps. Shiro, dans son lit, était en train de se réveiller.

Ryûken retira ses mains tout à coup et attrapa les cheveux d'Ichigo pour échanger un dernier regard :

— N'oublie pas que je sévirai la prochaine fois.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre silencieusement alors que Shiro allait s'asseoir sur son matelas en frottant ses yeux.

— Ichi' ? Tout va bien ?

L'intéressé était une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes. Il sortit de son lit en un éclair et rejoignit son frère qui se réveilla en un sursaut de surprise. Il accueillit sans peine son jumeau dans ses bras, sans vraiment comprendre.

— Je veux dormir avec toi; murmura Ichigo.

Shiro trouva sa voix si fébrile et terrifiée qu'il ne préféra pas poser de questions. Il remonta la couette jusqu'à leur cou et ils s'endormirent main dans la main.

Ichigo décida qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il dormirait dans le même lit que son jumeau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 12 ans_

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, n'est-ce pas ? En cours d'arts plastiques, _elle _avait failli lui sauter dessus en traversant le miroir. Elle était arrivée d'un coup, comme ça, sans qu'Ichigo ne la voie arriver. Il avait sursauté de peur et était tombé de son tabouret.

Des filles avaient ri avant de se taire, comprenant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à la vue du regard paniqué que jetait le rouquin au miroir. Le professeur était arrivé, tout aussi angoissé pour l'état de son élève. Bien sûr, c'était de Shiro dont il avait besoin mais de toute évidence, il ne participait pas à ce cours. Ichigo s'était soudain levé et était sorti de la salle en courant, oubliant même ses affaires, n'ayant que l'idée de fuir en tête. Il sortit du collège et courut dans les rues.

Ryûken fut appelé par le professeur principal.

Il le retrouva, comme à chacune de ses fugues, du côté de la rive, près du pont. Il l'avait ramené à la maison en silence. Mais comme Ichigo craignait à chaque retour à la réalité, le monstre qu'était Ana s'incarnait plus réellement en Ryûken.

Une gifle siffla dans l'air avec force. La brûlure fut instantanée. Et les pleurs aussi.

— Il n'y a pas de sorcière ! Alors, arrête un peu maintenant !

— Mais je l'ai vue ! Je te jure ! Je l'ai vue dans le miroir !

Une autre gifle fit valser la tête de l'enfant dans l'autre sens.

— C'est le reflet de ta bêtise que tu as vu, mon pauvre garçon. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de dire toutes ces foutues conneries !

— Mais… Non… c'est que…

C'était toujours pareil. Des coups. Des insultes. Des cris. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux à la maison. Quand il n'y avait surtout pas Shiro. Personne ne pouvait le protéger. Et c'était toujours dans ces moments qu'il avait le plus peur. Mais jamais on ne voulait le croire.

Il bascula par terre alors que Ryûken venait de lui prendre la tête pour la frapper au sol. Il s'accroupit d'ailleurs pour le maintenir ainsi, retenu à terre, une main empoignant ses cheveux et faisant pression.

— Tu m'énerves avec ta sorcière, Ichigo. Et tes couinements, tes pleurs… J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Ichigo voulait arrêter de pleurer. Son frère lui avait dit que c'était un signe qu'on devenait adulte quand on y arrivait. Mais c'était beaucoup plus dur quand on était envahi par la peur de la tête au pied.

La main bougea un peu. Les longs doigts fins touchèrent les yeux et les joues mouillées de larmes. La voix de Ryûken devint tout de suite plus grave et lente, d'une douceur étrange et mal-placée :

— Ces larmes gâchent tout ce beau visage. Tu n'aurais pas pu juste te taire et rester silencieux ? Que je n'entende plus ta voix de gamin pleurnichard… Que tu sois simplement beau… Comme ta magnifique mère…

Ces derniers mots semblèrent bousculer l'adulte lui-même, qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se leva, les dents et poings crispés, le visage fermé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait… hein ?

Il leva soudain sa jambe puis frappa le garçon au sol au niveau du ventre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 13 ans_

Il y avait un nouveau mode de punition à la maison. Avant, les privations d'une touche sucrée aux repas ou aux goûters et les dizaines de minute au coin suffisaient. Maintenant que les garçons étaient grands, Ryûken devait agir d'une autre manière.

— T'as pas l'droit ! Il a rien fait ! cria Shiro.

Shiro avait grandi, tout comme son frère, mais avait déjà plus de muscles et une carrure solide –ce qui avait provoqué la jalousie de son jumeau qui avait finalement rejoint les rangs au club sportif du collège. Néanmoins, Ryûken cachait une force insoupçonnée.

— Ôte-toi de mon chemin, gamin, et laisse-moi éduquer ton frère aux bonnes manières !

— Non ! Tu t'trompes, j'te dis !

— Ah, parce qu'il y a plusieurs élèves cinglés pour écrire ce foutu nom d'Ana sur les murs des toilettes de l'école, et détruire les éviers et les miroirs ?!

— Il a fait une crise de panique ! La psy t'a dit que c'était normal et qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler dans ces moments-là !

— Et c'est lui qui va payer les réparations, peut-être ?! Dégage de là et laisse-moi faire !

Ichigo était tenu d'une main ferme au bras et ne pouvait pas s'extirper. La peur l'avait envahie. Ses mains tremblaient encore pour sa crise aux toilettes de l'école.

Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit. Au début, quand il leva les yeux, il découvrit Uryû, debout au fond du couloir, tremblant comme une feuille et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis il vit Shiro par terre, se tenant la tête. Aussitôt, Ryûken put accéder au placard en-dessous de l'escalier qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de pousser Ichigo à l'intérieur. Le pauvre tomba entre balais et seaux et atterrit avec douleur.

— Médite sur tes fautes. Prie si ça peut t'aider.

La dernière image qu'Ichigo vit fut le filet de sang qui tombait de l'arcade sourcilière de son frère quand il releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Puis la porte se ferma, le plongeant dans le noir complet et une clé fut tournée autour d'un cadenas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 15 ans_

— Tu m'expliques, Shiro ?

Il était vingt heures. Uryû était en train de faire ses devoirs dans la chambre. Ichigo, Shiro et Ryûken étaient assis à table dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur le présentoir qu'un sac plastique sale avec des rouleaux de papier froissés autour d'herbes séchées et un briquet bon marché à l'intérieur. Des joints prêts à être fumés. Les jumeaux gardaient la tête baissée.

— Shiro ? C'est toi le cerveau de cette magnifique entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…

— Alors, explique. C'est quoi ? Un petit marché noir sur les bancs de l'école ?

Ichigo se doutait qu'ils allaient se faire prendre un jour. Mais il avait suivi. Par goût de l'imprudence et de la transgression sûrement. Et parce qu'il ne lâcherait jamais son frère. Au début, tout était bon pour désobéir. C'était seulement une fois pris sur le fait qu'ils se rappelaient que c'était une mauvaise idée.

— C'était juste entre copains.

— Je vois que tu exerces une bonne influence sur tes amis.

Le ton était plein de reproches. D'une froideur qu'ils avaient appris à connaître.

— Allume-toi en un. Allez, vas-y.

Shiro fut plus que surpris. Il regarda son responsable légal, cherchant la moindre ironie. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Ryûken était sérieux. Pour cause, il lui alluma un joint avec le briquet. Il lui tendit ensuite. Shiro le prit, peu sûr de lui, se méfiant toujours.

— Allez, fume. Tu aimes ça, non ?

Ichigo aussi croyait au mauvais coup. Mais, comme d'ordinaire, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ce que l'adulte avait en tête.

Shiro posa le bout entre ses lèvres et prit une latte. Mais, à peine expira-t-il que Ryûken se souleva de la chaise pour se pencher au-dessus de la table et étendre son bras pour plaquer sa main contre la nuque de Shiro. La seconde suivante, il prit le joint de l'autre main :

— J'espère que tu as bien apprécié. C'était ta dernière.

Tout à coup, il écrasa violemment le bout enflammé contre l'épaule nue de Shiro qui hurla sans pouvoir se débattre, ainsi tenu à la nuque. Le mégot s'écrasa violemment et des cendres tombèrent. Ichigo eut envie d'intervenir mais c'était déjà fini. Shiro avait une horrible marque sur sa peau enflée et brûlée.

— Au placard. Tu connais le chemin.

Le puni avait envie de pleurer mais, comme pour ne pas le faire devant l'adulte, il se leva dans la seconde pour rejoindre le lieu obscur.

— Ichigo. Dans ta chambre.

— Moi aussi, je suis coupable ! s'écria Ichigo en se levant de la chaise je devrais aussi aller…

— Dans. Ta. Chambre.

Ichigo devait obéir. Sinon, cela finirait encore plus mal pour eux deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 17 ans_

— Mets la table, j'ai bientôt fini.

Ichigo s'exécuta sans rien dire, exténué par sa journée de cours. Le lycée allait bientôt se terminer avec des examens et le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il révisait assidument depuis deux mois et son frère, autant voire plus que lui. En fin de compte, il avait besoin de décompresser de temps en temps. De ce fait, Shiro avait annoncé qu'il serait absent pour le repas car il voulait courir autour du stade une heure. Il trouverait de quoi manger dans un _konbini. _

En rentrant, Ichigo avait appris qu'Uryû ne serait pas là non plus, poursuivant jusqu'à tard sa répétition de violon avec l'orchestre du lycée pour préparer le gala de fin d'année.

— Bon appétit.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait seul avec son père de substitution. Il joignit ses mains comme lui pour une courte prière et saisit ses baguettes pour commencer avec le riz en silence.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Ichigo prit le temps d'avaler. Il esquiva son regard en observant plutôt les assiettes environnantes. Enfin, il hocha la tête de manière vague.

— J'apprécierais une réponse orale. C'est plus poli.

— Oui. C'était une bonne journée; se força Ichigo à répondre.

Il valait mieux obéir et ne pas faire de vagues. Ichigo savait par expérience qu'il n'aimait pas rester tout seul avec Ryûken. Pour ainsi dire, il attendait le retour de Shiro avec impatience. Le repas continua dans un silence plus profond, d'une lenteur habituelle.

Rien ne se passa et Ichigo s'engagea de lui-même à faire la vaisselle rapidement pour pouvoir aller prendre sa douche et se coucher. Encore assis, Ryûken contemplait Ichigo debout devant l'évier. Il avait grandi, s'était affiné par de longues jambes musclées et arrivait à une beauté physique proche de la perfection. Ses cheveux s'étaient assombris en un feu profond, hypnotique, et ses yeux d'ambres…

Ryûken se leva lentement, sans faire de bruit, et s'approcha de la même manière du fils de Masaki pour finir à quelques centimètres de son dos. Alors, il enlaça ses hanches et posa des baisers contre sa nuque pâle.

— Qu'est-ce que… !

— Chuuut… Tout va bien… Laisse-toi faire un petit peu…

Ichigo se débattit légèrement mais un croche-pied bien placé le fit basculer sur le côté. En perte d'équilibre totale, il ne put que s'accrocher à Ryûken pour ne pas chuter violement. Ce dernier en profita pour le traîner avec lui, le portant à moitié. Ichigo comprit rapidement le trajet effectué : vers sa chambre personnelle au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Son instinct de survie revint aussitôt au galop, comprenant le danger dans lequel il se trouvait.

— Non ! Non, stop !

— Doucement, Ichigo, doucement… calme-toi…

— Lâche-moi !

Ryûken tomba sur lui à terre, maladroitement certes, mais utilisant son poids pour éviter à Ichigo toute fuite. Il saisit un poignet rapidement tandis que la main contre son torse qui tentait de le rejeter était inefficace.

— Tu as été un si gentil garçon ces derniers temps… Il faut que je te récompense.

— Non ! Non ! Arrête !

— Allez, laisse-toi aller, tout va bien…

Ryûken enfourna un doigt dans la bouche d'Ichigo tandis qu'il serti sa gorge de baisers papillons. Évitant d'être mordu, il retira son index pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, aussi fort que possible, comme pour limiter les gémissements de plainte et de douleur du plus jeune qui ne put rien faire. Il garda les yeux fermés le plus possible quand Ryûken lui ouvrit la bouche pour plonger sa langue vivace à l'intérieur.

— Masaki… Masaki… Embrasse-moi…

Les minutes passèrent. Ichigo se débattait mais Ryûken frappait en cas d'échappatoire créée. Il baladait maintenant ses mains sur son corps. L'une sur son entre-jambe, pressant contre son pantalon. L'autre passant sous sa chemise d'uniforme pour aller masser son torse. Ichigo porta son poing sur lui. Une fois. Deux fois. La peur lui faisait perdre toutes ses forces.

Il ne voulait plus avoir peur. Plus jamais !

— Ichi' !

Soudain, le poids sur lui s'en alla et les mains disparurent. Ichigo vit en contre-plongée une masse rousse tirer Ryûken à lui et entendit un coup de poing bien placé en pleine figure. L'homme bouscula un meuble dans sa chute. Le vase qui reposait dessus valsa par terre en un bruit strident et se brisa en mille morceaux.

— T'approche plus de lui, connard !

Shiro souleva Ichigo pantelant, encore sous le choc. Son frère vérifia en quelques secondes son état. Pas de saignement. Pas de bleus apparents. Mais des larmes aux yeux et un uniforme trop froissé.

— Viens, Ichi', on va dormir chez un pote. J'appelle Uryû pour le prévenir qu'on va le chercher.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Ryûken, encore dans le gaz.

Shiro s'arrêta dans son geste et prit le temps de s'approcher de l'homme pour se baisser à sa hauteur :

— Pauvre naze, c'est juste une soirée entre potes. À dix-sept ans, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse trouver ça dérangeant. Les parents t'appelleront pour te dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ça te va ?

Ryûken ne répondit rien, passablement énervé.

— Oh, et une dernière chose. J'utilise cette agression comme coup de pression. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se casse d'ici, le moindre faux pas et on va faire un tour chez les flics.

Bien sûr, Shiro n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là. Déjà parce qu'engager une telle procédure coûtait de l'argent. Ensuite parce qu'une plainte conduisant au tribunal les enchainait à Ryûken pendant quelques années encore. Enfin parce qu'il trouvait presque plus jouissif de lui casser la gueule. Mais pour protéger son frère, il était prêt à toutes éventualités.

Ils formèrent un maigre sac pour deux et partirent rapidement pour saisir le dernier bus de la soirée.

Kensei Muguruma les accueillit avec bienveillance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Âge : 18 ans_

Leur anniversaire avait sonné comme une délivrance. Shiro l'avait signé d'une décoloration de cheveux en un blanc épuré et un tatouage à l'épaule… pour cacher la brûlure infligée par Ryûken. Ichigo n'avait rien marqué pour son passage à la majorité mais s'était efforcé de passer quelques heures au cyber-café du coin pour chercher des locations peu chères d'appartement. Les frères visaient Tokyo. Loin. Cosmopolite. Libre. Mais des prix très élevés. Ils avaient enfin trouvé sur août un possible logement auprès d'un propriétaire peu scrupuleux quant aux conventions. En attendant, ils vivraient une semaine discrètement chez Kensei qui avait obtenu une chambre au _Yakusoku_, un bar-restaurant dans lequel il était devenu barman.

— Tu pourrais venir avec nous; déclara Ichigo d'une petite voix à Uryû.

Shiro était en train de coincer les derniers sacs dans le coffre de la voiture qu'ils avaient louée pour la journée afin d'atteindre la capitale. Son jumeau tenait ses derniers mots au fils Ishida qui comptait rester dans cette maison. Comme d'habitude, il nia d'un hochement hâtif de la tête.

— Non… Je ne pourrais pas partir comme ça… La situation n'est pas simple…

— Il n'est pas… Ton père est…

— Dangereux ? Fou ?

— Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça…

— Je suis au courant. Je sais.

Ichigo regarda du coin de l'œil son frère. Il pourrait jurer qu'il lui avait tout raconté.

— Je suis désolé Ichigo… pour ce qu'il a pu te faire… Je me rends bien compte qu'il a été dur… avec nous tous d'ailleurs…

— Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Et si tu as compris, alors viens avec nous. Tu as l'occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie !

— Non, Ichigo… Même après ce qu'il a fait… Il reste mon père… On lui a décelé un comportement dépressif et son internement ne se passe pas sereinement en ce moment… Alors je dois être là pour lui. Quand il reviendra à la maison, il aura besoin de moi.

— Promets-moi de nous appeler s'il y a un problème.

Uryû lui sourit. Étrangement, Ichigo n'y crut pas. Il était trop faux. Trop triste. Il tenait ses bras pliés l'un sur l'autre comme s'il craignait de trembler à la vue de tous.

Ichigo, lui, sentait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

— Allez, beau prince, on embarque ! héla Shiro en fermant le coffre; Si son altesse veut bien se bouger !

Ryûken n'était pas là. Ils partiraient sans se dire adieu. Mais cela leur convenait très bien. Après plusieurs enlacements entre les trois garçons qui s'entendaient comme trois frères maintenant, les jumeaux montèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent le moteur. Aussitôt, un sourire démentiel apparut sur le visage du conducteur, Shiro.

Ils saluèrent Uryû en prenant la route et, au même moment, expirèrent toute cette enfance qui leur collait à la peau depuis des années. L'heure était venue de passer à autre chose. Shiro alluma le poste et tomba sur la voix de Bob Dylan avec « Knocking on Heaven's Door ». Il accéléra et les deux se mirent à rire.

— Frelsi, bróðir minn. Frelsi. _(Liberté, mon frère. Liberté)_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Hikari no Ai:** Désolée pour cette erreur, tu as raison ! Mais Ryûken et ses emplois du temps minutés... En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu l'apprécies et que tu l'aies si bien compris ! Merci pour ton analyse sur l'aspect "gris" de mes personnages, c'est en effet le cas la plupart du temps dans mes histoires ! Merci beaucoup d'être à fond et bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Mira:** Ahah ton commentaire m'a fait rire ! Effectivement, la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille ! Et sinon, il y a du vrai dans ce que tu prédis instinctivement, j'espère que cette suite va calmer un peu ce suspens qui te ronge, je suis contente de te présenter ce soir un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

— _Oh mon dieu… Merci… tu es là… je me suis souvenu du numéro…_

_Il y eut un sanglot et Ichigo fit encore une fois émerger un souvenir de sa tête. Il reconnaissait cette voix en pleurs. _

— _C'est… C'est toi ? dit-il lui aussi tout bas. _

— _Ichi… Ichigo… J'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Viens à la maison… Je t'en supplie… _

— … _Pourquoi… tu dis ça… ?_

— _Ichigo… Il a recommencé… Je peux pas sortir… J'ai réussi à me libérer… J'ai pris le téléphone… Dis-moi que tu vas venir m'aider… Je pourrai pas m'en sortir tout seul… Il est furieux… Il va me trouver et… _

_Ichigo n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses grands yeux ouverts ne voyaient pas même son frère face à lui en train de se demander ce qu'il se passait tout en comprenant que quelque chose de grave arrivait : _

— _Viens m'aider Ichigo… Il va me tuer… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Avec la voiture de Kensei, Ichigo et Shiro parvinrent jusqu'à Karakura en une quarantaine de minutes au lieu d'une heure. Mais, dans leurs esprits, c'était déjà bien trop long. Ichigo espérait qu'Uryû avait appelé quelqu'un de plus proche à l'aide après eux. Mais il en doutait. Il avait tenté de le rappeler mais ça n'avait jamais voulu décrocher. Il avait donc averti la police locale de Karakura. La femme avait répondu qu'une voiture était en chemin. Tant pis si cela remontait jusqu'à Byakuya et qu'il était surpris hors de son périmètre de surveillance sans aucune vigile. Ce qui le préoccupait maintenant, c'était la vie d'Uryû.

Ce retour pour Karakura, cette route qu'il n'avait jamais reprise dans ce sens, lui avait fait remonter tant de souvenirs qu'il s'en était mis à trembler, serrant son portable en main. Shiro, au volant, avait senti son angoisse et avait frotté sa main sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort :

— Il va s'en sortir, Ichigo… Il est fort…

Mais le doute était plus que palpable si bien qu'Ichigo frappa son poing contre la fenêtre.

— Putain ! avait-il crié dans la voiture d'une voix triste; putain de merde !

Ichigo avait une seule image en tête : le visage innocent d'un petit garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux mèches noires, le regard ébahi.

— On aurait dû le prendre avec nous. On aurait dû l'éloigner de ce monstre… Le passé finit toujours par resurgir… Toujours…

Shiro perçut l'angoisse dans la voix de son frère. Il prit alors vivement la main de son jumeau tout en continuant sa route.

— Reste calme. La police arrivera avant nous. On va le sortir de là.

La route finit enfin par s'achever sur une maison aux allures grandioses mais au jardin peu entretenu. Ichigo et Shiro furent étonné de l'état sauvage de la verdure, d'habitude si bien organisée, coupée, sculptée. Mais une deuxième chose les surprit. Il n'y avait aucune voiture de police devant la maison. L'affaire était-elle déjà close ? Étaient-ils tous partis au commissariat ?

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et silencieusement de la maison. Porte fermée.

— Attends…

Shiro alla récupérer le double des clés sous un pot de fleur, comme ils faisaient déjà dix ans auparavant.

L'intérieur les stupéfia et ils se figèrent sur le perron. Si les murs extérieurs donnaient un souvenir réaliste de la maison qu'ils avaient connue une partie de leur vie, le mirage s'estompait une fois la porte d'entrée passée. Le couloir était entassé de sacs poubelles vomissant de déchets qui ne tenaient plus en place et des bouteilles d'alcool parfois éclatées en plusieurs morceaux. L'odeur était infecte. Les fenêtres étaient sales et prenaient de la moisissure sur les bordures. Ichigo voulut allumer l'interrupteur mais rien ne fonctionna. Des cartons étaient entassés dans le salon qui s'était alors transformé. Le côté salle à manger donnait sur une cuisine immonde au robinet gouttant encore sur une montagne de vaisselle sale. Le côté salon étonnait autant plus. Il n'y avait plus de télé et quasiment tous les livres de la collection, jadis trésors de la maison, étaient tombés de la bibliothèque ou finissaient éventrés, déchirés à plusieurs pages autour des canapés. Les plantes avaient pourri. Une peinture encadrée était tombée à plat.

Tout à coup, Ichigo pensa à un endroit précis :

— Non… c'est pas possible…

Tremblant de peur, il ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne dedans. Vue la taille, les deux frères se demandèrent intérieurement comment ils avaient ainsi pu survivre à l'intérieur. Mais le placard avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de produits ménagers, mais un matelas durement entreposé entre les murs trop étroits. Il était sale et parsemé de taches jaunes. L'odeur d'urine était évidente. Des toiles d'araignées s'étaient formées sur le plafond.

Soudain, un bruit les figea. Un gémissement. Une voix familière qu'Ichigo avait entendue plus tôt au téléphone. Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils espéraient que l'un démente ce que l'autre avait compris. Mais, leur supposition était juste. Uryû était en haut. La police n'était jamais passée.

Shiro posa son index sur sa bouche et saisit une bouteille au cul ouvert, offrant plusieurs pics tranchants. Ichigo fit de même et comprit le message. Si Ryûken était la cause des gémissements d'Uryû, ils sauteraient sur lui par surprise.

Ils montèrent les marches en silence, Shiro en tête. Le gémissement se répéta. Puis un chuchotement grave :

— Chut… Chut… Encore un peu… Juste un peu… C'est si beau…

Les deux frères se préparèrent à l'attaque. Ce ne serait pas plus compliqué que les idiots membres de gang à qui ils avaient dû faire goûter de leurs poings, les années passées.

Quand ils parvinrent à l'étage, ils comprirent que cela avait lieu dans leur ancienne chambre. La porte était ouverte et Ichigo vit deux formes se mouvoir dans le coin. Son imagination clarifia le reste. Il eut envie de vomir en comprenant que le corps de Ryûken surmontait celui d'Uryû… sur son ancien lit.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent l'adulte, maigre, vieilli, les cheveux rares, l'œil furieux, en train de s'extasier sur le bras d'Uryû en sang. Il tenait un couteau et semblait lui avoir entaillé plusieurs fois la peau :

— Encore une… Pour Papa…

Shiro n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il assainit un coup franc à la figure, faisant exploser encore une partie de la bouteille en quelques éclats de verre. Uryû cria de peur. Quand Ichigo vit que Ryûken voulut utiliser son couteau pour le faire taire, il réagit au quart de tour et enchaîna avec un autre coup de bouteille pour le faire tomber à terre.

Le vieil homme roula sur le tapis poussiéreux. Il ne portait qu'un bas de survêtement usé et sale. Ainsi à plat ventre, les omoplates saillantes, il ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'à un homme. Quand il releva la tête pour observer les deux arrivants, il eut l'air encore plus furieux.

— Vous… vous… les petits démons…; dit-il d'une voix rugueuse en les fixant chacun d'un seul œil, l'autre était gêné par du sang qui lui coulait sur tout le visage.

Il pointa son doigt vers Ichigo.

— Et toi… Les mêmes yeux… que ta catin de mère !

Ichigo n'eut tout à coup aucun scrupule à faire exploser sa colère et à s'abattre sur lui, à genoux, poursuivant ses coups en tenant le goulot de la bouteille à deux mains après avoir retourné le corps. Un grand coup sur la droite. Puis le même sur la gauche. Plus fort. Plus insistant. Pour le faire payer. Tous les souvenirs du passé vinrent noyer ses yeux de larmes et il ne vit bientôt plus la face immonde qui se prenait des coups. Quand la bouteille explosa définitivement entre ses mains, il continua avec ses poings contre ses joues, à droite, puis à gauche… puis encore.

— Attends, Ichi'… Arrête !

Il allait payer. Pour les insultes. Pour les cris. Pour les gifles. Pour les privations. Pour le placard noir sous l'escalier. Pour les brûlures. Pour les attouchements en pleine nuit.

— Stop !

Shiro le retint par les bras. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas Ryûken qui ne bougeait plus, la tête en sang et boursoufflée contre le sol.

— Ça suffit, Ichigo. Il respire à peine.

Il releva son jumeau, les poings tremblants, respirant fort et rapidement, pris d'adrénaline.

— Ça va aller.

Shiro s'occupa ensuite d'Uryû. Quand Ichigo posa lui aussi ses yeux sur la victime qui leur servait de frère de cœur, il remarqua son corps atrophié et malade. Il était bien plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et avait pris dix centimètres. Son corps apparaissait dans une étrange nuisette rose délavée et trouée à certains endroits. Ses cheveux étaient courts, coupés très maladroitement, et ses lunettes avaient disparu. On aurait pu croire à quelqu'un d'autre au premier regard, tant il était différent. Mais sa voix était bien la même :

— Vous êtes venus… Vous êtes vraiment venus…

Shiro prit Uryû dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible en soufflant des excuses à n'en plus finir. Ichigo était épuisé. Mais, alors qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur l'autre lit pour récupérer son souffle, il vit une ombre surgir et un couteau briller. Ryûken s'était relevé et, le regard fou et ensanglanté, il avait tendu ses mains en l'air en tenant le couteau pour l'abattre dans le dos de Shiro.

— NON ! hurla Ichigo.

Ichigo ne réfléchit pas plus. Il ceintura Ryûken pour l'éloigner le plus possible de Shiro qui s'était retourné au bruit. Mais il n'y avait pas de chute. Ryûken restait debout. Alors, le roux le poussa encore. Encore plus loin. Avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même plus après ce qu'il avait donné. Et il y eut soudain un bruit. Celui d'un éclatement de verre. Très fort, tout près de son visage. Et des milliers de morceaux de verre parsemant l'air dans une étonnante valse de lumière. Enfin, un cri. Et plus rien. Pas même le poids de Ryûken sur lequel Ichigo s'appuyait. Tout avait disparu. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit que la fenêtre s'était brisée par la force avec laquelle il avait précipité son ennemi. Et Ryûken n'était plus dans la pièce mais un étage plus bas, dehors, après avoir traversé la fenêtre. Ichigo se pencha à peine pour vérifier et réprima un vomissement en se tenant fermement la bouche et en s'éloignant du bord. Shiro, spectateur de l'action, vint prendre le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

— Ichi'. Ichi', calme-toi.

— Il est… Il est en bas… Et il est…

— Ça va, Ichigo, ça va… C'était de la légitime défense. Il allait nous tuer avec Uryû. Tu n'as pas mal agi, d'accord ? La police va arriver et on va tout expliquer.

Ichigo acquiesça, se convainquant lui-même de cette réalité. Puis, Uryû se leva et vint prendre les mains d'Ichigo dont les jointures étaient ensanglantées.

— Vous l'avez fait ! Vous m'avez sauvé… Vous avez tué le monstre…

— Uryû…; commença Shiro.

— C'est… magnifique… n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux frères ne savaient pas quoi dire. Uryû devait être plus que chamboulé après l'enfer qu'il devait avoir vécu. Toute une série d'atrocités venait certainement de se conclure par cet accident mortel.

Que pouvait-on répondre à un tel traumatisme ? Que pouvait-on entendre d'un tel traumatisé ?

— Uryû… On va… On va attendre la police… Et on va soigner ton bras, d'accord ? fit comprendre Shiro de la voix la plus douce et rassurante possible.

L'intéressé avait l'air ailleurs. Ichigo se concentra un instant sur lui. Son regard était différent, comme s'il n'avait plus peur de rien, comme si, dans sa macabre situation, il se plaisait à y trouver un certain bonheur. Sur son corps, les traces de son passé le marquaient à vif. Une tache jaune aux contours violacés sous l'œil droit à la paupière gonflée, des brûlures de cigarettes sur la naissance du torse, des scarifications aux poignets… Ichigo en était plus honteux encore. Il avait échappé à cet enfer… En laissant quelqu'un d'autre y mourir à sa place ? Mais, à l'époque, avec son manque de maturité de ses fraîches dix-huit années, il n'aurait pas voulu croire que la perversité de Ryûken pourrait s'orienter vers son propre fils. Il pensait être le seul souffre-douleur. Et que les autres ne subissaient qu'une autorité écrasante dans le cadre d'une éducation rigoureuse. Que jamais Uryû ne serait battu.

Il s'était largement trompé.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. La musique finissait sur un étrange son grésillant et chutant dans les graves, tant la maison tombait en ruines –ce qui ne pouvait qu'amplifier l'horreur qui transpirait dans ce lieu.

— La police ? chuchota Shiro à son frère.

Lui-même haussa les épaules. Il était épuisé. Il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite.

— C'est elle ! C'est elle ! s'écria tout à coup Uryû qui partit en courant de la chambre.

— Uryû ! Attends ! Reste là !

Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il descendit les marches presque en sautant, ses maigres jambes donnant l'impression de s'effondrer à chaque fois qu'elles réceptionnaient le poids de son corps. Ichigo eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Une angoisse qu'il connaissait bien naquit dans son ventre. En une seconde, il y vit presque plus clair. Si les souvenirs faisaient surface, si le passé ne cessait de le poursuivre, de le hanter… c'était que…

— Non ! Uryû ! N'ouvre pas la porte !

Ichigo passa devant son grand-frère pour dégringoler les marches d'escaliers mais le mal avait déjà été fait. La lourde porte blanche était ouverte. Et Uryû sauta dans les bras de cette personne… aux longs cheveux raides d'ébène. Äs Nödt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout s'était passé très vite. Il y avait encore Bazz-B le bras droit d'Äs Nödt. Il arborait toujours sa crête rosée et s'était immédiatement occupé de Shiro qui avait voulu fondre sur le personnage principal sur le perron en passant devant Ichigo, rendu immobile par la surprise. Shiro avait fini dans une clé de bras en peu de temps. Sa force et ses techniques ne suffisaient pas, pour la seconde fois, à cet homme sorti de nulle part. Deux autres hommes, en costume, étaient entrés à la suite d'Äs Nödt et l'un deux était venu saisir le bras du rouquin pour l'emmener dans le salon. Ichigo n'avait pas pu protester. Il avait gardé son regard fixé sur Uryû. Le chancelant, maigre, échevelé et fragile Uryû, dansant presque autour d'Äs Nödt qui lui renvoyait de tendres sourires.

L'autre homme en costard cravate vint prendre des chaises de la salle à manger afin de les aligner. Bazz-B posa Shiro sur l'une d'elle en le tenant fermement. Ichigo resta à l'écart, tenu à l'épaule par le garde. Ce fut Äs Nödt qui s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser le visage :

— Tout va bien, Ichigo. Ryûken est mort sur le coup.

C'était bien sa voix. C'étaient bien ses pupilles noires de corbeaux. Il le prit dans ses bras tendrement et vint ensuite lui embrasser la joue :

— Ça va aller, Ichigo…

— Pas encore… Pas encore ça…; se murmurait-il pour lui-même.

— Si, Ichigo. Il le fallait. Maintenant on va discuter, d'accord ?

Complètement désœuvré, Ichigo n'accepta de s'asseoir sur la chaise que pour être proche de Shiro qui s'était calmé en sentant le calibre de l'arme qu'avait dégainée Bazz-B sur sa tempe.

— La police ne va pas tarder, vous êtes fou de venir ici; dit-il plus doucement.

Äs Nödt émit soudain un petit rire grave :

— La police ? Tu parles de celle que ton frère a appelée ?

Ichigo leva soudain les yeux pour apercevoir Äs Nödt en train de mimer un téléphone avec sa main près de son oreille et trembla quand il prit une voix aigüe féminine :

— « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous envoyons une équipe dans les plus brefs délais ! »

C'était la voix au téléphone. C'était la réceptionniste au commissariat… C'était _elle_.

— Le canular téléphonique est un de mes petits jeux préférés ! sourit Äs en étirant ses lèvres fines.

Shiro regardait Ichigo comme par jugement. Ce dernier était perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître la voix ? La panique l'avait-elle tant submergé ?

— Mais si tu parles de la police de Byakuya, oui, il est possible qu'elle arrive depuis qu'Ichigo doit activer le GPS sur son portable et qu'il a oublié de l'enlever même après sa petite escapade. Disons que; poursuivit Äs en regardant sa montre; Ichigo devait sortir il y a dix minutes de l'usine, le policier en charge de sa sécurité a dû actionner la recherche de son portable pour savoir où il était passé. Le temps qu'il prévienne son supérieur et qu'ils viennent tous ici… nous avons un peu de temps.

Ichigo fut encore soufflé. Même si Byakuya le retrouvait vivant, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs pour avoir désobéi.

— Oh, ce sont de vilaines blessures, ça; observa le criminel en regardant le bras en sang d'Uryû.

— Ça ne me fait pas mal… Je vous jure !

— Tatata… On va soigner ça.

Il claqua soudain dans les doigts et un des hommes emmena le garçon dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. L'autre homme apporta une chaise pour que son maître puisse s'asseoir en face des jumeaux. « Maître » ? Encore une fois, tout était subversif. La persistance d'Ichigo à utiliser le masculin s'effondrait encore en remarquant la grâce toute féminine qu'arborait Äs Nödt, portant un chemisier bordeaux à moitié blousé dans un pantalon noir moulant ses jambes fines et longues jusqu'à des bottes à talons noirs ficelées. Son maquillage était discret mais accentuait son regard profond. Ses cheveux retombaient soigneusement sur ses épaules, une partie sur son torse, l'autre dans son dos.

— Nous voilà réunis.

Äs Nödt tendit une main pour la poser délicatement sur la cuisse de Shiro.

— Shiro, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance et de pouvoir te parler aujourd'hui.

— Plaisir non partagé.

Cette réaction lui valut un coup à la tête de la part de Bazz-B. Il aurait pu continuer si Äs Nödt n'avait pas levé la main.

— Allons, allons, c'est normal d'être un peu chamboulé par les événements. Et puis, c'est parce que je t'ai enlevé ton petit frère chéri des mains un moment que tu crois me détester. Je te comprends. J'aurais beaucoup aimé moi aussi avoir un frère ou une sœur à protéger.

Ichigo canalisait ses angoisses en regardant ses pieds par terre, évitant le contact visuel avec son cauchemar. Il espérait s'en sortir vivant cette fois-ci. Ainsi que son frère. Lui ne connaissait pas Äs Nödt. Il pria pour qu'il ne fasse aucun faux-pas. Il repensa aussi à Grimmjow. Il aurait peut-être dû agir autrement. Limiter ses pulsions pour réfléchir plus en profondeur à la situation. Encore une fois, quand ses émotions le submergeaient, aucune conscience ni raison ne pouvait faire face.

— Bien. Racontons une histoire ! Je suis friand de petites comptines.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Uryû revint, le bras bandé. Äs Nödt le prit délicatement pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux :

— Il y a douze ans maintenant, Ichigo était avec moi. C'était un projet de jeunesse, je dois bien l'admettre. Un peu trop ambitieux, oui. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je trouve toujours la compagnie des enfants plus sage que celle des adultes. En particulier, celle d'Ichigo. Alors, quand tout s'est finalement mal terminé, il était mon seul espoir. J'ai donc continué à l'observer, de loin. En le voyant arriver dans cette maison, avec cet… homme pour le parrainer, lui et son frère, je me suis dit que mon espoir allait éclore.

Il enlaça Uryû qui se laissa faire, le regard ailleurs, la tête contre son torse, à sentir les mèches de ses cheveux :

— Notamment auprès de ce petit garçon; expliqua Äs Nödt en caressant la tête rasée par endroits d'Uryû.

Puis il reconcentra son attention sur Ichigo :

— Tu sais, trésor, ce n'est pas ta faute. Un enfant ne peut pas se douter de toutes ses choses. Et donc, ni toi ni ton frère n'avez vu le regard de détresse d'Uryû. Mais, si tu croyais que tu étais le seul à vivre sous le joug et la perversité de Ryûken, tu te trompais depuis le début.

Äs Nödt chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune homme qui se serra un peu plus contre lui :

— Uryû a enduré de pires sévices pendant tout ce temps et depuis très jeune. Sous vos yeux. Avec vous. Parfois seulement séparés d'une porte. Mais, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Et Uryû est adorablement discret.

Il se pencha à nouveau mais pour prendre la main d'Ichigo cette fois. Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut et ferma les yeux :

— Je me suis alors dit que celui qui devait rendre justice, c'était toi, mon petit apprenti… Et cela a pris plus de temps que prévu ! En petit égoïste que tu as été à cause de la folie de la jeunesse, tu as fui à Tokyo pour trouver meilleur parti…

Äs Nödt rit un petit instant et Ichigo ne put éviter son regard doublé d'un clin d'œil :

— Entre nous, subir Ginjô et ces petits malfrats de bas étage pour vivre dans un trou à rat, c'était pas non plus le paradis sur terre !

Äs se remit droit sur sa chaise, en tenant toujours Uryû :

— Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. You're back ! chantonna-t-il alors en levant les bras; et quel retour en beauté ! Je ne pensais pas que ta haine d'enfant pour cet homme était restée aussi intacte après toutes ces années. Mais c'était un retour aux sources… disons… galvanisant !

— Depuis quand ?! s'écria Shiro; Depuis quand, Uryû, tu suis ce criminel ? T'as conscience du mal qu'il a fait à nos parents ?! Réponds !

Uryû perdit son sourire et passa ses mains sur ses oreilles en bougeant sa tête comme pour y sortir les mots de Shiro qui venaient d'y entrer :

— C'est pas ça ! C'est pas… ça… Ichigo l'aimait tellement… C'est pour ça qu'il la voyait tout le temps… Parce qu'il le voulait… Il rêvait tout le temps d'elle. Il allait lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée la nuit… Elle était tout pour lui... Alors moi aussi, j'ai voulu la voir ! Si elle est aussi incroyable pour rester dans sa tête tant de temps, c'est qu'elle doit bien être magnifique, non ? On ne reste marqué que par les gens comme ça… Alors j'ai voulu la voir… Et un jour, vous étiez parti depuis longtemps, et… elle est venue pour de vrai…

— Comme tu tardais à venir, je suis intervenu pour le sauver à temps; expliqua Äs Nödt à Ichigo; je ne pouvais pas faire ton travail de justicier. En revanche, je pouvais l'aider à garder foi en toi. En la Justice sainte. Et je lui ai évité d'en finir avec sa vie.

Ichigo eut un choc. Il se doutait qu'Uryû avait pu penser à cette éventualité. Dans un tel enfer, quel autre moyen pour en réchapper ? Mais ça… C'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais rappelé. Parce qu'il n'était jamais revenu parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine, le courage, de prendre de ses nouvelles… de faire face à son inquiétude profonde qui lui disait que Ryûken n'en avait pas fini et qu'il pourrait bien s'en prendre à son propre fils si ça lui chantait.

— Mais, finalement, tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as sauvé Uryû, comme ton devoir le dictait.

— C'est une justice de sang; observa Shiro; il y a d'autres moyens pour rendre justice.

Sur ce, Äs Nödt émit un petit ricanement :

— Tu parles de ces tonnes de bureaucrates assoiffés d'argent qui n'en ont rien à faire de toi et de tes oscillations entre la vie et la mort pour peu qu'ils empochent un chèque bien gras après un « procès » ? répondit ironiquement Äs en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts sur le dernier mot; Ce n'est pas une justice ça. C'est contourner le problème parce qu'on s'en fout. La mort de Ryûken est purificatrice. Elle répond bien, voire presque pas assez, de ses propres crimes commis. Cette punition arrive parfois pour moins que ça.

— Comme la punition faite sur nos parents ?

Il y eut un silence. Shiro soutenait un regard imperturbable et plein de haine pour Äs Nödt.

— Oui, petit malin. C'est ça… Je l'avoue, ma justice a mûri en douze ans.

— Nos parents sont morts… parce que vous avez été offensé par leur jugement…; dit Ichigo avec courage; parce que vous n'étiez pas d'accord… Notre mère a jugé que vous agissiez parce que vous subissiez un lourd traumatisme. Ça ne vous a pas plus qu'elle relie vos actes à votre passé… En Abkhazie. Et notre père… Notre père a vu en vous une fragilité… et ça ne vous a pas plu d'être aussi transparent…. Alors vous avez voulu réduire au silence les deux seules personnes qui vous avaient trop porté d'attention… qui avaient fini par comprendre la personne qui est au fond de vous… Asahr Kenat Toïa.

Un silence s'en suivit. Ichigo ne regardait pas le criminel face à lui. Il s'était contenté de laisser son cœur parler d'une voix monotone, à son rythme, le regard perdu.

Äs Nödt fit descendre Uryû de ses genoux –il s'assit donc à terre- et prit le temps de regarder Ichigo qui, lui, préféra fixer un bout du sol en attendant sa sentence :

— Tu parles aussi bien que ta maman, trésor. C'est très bien, ça pourrait te servir à l'avenir. Mais ne fais pas trop grincer les violons, un crime passionnel n'a rien de triste. C'est assez surprenant de facilité en réalité. Néanmoins… Je suis ravi que tu aies si bien été mis au courant par ce beau brun de capitaine Kuchiki. Il m'étonne de jour en jour. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est trouvé un point commun… il aime aussi les petites comptines !

Äs eut un instant l'air rêveur avant de se gratter la tête:

— Bien ! Comme Ichigo a plombé l'ambiance, il faut que je réanime un peu tout le monde ! On va jouer à un petit jeu !

Ichigo trembla. La dernière fois qu'il avait joué à un _jeu_ avec lui, il avait dû appuyer sur la gâchette pour tirer une balle dans la tête de Ginjô.

— Pour mon prochain projet, Ichigo, je vais avoir besoin de ta complicité.

Le rouquin, inconsciemment, ferma les yeux et agita sa tête en signe de refus :

— Je pensais bien que tu ne serais pas vraiment d'accord. Alors, j'ai imaginé ce petit jeu.

Äs Nödt claqua dans ses doigts et, aussitôt, un homme en cravate souleva Shiro de sa chaise en lui serrant les poignets dans le dos à l'aide de menottes en plastique. Ce dernier s'offusqua mais ne reçut qu'une frappe à la tête comme réponse qui sembla presque l'assommer. Bazz-B se déplaça lui aussi. Ils finirent tous les deux, côte à côté, près de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Äs Nödt. L'homme en cravate tenait fermement Shiro.

— Même carrure, même style branché, même caractère; commença Äs Nödt en regardant Ichigo; avoue que ton jumeau ressemble à mon fidèle ami, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis que toi… tu ressembles à Uryû de temps en temps.

Ichigo avisa le corps fragile et malade de son frère de cœur et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis qu'il avait l'impression que Shiro était en danger de mort imminente, il n'osait plus rien faire. Sa seule pensée était de trouver un moyen de les sauver. Mais encore fallait-il se débarrasser de la peur qui le paralysait.

— Alors, si Bazz-B et Shiro sont la même personne, on pourrait intervertir, non ?

Äs Nödt se leva gracieusement et, perché sur ses talons, se fondit tout contre le corps de Bazz-B qui lui souriait pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire carrée et passer sa main sur son torse :

— Ça me rend un peu triste, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Si je te prends Shiro et que je te laisse Bazz-B, nous serons bien obligé de collaborer pour retrouver notre paire à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà ce que je te propose : nous faisons cet échange, je garde Shiro avec moi et je te laisse livrer mon ami à la police, et quand je te communique de faire deux ou trois trucs pour moi, tu le fais sans discuter sinon il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles. Le but du jeu, tu l'as compris, c'est de retrouver quasi intact notre paire. Simple, non ?

Ichigo acquiesça. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser. Il n'avait aucun moyen de pression. Et la police n'arriverait pas assez vite. Il était obligé d'accepter.

— Qu'est-ce que… je dois faire ?

— Oh, trois fois rien, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord…

Äs arracha soudain le revolver que Bazz-B tenait à sa cuisse dans un holster :

— Ça me semble logique mais je préfère être clair. Si mon partenaire subit une quelconque blessure, par exemple…

En une seconde, il chargea l'arme et tira dans le bras de l'homme à l'iroquoise qui tomba à genoux en serrant les dents et en gémissant de douleur. Mais la grimace dessinée sur son visage à cause de la souffrance subite fut bientôt remplacée par un sourire dément accompagné d'un petit ricanement. Cet homme était fou, c'est ce qu'Ichigo ne pouvait que conclure.

— Alors, la même blessure est infligée à l'autre…

— NON !

Trop tard. Le coup de feu retentit dans toute la maison. La balle transperça le bras de Shiro qui hurla. Il serait tombé s'il n'était pas tenu par l'homme en costume.

Ichigo se leva aussi, les yeux en larmes fixés sur son frère dont le bras se coloriait maintenant de sang, de la même manière que Bazz-B. Mais, fermement tenu par un des hommes, il ne pouvait même pas aller aider son frère :

— Je t'ai dit, c'est logique ! chantonna Äs; C'est comme si, dès à présent, ils partageaient le même corps. Tu as bien compris ?

— O-Oui… Oui… Je ferai ce que vous direz…; dit-il en baissant la tête.

— Bien. Oh, et si tu en parles à quelqu'un… Je crains que cela ne soit du hors-jeu, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sur ce, Äs Nödt brandit l'arme sur sa propre tempe et fit semblant de tirer, mimant une grimace de surprise. Puis il ferma les yeux en tordant son cou. Ichigo acquiesça fermement, crispé de peur :

— À la bonne heure ! Bon, dépêchons-nous, maintenant que ces coups de feu ont certainement alerté les voisins. Alors, quand la police va arriver, tu n'auras qu'à dire que Bazz-B te suivait depuis le début et qu'il a profité que tu quittes Tokyo pour tenter une attaque mais que tu l'as battu à plate couture avec sa propre arme quand il s'est infiltré dans la maison.

Sur ce, Äs Nödt frotta l'arme qu'il venait d'utiliser avec un chiffon pour enlever les empreintes et la cala dans la main d'Ichigo. Le rouquin reconnut au positionnement du chargeur que l'arme était vide. Uryû se releva, sentant la fin de l'entretien arriver :

— Oh, et Uryû connaît son rôle. Il doit dire que c'est lui qui a tué son père en légitime défense. Il ne faudrait pas que Byakuya se doute que tu penses et agit exactement selon mon idéal de justice, n'est-ce pas ? Cela pourrait t'être fatal s'il t'accuse de complicité.

Ichigo ne put rencontrer qu'un sourire débordant sur le visage d'Äs. Il était sûr de lui. Il connaissait son plan et même, il avait plusieurs étapes d'avance sur eux tous. À ce moment, le roux se sentit véritablement comme un pion et une arme pour la suite des événements et, malgré ses efforts pour sortir de sa case de l'échiquier, il était coincé de toutes parts.

— Je voudrais que vous m'emmeniez avec vous…

La voix d'Uryû était étouffée par les gémissements de Shiro que l'on bâillonnait avec force mais Ichigo ne manqua pas l'enlacement d'Äs Nödt avec le brun et ses mots :

— Non, ça serait trop difficile pour toi de me suivre. Tu as besoin de soin et de repos. Le docteur Ukitake s'occupera de toi à merveille…

Il y eut des remerciements et des embrassades qu'Ichigo se refusa de voir. Il aurait dû agir pour le sauver avant qu'Äs Nödt ne vienne à lui et ne lui détraque le peu de bon sens qui lui restait après le passage de Ryûken. Uryû était devenu la gentille marionnette de ce criminel. Mais, ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était qu'il lui ressemblait, quand il était encore un enfant pris sous son aile de corbeau. Uryû avait beau avoir quelques années et centimètres de plus, il était exactement le même petit garçon perdu. Et lui n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

Quand Äs Nödt repartit en emportant son jumeau avec lui, le laissant avec un Uryû transformé et un criminel dangereux attaché dans le dos pour une mise en scène dans laquelle il devrait mentir à Byakuya, Ichigo sentit une nouvelle fois son monde s'effondrer.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Mira**: Yo, oui, c'était un retour en arrière important je pense. Et même pour en apprendre plus sur Ichigo et Shiro. Oui, fin tragique pour Ryûken mais je crois malheureusement qu'il n'était devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je calme un peu le rythme allant de pire en pire pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci et bon chapitre à toi !_

_**Tazbird**: __Hey, thank you for reading my fiction and reviewing with all these kind words. About the Shiro's psychology, I do think so, you're right. Shiro is more affected than we can feel reading the chapters but he's hidding his feelings to the narrator, much than Ichigo does. It's like he doesn't want to show his worries to his twin and prove to him that he can be there to save him (we find this same "crazy protective" comportment), with more or less success. __I hope to be clear enough. May I ask you where do you come from ? __Take care and enjoy this new chapter !_

_**Hikari no Ai**: Yo, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, tu analyses très bien ce qu'il se passe et comprends les personnages à merveille, j'en suis touchée. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave de ne pas réussir à prévoir à l'avance les faits qui vont arriver, je pense justement que c'est bien de laisser le narrateur nous mener par le bout du nez ! J'espère que tu te laisseras bercer par cette histoire encore longtemps et te remercie pour ton suivi. Bon chapitre à toi !_

_**Trolocat**: Yo, pas de soucis, tu review quand tu veux, pour ce que tu veux. Voilà pour ta réponse: Rûyken (on parle bien de mon personnage) n'a clairement jamais été très doux ni aimable mais toujours dur et froid. Ça c'est empiré avec le temps et si la naissance de son fils a pu changer la donne, ça n'a pas duré (je te laisse imaginer pour quelle raison la mère d'Uryû n'a jamais été mentionné). La mort de Masaki a sans doute brisé la dernière chaîne qui le contenait. Et une folie sous-jacente très profonde et violente a pris très lentement le contrôle. J'espère que cet éclaircissement te va. Sinon, je suis contente d'offrir (de manière bienveillante bien sûr) cette petite torture narrative, héhé. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour le manga de réapparaître en animé, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Je pense concrètement qu'Äs Nödt sera très masculin avec une voix d'outre-tombe et à vrai dire, cela m'ira aussi. C'est intéressant de confronter plusieurs points de vue. Je te laisse enfin, bon chapitre à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 16. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_23h15_

_Maison de Haute Sécurité_

Plusieurs canettes de bières bon marché s'étalaient sur la table jusque par terre. Ichigo s'était assoupi un instant, la tête plongée entre ses bras croisés. Son téléphone vibra, faisant un écho pénétrant contre le bois de la table. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, les pupilles lasses, l'éclat de vie profondément meurtri.

_Vous êtes un gamin inconscient ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer à ce moment-là ! Je me plie en quatre pour cette affaire, je me tue à vous foutre une sécurité pour vous garder en vie, et vous, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de courir dans la gueule du loup !_

Il lui fallut un effort quasi surhumain pour lever sa main tenant sans force une canette finie et couchée sur la table. Enfin, il parvint à saisir le petit objet vibrant.

_Vous jouez à quoi au juste ? Vous voulez faire le héros défenseur de l'humanité ? Très peu pour moi, merci. Vous pouvez ranger votre cape et me laisser faire mon travail. _

C'était un message. Seulement un lien internet. Ichigo savait qu'en l'actionnant, il ne serait valide qu'une seule fois et qu'il s'autodétruirait ensuite. Une photo. Sur un fauteuil confortable de style ancien était ligoté et bâillonné son frère. Ses cheveux blancs éclataient de contraste avec le rouge du cuir qui capitonnait le dos de l'assise. Son regard était déterminé, d'une courageuse fureur, comme si la peur n'existait pas pour lui. Shiro ne semblait avoir aucune marque sur le visage ni le corps. On lui avait changé ses habits pour un ensemble blanc en toile plus simple. Un lourd bandage entourait son bras. On devait avoir soigné sa blessure par balle. « Tout va bien pour lui. Il va aller au dodo, maintenant » disait le message en-dessous de la photo.

_Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que vous compreniez que vous êtes en danger ? Vous assigner un garde du corps qui vous suivrait constamment jusqu'à vous surveiller pendant votre sommeil ? Vous enfermer dans une de mes cellules pour être sûr que vous ne bougerez plus ? Si vous persistez, cela peut très vite s'arranger !_

Shiro était en bonne santé. Äs Nödt ne lui ferait rien. Pour le moment. Ichigo s'était assuré que Bazz-B soit pris en charge par le capitaine lui-même. Il l'avait vu partir dans une des salles d'interrogatoire avec lui. Il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour se faufiler entre les couloirs et sous les portes afin de voir ce qui se passait et s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui. C'était pitoyable. Pour sauver son frère, il se devait de protéger un ennemi. Mais de toute évidence, il lui manquait de moyens. Surtout depuis les remontrances que lui avait faites Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Maintenant, avec Mr Jaggerjack, vous serez constamment surveillés. Et vous m'accompagnerez à chaque déplacement si besoin il en est pour que je vous garde à l'œil. Et si vous osez recommencer vos petites escapades pour jouer les preux chevaliers…_

_Je m'assurerai de vous enfermer dans un bunker._

La photo disparut. Le lien devint invalide. Et Ichigo éteignit son portable. Il releva son buste avec peine, comme s'il était scotché à la table. Puis il saisit en grandissant son bras une nouvelle canette qu'il ouvrit avec automatisme. De la mousse se dégagea et il colla sa bouche à l'opercule pour tout aspirer avant d'enchaîner quelques goulées.

_D'ici votre prochaine bêtise, pensez aux conséquences de vos actes. _

_Et imprimez une bonne fois pour toutes dans votre crâne que vous êtes en danger._

Ichigo n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool. Mais il devait avouer que cela l'aidait à oublier les flashs d'une journée déplaisante qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Depuis des heures, il entendait les mots de Byakuya crier dans ses oreilles. C'était comme s'il savait pour Shiro. Comme s'il lui disait « Je t'avais bien dit de faire attention. Te voilà maintenant séparé de ton frère et aux mains de ton pire cauchemar. ». Byakuya était le genre d'homme qui avait toujours raison. Le genre d'homme qui prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Alors que lui avait l'impression d'enchaîner les mauvaises actions et les choix les plus déplorables. Comme un enfant qui essaie d'imiter l'adulte et qui s'en brûle les doigts.

Il posa rageusement sa canette de bière à moitié terminée sur la table et eut envie de la broyer dans sa main. Il ne voulait plus être un enfant. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on lui rappelait qu'il en était un, qu'il n'était pas un homme, un vrai, qu'après tout, il n'était encore qu'un gamin, qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise, qu'il reste invisible, qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. Et le jour où il avait voulu le faire; où Äs Nödt l'avait poussé à agir à travers Uryû… Il avait tout foiré.

Son ventre lui faisait mal. Une sorte de mélange entre l'anxiété stagnante depuis plusieurs heures et la mauvaise digestion de l'alcool par son foie. Comme pour combattre cette mauvaise sensation, il finit la canette en quelques dernières gorgées avant de tousser et de serrer le contenant pour le déformer et enfin le jeter sur la table. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal mais, heureusement, il entendait de moins en moins la voix du capitaine. Ses pensées s'allégeaient peu à peu. Mais il avait chaud. Comme s'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il retira son sweat pour être en débardeur. Cet effort lui donna le vertige. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en fermant les yeux.

Soudain, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo sentit des bras l'entourer avec une douce force bienveillante et une odeur familière.

— J'ai appris pour aujourd'hui… Je suis… vraiment rassuré que tu ailles bien.

Ichigo garda les yeux fermés, acceptant de se faire bercer avec plaisir. Il retrouvait en Grimmjow ce sentiment si appréciable d'être soutenu et en sécurité, de s'appesantir sur lui, sans n'avoir plus rien à gérer. Outre sa mère et son frère –à sa manière-, Ichigo n'avait jamais connu cela de sa vie et il en était cruellement friand.

Cela se finit trop rapidement à son goût. Grimmjow avait aperçu les canettes de bière au sol et étalées sur la table.

— Ichigo ? Ça va ? reprit le bleuté en le tenant aux épaules, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Non. Ne pas le prendre pour un enfant. Il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow le prenne pour un enfant et ne le dispute parce qu'il avait bu.

— Je voulais juste… oublier… rien qu'un peu…

Et pourtant, lui-même parlait comme un enfant… à se donner des excuses par peur de représailles. Comme tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

Il replia ses jambes pour faire tenir ses talons sur le bord de la chaise et cacher son visage dans ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Grimmjow. Allait-il le juger ? Allait-il lui faire la morale ?

Grimmjow avait à peine retiré ses chaussures mais demeurait toujours chargé de sa veste en cuir marron et d'une légère écharpe avec, en surplus, son sac en bandoulière. Il posa rapidement le tout sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Il avait pensé à Ichigo toute la journée mais particulièrement quand Byakuya l'avait appelé pour le prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé aux environs de dix-neuf heures : après un appel à l'aide de la part d'un certain « Ishida » qu'Ichigo connaissait enfant, il était allé jusqu'à Karakura le secourir, sans garde du corps. Le bras droit d'Äs Nödt l'avait en ligne de mire et l'attaqua dès son arrivée. Ichigo avait su se défendre et l'immobiliser juste avant que la police n'arrive. Grimmjow n'en était pas revenu. C'était comme s'il avait manqué un train en marche. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo vivait une nouvelle épreuve sans lui. Et le bleuté avait fini par angoisser toute la journée.

— Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, l'équipe avait besoin de moi.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Ichigo, d'un ton plus affirmé, la tête dans ses genoux; j'suis pas un gosse à garder le soir !

Grimmjow fut un peu surpris du ton et des paroles employées mais mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool mêlé à une journée éprouvante et préféra garder son calme :

— Tu n'es pas un enfant, je n'ai jamais dit ça et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire comprendre.

Il s'approcha prudemment d'Ichigo, toujours en boule sur sa chaise, et s'accroupit pour le forcer à lever un peu la tête et à découvrir son visage. L'expression qui y était imprimée le rendit triste. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé et dépassé par les événements :

— Ça a été une dure journée… alors c'est normal d'être entouré après avoir connu des choses difficiles…; expliqua le bleuté.

Il posa délicatement une main sur son dos arrondi. Une fois assuré qu'elle ne dérangeait pas, il exerça une légère pression et dessina des cercles sur son dos qu'il répéta lentement. Déjà au bout d'une minute, il sentit les raides épaules d'Ichigo se relâcher un peu plus.

— Je voulais juste le sauver… Et Kuchiki a été infecte…

Grimmjow remarqua les yeux brillants d'Ichigo. Il lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux et s'assurer d'être bien entendu :

— Ichigo. Tu as sauvé une personne aujourd'hui. Ishida serait mort si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Tu as fait le bon choix de courir le secourir. Kuchiki est flic, il sait probablement ce que c'est. S'il s'est mis en colère contre toi, c'est à cause de la pression qui pèse sur lui pour cette enquête. Et si tu disparaissais… ça serait le pire des échecs pour lui…

— J'aurais dû l'appeler… Ne pas partir sans réfléchir. Mais sur le coup… je ne sais pas… j'étais persuadé qu'il ne m'aurait même pas écouté.

— Ce n'est jamais simple ce genre de situation… On agit le plus souvent sur le vif de l'émotion.

Grimmjow laissa sa main retomber depuis son dos sur son genou pour garder son attention même s'il préféra regarder ailleurs pour continuer :

— Je t'ai parlé de mon ami, Ulquiorra… On était ensemble dans l'enlèvement organisé d'Anarkheia. Quand ce type lui a tiré dessus, j'étais juste à côté, en haut des escaliers. J'aurais pu le sauver… Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main…

Ichigo sentit le bleuté trembler légèrement et sa voix s'éteindre :

— J'ai transformé mes souvenirs pour le croire mort à ce moment… Ça aurait été plus simple… Mais il s'était juste évanoui à cause de la douleur. J'aurais pu le prendre avec moi une fois le type mis K.O. J'aurais peut-être pu le sauver.

Ichigo tint le silence. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place avec un ami cher ? Tenter de le sauver au risque de mourir avec lui ? Ou assurer sa propre survie en l'abandonnant à son sort ?

— Ce que je veux dire…; reprit Grimmjow; C'est que des choix comme ça… comme celui de courir sauver Ishida ou attendre que le capitaine ne s'en occupe au risque d'arriver trop tard… Il n'y a pas de solution meilleure qu'une autre… Il y a juste celle que l'on prend dans l'instant. C'est celle qui nous correspond le mieux au moment où l'action se passe. Je voulais survivre. Je m'étais résolu à cette idée depuis le moment où je m'étais réveillé dans cette cave… Alors j'ai tout fait pour survivre. Toi, tu voulais sauver Ishida. Et tu as tout mis en œuvre pour le faire.

_Tout mis en œuvre_ ? Soudain, Ichigo vit dans son esprit Shiro se faire emporter par les hommes en costume noir. Il aurait voulu le dire à Grimmjow. Tout lui raconter. En un murmure. Comme un secret dans l'oreille d'un confident. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Cela serait trop dangereux de braver l'interdit d'Äs Nödt. C'était une sorcière. Elle savait tout. Elle entendait tout.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et longèrent silencieusement ses joues. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas se faire submerger encore par ses émotions… Mais, à regarder les bières vides par terre, c'était peut-être déjà le cas.

Grimmjow eut la bienveillance et le respect de ne pas relever ce détail et de reprendre un maigre sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Il se remit sur pieds pour saisir le bras de son colocataire :

— Lève-toi, tu devrais essayer d'aller te reposer, ça pourrait te faire du bien… Plus de bien que de boire autant…

Ichigo suivit le conseil et se mit sur ses jambes. Il perdit légèrement son équilibre dû au vertige amplifié par les effets de l'alcool et Grimmjow le rattrapa aux coudes, d'un air amusé :

— Toi, tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'attendre et m'en laisser…

— Grimm'…

— Tu me donnes un petit diminutif, maintenant ? continua-t-il sur un ton léger.

— Grimm'.

— Mh ?

Le bleuté perdit son petit sourire en voyant Ichigo lever ses yeux mouillés vers les siens, pleins de tristesse et d'une sorte d'appel à l'aide et au réconfort…

— Ichi', tu…

— Grimmjow… Tu es le seul à me comprendre… Je… Malgré tout ce qui se passe… je… Tu sais… Je suis content de te connaître. Est-ce que je peux… te demander quelque chose d'égoïste ?

Grimmjow s'arrêta un instant à contempler le visage d'Ichigo. Même si des larmes maculaient sa peau, il était beau. Ses pupilles brillaient intensément. Il acquiesça pour donner son accord. Ichigo prit alors sa chemise à deux mains, comme pour avoir toute son attention, mais aussi pour ne pas tomber. Il tenta une fois de dire ce que sa voix intérieure criait en lui mais aucun son ne passait par sa gorge. Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement, au bout du compte, qu'Ichigo put livrer :

— Reste près de moi… Sinon… j'y arriverai jamais…

Le bleuté sourit. Oui, il voulait le protéger. Oui, il le sauverait des dangers à venir. De toutes ses forces et plus encore.

Derrière Ichigo, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, s'esquissa soudain une vision que le bleuté reconnut bien vite. Ulquiorra, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs en bataille, le polo blanc taché de rouge, était assis sur un buffet. Il donna un coup de tête pour faire comprendre à Grimmjow qu'il devrait être attentif à ce que disait Ichigo et décocha un sourire comme une sorte d'encouragement. Puis, il disparut.

— Grimm'… S'il te plaît…

Ichigo attendait une réponse. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour une demande. Parce qu'il ne demandait jamais à l'aide. Parce que la vie lui avait appris à avancer par ses propres moyens, à se débrouiller tout seul. Parce qu'au pire des cas, il y avait toujours son frère dans les parages…

— T'inquiète pas, j'te laisserai pas tomber…

Alors, ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, annihilant toute autre pensée, supprimant tous le bruit persistant, les remontrances de Byakuya, les cris de Shiro et l'explosion de la fenêtre, pour cette seule musique réconfortante. Les mots furent bientôt suivis d'un contact tout aussi confortable. Avec la plus grande lenteur, comme si un geste trop brusque pourrait tout à coup supprimer toute la magie du moment, Grimmjow le blottit contre son torse, refermant ses bras dans son dos. Ichigo gardait les yeux ouverts mais ne voyait plus rien. Il ne _voyait _que par sensations, que par sentiments. Une question flotta dans les airs un moment : était-ce normal d'apprécier cet instant d'enlacement avec un autre homme ? D'autres suivirent : est-ce réellement le même sentiment qu'avec un frère ? Et pourquoi serait-ce plus fort, déjà ? Si tout s'arrêtait, pourquoi ressentirait-il de la tristesse ?

— Arrête de penser… Laisse-toi aller un peu…

Ichigo sentit Grimmjow enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou comme il avait lui-même fait, les rendant d'autant plus fusionnels. Puis il le serra plus fort, imprimant une pression dans son dos pour qu'ils soient encore plus proches. Le plus jeune des deux avait cessé de pleurer. L'instant était trop appréciable, trop réconfortant. Plus aucun démon ni douleur ne pouvait s'opposer à cet enlacement. Ichigo trouva tout à coup que ce contact avec Grimmjow était une solution encore plus efficace que la musique pour calmer ses angoisses. Sentir le bleuté tout contre lui avait un effet encore plus fort qu'un nuage de musique dans lequel se blottir.

Grimmjow se défit de l'étreinte doucement, au bout d'un moment qui avait suspendu le Temps, au déplaisir d'Ichigo. Ce dernier sentit alors le bleuté coller son front contre le sien et ses grandes mains prendre son visage de part et d'autres. Ses yeux toujours ouverts lui montrèrent un Grimmjow plus nerveux. Il avait les yeux fermés avec ferveur et les lèvres pincées.

— Je vais peut-être faire une connerie… tu me pardonneras ? chuchota-t-il en fronçant d'autant plus les sourcils.

Ichigo ne comprit pas réellement mais ne se souvint pas pour quelle raison il répondit un « oui » à peine audible. L'instant d'après fut bien plus inoubliable. Lentement, Grimmjow réduit l'étroit passage d'air qui existait encore entre leurs deux visages et l'embrassa délicatement, posant simplement ses lèvres fines sur celles d'Ichigo qui resta immobile. Presque automatiquement pourtant, elles poussaient vers les siennes quand elles semblaient s'éloigner et les accueillaient avec plaisir à chaque retour. Et il préféra, lui aussi, fermer les yeux. Quand elles s'éloignèrent pour de bon, Ichigo ressentit un froid l'envahir soudain. En rouvrant les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, il croisa le regard inquiet et interrogatif de Grimmjow.

— Tu… Tu m'as embrassé…; conclut Ichigo qui ne sut rien dire de plus constructif.

L'observation évidente fit sourire Grimmjow –un magnifique sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux de joie- :

— Oui… C'est fort possible; répondit-il sur le même ton se voulant sérieux; et… tu as aimé ?

Encore une fois, Ichigo ne sut pas clamer, avec toute la force dont il était capable, que oui. Il préféra alors esquisser un sourire et hocher la tête, ce qui amplifia la joie de Grimmjow. La seconde d'après, l'intime contact des deux êtres avait repris.

Ichigo se sentait si apaisé. Un baiser. C'était sa toute première fois. Grimmjow était doux. Il sentait les produits désinfectants des hôpitaux. Ses grandes mains étaient sèches à force d'être savonnées à longueur de journée. Mais elles lui caressaient les joues jusqu'à ses cheveux et sa nuque. Ichigo sentait même, dans ce baiser, les battements de cœur de son compagnon, son énergie et la force de son corps tout près de lui. Comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Quand le contact se brisa, Ichigo prit conscience de l'environnement autour d'eux mais se rendit compte d'une chose. Il voulait vivre le moment présent et tout oublier. Il voulait être avec Grimmjow et personne d'autre. Depuis le début, sa vie en colocation avec lui, dans cette maison, lui avait toujours été bénéfique. Même dans les moments douloureux, il avait été là pour lui. Et inversement. Ils se complétaient. Ils se répondaient comme par évidence.

— Je veux rester avec toi…; dit-il encore d'une voix étouffée en se reposant sur l'épaule de Grimmjow, cachant son visage.

— Cette nuit ? Tu n'es plus opposé à l'idée qu'on dorme ensemble, alors ?

Le bleuté avait plus d'assurance et, depuis que son baiser et ses sentiments avaient été bien reçus et partagés, il ne manquait plus de confiance pour prendre un ton plus léger. Ichigo, de son côté, avait rougi en très peu de temps.

— En fait… je dors mieux… quand t'es là…

Ichigo entendit distinctement le ricanement de Grimmjow mais aussi son murmure dans son oreille :

— Moi aussi…

Le rouquin sourit, comme rassuré.

— Mais d'abord…

Grimmjow le poussa légèrement par les épaules et le fixa avec intérêt :

— Tu vas ranger ce bordel, pendant que moi je me coule un bain.

— Quoi ?!

— C'est ta maison autant que la mienne.

Puis le bleuté s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait vers la salle de bain. Ichigo, dégoûté, dû bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser la salle à manger dans cet état. Lui-même passa à la salle de bain après Grimmjow, une fois toutes les canettes jetées à la poubelle. Il se sentait plus apaisé maintenant. La fatigue le prenait peu à peu. Il avait besoin de dormir après tout ça. Il réfléchirait mieux demain. Il se répétait encore et encore que son frère n'allait pas mourir.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Grimmjow, Ichigo se sentit un peu gêné et maladroit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'allonger. Soudain, il se posa la question de son homosexualité. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi à fond.

— Grimm'… Tu… Tu aimes les hommes ?

Grimmjow était en train de régler son réveil pour le lendemain matin. Il le regarda, les yeux en ronds de flancs avant d'hausser les épaules :

— Et toi alors ?

Ichigo rougit un peu plus, en prenant conscience que sa question pouvait paraître étrange.

— J'ai jamais été en couple…

— Raison de plus pour ne pas te tracasser avec ça. Moi, je suis bi'… Et je me pose pas vraiment la question.

— Ouais, peut-être…

Aussitôt, Grimmjow s'approcha de lui dans son dos, traversant le lit, et caressa d'une main son bras pour le réconforter.

— Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ?

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo d'hausser les épaules.

— Je sais que je devrais pas… Ça me gêne pas, tu sais… En plus, c'est toi, alors… c'est que, pour un homme, tu es… je te trouve… Enfin, t'as compris…

— Mh ? Non, rien de concret, j'dois dire; sourit Grimmjow.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait le don pour le mettre dans l'embarras !

— T'es… T'es vraiment… Pas mal… enfin, pour un mec… c'est parce que, je regarde pas les mecs d'habitude… mais toi…

Soudain, Ichigo se sentit projeté sur le lit et embrassé plus fougueusement. Grimmjow souriait à pleines dents :

— Okay, en gros, tu m'trouves canon.

— Quoi ?! Mais, c'est pas…

Il fut coupé par le rire de Grimmjow et laissa aller la moquerie, incapable de répondre… incapable de mentir. Le bleuté se pencha alors plus sur lui pour venir à son oreille :

— J'te trouve aussi plus que pas mal…

Le chuchotement s'enchaîna d'un nouveau baiser chaste et pur. Ichigo se laissa faire, trop bien installé dans ce lit et trop bien pris en main par Grimmjow. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer quand le baiser se finit.

— Fatigué ?

Ichigo émit un petit gémissement pour répondre par l'affirmative. Il entendit alors le bleuté défaire la couette et fut paresseusement coopératif au moment de se soulever pour faire passer la couverture sous lui afin de se glisser dedans. Une fois dans ce cocon de chaleur, il sentit aussitôt Grimmjow l'enlacer, installé sur le côté.

— Pas de cauchemars pour toi ? fit le bleuté.

C'était une petite habitude de soirée que les deux colocataires avaient inventé de nulle part pour se souhaiter la bonne nuit.

— Et pas de cauchemars pour toi…; répondit Ichigo par automatisme, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il sentit un dernier baiser sur sa nuque avant de se laisser aller au repos.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Enma aomoto**: Merci de ton commentaire, j'ai hâte de voir ça aussi ! Bonne lecture à toi._

_**Hikari no Ai**: Ahah oui, si Kuchiki crie, je pense qu'il faut faire profil bas ! Contente que cette pause t'ait fait du bien. Continuons ! Bonne lecture à toi._

_Voici le chapitre 17. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Demeure de Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Nuit étoilée._

Byakuya Kuchiki était assis sur les genoux, à même le coussin posé sur un tatami. Il se laissait bercer par le silence de sa demeure, par l'apaisement de la nuit et par la brise caressant les buissons de son jardin. Il avait revêtu un _yukata _ après son bain et s'était retiré dans cette pièce bien familière depuis plusieurs minutes. Il respirait de plus en plus calmement, ressentait de moins en moins de tensions dans ses muscles.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment, il saisit, sur une des étagères du meuble auquel il faisait face, une grande allumette de bois qu'il craqua d'un geste précis et sec contre sa boîte. Une flamme d'un jaune vif, dansant vivement sous ses yeux, pourfendit l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était installé. Un léger halo de fumée accompagna ses ondulations jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaître. Calmement, Byakuya dirigea le feu vers plusieurs mèches de bougies placées les unes à côté des autres sur un grand mobilier de bois d'ébène.

Les petites lumières firent peu à peu apparaître, au centre du meuble à étagères, un cadre sombre pourvu d'une photographie entourée de deux bandes de tissus noires qui retombaient légèrement sur le haut. Une femme au sourire discret et aux cheveux de jais, dans un magnifique kimono dont on n'apercevait que le buste pourvu de fleurs de cerisier, surgit au regard soudain ému de Byakuya. Derrière le portrait, figurait une urne laquée de noir aux dorures délicatement dessinées.

Byakuya brûla un bâtonnet d'encens. Il souffla sur l'allumette et sur l'extrémité du bâton enflammé pour atténuer la prise. Les fumées se mêlèrent et une délicate odeur apparut immédiatement. L'allumette inutile à présent reposa sur le tatami tandis que le bâton prit sa place sur l'encensoir tout près du cadre de la jeune femme. Byakuya n'eut soudain d'yeux que pour le portrait. Il s'inclina tout de même, coupant court à ce faux échange, puis frappa dans ses mains deux fois et s'abaissa plus amplement, reposant son front sur le tatami quelques secondes. Il finit enfin par se remettre droit, paumes sur ses cuisses, le regard empli d'émotions pour la photographie.

— Bonsoir Hisana.

Le silence fut une réponse à laquelle Byakuya ne fit pas plus attention. Il en était habitué et n'était pas du genre à croire aux esprits communiquant de l'au-delà. Pourquoi cela serait-il possible pour certains et pas pour d'autres ? Si le critère de sélection demeurait dans l'attachement que le vivant pouvait avoir pour le mort, Byakuya jugeait pouvoir dépasser bien des personnes qui se plaisaient à dire qu'ils conversaient avec leurs morts. Lui, Hisana ne lui avait jamais parlé et ne lui parlerait sans doute jamais.

— Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que le Temps s'inverse.

Bien qu'il fût calme, il ne pouvait pas oublier l'enquête qui le hantait chaque jour.

— _Cet homme_ appartient au passé. Du temps où j'étais encore l'élève de Kyoraku. Du temps où tu vivais encore.

Byakuya sourit tristement. Était-ce l'accumulation de fatigue et d'angoisses ou l'émotion présente qui lui serrait autant la gorge et lui donnait envie de pleurer ?

— Crois-tu que si j'attends encore un peu… Tu réapparaîtras comme je t'ai toujours imaginé, en train d'arroser les roses dans le jardin ?

Son sourire perdura pendant qu'il imaginait, encore une fois avec précision, comme un plaisir coupable, l'image de son épouse souriante dans un éclat de soleil, l'arrosoir dans une main et son chapeau de paille sur sa tête de l'autre pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole à la moindre bourrasque de vent, tandis que sa robe blanche ondulait gracieusement, caressant ses minces jambes blanches et nues.

— Excuse-moi… Tu dois me trouver ridicule…; dit-il en retrouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit solitaire une fois ses yeux ouverts.

Le bâton d'encens laissait à son embout le soin de refaire onduler, comme la robe blanche, son trait de fumée au gré de la bise qui passait depuis la fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin.

— J'ai l'impression que cette histoire n'en finira jamais. Qu'elle est destinée à se répéter sans cesse. Et que mes épaules ne sont pas assez fortes pour une telle entité.

Cette fragilité, il ne la montrait que devant sa femme. Au travail, il lui était impossible de montrer ne serait-ce que le doute sur son visage ou une hésitation dans sa voix. Toute la journée, il portait un masque d'assurance et de sang-froid. Mais chaque pas dans cette enquête lui donnait plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à un monstre de fumée qui lui filerait à jamais des doigts plutôt qu'à un criminel de chair et de sang.

— Je sais ce que tu m'aurais dit… Que je ne baisse pas les bras et que je fasse tout ce dont je suis capable pour protéger la population.

Hisana avait toujours été là pour l'encourager. Il l'a revoyait encore danser dans le salon avec un gâteau aux raisins le jour où il était sorti diplômé de l'école de police pour l'accueillir à la maison.

— Mais les crimes s'enchaînent sans que je ne puisse rien faire. C'est comme… dans cette horrible maison délabrée, avec ces sept victimes… Je me sens encore dans cette pièce parfois. Je ne peux rien faire avec mon arme. Je reste enfermé. Et je regarde les personnes mortes autour de moi sans rien pouvoir faire.

Hisana prônait l'amour et la bienveillance entre tous. Jamais elle ne se serait énervée contre quelqu'un. Toujours elle aurait pu pardonner son prochain, rien qu'en l'écoutant s'excuser honnêtement. Elle était ce pardon dont Byakuya avait besoin. Ce soutien qu'il voulait pour se tirer vers le haut.

— J'ai besoin de toi… pour me sortir de cette pièce… Il y a eu d'autres crimes et jamais aucune trace de ce type. Comme si c'étaient des actes volontaires. Mais tous répondent d'un seul et même mobile : un sens de la justice… sanglant.

Byakuya perdit son regard dans celui de sa femme sur la photographie. Il lui semblait presque parfois, entre les lueurs dansantes des bougies, que ses pupilles noires prenaient soudainement vie pour répondre à son regard.

— La justice, hein ?... Il pense qu'il peut donner la justice comme ça, sans aucune autre forme de procès que le sang et la mort… Il se trompe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui me l'as enseigné. Il faudrait toujours croire en la bonté des hommes…

Il émit un petit rire pincé :

— Je doute de la bonté de ce dernier. Il semble ne plus rien ressentir au fond de lui. Il n'est peut-être même plus humain à force de provoquer tant de bains de sang. Et tuer ne fait qu'attiser de nouvelles haines et de nouveaux attristés. Dis-moi Hisana… est-ce que ça serait rendre justice à la population de cette ville que de tuer cet homme quand je l'aurai face à moi ?

Byakuya tendit lentement sa main vers le cadre. Ses doigts effleurèrent la photographie, au niveau de la joue de la jeune femme :

— S'il n'y avait plus d'injustice dans la vie… Tu serais toujours là près de moi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

_Keishicho (DPM)._

_18h18._

Rikichi se tenait droit comme une pique, la tête haute, solennelle, et les mains sévèrement collées dans son dos, dans une posture militaire. Mais, à vrai dire, la dégaine exagérément rigide n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à l'intérieur : une angoisse qui lui vrillait le ventre et le faisait transpirer désagréablement.

Il était tenu d'observer le détenu dans la salle d'interrogatoire en attendant son supérieur, le capitaine Kuchiki. Il était donc seul avec lui, à se tenir contre la porte pendant que lui attendait assis à une table. Il ne craignait rien. Le prisonnier avait les menottes au dos et d'autres policiers surveillaient son comportement de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain. Si le danger courrait, il serait vite sauvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour autant, il devait avouer que n'importe quel autre endroit lui serait préférable en cet instant. Depuis plusieurs secondes, le détenu, affalé sur sa chaise, attaché, la tête baissée laissant tomber sa mèche rosée sur ses yeux –l'éclairage au plafond obscurcissait d'autant plus son visage caché-, émettait un petit rire mesquin à peine audible mais glaçant une fois qu'on l'avait détecté.

Rikichi se surprit à l'observer avec intérêt et, aussitôt, se gifla mentalement pour reprendre correctement sa pose et ne lui accorder aucune importance, quitte à perdre son regard dans le mur d'en face. De quoi pouvait-il rire ? Il n'était pourtant pas dans la meilleure des situations ! Il venait de se faire intercepter par la police, allait se faire interroger sur ses agissements, n'allait peut-être plus voir la lumière du jour pour un bon moment et venait en surplus de se prendre une balle dans le bras –on l'avait soigné sommairement à son arrivée au commissariat. Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Ou alors… était-ce de lui qu'il se moquait ?

— Hey, gamin…

Rikichi eut un tremblement peu mesuré. Instinctivement, la voix attira toute son attention. Le prisonnier avait relevé la tête et le regardait tout sourire :

— J'ai soif. Amène-moi un truc ou appelle ton pote de toute à l'heure, le gros plouc qui sentait la bière. Y doit s'y connaître en boissons.

Rikichi eut envie de disparaître dans l'instant. Ce psychopathe à l'accent russe n'avait aucune limite et semblait se ficher complètement de la situation. Le jeune diplômé n'était pas habitué à cela. Il avait eu des cours à l'école pour savoir quel comportement adopter face à un détenu. Froideur et Distance. Certes, mais les mots sur un livre étaient plus facile à apprendre qu'à interpréter. Rassemblant son courage et n'ayant que Byakuya Kuchiki en modèle à imiter, il répondit :

— Désolé, mais c'est impossible. Je n'ai reçu aucune autorisation pour cela.

Bien envoyé, non ? Mais Rikichi déchanta bien vite quand il remarqua que cela avait de nouveau provoqué le rire de son interlocuteur.

— T'es docile. Tu as l'habitude de toujours obéir, toi.

Rikichi laissa un « Pardon ?! » franchir ses lèvres mais le ton n'y était pas. Il regarda le miroir sans tain mais n'y trouva que son reflet choqué. Le détenu, quant à lui, s'amusait à pencher sa tête sur le côté, obligeant sa mèche à suivre le chemin, comme pour mieux apercevoir la peur transpirer de tous ses pores.

— Enfin… Tu n'obéis pas à tout le monde, déjà. C'est bien.

Rikichi ne savait pas quoi dire. Un simple « Taisez-vous » ou « Veuillez garder le silence » était réservé pour des policiers à la plus grande carrure que lui, à l'âge avancé et au charisme assuré. Il restait donc là, en plan, à perdre peu à peu toute sa posture militaire et solennelle.

— Tu me fais penser à un petit chien. Mais un petit chien fidèle. Où est ton maître, dis-moi ?

Une seconde plus tard, le beau parleur riait encore et finit par se lever, faisant racler par terre la chaise à laquelle il était menotté dans un grand bruit métallique. Rikichi prit peur et se recula bien vite contre la porte en touchant son arme rangée à sa ceinture :

— Non… Non… N'approchez pas.

Soudain, un bruit de bouton presseur robotique se fit entendre, annonçant l'ouverture de la porte. Le jeune officier se dégagea rapidement, n'osant y croire, profondément soulagé. Le capitaine apparut enfin.

— Du calme, Bazz-B, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Le méché rit une dernière fois en retrouvant sa place, les jambes écartées :

— Quand on parle du loup…

Byakuya regarda un instant son coéquipier tenter de retrouver toute sa contenance et sa confiance en lui. Il lui adressa un regard bienveillant et une main sur son épaule.

— C'est du bon travail, Rikichi. Tu peux surveiller dehors ?

Ce dernier aurait voulu protester, montrer qu'il pouvait totalement rester ici, faire face à l'homme menotté juste à côté. Au lieu de cela, il ravala ses mots et hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser derrière la lourde porte en fer, laissant le capitaine seul avec le détenu.

— C'était juste pour le taquiner, je commençais à m'ennuyer; s'expliqua le détenu.

— Je m'en doute. Vous trouverez le temps long ici.

Byakuya fit tomber un dossier à la pochette beige sur la table qui séparait les deux hommes et amena une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir.

— Bazzard Black. Joli nom de scène pour un artificier.

— J'avais hésité avec _The Heat _mais finalement tout le monde a fini par m'appeler Bazz-B.

Byakuya nota le manque total d'inquiétude du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air étonné qu'il ait trouvé des informations sur sa vie personnelle avant son engagement auprès d'Anarkheia.

C'était un parleur.

Cela tombait bien, Byakuya avait besoin qu'il parle.

— Ça ne vous manque pas trop la vie en Russie ? Les vols et les fabrications artisanales pour faire exploser quelques pétards dans les rues ?

— Ahah, vous êtes bien renseignés, vous avez vu notre blog ?

— Quelle bonne idée d'avoir un blog quand on fait une chose illégale.

— Maah, z'avez raison. On n'a jamais été très futés, avec les copains, et on a commencé jeunes nos petites conneries.

— Quinze ans, en effet.

— La Russie m'manque pas. Quand ils vous chopent, ils vous font avaler de la vodka par le cul pour vous faire avouer vos crimes, et la bouteille avec s'il faut !

— Charmant.

— Le Japon, ça fait plus dans le raffiné. Et sinon… entre la peine de mort ici et là-bas, pas de différence. Alors je m'en branle.

Byakuya, gardant un visage inexpressif, ouvrit la couverture beige pour découvrir des photocopies comptant le passé judiciaire de son interlocuteur et y regarder quelques coupures de journaux.

— Vous aviez tendance à faire vos petits feux d'artifices aux portes des commissariats de police avec quelques chants révolutionnaires à Novgorod. Tenter de refaire ça au Kremlin, c'était un peu osé.

— Premier voyage à Moscou ! Il fallait arriver en grandes pompes !

— Et vous êtes aussitôt mis en prison. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de jouer les cerveaux de groupe, c'est plutôt le rôle d'Äs Nödt, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a payé votre caution quand vous avez été arrêté.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'attente puis, d'un coup, se mit à rire en fermant les yeux, faisant s'agiter son iroquoise rose :

— Vous espionnez drôlement bien, dis donc ! En fait, ici, c'te baraque, c'est votre KGB, c'est ça ?! Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ? J'suis sûr qu'vous pourriez savoir sur quel putain d'porno je me suis branlé la dernière fois !

Byakuya ne se permit pas de répondre, le laissant s'exprimer sans ménagement :

— 'Savez quoi ? Vous pourrez le noter dans vos p'tits papiers. Je me souviens, ce jour-là où il m'a libéré, il m'a payé un super kebab parce que j' crevais la dalle !

— Et il vous a parlé de son plan pour redorer Anarkheia après sa fuite du Japon.

— Je vous assure, le kebab était plus important à ce moment-là. Notez-le bien.

Bazz-B trouva encore à sourire en se forçant à ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau pendant que Byakuya tentait de garder son calme face au ton évidement moqueur de son détenu.

— Et maintenant, vous voilà ici, à discuter avec moi. Dommage d'avoir toujours réussi à vous échapper en Russie et pas au Japon.

Bazz-B haussa les épaules et fixa son bandage au bras pour parler plus sérieusement :

— Ce rouquin, Kurosaki, est bien plus coriace que vous ne le pensez.

Byakuya laissa un instant le silence s'installer. Puis, il vint poser ses avant-bras sur la table en rejoignant ses mains :

— L'histoire de Kenat Toïa est plus celle d'un stratège que d'un soldat. Il a fait de vous sa marionnette en somme et vous a laissé tomber quand il en a eu marre.

— Qui ça, vous dites ? grimaça Bazz-B.

— Vous ne savez même pas la véritable identité de votre meneur, donc; observa le capitaine; Vous l'appelez seulement Äs Nödt, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous le voyez aussi comme _la_ _terrible sorcière_.

Soudain, le méché parut bien plus en colère :

— Je m'en contre-fiche de toute cette merde sur qui est qui, putain ! C'est pas pour ça que je l'ai suivi ! Ce qui compte, c'est l'idée.

Byakuya chercha à nouveau dans le dossier, en-dessous des coupures de journaux et documents officiels, pour saisir quelques clichés qu'il étendit les uns à côté des autres sur le bureau, lentement :

— Si vous voulez que l'on parle de l'idée d'Anarkheia, alors, parlons-en.

Il y avait sur la première photo la mise en scène de la « Chambre des 7 péchés » qui était la plus macabre. La seconde montrait les corps de Ginjô Kûgo et de Quilge Opie. Puis venaient des photos différentes, plus simples et avec un seul corps présenté.

— Le premier crime multiple dans la masure abandonnée a été revendiqué par votre groupe. Nous avons reçu un appel et il y a eu ce message qui avait été laissé sur l'une des victimes. Le second double crime a laissé deux témoins pour nous assurer vos identités.

Bazz-B regardait avec intérêt la première image en tournant légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux voir, sous différents angles, la mise en scène qu'il semblait apprécier. Byakuya se doutait d'ailleurs que l'idée scénographique provenait davantage de la passion pour le morbide d' Äs Nödt plutôt que de la part de ce garçon rustre en face de lui.

— Les autres clichés présentent des crimes qui n'ont pas été revendiqués par Anarkheia mais qui en appellent au même principe : une justice de sang sans aucune autre forme de procès. De loin, cela ressemble souvent à un accident ou à un suicide. Mais il s'agit bien de meurtre prémédité. Les individus mis en cause pour ces meurtres ne le cachent pas. Ils semblent, comme par hasard, obnubilé par un idéal visant à se purifier d'une injustice trop longtemps vécue. Mais tout me porte à croire, en vue aussi de la date récente de tous ces événements qui s'enchaînent, qu' Anarkheia est à l'origine de ces crimes.

Bazz-B avait perdu son sourire pour écouter le capitaine et regarda tour à tour les clichés, l'air concentré. Il se pencha finalement en avant et, de manière inattendue, chuchota :

— C'est l'idée qui compte. C'est toujours l'idée qui compte.

— C'est Äs Nödt qui vous répète ça ? fit Byakuya, sautant sur l'occasion c'est quoi cette idée ? Qui a fait ces meurtres ?

Bazz-B se laissa submerger par un petit rire excité qui le fit trembler avant de répondre :

— C'est la volonté de ces personnes. Elles se sont purifiées, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas nous qui commettons les meurtres, ce sont elles.

Bazz-B pencha encore sa tête, l'air plus pensif :

— C'est ça Anarkheia. Il suffit qu'Äs Nödt parle et tout le monde finit par le suivre.

— Parler de quoi ? C'est quoi l'idée ? Anarkheia, c'est le renversement du pouvoir, c'est ça ? C'est ça que vous souhaitez ?

Bazz-B garda un instant le silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Et c'est avec son éternel accent qu'il s'expliqua :

— Non, non, vous n'y êtes pas. Ce n'est pas juste le renverser. C'est considérer qu'il n'a jamais existé. Comme une idée qu'on décide d'oublier. Faire table-rase de tous les pouvoirs corrompus… Les purifier de l'intérieur pour introduire une nouvelle manière de penser. Sans chef au-dessus de nos têtes pour nous dire quoi faire. Sans attente ni faux-espoirs d'obtenir justice. Sans aucune obligation, ni de se taire, ni de ne pas pouvoir agir.

Byakuya Kuchiki jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine. Il savait que, de l'autre côté, on se chargeait d'enregistrer tous les propos du détenu.

— Vous saisissez ? continua-t-il d'une voix plus assurée; Une société sans êtres impurs et corrompus qui se complaisent dans leurs crimes. Mais tous prônant plutôt un idéal de justice et de pureté. Tous participant au bon équilibre, au jugement des crimes d'autrui pour instaurer une paix durable.

— C'est une utopie.

— C'est un idéal qui n'a jamais pu être mis en place à cause de tous ces imbéciles de chefs incompétents qui s'emparent de tous les pouvoirs. Ils se gardent bien de ne pas promouvoir ce genre de système sans maîtres, au risque de perdre leur couronne dorée. Ils font de nous leurs esclaves. Et quand elle éclate au grand jour, la misère humaine, personne ne fait rien. On fait comme si on ne voyait rien. Parce qu'on est trop asservis pour décider de se rebeller.

Bazz-B reperdit son regard dans les clichés et finit par sourire plus franchement, retrouvant sa jovialité :

— Anarkheia est une idée. Une fois installée dans les têtes des gens, elle ne nous appartient plus. Elle est à tout le monde qui veut bien comprendre sa vraie valeur. Anarkheia n'est rien et tout en même temps. Elle est nulle part et se trouve partout autour de nous.

Bazz-B garda le silence, en baissant la tête, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Soudain, un nouveau bruit de sonnerie grésillant se fit entendre depuis la porte blindée. Un homme bedonnant à moustache, en uniforme, apparut avec un portable en main.

— Monsieur. Un appel pour vous. Il dit que c'est très important.

Byakuya soupira un grand coup et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

— Vous devriez faire attention, capitaine, et vous poser les bonnes questions; poursuivit le détenu d'une voix plus portante; Si vous soutenez ce système infâme, vous risquez d'être _jugé_ comme ces personnes en photos. Le jugement par le sang est un passage obligé.

Byakuya échangea un dernier regard avec le méché qui souriait pleinement, se retenant de rire, et se tourna vers son collègue en lui prenant le portable :

— Surveille ce punk pendant mon absence, je ne serai pas long. Rikichi, toi aussi !

Le petit était de l'autre côté de l'entrée, surveillant le couloir avec zèle. Il sursauta à la mention de son prénom –et de la tâche effrayante qui lui était une nouvelle fois assignée- puis pénétra aussitôt la salle tandis que Byakuya en sortait, laissant la porte se verrouiller sur un rire extatique de la part du prisonnier.

— Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

— _On ne m'a pas présenté ?! Splendide… comme si on pouvait encore me faire perdre mon temps… Des heures que j'essaie de vous joindre ! _

Byakuya ne reconnaissait pas la voix mais, au ton employé, il se douta qu'il n'apprécierait que très peu la personnalité de cet homme certainement imbus de lui-même et fortement orgueilleux.

— _Aizen Sosuke, je suis avocat. Et je suis au courant pour votre enquête. _

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna un peu pour avoir plus de silence :

— Pardon ? Elle n'a pas été rendue publique.

— _J'ai mes contacts. Et je suis affilié de près à cette affaire. _

Le capitaine soupira. L'homme semblait impatient et pris d'une certaine panique :

— Allez-y, expliquez-moi.

— _J'ai été l'avocat de la défense de Mr. Kenat Toïa il y a douze ans à son procès et… je l'ai perdu _–il sembla chuchoter ces derniers mots comme un souvenir honteux à avouer-_. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ma vie est en danger maintenant qu'il est de retour. Il a tué Masaki Kurosaki, dois-je vous le rappeler ?! Les années ont passé, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? Je réclame une protection à mon cabinet et mon domicile 24h/24 par vos meilleurs hommes ! Il est inacceptable que vous ne m'ayez pas fait part plus tôt de son retour ! Et vous le cachez à toute la population ? Un dangereux terroriste ? Ma parole, Capitaine, vous jouez avec le feu !_

C'était exactement pour cela que Byakuya ne voulait pas faire un communiqué de presse. Les crimes signés d'Anarkheia comme la Chambre des 7 péchés ou encore le double meurtre de Ginjô Kûgo et Quilge Opie avaient été maintenus sous silence pour ne pas inquiéter la population. La reconnaissance publique d'un groupe terroriste capable d'agir à tout instant était comme une bombe qui, à son explosion, déverserait une vague de panique à travers toute la ville. Et avec le peu de pistes que possédait Byakuya, il n'aurait rien à répondre aux appels effrayés de tout un chacun ni aux interviews enflammées des journalistes. Le manque de résultats, pour finir, terrifierait plus qu'autre chose.

— _Nous parlerons business en temps et en heure mais je veux cette protection et j'ai les moyens de l'avoir. Alors faites-moi le plaisir, si ce n'est de protéger la population, au moins un honnête citoyen en danger. _

Byakuya réprima un nouveau soupir pour ne pas se montrer trop blasé. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait le nom d'Aizen, l'un des avocats les plus riches et puissants de la ville. Un honnête citoyen ? Certainement pas. Plutôt une crapule sans limite et assoiffée d'argent. Mais, par manque de preuves et avec un dossier juridique bien huilé, le personnage d'Aizen Sosuke n'avait jamais pu faire l'objet de son attention plus approfondie. Il avait sans aucun doute présenté sa candidature au procès en faveur d'Äs Nödt, douze ans plus tôt, dans le seul but de se faire un nom, car l'affaire médiatisée avait soulevé de grandes déclamations. Au final, il aurait même pu laisser Masaki Kurosaki gagner le procès par stratégie pour le client, lui indiquant qu'un examen psychologique était toujours mieux que l'envoi dans le couloir de la mort.

— _Je peux compter sur vous ou dois-je m'expatrier pour trouver meilleur parti ? _

— Ça sera fait, nous devrions trouver vos coordonnées, des hommes vont venir pour votre sécurité et nous éclaircirons cette affaire.

— _Vu comme ça commence…;_ jugea Aizen la bouche plus éloignée du combiné avant de se rattacher à une certaine politesse; _Bien, je vous attends de pied ferme ! Ne perdez plus de temps ! _

Et il raccrocha aussi sèchement. Lui, une cible ? À vrai dire, Byakuya aurait plutôt parié pour le docteur Ukitake, directeur de l'asile dans lequel avait été enfermé Äs Nödt quelques temps, sur ordre d'Isshin Kurosaki, avant de parvenir à s'échapper. Il avait attaqué sept patients de l'asile qu'il avait _jugés _par le sang pour des fautes dites impardonnables nommées péchés. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il s'approche, en conclusion de son souvenir passé, de l'homme qui avait dirigé son propre isolement.

Mais le capitaine de police ne put résolument pas réfléchir plus longtemps car des bruits de lutte et de chute lui apparurent, provenant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Et merde…

Le temps que Byakuya rejoigne la porte, trois agents de sécurité avait dégainé leurs armes en arrivant plus tôt et s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la barrière de séparation entre eux et Bazz-B, laissé avec deux policiers.

— Ne tirez pas ! héla le capitaine en levant la main comme si cela allait apaiser les esprits.

Les policiers l'entendirent sans pour autant lui adresser un regard, et entrèrent sans plus tarder dans le but de sauver leurs collègues. Byakuya arriva au même moment, main sur son revolver coincé dans son holster à sa hanche.

Il vit tout d'abord le plus vieux des deux allongé sur le dos. Bazz-B s'esclaffait de rire en tirant sur le nez rouge, rebondi en fraise, du policier ventripotent qui était à terre, tremblant. Il était ouvert au niveau du front et saignait du nez, tâchant ainsi sa moustache fournie et la naissance de ses cheveux poivre et sel. Ses petits yeux noirs et renfoncés étaient plein d'effroi. Il le laissait faire, semblant ne plus pouvoir bouger son corps. Son bras gauche était dans une position étrange. Son autre bras était tenu par le détenu dont le poignet était encore menotté à la chaise tombée par terre. La clé était dans la serrure. Bazz-B était accroupi sur l'avant du corps, ses fesses touchant presque au sommet de la doline que formait le ventre enchemisé du gardien de la paix.

— Lâche-le ! fit un policier parmi les trois en joug.

Bazz-B fit une petite grimace et regarda l'homme entre ses pieds :

— Dommage que je ne puisse pas finir ce travail avec toi. Si on avait eu plus de temps…

— Bazz-B; commença Kuchiki; n'aggrave pas plus ton cas, ça pourra jouer contre toi le jour de ton procès.

Le déluré à la crête rose lui lança un regard mauvais, sans plus aucun sourire, mais nota le soudain tutoiement pour en faire de même :

— Tu penses que je fais ça pour attirer l'attention, hein ?! Tu crois que j'en ai encore quelque chose à foutre de jouer les p'tits punks de seconde zone, c'est ça ?

Byakuya continua sur la même longueur d'onde :

— Calme-toi ! On peut continuer à discuter, je suis là maintenant; dit-il; si tu ne joues pas aux punks comme tu dis, alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à calmer tes ardeurs pour qu'on s'explique, non ? Mes hommes ont pour ordre de tirer dans tes jambes si tu oses encore la moindre chose. Et à cette distance-là, il est fort possible que ça soit très douloureux.

Bazz-B se releva doucement, laissant l'homme ventripotent reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. C'est à ce moment-là que Byakuya se permit un coup d'œil sur le côté pour apercevoir Rikichi à terre, aussi visiblement sonné.

— On va continuer, d'accord. Mais eux tous, ils dégagent; clama le détenu.

Le jeune homme se déplaça du côté de la glace sans tain et tapa dessus violemment avec ses poings en cherchant des gens de l'autre côté:

— Et vous tous aussi, bande de bâtards ! Cassez-vous !

Un agent de police profita de l'instant pour immobiliser le détenu et lui remettre ses menottes avant de le rasseoir sur la chaise. Les deux autres hommes s'occupaient du blessé qui n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout tant le choc de la chaise contre sa tête avait dû être violent. Byakuya abaissa sa garde pour accourir vers Rikichi.

— Petit… ça va ?

Le garçon, qui se mettait assis en massant son crâne, rougit tout à coup, honteux de ne pas avoir pu faire face au prisonnier quand il avait agressé son collègue. Il s'en sortit avec un maigre sourire jaune et une voix tremblante :

— Oui, oui… ça va… Il m'a juste poussé contre le mur… Et j'ai la tête dure, capitaine !

— Je n'en doute pas; soupira Byakuya en passant une main sur la joue et le front du garçon pour vérifier qu'il allait bien; va te reposer, excuse-moi pour cette situation.

— Non, non… ce n'est pas… votre faute.

Le garçon continua à divaguer tout seul, se noyant d'excuses en partant. La porte fut bientôt fermée et ils furent seuls. Byakuya s'assit à son tour, bras croisés sur son torse, et soupira :

— Si ce n'était pas pour attirer mon attention ni pour jouer les gros durs… c'était pour quoi _ça _?

— Anarkheia. Je l'ai déjà dit, Anarkheia est partout et nul part. Elle n'a pas besoin de chef pour s'activer.

— Quelle est « l'idée » en cassant le nez d'un de mes hommes ?

— Pas n'importe quel homme. Le petit bleu, j'le toucherai jamais. Et pas pour n'importe quelle cause non plus.

— Explique. Je t'écoute.

— Vous passez devant sans jamais rien voir. Ce gros tas continue sous vos yeux, c'est impressionnant comme vous restez aveugle à ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il fait. Et jamais vous n'agirez, alors il continuera toujours son petit jeu sans être puni. J'ai fait mon devoir.

— Quel petit jeu ?

— Le temps que vous arriviez pour que cet interrogatoire commence, j'ai dû attendre dans les couloirs. Les filles du secrétariat. Ce mec y passe le plus clair de son temps à y glander et à se rincer l'œil. Ces petites blagues sexistes de macho de merde, à la limite, je laisse passer. Mais quand il commence à les considérer comme des morceaux de viande à déguster quand il veut et qu'elles ont trop peur pour se révolter, là je crois bien que c'est un crime.

— Les… les filles ?

— Ouais. Y'a une petite avec des cheveux noirs. Elle vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Rukia.

Byakuya se mit debout et ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer sur la table pour éviter à ses bras de trembler sous la montée d'adrénaline qu'il sentait venir en lui :

— Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Je dis que ce gros porc a ses pattes qui s'égarent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai jamais compris ce délire de mâle alpha à n'avoir aucun respect pour les femmes. Ça me fout la gerbe. Face à ce genre de crime, Anarkheia doit agir. Mais forcément…

Byakuya peinait à croire ces paroles. Ce policier, qu'il connaissait certes à peine, déjà plutôt vieux et important dans le DPM, abusaient des filles du pôle d'administration ? De sa sœur, même ?!

— Vous auriez dû me laisser lui refaire le portrait. Comme ça, il aurait pu voir tous les matins dans son miroir à quoi ressemble sa putain d'âme conclut Bazz-B en haussant les épaules.

Byakuya chercha à reprendre contenance. C'était peut-être pour le déstabiliser ? C'était peut-être juste un mensonge monté de toutes pièces pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se calma mais garda la position :

— Tu restes docile avec moi. Pourquoi ?

— Äs Nödt m'a dit que c'est lui qui s'occupera de toi, il t'aime bien. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que t'assistes au feu d'artifices.

— Le feu d'artifices ?

— C'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Tu vas adorer ! Profite du spectacle parce qu'après, tu finiras peut-être bien le nez écrasé contre cette table.

Du calme. Du calme. Rester calme. C'était exactement ça que voulait Äs Nödt à travers son bras droit : le voir exploser et perdre ses moyens.

— Pourquoi ?

— J't'ai déjà dit, justice doit être faite.

— J'ai quelque chose à me reprocher ?

Bazz-B eut un petit hoquet et sourit en balayant la salle du regard, pensif. Il finit par hausser les épaules :

— T'as qu'à poser la question à ta femme !

Garder le contrôle.

Mais oublier le calme.

Il leva une main pour saisir violemment le col du haut que portait le détenu et l'approcha de lui en se penchant sur la table, si bien que leurs fronts se cognèrent un instant avec le choc de la surprise. Bazz-B se laissa délicieusement faire, un sourire plus fin en coin, tout de même légèrement impressionné par la force du capitaine Kuchiki et son regard noir corbeau plein de haine :

— Arrête tes conneries, maintenant. Dis-moi ce qu'est ce foutu feu d'artifices dont tu te vantes tant !

Le méché partit en un éclat de rire :

— Mais ça serait gâcher toute la surprise !

Finalement, Byakuya le lâcha en comprenant que le jeune homme avait certainement un discours prédéfini par Äs Nödt et qu'il venait de finir le message qu'il avait à dévoiler. Rien ne lui ferait avouer plus d'informations, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus rien à prouver. Jamais il ne trahirait Äs Nödt. Bazz-B le regarda tout de même, intéressé, avec ses yeux perfides :

— Bouuum…; chuchota-t-il tout bas comme pour se moquer un peu plus.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Byakuya pour comprendre. L'ancien artificier avait fabriqué une bombe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Byakuya rouvrit les yeux, le bâton d'encens avait arrêté de fumer, et certaines mèches de bougies s'étaient engouffrées dans la cire chaude de leur contenant, emportant dans leur plongeon leur flamme jaune.

Il se baissa encore respectueusement sur son coussin pour saluer une dernière fois sa femme et finir sa prière. Il se leva avec lenteur et précaution puis sortit de la chambre en coulissant la porte de papiers de riz.

Le reste de la demeure était tout aussi calme et obscur. Minuit était passé et tout s'était endormi. Le quartier alentour, réputé déjà comme une banlieue paisible, ne laissait entendre que le vent caressant les arbres et buissons du jardin.

Byakuya passa de couloirs en couloirs à un rythme apaisé et d'un pas silencieux. Il rencontra enfin la porte de la chambre de Rukia, sa jeune sœur. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit, il l'ouvrit le plus délicatement possible en coulissant la porte avec lenteur. Il put l'apercevoir, grâce à la lumière du couloir, profondément endormie sous ses couvertures. Il se permit d'entrer et de venir s'asseoir sur un bout de matelas.

Après la mort d'Hisana, Byakuya avait été au plus mal. Une dépression qui avait l'air de ne pas cesser. Son grand-père, seule attache paternelle qu'il avait, l'avait fait gradé, en tant que directeur du Keishicho, au rang de capitaine. C'était, soit disant, pour « oublier les douleurs de la vie par le travail ». Une manière bien froide mais non bien étonnante de sa part de le soutenir dans ce moment. Byakuya avait accepté plus par politesse que par sincère joie. Mais le travail n'avait aidé en rien. Pire que cela, il avait fini par accumuler les absences, les congés maladies, et les mauvais rapports avec son équipe qu'il délaissait ou sur laquelle il passait sa mauvaise humeur.

La seule qui l'avait tiré de cette chute sans fin, c'était Rukia. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour s'installer dans la maison. Elle s'était mise en tête de le soutenir au mieux dans la vie. Elle n'était pour autant ni omniprésente ni abusive. Elle savait parfaitement doser ses rapports avec lui et semblait comme savoir exactement les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle savait lui parler, bien plus que tous les psychologues qu'il avait pu consultés. Elle avait été un beau phare dans sa mer de brume.

Le brun usa de sa main pour dégager les quelques mèches de son front entre ses doigts. Elles s'échouèrent sur l'oreiller. Se découvrit alors un visage poupin et blanc comme neige, aux yeux immenses paisiblement fermés, légèrement agités sous les paupières, la bouche entre-ouverte, la respiration lente.

À présent, ils vivaient ensemble sans problème. Elle avait une vie privée, pouvait découcher si ça lui chantait, sortir comme bon lui semblait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles entre eux. Byakuya aurait peut-être dû en imposer une : communiquer quand un problème survenait.

Il déplaça sa main jusqu'au bras de Rukia avec une certaine crainte. Il repensait aux mots de Bazz-B. Avait-elle été abusée par les mains ignobles de ce policier ? Ou avait-il tout inventé ? Aucune trace visible n'apparut sur le bras. Soudain, la jeune fille eut envie de se retourner sur le ventre. Ses cheveux glissèrent, découvrant sa nuque. Byakuya cacha un hoquet de surprise. Sur cette petite parcelle de peau découverte, des traces longilignes violettes cernaient le tour.

Byakuya passa une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour encaisser silencieusement la douleur. Punir l'homme qui avait osé abuser d'elle, c'est ce que Bazz-B s'était évertué à faire. Cela aurait dû être son propre rôle. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait jamais rien vu, ou rien voulu voir. Il avait laissé sa sœur être aux petits soins avec lui, l'écouter, l'accompagner, trouver les mots justes. Et lui, l'avait ignoré. Il n'avait pas remarqué un quelconque changement d'humeur. Une pudeur dans la conversation. Un malaise à l'idée de rejoindre le bureau chaque matin. Qui plus est, Rukia avait été bonne actrice et continuait de l'être.

Byakuya dut sortir de la chambre pour reprendre son souffle bruyamment sans réveiller sa sœur.

Bazz-B avait-il eu raison ?

Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, s'il avait eu ce type face à lui en sachant toute la vérité ?

N'aurait-il pas eu la même réaction ?

Et si Äs Nödt parlait à travers Bazz-B, c'était tout Anarkheia qui semblait soudainement faire sens.

Un sens, certes… Mais avait-il raison d'exister ?


	18. Chapitre 18

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (une Review fer toujours plaisir):_

**_Trolocat: _**_Sans doute que la relation a pu éclore sous l'accumulation de lourdes émotions qu'on arrive mieux à supporter auprès de quelqu'un. Et en fait j'ai résumé mais des semaines ont passé depuis le début de leur entrée dans la maison. Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chapitre de Byakuya. Bonne lecture à toi pour cette suite !_

_Voici le chapitre 18. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

* * *

— Mange, Shiro.

Un environnement à peine visible, obscur, froid. Des murs blancs écaillés. Un carrelage défoncé à plusieurs endroits. Assis sur sa chaise, attaché, les poignets contre le dossier et les chevilles au niveau des pieds, Shiro essayait de ne pas bouger, tête basse. Son bras le lançait dans toute sa longueur. La balle avait été retirée mais la torsion infligée et le manque de soin finissaient par rendre la douleur quasi insupportable. On lui avait tout de même placé un lourd bandage et fait prendre des antidouleurs, mais la nuit s'annonçait longue.

— Shiro ? Ne me boude pas, s'il te plaît…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, cherchant en lui le plus noir des regards. Il sonda Äs Nödt avec le plus de haine possible.

— Je sais, ce n'est pas facile comme situation. Mais jusque-là, tu t'en sors très bien !

Äs Nödt approcha une chaise face à lui et s'assit élégamment en glissant une jambe sur l'autre.

— Allez, un petit effort ? Il faut te mettre quelque chose dans le ventre.

Shiro le savait. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Lui parler avec un ton doucereux en sentant sa domination l'écraser, lui, attaché à une chaise, à sa merci. Ça lui plaisait d'avoir le contrôle, ça le réconfortait peut-être. Tout à coup, tout était propice à utiliser une voix calme et des mots bienveillants.

— Fais « Ah » !

Shiro obéit, une fois de plus en ouvrant la bouche. Parce qu'il avait vraiment faim. Et que l'odeur de cette bouillie de riz achevait toutes ses résistances.

— Je vais souffler dessus car c'est chaud, d'accord ?

Äs Nödt lui donna la cuillerée avec attention et patience. L'action se répéta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide. L'instant fut silencieux, entrecoupé de quelques « c'est bien. » « encore une » « bon garçon » murmurés par le donneur. À la fin, Shiro put avoir un grand verre d'eau et prit à nouveau des médicaments contre la douleur.

— Je vais regarder ça, ça ne te fera pas plus mal.

Äs Nödt avait laissé là quelques outils utilisés au moment de l'intervention, quelques heures plus tôt, sur le bras de Shiro. Il le découvrit de son bandage avec précaution sous les gémissements étouffés du blessé.

— Je vais désinfecter à nouveau et changer le bandage.

Le criminel s'exécuta lentement et avec précision, Shiro dut bien l'avouer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps à supporter ma compagnie.

— Ou alors… vous allez m'plomber ?

Äs Nödt s'arrêta et adopta un air choqué. Shiro ne sut si c'était tellement de la comédie, mais espérait secrètement l'étonner un peu, et ne pas prendre un air soumis.

— Comment peux-tu dire une horreur pareille ? Je n'ai rien contre toi, bien au contraire.

Sur ce, il se pencha sur lui et vint, même sous les sursauts du blanc, déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue pour un doux baiser :

— Tu t'es bien occupé d'Ichi' tout ce temps, il avait besoin de toi…

Shiro serra les dents. Son frère lui manquait. La vie lui manquait.

— C'est bientôt fini; continua Äs en changeant le bandage; ton frère va tout faire pour te sortir de là en un seul morceau. Il aura peu de choses à réaliser, tu sais, ça sera facile.

Shiro ne voulut rien répondre mais, quand son kidnappeur serra le bandage pour mettre l'adhésif, il eut du mal à réprimer un cri sourd de douleur. Comme si elle allait disparaître ainsi, son bourreau lui accorda un grand sourire qui se voulait bienveillant et passa une main sur sa joue en disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt le voir pour lui tenir compagnie. Quand il sortit, Shiro ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'emballer et son estomac se tordre. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand mais aucun son ne sortit. Il crispa tous les traits de son visage pour marquer son mal-être. Et, encore une fois, il repensa à Ichigo, qui avait vécu avec Äs Nödt… à une dizaine d'années ! En y repensant, une mélodie lui vint en tête, dans le froid silencieux de cette cage en fer.

_Í litlu íslensku húsi_

_Sofa við í rúminu okkar._

_Móðir, faðir og tvíburar._

_Tunglið vakir yfir okkur…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Demeure de haute sécurité._

_Matin._

D'un seul coup, Ichigo avait sursauté pour s'asseoir directement sur son lit, main en avant, le bras tendu, comme pour saisir quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- juste devant.

— …_Til morguns_.

Mais il n'y avait rien de plus que la couverture qui le recouvrait, comme il le comprit en apercevant la chambre baignée du soleil du matin qui traversait les volets. Il avait cru sentir une douleur au bras, et une froideur passer dans tout son corps. Puis cette langue maternelle avait envahi son esprit… Cette chanson d'antan…

— Chuut… ça va… tout va bien.

Une main caressait son dos, à même son tee-shirt. Une voix familière. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté du lit, il vit la place occupée par Grimmjow, les cheveux ébouriffés sur l'oreiller, un sourire bienveillant, des yeux encore ensommeillés.

— Désolé… C'était juste…

— On avait dit « pas de cauchemar »; fit remarquer Grimmjow en le coupant.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire avec un « ouais » peu assuré.

— Viens là; continua le bleuté en pinçant légèrement le tee-shirt pour le tirer à lui.

Le rouquin, par instinct, suivit le mouvement, et se laissa faire, en quête d'attention et d'affection. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son récent amant, et il se sentit soudain plus apaisé. Les mains de Grimmjow vinrent caresser les cheveux roux en pagaille puis la nuque avant de longer le dos et d'oser, discrètement, passer sous le tee-shirt.

— Ouvre la bouche…

Ichigo obéit une nouvelle fois car c'était comme si toutes les barrières de son esprit s'étaient abaissées, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à la voix magnifique qui lui parlait.

Grimmjow mena la danse à laquelle il finit par répondre avec quelques initiatives. Les mains baladeuses du bleuté longèrent son dos, puis vinrent de l'autre côté caresser les pectoraux aux embouts de chair. Cela eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour Ichigo qui ne put l'encaisser. Il se remit droit dans la seconde, quittant tout contact, mains et bouche de son amant.

— Excuse-moi; sourit le bleuté; j'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ?

— Non… non, non…; bredouilla Ichigo en se levant du lit.

Grimmjow comprit la situation et décida de ne pas insister. Il était inutile de mettre la pression sur son amant. Ils étaient déjà très bien comme cela. Et sans doute que beaucoup d'autres pensées devaient traverser l'esprit d'Ichigo pour le moment.

Soudain, la sonnette de la maison retentit dans toutes les pièces avant d'enchaîner sur une suite de coups à la porte, au poing.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Grimmjow en se redressant lui aussi.

— Non…; fit Ichigo, soudain plus angoissé –le changement d'émotions lui vrillait le ventre-.

Il regarda soudain sur son portable. Huit appels manqués de Kensei Muguruma. Ichigo passa aussi en revue les messages. C'était lui à la porte. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Dans la suite d'émotions fortes de la veille, il avait oublié de lui expliquer l'absence de Shiro. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait rien demandé à la police.

Il se leva aussitôt, raide comme un piquet :

— Tout va bien ?

Les coups au poing contre la porte recommencèrent, accompagnés d'une discussion toute virile –certainement entre Kensei et les agents de sécurité à la porte.

— Euh… O-Oui ! C'est le copain de mon frère qui attend… Euh… Une histoire de couple… Je vais… Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? mentit-il.

Grimmjow le regarda d'un air interrogatif puis acquiesça.

— D'accord, vas-y. Je vais faire du café.

Ichigo tenta un sourire pour réussir d'autant mieux son mensonge puis se dirigea dans le long couloir pour aller retrouver la lourde porte massive sur laquelle s'acharnait Kensei. Il s'assura à travers le judas de voir sa figure argentée aux piercings à l'arcade sourcilière, coincée entre deux armoires à glace en uniforme de police, puis lui ouvrit immédiatement.

— Ichigo ! Enfin !

— Monsieur Kurosaki ! Si cet homme vous dérange, nous pouvons…

— Non, non ! rectifia Ichigo qui saisit Kensei au bras; nous avons à parler, il reste ici. Merci.

Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et verrouilla aussitôt la porte au nez des agents de police. Puis, entendant au loin Grimmjow se lever, orienta Kensei pour l'obliger à le suivre dans sa chambre personnelle qu'il referma derrière eux pour plus d'intimité.

— Merde, Ichigo ! Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

— Parle moins fort, je t'en supplie.

Kensei avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Il gardait son téléphone greffé à sa main et sa voix était plus chevrotante que d' habitude, ses gestes plus nerveux.

— Je t'ai appelé toute la nuit, putain !

Il brandit son téléphone portable :

— Et _lui _aussi, merde ! Il répond pas ! Il est où, putain !?

Ichigo leva les mains pour calmer le jeu mais pouvait comprendre amplement sa réaction. Il aurait été une véritable Furie si son frère disparaissait sans laisser de nouvelles. Dans ce cas, il avait certes disparu, sans laisser de nouvelles, mais… cela s'était passé sous ses yeux et il savait quelles étaient les conditions de sa capture.

— Attend, attend, Kensei… Déjà dis-moi… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as prévenu la police ?

Kensei leva les bras autour de lui et afficha une mine faussement étonnée, comme si la réponse qui suivait allait de soi :

— Si tu n'en sais rien, bien sûr que je vais les prévenir !

Puis l'argenté passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de mordre son poing, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait réfléchir aux mêmes idées qui le torturaient depuis plusieurs heures :

— Il se passe quoi là ? C'est moi, c'est ça ? J'ai fait une connerie ? Merde, on a l'habitude de s'engueuler avec Shiro, mais là, il n'y a aucune putain de raison ! Et je sais qu'il est allé te voir à l'usine, hier, tu peux pas me mentir ! Il t'a forcément parlé ! S'il voulait se casser sans rien dire, il t'en aurait touché un mot !

— Non… Non… Kensei… C'est pas ça…

Kensei sembla se calmer d'un coup, certainement parce qu'il prenait conscience que la réponse à tous ses tourments de la nuit allait enfin arriver.

Mais le pauvre rouquin, malade de cette situation abominable, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se souvint distinctement de la voix d'Äs Nödt sur les règles à suivre :

_Oh, et si tu en parles à quelqu'un… _

_Je crains que cela ne soit du hors-jeu, tu vois ce que c'est ?_

Il ne pouvait rien dire. Kensei était peut-être surveillé par Anarkheia ? Était-il seulement en sécurité ?

— Il… Il avait besoin… de faire quelque chose.

— Faire quelque chose ?! C'est quoi cette putain d'excuse ? ragea Kensei en haussant les épaules.

— C'est que… Il avait un truc à faire absolument. Un voyage… Euh… pas loin d'ici mais… il devait le faire seul.

— Il est parti où ? Pourquoi il m'en n'a pas parlé ?

Ichigo sentait des sueurs froides atteindre son front et couler dans son dos. Il n'était pas bon menteur et ses propos ne devaient tenir que grâce à la volonté de Kensei à obtenir une explication plutôt qu'un silence pesant. Il semblait boire ses paroles qui donnaient enfin sens à la disparition brutale de son petit-ami. Mais Ichigo, lui, était dans la situation la plus inconfortable du monde. Alors qu'il pouvait arriver les pires horreurs à son frère, alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'il le retrouverait indemne… voire même vivant –cette pensée lui glaçait le sang-, il continua à embobiner Kensei et à se rassurer lui-même :

— Il est parti parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de le faire… C'était une idée qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Il est venu à l'usine hier pour me prévenir avant de partir. Il a pris sa décision en quelques heures, et tu le connais, il ne perd pas son temps, alors il a acheté son billet de train immédiatement. Comme il ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il serait de retour dans quelques jours. Voilà, tu sais tout…

Kensei resta de marbre pendant quelques secondes, bouche-bée. Puis, en marchant dans la chambre, il passa ses bras en l'air, avant de les faire claquer contre son corps en les faisant retomber lourdement pour montrer son désarroi :

— Il en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête celui-là…

— Ouais… euh… Je vais l'appeler, il me répondra… Je peux m'en occuper pour qu'il revienne au plus vite…

Et participer au jeu d'Äs Nödt pour le retrouver.

— Si ça lui tient à cœur, laisse-le. Je lui passerai un savon quand il rentrera.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire forcé, alors qu'il mesurait à peine ses tremblements.

— Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais y aller. C'est chiant, je suis trop impulsif… j'ai pété un câble…

— Non, non; excusa Ichigo; c'est normal de s'inquiéter quand on aime…

Kensei lui donna un sourire reconnaissant et l'entoura de ses bras pour un rapide câlin d'amitié. Enfin, il le salua en s'excusant une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce puis de la maison sous la houlette des deux policiers qui tenaient la porte.

Quand Ichigo sortit de sa chambre, qui donnait près de la cuisine, il vit Grimmjow, sommairement habillé d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt siroter une tasse de café :

— Tu as géré ? dit-il innocemment.

Ichigo rabattit une main dans sa chevelure rousse, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné et ne put pas garder le contact visuel avec l'homme qu'il considérait depuis hier soir d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle et inédite.

— Ouais… Je gère…; dit-il en faisant mine d'avoir confiance en lui alors qu'il tremblait d'inquiétude pour la journée à venir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_La veille au soir, _

_23h30_

_Keishicho_

Byakuya éteignit son ordinateur portable en faisant claper lourdement son écran au moment de la fermeture. Dans le silence de son bureau à peine éclairé par la lampe à l'extrémité de la table, il se laissa un instant bercer par l'impression de calme mené par l'incessant et discret 'tic-tac' de l'horloge. Il baigna un regard perdu sur son bureau, empli de dossiers, de son portable qui avait enfin décidé de calmer le nombre d'appels, d'une bouteille d'eau finie entre plusieurs tasses de café vides, d'une suite de lettres et demandes de la presse arrangées en un tas irrégulier sur lequel reposait un presse-papier en forme de petit bouddha de pierre, et d'un portrait de sa femme pour le soutenir. Plus loin, logeait une armoire en fer aux tiroirs parfois éventrés. Puis sur les murs, d'un côté trônait un tableau Velléda gribouillé de vert, rouge et noir sur tout ce qui concernait l'enquête, et de l'autre, un tableau de liège avec plusieurs photos et documents épinglés dessus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un bureau aussi mal rangé. Mais, depuis plusieurs jours, il se laissait corps et âme aller à cette enquête, oubliant même de manger. Heureusement Rukia était là. Elle était encore passée ce soir dans son bureau avant de rentrer à la maison, avec un bento tout prêt, préparé par ses soins, Dieu seul savait quand elle avait trouvé le temps de le faire. Le récipient vide trônait sur un coin du bureau près du téléphone fixe, les baguettes reposant à l'intérieur.

Byakuya soupira un grand coup en entendant son ordinateur s'éteindre complètement puis reposa ses coudes sur son bureau avant de se cacher de sa femme en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

La journée avait été longue. L'entretien avec Bazz-B avait été une catastrophe. Calmer la rage de certains de ses hommes et encourager son équipe à poursuivre ses efforts sonnaient faux de sa part. Retenir la presse qui fouinait partout et s'interrogeait sur les derniers meurtres recensés devenait impossible. Soutenir le regard et encaisser les remarques du directeur, son propre grand-père, qui n'acceptait pas que l'enquête traîne en longueur, lui était insupportable.

Comme à chaque fin de journée, un moment dans la nuit, une voix intérieure clamait de tout stopper pour aujourd'hui. Que l'heure n'était plus au travail et au dépassement de soi. Qu'il fallait maintenant se reposer et sortir de cette prison.

Byakuya se leva, s'interrogeant sur la manière dont ce travail était passé d'une passion à un labeur sans cri égard. Il remplit son sac en bandoulière, entre le bento de Rukia, son ordinateur, son téléphone et un carnet de notes. Il s'obligea à ne pas prendre ses dossiers et les rangea dans son armoire dont il scella chaque tiroir à clé. Puis il endossa son écharpe blanche, sa veste noire et sortit enfin de son bureau.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans son département. L'heure de fin de service était largement dépassée, et l'horloge centrale du hall semblait lui faire la morale sur son nécessaire besoin de se reposer.

Mais Äs Nödt semblait ne jamais se reposer, lui… Comme si cela pouvait être une motivation raisonnable.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, dans le hall, il chercha les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche de veste mais fut arrêté dans son geste au moment où il reconnut un homme qui semblait l'attendre derrière les portes automatiques.

Il était plus grand et costaud que lui. Les mêmes cheveux longs mais bouclés. Toujours la même barbe de quelques jours. Toujours l'air jovial. Et un style impeccable dans un long manteau et un élégant chapeau marron en feutre.

— Voilà le p'tit dernier.

— C-Capitaine Kyoraku ?

L'intéressé eut un petit rire bienveillant :

— Je t'en prie, c'est Shunsui, rien de plus ! Je ne suis plus ton supérieur, hein ?

Byakuya prit conscience de son appellation plutôt nostalgique mais le revoir après toutes ses années lui donnait l'impression d'un violent flash-back.

— Pardon; reprit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surpris; je ne pensais pas vous… et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous auriez pu monter !

— En fait, je suis là depuis cinq minutes. Je me doutais que tu sortirais vers cette heure-là. Tu finis toujours aussi tard quand tu as l'esprit embrumé.

— Vous vous doutiez ?

Shunsui enleva son chapeau avec un air plus grave et mystérieux dans le regard :

— Je suis au courant pour ton enquête. C'est le vieux qui m'a appelé. Alors je me suis libéré pour venir t'en parler.

Byakuya fut légèrement gêné par cette information. Le « vieux » en question était évidemment son grand-père. Ce vieil aigri jamais satisfait s'était-il senti obligé ? Lui faisait-il seulement confiance ?

— J'ai déjà votre dossier concernant l'enquête d'il y a douze ans; répondit Byakuya; Je me doute que ça vous intéresse de vous replonger dans cette histoire.

Byakuya voulut faire mine de partir vers le parking, sachant pertinemment l'impolitesse qu'il commettait.

— J'insiste; reprit l'ancien capitaine; Et ça te fera du bien de te confier un peu. Même sur ta manière de gérer l'enquête… Et non, je ne doute pas que tu fais un très bon travail de capitaine; rajouta-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence alors que Byakuya le fusillait du regard; je suis là pour quelques jours mais je suis persuadé que tu ne m'aurais jamais accordé de rendez-vous, alors je ne peux venir te parler que de manière détournée comme maintenant… et disons… autour de quelques brochettes de porc ?

— Je vous remercie, mais j'ai déjà mangé.

Il voulut continuer sa route :

— Toujours Rukia ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas !

— Donc Rukia. Tu vois, je te connais bien ! Tu ne vas pas refuser de payer un coup à ton vieillard d'ancien supérieur après tout ce temps, quand même, si ?

Byakuya s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

_Plus tard._

L'izakaya n'était pas aussi bruyant qu'en temps normal mais était tout de même rempli d'un trio de salarymen qui semblaient ne pas vouloir stopper leur soirée de beuverie ni même en avoir la force. Cela apportait un peu d'animation dans le coin exigu et plus calme dans lequel se trouvaient les deux policiers, face à des plateaux de viandes et deux verres remplis de saké.

— Je t'avais dit que les brochettes de Marunôchi étaient les meilleures !

Byakuya but une gorgée de son alcool, décidé à utiliser ce moyen pour surpasser l'interminable journée qu'il vivait à côté de son ancien supérieur qui se délectait de boire et manger ce qu'il avait sous la main, ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, quelle attitude avoir. Soit souriant et blagueur soit sérieux et grave. Byakuya avait arrêté depuis longtemps de réfléchir à cela. Il restait lui-même. Shunsui lui avait dit une fois que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire, alors, depuis, il se privait encore moins.

— Tu n'es pas content de me voir, on dirait ? remarqua Shunsui d'une voix forte.

— J'ai eu une rude journée; répondit Byakuya bien plus bas; et je suppose que ce ne sont pas pour des circonstances propres à la fête que l'on se retrouve.

Sur ce, Shunsui cessa de manger, but d'une traite son verre et soupira un grand coup au moment de taper le récipient vide sur le bar pour en demander un autre.

— Tu es toujours le même gamin froid et sérieux qu'à l'Académie, à ce que je vois. Mais continue, ça te va bien, et pour ce taf, il faut avoir les nerfs solides.

Byakuya répondit d'une nouvelle gorgée.

— Tu as les nerfs assez solides pour _cette _enquête ?

— Je ne crois pas vous avoir déçu la première fois, quand vous supervisiez l'enquête et que je sortais à peine de l'école. Je devrais pouvoir prouver que j'ai d'autant plus évolué en douze ans.

Shunsui sourit puis eut un rire fracassant avant de taper dans le dos de Byakuya, à sa surprise mêlée de gêne.

— Bien, bien ! Te mets pas la pression, jeunot, c'était pour rire ! Je me doute que t'es fait pour ça.

À ce moment, Byakuya ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se rappela en une seconde cette idée qu'il avait eu dans le bureau, à croire que sa passion s'était détériorée avec les années.

— Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est que tu gardes le bon cap.

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

— Et concernant cette enquête ?

Byakuya finit son verre.

— Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Byakuya l'avait remarqué à tourner autour du pot.

— Bien sûr que je veux te parler de ça. La capture d'un type que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir te revient, évidemment que ça m'inquiète. Et je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de ton grand-père. Je ne suis pas obligé de faire tout ça. Il m'a simplement prévenu de ce qui se tramait comme tous les centres policiers des grandes villes du Japon. Je n'ai pas de morale à te faire et je ne t'espionne pas pour son compte, oublie ces foutus conneries.

Le Shunsui débonnaire avait disparu pour l'homme de métier plus sérieux :

— Libère-toi et dis-moi un peu ce que tu ressens.

Byakuya ne sut pas si c'était ce regard bienveillant et paternel, cette voix réconfortante, ce ton menant à une discussion plus privée, ou encore cette main forte et chaude sur son épaule, mais il eut soudain l'impression d'être le même bleu sortant de l'académie plusieurs années auparavant. Avec un supérieur qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

Il cacha ses mains sous le bar pour ne pas montrer les tremblements d'une telle émotion et ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard avant de répondre :

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne si ce n'est Rukia et Rikichi. Mes hommes n'ont aucune volonté et j'ai l'impression de trahir leur confiance, de ne pas montrer le bon exemple. J'ai l'impression que tout peut arriver à n'importe quel moment… Je contrôle rien, c'est ce tueur qui est partout. Et l'idéologie d'Anarkheia est… beaucoup trop dangereuse. Une fois qu'on y pense… J'ai honte de le dire… mais… ça vous reste en tête des heures entières…

Il voulut continuer mais ses mots restèrent collés au fond de sa gorge et sa tête lui tournait trop pour aider à sortir quelque chose de compréhensible. Soudain, la prise sur l'épaule se fit plus forte.

— Je te comprends. Je suis aussi passé par là. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Et surtout ne pas perdre confiance en toi et en tes capacités. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous. Ces grandes-gueules qui infestent le Bureau pour pouvoir mieux te bouffer et ce terroriste qui cherche à t'affaiblir par tous les moyens… Ne les laisse pas cette chance.

Bien sûr, Byakuya pouvait rétorquer un « Je sais tout ça ! » parfaitement adolescent et immature. Mais, au final, il avait envie qu'on le lui dise. Il sentait son cœur gonfler à ses mots.

— Je t'ai dit : le plus dur c'est de garder son cap. Il faut que tu deviennes invincible. Et ça ne veut pas dire froid ou insensible. Ça veut dire plus intelligemment fort que tous ceux qui ne gagnent qu'en marchant sur des têtes. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un atteigne _ta_ tête, tu m'entends ?

Sur ce, Shunsui se permit de toucher de l'index le front de son ancien second. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire à la vue du moralisateur buveur de saké qu'affichait son supérieur.

— Oui. Merci.

— Bien. Alors, dis-moi, maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ?

Byakuya regarda l'izakaya pour s'assurer d'être tranquille. C'était finalement une bonne idée de la part de Shunsui. Parler d'une enquête top secret dans un restaurant de quartier aux allures grivoises était peut-être plus judicieux que dans un bureau fermé du DPM. Les murs du Keishicho avaient plus d'oreilles que les salarymens aux nez rougis par l'alcool.

— On a attrapé le bras droit. C'est un poseur de bombe. Et ça ne fait plus de doute, c'est la prochaine attraction d'Anarkheia. Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai pas le camoufler à la presse, il a trouvé le moyen de faire parler de lui dans le monde entier.

— Tu as des indices sur cette bombe ?

— Le prisonnier ne divulguera rien, c'est une évidence. Le directeur va peut-être demander des méthodes plus… musclées, pour le faire parler mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il n'a aucune volonté propre et ça semble l'amuser d'être ici dans nos locaux. Il veut juste gagner du temps pour son chef.

— Alors quoi ? Des indices ? Des pistes ?

— Ça pourrait être l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel il a été interné. Il s'est vengé entre autre des pensionnaires qu'il a dû supporter dans le temps mais, pour faire du bruit, il pourrait bien y revenir. D'autant qu'il ne s'est pas vengé du propre médecin qui a suivi son dossier.

— Un hôpital ? Parfait pour attirer du monde et faire du bruit.

La conversation se calma sur le coup pendant que Shunsui mangeait, l'air pensif. Puis, il revint :

— Tu as retrouvé Ichigo Kurosaki ?

— Oui, Äs Nödt s'est joué de lui ainsi que d'une autre ancienne victime survivante, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, comme pour leur signifier qu'il était toujours bien présent et qu'il contrôlait aisément leur vie. Je les maintiens dans une maison de haute sécurité.

— Il a quoi, maintenant ?... Mh… 21 ? 22 ans ?

Byakuya resta silencieux face à l'intérêt de son ancien collègue.

— Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu… Toutes ces années… Comment l'as-tu trouvé en le voyant ?

Le capitaine préféra être le plus clair possible sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien du gamin perdu dans la forêt de dix ans:

— Aujourd'hui, il est retourné à Karakura pour aller défendre son frère d'adoption qui l'a appelé au secours alors que son père le battait depuis plusieurs années. Le type est mort dans des circonstances que je trouve encore assez étranges. Ichigo a sauvé son frère adoptif mais le fameux bras droit d'Äs Nödt a décidé de profiter de sa sortie de Tokyo pour tenter un assaut. Et Kurosaki l'a maîtrisé jusqu'à notre venue.

Shunsui avait renfrogné son regard à l'écoute du récit :

— Merde. Après le cauchemar qu'il a vécu gamin, il a été placé chez un connard dans ce genre.

— Il n'a rien mentionné sur les violences qu'il avait pu recevoir plus jeune et jamais lui ni son frère jumeau n'ont porté plainte, j'ai vérifié.

— Étonnant tiens; répondit ironiquement Shunsui avant de reprendre; tu as parlé de circonstances étranges ?

— L'homme est passé par la fenêtre et était complètement défiguré. Et le bras droit d'Äs Nödt était blessé et résigné. Comment Kurosaki aurait pu faire ça tout seul ?

— Tu penses qu'il y a un secret derrière tout ça ?

— Mh… Mais pourquoi aurait-il tout manigancé avec son frère adoptif pour me mentir à ce sujet ? En cas de légitime défense et pour un cas pareil, je doute que la justice soit très sévère à son égard. Et la place de Bazz-B, ce type d'Anarkheia, est louche aussi. Pourquoi lui et pas directement Äs Nödt ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi ? Et pourquoi Kurosaki semblait si évasif à ce sujet alors qu'il est d'habitude terrifié quand il entend le mot d'Anarkheia ?

Shunsui acquiesça en finissant l'assiette, pensif, tout comme Byakuya.

— Écoute, il y a un truc que tu dois savoir et que je n'ai pas écrit dans le dossier parce qu'on n'avait pas de preuve de cela…

Tout à coup, Byakuya était tout ouï pour son ancien supérieur qui se tourna pour lui faire davantage face alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte contre le bar :

— Ichigo Kurosaki. Ce petit gamin de 10 ans… Le seul survivant d'un massacre d'enfants… Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est prémédité tout ça ?

— Si… Le tueur s'est attaché à lui et n'a pas réussi à l'achever comme avec les autres à la fin.

— Peut-être, bien sûr. Mais moi, j'y vois plus une question d'héritier dans ce choix.

— Héritier ?

— Anarkheia n'est pas forte pour ses soldats mais pour sa parole. Il lui fallait plus de personnes pour prêcher la bonne parole.

— Kurosaki, initié à cela ?

Byakuya entendait l'hypothèse mais l'image d'un jeune homme terrifié à l'entente du nom du groupe lui restait en tête.

— Dis-moi un peu ce que ce type a fait aux gamins pendant tout ce temps, il y a douze ans.

Le capitaine jugea dans le regard de Shunsui une certaine confiance. Il avait une idée en tête.

— Plusieurs thèses ont été retirées; expliqua Byakuya qui connaissait le dossier par cœur; pas de rançon, d'esclavage, ni d'abus sexuel.

— Non, non… Il ne voulait ni les vendre ni les toucher. C'était un lavage de cerveau pur et simple.

— Je croyais que l'enfant avait prouvé qu'Äs Nödt ne leur avait jamais inculqué l'idée de meurtre ou ne leur avait donné des armes.

— Tout juste, même si les propos d'Ichigo sont à nuancer vue la drogue qu'il avait dans le sang et qui a altéré sa mémoire. Je pense qu'il n'a pas véritablement menti, mais je dirais qu'Äs Nödt n'avait pas besoin de bain de sang ni de flingues pour faire comprendre à des gosses la notion de justice.

— Il aurait été plus implicite ?

— Bien plus implicite. Un lavage de cerveau dans les règles de l'art. Sans que le gosse ne s'en rende compte. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer. Et le temps passe jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien imprimé.

Un silence entre eux s'opéra nécessairement, le temps pour l'un d'avaler les paroles de l'autre.

— Kurosaki travaillerait pour Anarkheia ?

Shunsui se redressa et gratta l'arrière de sa tête, faisant rebondir sa petite queue de cheval sur son épaule. Il soupira lourdement :

— Je n'aime pas accuser sans preuve. Mais c'est une hypothèse à laquelle tu dois songer. Garde-la pour toi.

Byakuya acquiesça et il fut bientôt l'heure de payer le restaurant. Shunsui lui donna encore quelques conseils et encouragements en sortant dans la rue. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parking du DPM qu'ils retrouvèrent en une vingtaine de minutes. Chacun allait repartir dans sa voiture. Shunsui l'enlaça amicalement et tapa sur son épaule, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'oublia pas de donner son adresse d'hôtel, au cas où. Byakuya devait s'avouer ému de cette attitude bienveillante. Il avait à présent honte d'avoir voulu fuir son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier avait bien fait d'insister pour le suivre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé de l'aplomb. Assez d'aplomb pour parler à sa femme en rentrant ce soir dans sa demeure.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir)_

_**Trolocat**: Merci beaucoup pour ce touchant commentaire. D'abord sur Shunsui et Byakuya parce que je me suis surprise à découvrir qu'ils faisaient bien la paire donc je suis contente que leur rencontre t'aie plu ! Et aussi par rapport aux grands questionnements que proposent cette fic à propos de la justice. Ce n'est pas un thème qui a été facile à mettre en place ni à manipuler alors je suis contente que tu le remarques et l'apprécies. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, _

_Saint Luc International Hospital, Tokyo_

_20h47_

— Ça risque de piquer un peu, d'accord ? Mais fais-moi confiance, ça va aller.

Le jeune adolescent d'une douzaine d'années semblait bien plus effrayé par ses parents, qui se disputaient à murmures bien trop forts dans son dos, que par l'alcool à désinfecter que présentait Grimmjow sur un coton.

Le bleuté ne fit pas plus de commentaire et poursuivit ses soins, faisant pression sur la main à la paume ouverte du garçon. Ce dernier émit un léger cri de douleur due à l'impression de piqûre fulgurante que provoquait l'alcool sur une plaie ouverte encore à vif. Aussitôt, le bleuté usa de son autre main pour -professionnellement- attraper le bout du nez du jeune garçon et imprimer une légère pression pour que son cerveau focalise son attention sur bien autre chose que sur main. Le garçon eut un soubresaut et tenta de repousser la main du docteur à l'aide de la sienne, seule libre à disposition, mais ce fut sans compter sa force. Au final, cela lui fit plus sourire qu'autre chose de se faire pincer le nez et, déjà, la douleur à la main était partie. Grimmjow lui sourit en retour :

— Voilà, le plus dur est passé.

Il jeta le coton dans une poubelle et fit rouler le tabouret sur lequel il était assis vers un placard aux immenses et longilignes tiroirs. Il tira l'un d'eux et en sortit de la gaze, des bandages, une paire du ciseau et de l'adhésif. Il mit le tout dans une petite corbeille et revint vers le garçon qui était toujours assis sur la couchette d'urgence, la main en évidence posée sur sa cuisse. Ils se faisaient face mais Grimmjow portait son attention sur le couple en arrière-plan qui attendait près des rideaux séparateurs entre les couchettes des urgences.

La femme d'une quarantaine d'années serrait la hanse de son sac à main comme si sa vie en dépendait, arrangeant aussi sans cesse sa mèche qui retombait sur son nez alors qu'elle gigotait sur place à frapper en rythme avec ses talons, mordue d'inquiétude. L'homme à côté était un peu plus vieux et gardait les bras croisés, à mâchouiller un chewing-gum l'air perdu, cherchant à avoir le dernier mot. Les deux se disputaient clairement sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur fils.

— C'est les jeux-vidéos; répétait la mère en vain; c'est les jeux-vidéos ! Ça lui bouffe l'intérieur de la tête à force ! Il n'arrête pas avec son ordinateur, H24 ! Toutes ses technologies, ça le fait devenir violent !

— C'est toi aussi qui lui permets sans cesse ! Tu le laisses toujours jouer, pas étonnant qu'il devienne dingo !

D'après ce qu'avait pu comprendre Grimmjow du couple quand il avait vu l'état du blessé, le fils s'était ouvert la main tout seul dans sa chambre après avoir trouvé un couteau à viande dans la cuisine. Et le _hic _d'après les parents, à entendre leur discussion, ce n'était pas qu'il s'automutile aussi sévèrement, mais qu'il se filme en train de le faire pour ensuite le mettre sur Internet.

— C'est toi qui lui as acheté ses jeux de guerre à Noël ! J'étais contre ! Et voilà comment ça finit !

— En attendant, moi, j'ai pas de problème d'autorités avec mon fils, que je sache !

C'était pitoyable. Les murmures étaient assez forts pour que l'adolescent entende tout mais, à l'admiration de Grimmjow, il semblait honteusement tout tenter pour ne pas écouter et faire comme si de rien n'était. Le bleuté enroulait la main avec des bandages alors qu'il avait appliqué la gaze en premier lieu sur la méchante fente rougie qui barrait sa main :

— Ça va durer une dizaine de jours à te lancer un peu; expliqua-t-il; je vais te prescrire des autres bandages. Tu vois ? C'est tout simple à faire.

L'adolescent acquiesça. Peu importe ce que pouvaient dire les parents, le bleuté ne voyait absolument pas dans ce garçon perdu et en manque de confiance en lui un quelconque problème de violence ou de délinquance marquée. C'était même tout le contraire.

— Alors, tu veux me raconter pourquoi tu as fait ça ? dit-il doucement.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard mais l'adolescent le fuit bien vite :

— J'suis pas obligé, si ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'es obligé de rien. Mais… Je pense que ça peut te faire du bien d'en parler. C'est quand même assez grave, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Mes parents me prennent pour un fou, mais c'est pas ça…

— Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'ils pourraient dire sur toi.

Grimmjow sentait que le garçon avait envie de se confier mais qu'il hésitait à parler. Ou plutôt… il cherchait les bons mots.

— Je l'ai pas postée la vidéo, vous savez... Je... Je l'ai pas postée... Mais j'y ai pensé, c'est vrai… C'est ce que le Message nous demandait de faire.

Le médecin fut soudain interdit et stoppa son geste. Il planta un regard bien plus inquiet dans celui de l'adolescent qui semblait encore plus nerveux, comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise.

— Attends, c'est quoi le message dont tu parles ?

Le garçon hésita encore puis, jouant de sa main valide avec les plis de son pantalon, il raconta :

— C'est des liens qui apparaissent et disparaissent sur les réseaux sociaux. C'est des vidéos. Ça dure toujours peu de temps et on ne comprend pas vraiment de quoi ça parle… En tout cas, c'est impossible de retracer les vidéos, elles sont protégées, et elles changent tout le temps de nom et d'adresse. Je sais pas pourquoi ça apparaît sur mes réseaux. Mais en un rien de temps, ça peut disparaître si on ne clique pas.

— C'est quoi ?… Un virus ?

— Non, ça n'a rien fait à mon ordinateur. Au début ça m'a un peu étonné. J'ai voulu en savoir plus. Alors, avec un pote, on a commencé à chercher et à tout le temps cliquer. Et plus on cliquait, plus les liens apparaissaient rapidement et souvent. Alors on cliquait encore plus. Au final, on faisait plus que ça. Et c'était vraiment des vidéos étranges...

L'étrange et le bizarre, dans le quotidien de Grimmjow –et indirectement d'Ichigo- était toujours lié à Anarkheia. Aussi se méfia-t-il d'autant plus de l'histoire du garçon :

— Tu saurais me dire un peu de quoi ça parlait ces vidéos ?

— Je comprenais pas vraiment. C'était des messages. Parfois ça flashait très vite. Mais ça parlait souvent de punir les mauvaises actions des autres ou de purifier celles qu'on a nous-mêmes faites.

— Les mauvaises actions ?

— Ouais, avec mon pote, on avait carrément l'impression que ça s'adressait directement à nous. Il y a cette bande de musclors au collège… Ces idiots se moquent toujours de nous. Le pire c'est pendant les heures de sport… Bref, on les déteste. Et le message sur la vidéo c'était un peu comme Zorro qui nous disait : la chance tourne ! On espérait vraiment qu'ils soient punis. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à penser à ce que j'avais moi-même fait de mal…

— Tu as fini par faire ce que demandait la vidéo ?

— Oui… L'image du couteau revenait sans cesse dans les messages. Ça a fini par m'y faire constamment penser. Dès que je mangeais, j'y pensais. Je dormais plus. Je me disais que je devais être puni moi-aussi.

— Mais, pourquoi ?

— Je… J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais… c'était pas bien.

Grimmjow avait fini avec sa main et avait écrit la prescription. Il restait concentré sur ce gamin qui cherchait un quelconque moyen d'être plus à l'aise mais qui rougissait sans cesse.

— Petit…; conclut-il à la fin de son récit; j'aimerais que toi et ton ami vous ne cliquiez plus sur ces liens internet. Et que vous empêchiez à d'autres élèves d'y aller. C'est très dangereux et ce n'est pas normal que ça existe, d'accord ? La police va faire en sorte que ça disparaisse pour éviter ce genre d'accident… ou pire encore.

Le garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il avait l'air tout aussi convaincu de ne plus jamais recommencer et cela rassurait Grimmjow.

— Et en ce qui concerne ce pour quoi tu t'aies fait du mal… ou ces idiots du collège qui vous harcèlent, tu sais que tu peux en parler aussi, hein ?

— Oui mais j'ai pas vraiment envie que les gens de ma classe me voient.

— Tu peux peut-être trouver un horaire plus discret pour le faire ? Après le club, par exemple ? Ou à la pause déjeuner ?

Sur ce, comme une idée qui venait de fuser dans sa tête, le garçon retrouva le sourire. Grimmjow se leva, remit droite sa blouse et soutint le garçon pour qu'il puisse descendre de la banquette sans utiliser sa main.

— Bon, champion, je crois que tu vas pouvoir rentrer.

— Merci, docteur !

Au même moment, l'estomac de l'adolescent cria famine. Le garçon rougit encore, ce qui fit sourire le bleuté qui se pencha pour lui dire tout bas en pointant quelque part dans la salle des urgences :

— Tu vois le type en blouse là-bas qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ? Va lui demander des chocolats, il en a toujours. Tu lui dis que tu viens de la part de Grimm', impossible qu'il t'en refuse.

Cela fit rire le garçon qui partit en un « Okay ! » motivé.

Les parents arrivèrent au même instant face au médecin qui se remettait droit. La mère n'arrêtait pas de se pencher en avant en signe d'excuses :

— J'ai honte ! Honte ! Veuillez pardonner notre enfant ! S'il n'était pas collé à son ordinateur tout le temps, il n'en serait pas venu à de telles extrémités ! Quelle horreur !

— On va tâcher de le discipliner un peu, c'est sû; rajouta le père.

— Tâchez plutôt de connaître votre gosse avant de vous plaindre de lui. Ce qui importe le plus c'est de comprendre pourquoi il essaie de s'échapper dans ses jeux-vidéos, pourquoi il en vient à se persuader qu'il doit s'automutiler.

La mère, qui allait bientôt faire craquer la hanse de son sac à main, resta béate dans un « oh » bouche-bée.

— Vous devriez mieux apprendre des conséquences avant de blâmer les causes et de chercher des coupables. Sur ce, bonsoir.

L'enfant de douze ans revenait, du chocolat dans la bouche. Sa mère lui prit sa main valide en réarrangeant ses cheveux et entreprit de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Le père, resté silencieux au discours de Grimmjow, suivait, les mains au fond de ses poches de veste, dépité.

— Grimmjow !

C'était Di Roy Rinker, son collègue, le fameux passeur de sucreries, qui l'interpellait alors qu'il rangeait son plan de travail. Le médecin paraissait encore joyeux comme à son habitude, les mains dans les grandes poches de sa blouse.

— Je te cherchais ! Ce gamin m'a dit que tu refilais la combine du chocolat, celle que J'AI instaurée ! Alors, monsieur croit enfin au pouvoir du sucre sur les gosses ?

— Tss… Il avait juste faim, je me voyais mal lui proposer une intraveineuse.

— Mh… N'empêche… T'as meilleur mine, mec !

Grimmjow devait lui donner raison. Depuis qu'Ichigo était tout proche de lui, il dormait plus et mieux, ce qui avait eu un grand impact sur sa forme physique et mentale pendant ses temps de travail.

— Le médecin-chef m'a dit de te dire que ton service est terminé.

Grimmjow en fut assez étonné. Il était loin d'être minuit. La suite ne l'enchanta guère :

— Y'a une voiture de flic sur le parking des urgences qui t'attend. Tu devrais te dépêcher.

Rinker ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait mais comprit que la situation pouvait être assez urgente quand il vit Grimmjow filer au vestiaire et défaisant sa blouse et revenir moins d'une minute plus tard, ses cheveux en bataille, avec sa veste mise rapidement et son sac à dos sur une épaule.

— J'y vais, merci pour l'info'; se sentit-il obligé de lui dire en repassant à côté de lui.

Puis il prit les portes automatiques des urgences pour rejoindre le parking.

Un homme en uniforme attendait en dehors de la voiture et salua le jeune médecin urgentiste en pinçant sa casquette accompagné d'un signe de tête puis il lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Grimmjow ne dit rien de plus et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Ichigo était là. Il enlevait ses écouteurs. Le bleuté n'eut pas besoin d'être son amant pour comprendre qu'il était nerveux. Son genou sursautait à chaque seconde, ses mains s'entremêlaient autour de son téléphone portable qu'il ne cessait d'allumer et d'éteindre, et ses yeux regardaient partout à la fois en une seule minute.

Le temps que Grimmjow s'assoie, la voiture avait démarré :

— On va où comme ça ?! demanda Grimmjow qui ne supportait déjà pas de voir de l'anxiété traverser l'esprit de son amant.

— On a des ordres. Veuillez vous montrer coopératifs.

Grimmjow émit un « Tch » qui en disait long sur sa vision de la coopération, et accrocha sa ceinture alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse sur les grandes avenues. En regardant à nouveau Ichigo, il ne put que lui prendre la main pour tenter de le calmer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser aux yeux des deux policiers et Ichigo le refuserait certainement aussi.

— Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Ichigo fit « non » de la tête.

— Ils sont venus me chercher à la maison. C'est Kuchiki qui veut nous voir.

Grimmjow fit une grimace. À cette heure, ça n'avait pas de sens. Et pour les voir, c'était évidemment à propos de l'enquête et d'une possible évolution.

Après un certain temps de trajet, qui fut bien plus long à vivre qu'il ne dura réellement, en grande partie à cause du silence insupportable qui s'était installé dans la voiture, ils arrivèrent à un lieu que Grimmjow reconnut sans problème :

— L'H.P de Matsuzawa…

Ichigo se dressa soudain. Il était au courant de l'histoire de cet hôpital :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

— On suit les ordres du Boss. Descendez-maintenant et tâchez de nous suivre.

Le quatuor entra dans l'hôpital qui s'endormait peu à peu. De moins en moins d'aides-soignant(e)s traversaient les couloirs lumineux de blancs. Quelques cris çà et là confortaient les hommes dans le fait qu'ils étaient bien dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une pièce qui paraissait à l'écart des dortoirs et salles de soin. C'était clairement un bureau de conseil et quelques membres du personnel étaient assis à plusieurs endroits tandis que des policiers finissaient de remplir la salle. Au premier plan se détachaient un homme en blouse blanche aux longs cheveux blancs maladroitement attachés en queue de cheval basse qui lui retombait sur l'épaule, ainsi que le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki.

— Bien, docteur Ukitake, je vous présente les deux principaux témoins de notre enquête, Kurosaki Ichigo et Jaggerjack Grimmjow.

Le médecin eut une double surprise incarnée sur le visage. La première fut de savoir que le jeune Kurosaki était le fils du regretté Isshin qu'il avait pu connaître et admirer dans le temps. Puis la deuxième surprise fut de reconnaître l'autre homme :

— Mais oui, bien sûr, le légiste du DPM aux cheveux bleus ! enchaîna-t-il d'un air jovial.

— Pardon ? fit plus froidement Byakuya.

Bien sûr, cela mettait Grimmjow dans une situation plus que gênante. Même s'il pouvait tenter de se dédouaner en expliquant que c'était l'idée de son collègue Hirako, il n'était pas sûr que Byakuya le croie. Aussi chercha-t-il à rester discret sur cette bavure. Mais c'était sans compter la jovialité du médecin :

— Mon patient Ayasegawa vous a bien remarqué, vous savez ! Il m'a même demandé si vous alliez repasser !

Byakuya prit le bras de Grimmjow et l'éloigna un peu plus :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Jaggerjack ? Vous continuez votre petite enquête solo ? dit-il d'une voix basse mais non moins colérique.

— Eh bien… à vrai dire, mon nom était encore sur celui du légiste de l'enquête à ce moment.

— Ne faites pas votre malin ! Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise à tous les deux de ne pas jouer les héros solitaires à vous croire plus forts que tout le monde ?

Grimmjow en avait sincèrement marre de se faire crier dessus comme un gamin de six ans. Il resta donc stoïque, les mains dans ses poches, et afficha un visage neutre et froid :

— On fait que not' boulot de survivant, vous savez. On assure nos arrières et on essaie de comprendre celui qui a voulu nous faire la peau pour mieux le voir arriver. Vous, votre boulot de flic c'est de calmer la presse qui frappe à votre porte et de faire comme si vous stabilisiez la situation.

Grimmjow sut qu'il avait touché juste quand il remarqua l'étonnement passer en un éclair sur les pupilles du capitaine avant de reprendre un profond mélange de colère et d'impatience.

— Et à propos d'assurer nos arrières, l'idée d'Anarkheia se propage sur Internet, j'en suis sûr maintenant; poursuivit Grimmjow sur sa lancée; un gamin a fini à l'hôpital en suivant ces apparitions sur les réseaux sociaux. Des sortes d'URL éphémères, vous devriez mettre vos agents sur le coup avant que ça ne se propage encore plus !

Byakuya passa une main sur sa bouche, la glissa sur son menton puis vint rejoindre sa nuque. Grimmjow croyait au départ qu'il ne serait pas écouté, que son interlocuteur trouverait de quoi rétorquer. Mais, rien ne se passa. Même, Byakuya baissa les yeux et acquiesça :

— Je vais voir ce que le DPM peut faire.

Il était déjà assez fatigué pour ce soir et ne voulait pas encore jouer les chefs d'autorité :

— Maintenant, restez tranquilles. Ce soir, vous êtes ici pour que je vous garde à l'œil. Je préfère vous surveiller pour chaque étape de l'enquête.

— Et pourquoi ici ? On en est à quelle étape exactement ?

Byakuya allait s'en aller il regardait déjà ailleurs. Mais il lui répondit quand même dans le vent, en un murmure :

— L'étape où je tente d'éviter l'anarchie totale…

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Ukitake étaient restés ensemble, à ne pas trop savoir quoi se dire. Ichigo demeurait coincé dans une terreur permanente et avait presque greffé son portable à sa main. Il savait que, si tout ce manège se mettait en place, c'était parce qu'Anarkheia préparait une attaque. Et qu'Äs Nödt attendait possiblement quelque chose de lui en échange de son frère. Il avait déjà posé la question dans la voiture aux policiers qui avaient (enfin) bien voulu répondre quelque chose de concret : Bazz-B était installé dans une des geôles de la prison et était laissé de côté pour le moment. Ichigo était rassuré. Si Bazz-B allait bien, son frère aussi. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'interrogatoire musclé au DPM.

— J'ai connu votre père, vous savez.

Ces mots le tirèrent dans sa bulle de pensées. Il regarda plus à propos Ukitake :

— On était à la fac de médecine ensemble et on s'entendait bien… Quand il est devenu l'expert psychologique au service du DPM j'étais encore en interne parce que j'avais foiré le concours deux fois… ; poursuivit-il les yeux dans le vide avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ichigo le laissait raconter. C'était comme l'image de son père qui se recomposait dans sa mémoire au gré des histoires particulières qu'on lui racontait :

— C'est lui qui m'a parlé de ce poste. Quand… on a attrapé cet homme et qu'il y a eu le procès, j'étais passé directeur de l'établissement peu de temps auparavant, et Isshin a conseillé mon hôpital au Juge. Il me faisait confiance.

Ukitake leva la tête, en regardant toujours un pan de mur au loin plutôt que les yeux ambrés du garçon près de lui qui lui rappelaient trop le regard d'Isshin.

— J'ai… J'ai trahi sa confiance. Je me dis souvent que si j'avais mieux agi, avec de meilleures précautions… _Il _ne se serait pas enfui… _Il _n'aurait pas tué votre père et votre mère… _Il _ne vous aurait pas enlevé alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant…

Ichigo vit les pupilles du docteur briller alors qu'il fuyait son regard. Puis il se mit à se courber face à lui, solennellement, alors que d'autres personnes dans la pièce regardaient. Ichigo se mit à rougir de la situation, gêné :

— Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses depuis longtemps et j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire… Cela serait normal que vous ne les acceptiez pas mais…

— Non, non ! Relevez-vous, docteur ! Je… Je n'ai pas à être en colère contre vous…

Ukitake le regarda, stupéfait. Ichigo poursuivit :

— Cela fait longtemps que… Je ne cherche plus des coupables à blâmer. Il n'y en a qu'un seul, et c'est celui qui a tué mes parents.

Le médecin resta coi et bouche-bée, se redressa lentement en le regardant comme par admiration.

— Vous êtes si jeune… Et pourtant déjà très sage…

Ichigo aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire, mais le médecin fut appelé ailleurs et il s'excusa face à lui dans un dernier sourire reconnaissant. Grimmjow vint alors directement auprès de lui, glissant une main discrète dans le bas de son dos.

— Tout va bien ?

— O-Oui… à peu près…

— Byakuya veut nous avoir à l'œil, apparemment…

Ichigo remarqua que le capitaine, plus loin dans la pièce, le regardait de manière encore plus froide et détestable que d'habitude :

— Mais ça me dit rien de rester ici… S'il se passe quelque chose, on est au premier rang. Quelle idée stupide…

Ichigo trouvait au contraire que le capitaine agissait plutôt de manière réfléchie. Son regard sur lui en disait long. Il semblait tout à coup se douter du secret qu'il cachait. Et Ichigo comprenait que cela puisse le rendre suspicieux aux yeux du capitaine.

— Le capitaine veut être sûr que l'on ne fait rien dans son dos.

Grimmjow se douta qu'Ichigo faisait référence à ce jour où il était allé sauver son frère d'adoption et s'était mis en danger pour lui. Il l'observa regarder une nouvelle fois son téléphone.

— Dis-moi, Ichi'… Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…

Grimmjow se tenait maintenant face au rouquin et lui parlait à voix basse, après l'avoir entraîné dans un coin de la pièce. Ichigo sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

— Je te fais confiance; clama-t-il sans hésiter.

— Alors… Tu me dirais pourquoi tu regardes sans cesse ton portable ?

La question frappa l'esprit d'Ichigo. Instinctivement, il cacha son portable dans la poche de son gilet mais sut que c'était puéril et inutile :

— Je… J'attends quelque chose.

Grimmjow ravala sa salive. Il avait trouvé idiot et ridicule que Byakuya Kuchiki se sente obligé de « garder un œil sur eux » mais, à entendre Ichigo en ce moment, il commençait à douter et à se sentir de plus en plus perdu :

— Ichi'; murmura-t-il; tu vas pas me dire que… ce que tu attends… ça a à voir avec tout ça, hein ?

Grimmjow espérait sincèrement que non. Mais il vit le visage de son amant se durcir, son regard se raffermir, semblant obscurcir la couleur de ses yeux.

— Grimm'… Si toi aussi tu me fais confiance… Alors ne me demande plus rien…

L'effet fut celui d'une décharge électrique dans le cerveau du bleuté. Aussitôt, des dizaines d'images lui venaient en tête. Comme s'il se sentait trahi… trompé… comme si ce secret était un précipice entre lui et son amant.

— Ichi'… putain… qu'est-ce que tu as fait…

Ichigo resta concentré à regarder encore une fois son portable. Il essayait d'oublier sa respiration tendue, son ventre qui se tordait, son cœur qui sursautait à chaque fois que Grimmjow parlait. Il pensait à son frère. À sauver son frère.

— Pourquoi pas en parler à Kuchiki ?

— S'il te plaît, Grimm'… Fais pas ça…

Mais Grimmjow ne savait plus quoi croire.

— Tu sais; reprit Ichigo en plongeant son regard dans le sien; quand je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi… que je n'arriverais pas à continuer tout seul… c'était pour ce moment-là…

— Ichi'…

— Alors, je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance… Et aide-moi si j'en ai besoin…

Grimmjow avait du mal à garder la tête froide. Il pensa en premier lieu qu'Ichigo avait menti sur toute la ligne, qu'il n'était pas qui il était, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de préjudiciable, qu'il était bien différent que ce qu'il avait imaginé… qu'il était du côté d'Äs Nödt. Mais comment expliquer tout le reste ? Ses angoisses, ses cauchemars, ses pleurs et ses peurs ? Et l'amour qu'il lui portait, il en était sûr, était sincère. Certes hasardeux, encore récent et petit, mais sincère tout de même. Ichigo ne lui mentait donc pas sur tout. Il lui cachait une chose. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas dire. Il n'était pas l'allié d'Äs Nödt, il était sa victime. Son jouet. Et il lui demandait de l'aide pour s'en sortir.

— Bien. Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire quand ça va arriver…

Ichigo acquiesça, peut-être aussi inquiet que Grimmjow sur ce qui allait se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus d'une heure passa. Les angoisses premières s'étaient transformées en une morne inquiétude. Ichigo et Grimmjow en avaient appris un peu plus, davantage des bribes qu'ils arrivaient à cueillir des conversations de policiers que de la part du capitaine qui ne leur adressait aucune considération, si ce n'était un regard méfiant de temps à autre. L'hôpital psychiatrique de Matsuzawa était devenu le centre des attentions sur ordre de Byakuya, car il supposait que c'était l'endroit idéal pour Anarkheia afin de commettre un nouveau crime. Et le dit crime passait de commérages en commérages et changeait à chaque tour de garde. Mais Ichigo avait entendu l'hypothèse d'une bombe et son cœur avait manqué de battre.

Le médecin, qui était parti pour s'occuper de ses derniers patients encore éveillés et diriger son équipe, revint à un moment en murmurant quelque chose au capitaine. Ce dernier faisait jusqu'alors les cents pas dans la pièce, entre deux coups de téléphone. Ichigo le trouvait irrité et fatigué, sans doute attendait-il comme lui _qu'il se passe quelque _chose. Au vu de sa réaction à la suite des mots d'Ukitake, la dite chose pouvait apparemment arriver à tout instant et dès maintenant.

— Ce n'est pas normal, nous devrions intervenir…

— Mais vous aviez dit qu'il était inoffensif !

— Si c'est une crise, il n'y peut rien… je parle en tant que médecin…

Ichigo ne comprenait pas tout et Grimmjow, qui lui tenait toujours la main discrètement, l'air moins alerte, ne devait pas suivre non plus. Ils étaient toujours assis dans un coin de la pièce, loin des regards indiscrets mais tout de même présents. Il décocha son portable. Aucun nouveau message. Pourtant, il était persuadé que cette émotion forte d'inquiétude qui prenait le médecin n'était pas sans lien avec la suite.

Soudain, une violente alarme rugit dans la pièce à travers des petits appareils installés en haut des murs. Il y eut en une seconde des échos dans tous les couloirs comme faisant vibrer l'hôpital entier d'une sonnerie aigue et grinçante. Grimmjow sursauta, sortant de sa somnolence et Ichigo plaqua ses mains à ses oreilles, se courbant à la douleur du stress que ce bruit lui produisait, remuant encore plus son ventre.

— C'est le code rouge ! Un patient de Haute Sécurité s'est échappé de sa chambre ! expliqua Ukitake en saisissant son talkie-walkie à la ceinture; Appel à toutes les unités, indiquez le numéro de chambre qui a déclenché l'alarme !

Byakuya avait instinctivement posé sa main sur son revolver et tous les policiers le regardaient maintenant, en attente des ordres.

— C'est _lui_. C'est le patient de la chambre 56; fit Ukitake en regardant le capitaine de police.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Trolocat**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 20. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Kuchiki fit une grimace et cacha un discret « putain de merde » dans sa barbe, comme si l'adrénaline déclenchée le libérait d'une attente qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Il cria à ses collègues pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'alarme qui ne s'arrêtait pas :

— Équipe A, vous bloquez le périmètre, équipe B autour de la chambre 56, équipe C avec moi !

Il y eut soudain un mouvement de foule entre les policiers qui partaient et les aides-soignants et surveillants qui venaient chercher Ukitake pour lui faire entendre la situation. Byakuya se colla presque au médecin, comme s'il était pris pour cible. Il chercha du regard les deux jeunes hommes. Il trouva le regard de Grimmjow et lui fit très bien comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger de là. En quelques secondes, tout le monde se dispersa jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, une immense obscurité inonde la salle et les couloirs. Il y eut des cris de surprises.

— Tout a disjoncté…; observa Ukitake; est-ce que ça pourrait… non… comment…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ce gamin ?! cria Byakuya.

Ichigo sentit que c'était un signal. Il se leva lui-même, quittant Grimmjow près de lui, pour se mêler à la foule. Il avait l'impression que son destin l'appelait à se noyer dans cette masse, à sortir de cette pièce :

— Ichigo, attends !

C'était la voix de Grimmjow. Le roux comprit qu'il avait perdu sa main, et serrait toujours dans l'autre son téléphone. Mais, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut la voix d'Ukitake dans son talkie-walkie, appelant toutes les unités de surveillance:

— On cherche le patient évadé de la chambre 56 ! Bloquez l'étage ! Il s'agit d'Uryû Ishida ! Faites vite, il est particulièrement instable.

Ichigo eut le souffle coupé. Un policier le poussa violemment d'un coup de coude à la poitrine pour passer devant lui. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit encore une fois, au loin, la voix de Grimmjow mais ne le vit pas dans l'obscurité environnante. Il ne sentait que des corps passer contre lui et lui écraser parfois les pieds. La blancheur de la chevelure d'Ukitake s'évanouit peu à peu à l'horizon.

Uryû était là ? Il n'avait pas été pris en charge à Karakura ? Il avait été, comme par hasard, emporté dans _cet _hôpital. Ichigo n'y voyait qu'un malheureux coup du sort. Ça ne pouvait être que de mauvais augure. Il fut soudain emporté en dehors de la pièce d'attente, plongeant dans un couloir légèrement baigné d'une faible lumière de sécurité verdâtre plaquée sur le haut des murs. Il ne voyait pas vraiment mieux, si ce n'étaient des ombres qui courraient dans tous les sens.

— Ichigo ! Attend !

Il devait le retrouver. C'était forcément l'indice pour la suite de la nuit qui le mènerait jusqu'à son frère. Il devait retrouver Uryû avant tout le monde. Il partit alors dans une direction que personne n'avait prise. Un couloir plus sombre, aux faibles lumières vertes.

— Ichigo !

Il se mit à trottiner dans l'obscurité, animé par le seul désir de voir son frère, de le sauver le plus vite possible. Il accepterait tout. Il regarda son portable. Aucun message. Mais c'était ça, n'est-ce pas, qu'il devait faire ? Tout ce qui se passait d'anormal était toujours l'œuvre d'Anarkheia. C'était le propre d'Anarkheia. Mettre en désordre ce qui était en ordre. Renverser ce qui était depuis toujours équilibré.

Il parcourut des couloirs, à la recherche d'Uryû, ce garçon qu'il avait redécouvert si tard, cette ombre maigre et rendue folle par l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Uryû travaillerait pour lui sans aucune hésitation. Ce qu'il était en train de faire à présent, Ichigo le savait, était la volonté d'Äs Nödt.

— Uryû ! appela-t-il.

Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. L'étage des chambres était interminable. Un labyrinthe de couloirs blancs aux portes carrées toutes identiques munies d'une poignée de sécurité et d'une petite grille pour voir à l'intérieur des chambres. Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation. L'alarme hurlait toujours et avait réveillé les patients de la manière la plus abrupte possible. Ils criaient à leur tour dans leur chambre respective.

Soudain, il y eut une autre sonnerie qui stoppa Ichigo, comme si elle allait annoncer quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta bientôt, laissant l'alarme de sécurité continuer ses hurlements stridents. Puis, les portes se déverrouillèrent une à une dans des cliquetis métalliques automatiques. Ichigo observa avec inquiétude toutes les portes s'ouvrir le long du couloir qu'il venait de longer. Uryû avait dû trouver le moyen de désactiver l'entière sécurité du bâtiment. Mais dans ce flot d'obscurité verdâtre, les patients qui jaillirent des portes carrées n'avaient rien d'humains. Ichigo eut raison de sa fatigue et de son angoisse grandissante, imaginant plus qu'observant des monstres rampants, claudiquant, se traînant maladroitement, les bras en avant ou en l'air, à crier, à rire aux éclats ou juste à l'observer en silence, l'air perdu. La peur le tétanisa et ce ne fut qu'au détour d'une équipe de surveillants qui brandirent leurs lampe torche, de l'autre côté du couloir, qu'Ichigo se mit à bouger. Quand les surveillants crièrent pour venir arrêter les patients et les remettre dans leur chambre, Ichigo se mit à courir, leur échappant dans d'autres couloirs comme s'il était lui-même un patient en fuite.

Il courut et tomba sur plusieurs ombres. Celles tout en noir et casquettées, celles tout en blanc braquant une lampe torche, celles déséquilibrées de patients qui s'amusaient de la situation.

À un moment, Ichigo sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement.

— BOUH ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire, resserrant sa poigne sur le jeune homme.

Il fit alors face à une vieille dame pratiquement dénudée, extrêmement maigre.

Il lui manquait des dents et des cheveux. Ses petits yeux s'écrasaient au-dessus de pommettes saillantes, rebondies de rides et ses mains se finissaient en longs doigts crochus et noueux. Ichigo sursauta et cria de peur tandis que la vieille se moquait de lui :

— Je t'ai fait peur ?! Je te fais peur !

Ichigo n'avait pas envie de répondre. Et il voulait simplement s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Alors, sur son rire macabre, il se dénoua de ses bras en branches et se remit à courir :

— Tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu cherches ! Jamais !

Cette femme était folle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens… sans aucun doute.

Puis, tout à coup, dans sa course qui n'avait plus aucune logique -avait-il déjà longé ce couloir ?- la désagréable alarme s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas un silence parfait, l'étage s'encombrait de cris, d'hurlements et de pas précipités lointains mais cela donnait une atmosphère encore plus étouffante et angoissante. Sans l'alarme, il se sentait comme une proie qui devait écouter tous ses sens pour survivre. Il avait l'impression que sa respiration haletante pouvait être entendue dans tout le bâtiment.

Il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait plus de chambres ici. Où était-il ? Revenu à son point de départ ? La porte de la salle de réunion était là, ouverte. Le couloir semblait désert.

Un bruit le rigidifia sur place. Ichigo sentit son ventre se nouer et une sueur froide longea son dos. Il percevait de l'intérieur un son grinçant et étrange. Des coups brefs et secs, comme si l'on rappait, à l'aide d'un objet coupant, un meuble en bois. La peur le tenaillait déjà mais il devait entrer dans cette pièce noire. Il devait voir ce qui traînait à présent seul dans la pièce désertée plus tôt. Il prit son portable et décocha l'application de la lampe-torche en se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Une lumière blanche jaillit tout à coup en direction de la salle de réunion. Le bruit grinçant se stoppa instantanément. Et une masse informe et claire sortit de la salle.

Ce qu'Ichigo vit en premier fut la paire de ciseaux qu'une main maigre et pâle tenait fermement. La lumière la faisait étinceler. Puis, le corps tout aussi squelettique apparut. La chemise blanche d'hôpital laissait découvrir des jambes et des bras fins, aux muscles maigres et saillants. Une tête ovale aux cheveux courts et maladroitement coupés se redressa pour montrer le visage même d'Uryû. Ou non… Ce n'était pas lui… C'était plutôt l'ombre parfaite d'Äs Nödt. Une face terrifiante, pâle et cernée au niveau des yeux.

— Ichigo…

L'intéressé se força à ne pas reculer. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas fuir son frère de cœur. S'il était dans un si mauvais état, c'était en partie de sa faute, non ? Il devait maintenant affronter cette vérité.

— Tu ne pourras pas en réchapper. C'est l'anarchie qui commence…

Ichigo était immobilisé, braquant sa lumière sur Ishida comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de s'approcher de lui. Mais, alors qu'il pensait se faire attaquer, comme si Ishida n'était plus que haine et esprit vengeur, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Comme un dédoublement de personnalité, le jeune homme vira au garçon chétif, sa main libre se mit à tirer ses cheveux et taper sur sa tête. Il changea sa voix grave pour une plus chevrotante comme pour se parler à lui-même :

— Méchant garçon… Méchant… Et impatient… Tu n'avais pas à sortir de ta chambre ! Tu es un méchant garçon !...

Puis il leva son bras, brandissant la paire de ciseaux étincelante. :

— NON ! cria Ichigo en levant lui-même une main.

Ishida leva les yeux vers le rouquin :

— Non, ne te fais pas de mal, Uryû… Arrête… ; reprit Ichigo, prenant confiance en lui.

— J'ai fauté…

— Tu vois bien que ça ne te mène à rien de t'infliger tout ça... ; réussit à dire Ichigo, poussé par l'adrénaline du moment ; regarde-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il y a de sain en Anarkheia pour que tu vives comme ça…

Ichigo aurait juré voir des larmes dans les yeux d'Ishida mais ce dernier barrait son visage d'un bras.

— Ce corps… ; murmura Uryû ; montre bien qu'il n'y a plus rien de pur en moi…

— Non… Non tu te trompes… Tu vaux bien mieux… Uryû… Laisse-nous t'aider…

— Ana est la seule qui m'a toujours aidé.

Soudain, il y eut des pas précipités au fond du couloir. Uryû prit peur et leva son arme blanche dans la même direction.

— Non, Uryû, ne fais pas ça ! Lâche ces ciseaux !

Les pas redoublèrent d'intensité et Ishida se mit à trembler. Il considéra Ichigo et, jugeant son ton de voix sans doute assez autoritaire, lui donna la paire de ciseaux en se tapant encore la tête de l'autre main. Puis il partit en courant. Ichigo avisa dans l'autre sens du couloir des policiers avec Byakuya en tête et fut quelque peu rassuré :

— Il est parti par-là ! Il faut vite le retrouver !

Byakuya s'arrêta mais ordonna à ses hommes de continuer sur le couloir. Ils furent bientôt les deux.

— C'est à vous, ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant la paire de ciseaux d'un coup de menton.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est lui qui… !

— Et comment un patient aurait-il pu avoir une arme aussi dangereuse en sa possession ?

— Mais je ne sais pas… Il l'a trouvé… Il… Vous n'allez pas m'accuser, quand même ?!

Ichigo le vit reprendre son souffle et lui lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus.

— Je vous avais demandé de rester ici.

Il reprit les ciseaux et entra dans la salle prudemment. Ichigo le suivit, gardant son calme.

Soudain, l'électricité revint, comme par magie. L'équipe d'Ukitake avait enfin réussi à tout refaire marcher. Les deux hommes furent un moment aveuglés par les néons blancs de la salle de réunion. L'ouvrage d'Ishida aux ciseaux fut alors visible: un message clair, écrit grossièrement d'un geste rageur avait été entaillé dans le bureau.

AIZEN PAIERA.

Le nom parla aux deux hommes. C'était l'avocat peu scrupuleux qui avait moyennement défendu Äs Nödt au moment de son procès, l'envoyant dans un H.P comme seule échappatoire pour éviter la mort, douze ans auparavant.

— Merde ; pesta Byakuya avant de ressortir dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, Ichigo reprit son téléphone et, faisant mine d'enlever la lampe-torche dessus, il consulta ses messages. Il avait reçu un lien d'un numéro masqué. Il appuya dessus:

_Viens au Palais de Justice de Tokyo._

_Emporte Byakuya Kuchiki avec toi._

_Ton frère attend._

_Ne tarde pas trop._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Le temps de finir le message, ce dernier avait disparu, laissant un écran blanc sur le téléphone portable du rouquin. Le cœur d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un bon. Il aurait pu assommer Byakuya sur le coup, alors qu'il était dans son dos pour l'emporter vers la sortie la plus discrète et prendre une voiture. Mais un groupe de policiers débarqua soudain, le bousculant légèrement. Il comprit que ce plan était ridicule.

— Capitaine, on a intercepté Uryû Ishida. Il est blessé à plusieurs endroits… Les médecins pensent à une possible automutilation avec un objet tranchant mais…

— C'est ça l'objet tranchant ; conclut Byakuya en donnant la paire de ciseaux ; occupe-toi de trouver des empreintes pour savoir qui lui a passé cette arme.

— Bien capitaine. Le patient va être remis dans sa chambre. Il reste encore une dizaine d'autres patients à reconduire. Nos hommes sont en train d'aider les patients.

Le policier qui venait de parler était un tout petit jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, impeccable sur lui mais les joues rougies par l'effort. Malgré son ton professionnel et dynamique, il ne reçut de considération de son capitaine qu'en un rapide et léger hochement de tête.

— Ichigo ! Tu es là !

Quand le rouquin se retourna, il croisa les yeux bleus de Grimmjow, montrant toute leur inquiétude. Lui aussi avait couru et arrivait avec deux policiers. Il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration.

Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir proche de lui. Puis il le tint à l'épaule et au bras et l'observa. Ichigo eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Et le bleuté comprit tout de suite pourquoi :

— Tu vas pas me quitter encore une fois. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. T'as compris ? On agit _ensemble _; expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot accompagné d'un regard lourd de promesses.

Ichigo acquiesça légèrement. Les choses pressaient. Il aurait besoin d'aide, de toute évidence.

— Grimmjow ; murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre du groupe de policiers ; Aide-moi à mettre Byakuya Kuchiki dans une voiture.

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil et en abaissa un autre, interloqué par cette demande. Mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas demander plus pour le moment et que le temps devenait leur ennemi.

Plus loin, la dite cible à intercepter pestait sur le message gravé sur le bois en s'agitant sur son portable à toute vitesse pour le coller aussitôt contre son oreille :

Byakuya craignait pour ce que ce message insinuait. Surtout que la sécurité d'Aizen était maintenue par le DPM sous ses directives.

— _Oui, capitaine ?_

— Vous êtes avec Aizen en ce moment ?

— _Affirmatif, capitaine. Nous sommes postés à la porte de son bureau. _

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel en faisant les cents pas dans la salle et en haussant le ton :

— Donc vous ne l'avez pas en visu' crétins !

— _Monsieur, Aizen nous a clairement ordonné de ne pas rentrer dans son bureau alors qu'il travaillait, il…_

— Entrez immédiatement dans ce foutu bureau !

— _Mais, Capitaine…_

— C'est un ordre !

Il y eut un silence bafoué de bruits alentours, de froissements et de grésillements. Puis des exclamations suivies de plusieurs injures.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondez !

La voix de l'homme parvint de l'autre côté beaucoup moins assurée et grave que quelques secondes auparavant :

— _Monsieur… Aizen… Aizen a disparu. Il n'est pas dans son bureau. La fenêtre est ouverte. Nous n'avions rien entendu ! Comment est-ce possible ?_

— Regardez en bas ! Est-ce qu'il a sauté ?!

— _Négatif, Capitaine ! Il a… Il a disparu… Acceptez nos excuses, Capitaine ! Nous avons failli à notre mission !_ _Nous… Nous allons…_

Byakuya fit une grimace colérique et ne répondit rien, raccrochant sur le coup.

— Avec moi, l'équipe, on va au Cabinet d'Aizen ; ordonna-t-il au groupe de policiers présents.

Ichigo et Grimmjow y virent une occasion en or de sortir sur le parking. Quand ils furent dehors, Ichigo fit comprendre d'un coup d'œil à son amant qu'il fallait agir vite. Alors que les policiers se groupaient pour entrer dans des voitures séparées, Grimmjow saisit le bras de Kuchiki et, de l'autre main, ouvrit la portière arrière d'une voiture vide :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

— Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi, pour le moment, mais il faut aller au Palais de Justice immédiatement ; expliqua Ichigo en usant d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

— Quoi ?!

— C'est certainement là que se trouve Aizen, d'ailleurs.

— Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !?

— Entrez dans la voiture, ne nous rendez pas la tâche plus difficile encore ; soupira Grimmjow.

— Il faut allez voir au Cabinet de…

— Vous ne trouverez personne là-bas, excepté vos incapables d'officiers ! reprit Ichigo d'une voix dure.

Son frère était en danger. Personne ne pourrait contrecarrer son plan pour le sauver.

— Une bombe doit exploser, j'en suis certain !

— Et bien, ce n'est pas là où vous pensez !

Byakuya fut atterré par son regard et son timbre de voix, bien différents de ces moments où il l'avait vu soit terrifié par une situation soit complètement désintéressé. Tout à coup, le capitaine repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kyoraku. C'était sur son conseil qu'il avait fini par exiger la présence des deux témoins pour la soirée, afin de les avoir à l'œil. C'était plus que le moment pour continuer à les surveiller, en comprenant peut-être ce qu'ils –ou plutôt ce qu'Ichigo- semblait lui cacher.

— Très bien, j'exige simplement qu'un collègue m'accompagne.

Ichigo râla et remarqua le jeune garçon de toute à l'heure en uniforme impeccable accourir vers eux, à la traîne. Il le chopa au passage par le col et le pauvre Rikichi eut le souffle coupé en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

— J'en ai trouvé un. On démarre.

Ce fut Ichigo qui prit le volant. Grimmjow était à ses côtés, à l'encourager d'un simple regard, ne sachant lui non plus pas ce qui les attendait, et Byakuya ainsi que Rikichi à l'arrière. Après avoir laissé les voitures de police partir vers le Cabinet de l'avocat Aizen maintenant disparu, Ichigo vira de bord pour détaler sur la première avenue qui se présentait. Il actionna le gyrophare pour dépasser des voitures aisément. Cela faisait excessivement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conduit et peut-être avait-il le pied un peu lourd sur l'accélérateur mais c'était de circonstance et il connaissait si bien Tokyo qu'il pourrait trouver des raccourcis aisément.

— J'appelle l'équipe de démineurs qui est restée à examiner Matsuzawa pour leur indiquer le Palais de Justice. Et je devrais prévenir mes hommes.

Ichigo hocha de la tête pour dire « non ».

— Le combat aux flingues n'est pas dans _ses_ plans.

— Vous parlez d'Äs Nödt ? Vous suivez ses directives ?

— Je dois suivre un ordre à mes dépens, nuance.

— Le but c'est justement de ne pas suivre ses plans pour le surprendre !

— Pas ce plan-là.

Ils foncèrent dans les rues, mêmes les plus étroites pour arriver face à un monument de la capitale, historique, symbolique : le Hômushô*. Surprenant monument de pierres rouges, il arborait un style occidental austère et symétrique. Il délivrait, derrière ses hautes grilles en arabesques, une façade à cinq portiques au-dessus desquels un balcon à quatre colonnes dévoilait de splendides fenêtres blanches. Le bâtiment était immense, tout en longueur, éclairé sur sa façade en cette nuit, et surveillé par des gardes à chaque entrée.

— Vous nous faîtes entrer ; ordonna Ichigo au capitaine après s'être garé.

Ce dernier soupira gravement et quand ils furent devant l'entrée principale, Byakuya leva sa carte du DPM à la vue des agents de sécurité.

— Ouvrez. Nous avons des raisons de croire que la zone est en danger.

— Capitaine ?! A…ah bon ? fit le vieux monsieur trop petit et maigrelet dans son uniforme.

Il ouvrit la porte prestement.

— Engagez votre protocole de sécurité et appelez vos supérieurs. Que tous vos agents s'écartent ou sortent du bâtiment. Il faut aussi délimiter un périmètre de sécurité de niveau 3 autour du bâtiment.

Bien que l'homme put paraître frêle et réservé, il n'en était pas moins fin connaisseur de son travail et acquiesça d'un « oui chef » sonore, accompagné d'une main tenue droite contre le front en guise de salut avant de s'éclipser.

Ils passèrent l'immense porte.

— Vous avez intérêt à avoir raison, Kurosaki ; dit le capitaine en sortant son arme de son holster.

Ichigo hocha la tête et rangea son portable qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Il prit courageusement la tête du groupe s'aventurant dans les immenses couloirs marbrés du Palais de Justice.

— On doit trouver les salles d'audience.

— Vous ne savez pas laquelle ?

Ichigo préféra ne pas répondre et avança. Ils virent quelques gardiens de nuit prendre les portes de secours. Des cris s'élevèrent au-dehors, par-delà les hautes fenêtres, pour mettre en place les mesures de sécurité.

— On doit se dépêcher. S'il y a une bombe qui se cache quelque part, c'est à l'équipe de démineurs de s'en charger. Nous serons obligés d'évacuer ; expliqua Byakuya.

Rikichi avala bruyamment sa salive, en empoignant plus fortement son revolver. C'était la première fois qu'il était dans cette situation. Mais si le capitaine avait accepté sa présence, c'était sans doute parce qu'il le considérait prêt à cela.

Grimmjow intervint soudain en montrant du doigt quelque chose :

— Je crois qu'on n'aura pas à chercher partout, regardez.

Une petite feuille blanche déchirée était scotchée à un mur qui s'ouvrait sur un plus fin couloir de marbre : « Suivez les flèches ! » était inscrit dessus. En effet, quand ils se retrouvèrent face à ce couloir, ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir une flèche au sol rouge qui indiquait de poursuivre ensuite sur la droite.

Byakuya retira la sécurité de son arme et prit la tête du groupe, plus qu'inquiet de ce nouveau « jeu » que proposait Äs Nödt.

— C'est du sang ; indiqua-t-il en touchant la flèche rouge dessinée au sol ; et il n'est même pas entièrement sec… restez sur vos gardes.

Ichigo dut encore subir les sursauts de son cœur et les remous de son ventre en imaginant que ce sang pouvait être celui de son frère. Il longea le couloir dans la direction indiquée et continua le chemin.

— Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Il tenta de mettre de côté sa peur pour se focaliser sur l'objectif : trouver son frère. Mais vagabonder dans ce lieu immense et inconnu, au milieu de la nuit, avec une bombe qui pouvait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes, n'aidait en rien. Pourtant, il sentait son frère tout proche, derrière un de ses murs, au bout d'un de ses couloirs, de l'autre côté d'une de ses portes.

Il leur fallut une minute pour trottiner entre les flèches rouges qui leur paraissaient toujours plus petites et fines mais rougeoyantes et liquides. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent face à une grande porte qui montait jusqu'au plafond, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, d'un blanc immaculé. Une dernière fiche était scotchée : « Le Jeu commence et se termine ici. »

Byakuya serra son arme. Il avait tenté de joindre l'équipe de démineurs. Après un appel manqué, elle répondit enfin pour lui signifier qu'elle était en route et arriverait d'ici deux minutes. Dans l'esprit du capitaine, ce temps était bien trop long. Chaque seconde passée entre ces hauts murs à « jouer » le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il se méfiait de plus en plus de l'attitude du rouquin.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte à deux mains. C'était un sas vide de forme octogonal, très haut de plafond et aussi austère que silencieux. Le motif d'une rose des vents aux pointes noires et blanches ornait le sol d'un marbre impeccable. Aucun sang par terre. Deux portes aussi grandes que la précédente leur faisaient face, à droite et à gauche. Elles menaient à des salles d'audience. Ils découvrirent enfin deux feuilles scotchées, l'une sur chaque porte. Des kanjis apparaissaient distinctement dessus.

« AIZEN SOSUKE. » sur une porte.

« KUROSAKI SHIRO. » sur l'autre porte.

Entre les deux portes, un petit carton était installé sur un guéridon fleuri d'un bouquet de roses et il y était joliment gravé : « Choisissez et ouvrez. ».

Byakuya lut plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de sa compréhension. Il regarda Ichigo. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et murmurait le nom de son frère en s'approchant à petits pas de la porte où se tenait son prénom.

— Stop. Ça suffit.

Byakuya montra son arme et pointa le viseur sur le jeune homme roux. Rikichi eut un sursaut d'exclamation et Grimmjow héla un « Non ! » en levant le bras. Ichigo s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à Byakuya.

— Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie, Kurosaki ?!

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il comprit seulement pourquoi Äs Nödt avait demandé la présence de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il voulait créer une discorde.

— Vous êtes de son côté, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça, c'est une mise en scène pour m'avoir ?

— Quoi ? Mais vous délirez ! cria Grimmjow, plein de colère.

Byakuya pointa alors son revolver sur le bleuté :

— Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Son complice ? Vous l'avez laissé vous retourner l'esprit ?!

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, choqué, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre pour exprimer au mieux sa surprise.

— C'est vous qu'il manipule en ce moment-même ; analysa Ichigo d'une voix grave.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?!

— Il teste nos limites, il s'en amuse ; expliqua le rouquin ; moi, il m'a piégé avec Uryû et a enlevé mon frère. En ce moment-même, il teste ce que je serais prêt à faire pour le récupérer. Vous, il veut vous faire sombrer dans cette enquête. Il fera en sorte que vous ne fassiez plus confiance en personne.

Rikichi, à côté, écoutait tout aussi attentivement, et comprit ce que pouvait endurer Byakuya avec la pression de cette enquête sur ses épaules. Ce dernier l'écoutait, comme touché en plein cœur :

— Quel est votre lien avec Äs Nödt ?!

— Le même que le vôtre ! Je suis sa victime ! s'énerva Ichigo.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut nous faire faire ici ?!

— Il faut que nous fassions un choix. Et que l'on s'affronte tous pour ça ; conclut Grimmjow.

Grimmjow était profondément choqué d'avoir vu le nom de Shiro sur une des portes. Depuis quand avait-il été enlevé ? Il se souvint du jour où Ichigo était parti à Karakura pour sauver Ishida et fit le lien. Il avait menti à tout le monde car cela faisait partie des règles du jeu. Son frère était venu avec lui mais avait été enlevé par Äs Nödt et Ichigo n'avait rien pu dire. Il imaginait avec peine tout ce que cela avait dû être pour lui d'endurer cette attente sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Il avait aussi rapidement compris qu'Äs Nödt ne laisserait pas les joueurs gagner aussi facilement. L'angoisse était volontairement portée à son comble et les nerfs au plus vifs pour ce moment précis. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passerait s'ils ouvraient une porte et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait derrière chacune d'elle.

— L'heure tourne ; poursuivit-il ; et ce jeu est fait pour nous diviser, pour que nous perdions du temps. S'il y a une bombe, chaque seconde devient précieuse.

Ichigo acquiesça tandis que Byakuya baissait son arme, prenant conscience qu'un allié d'Äs Nödt n'agirait sans doute pas comme Grimmjow ni Ichigo. Son geste avait été précipité et absolument pas méthodique ni professionnel. S'il menaçait deux victimes, c'était tout gagné pour Äs Nödt. Il voulait qu'il se mette à dos tout le monde, qu'il doute sans cesse de chaque personne qui approcherait de près ou de loin d'Anarkheia. Il voulait le rendre fou…

— Très bien. Je choisis mon frère ; fit Ichigo en faisant un pas vers la porte.

— Attendez ; coupa Byakuya ; j'ai des ordres à respecter concernant la protection d'Aizen Sosuke, vous ne pouvez pas prendre cela à la légère.

— Vous plaisantez ? C'est mon frère ! Mon frère, vous entendez ?!

— Et tout le monde sait qu'Aizen n'est pas la personne la plus sainte de Tokyo ; ajouta Grimmjow à voix basse.

— On parle peut-être d'une vie, là ! interpella Byakuya.

— Justement ! s'écria Ichigo ; on parle de la vie de mon frère !

— Attendez… Les démineurs vont arriver et…

— Et on va tous y passer si on ne choisit pas vite ! fit Grimmjow ; Il se passe exactement ce qu'_il_ a prévu !

Il y eut un silence, puis Ichigo redevint plus calme :

— Grimmjow a raison. Sauf que ce n'est marqué nulle part qu'il faut choisir _une seule_ porte. On pourrait très bien choisir d'ouvrir les deux. Alors ouvrez celle d'Aizen si vous le voulez, mais j'ouvrirai celle de mon frère. Et… par précaution, je veux ouvrir cette porte en premier. Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

Byakuya sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre, et d'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait pas contredire un tel argument. Il s'imaginait à sa place, à vouloir sauver Rukia. Il acquiesça finalement.

Ichigo franchit les quelques pas qui lui restaient avant de toucher la poignée de la porte. Il la tenait, la serrait bien fort mais n'osait aller plus loin. Une foule d'images se pressa dans sa tête. Si c'était l'inverse qui s'était opéré et que Shiro était derrière l'autre porte ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose en ouvrant la porte ? S'il était déjà trop tard et qu'une tragédie était déjà arrivée ? Il vit Byakuya appeler Rikichi pour se placer devant la porte d'Aizen. Il fallait qu'il ouvre. Il sentit soudain une présence tout contre lui. Grimmjow était dans son dos et posa une main sur le bois de la porte.

— Ensemble…

Ils poussèrent enfin la barrière qui les séparait d'un intérieur si mystérieux. Mystère qui s'estompa peu à peu, alors qu'ils restèrent les premières secondes bouche-bée.

— On y va ; ordonna ensuite Byakuya à Rikichi.

Ils ouvrirent la porte à leur tour et eurent aussi une vision qui les stoppa sur place. Rikichi ne put s'empêcher de crier avant de caler une main sur sa bouche.

— Shiro ! cria Ichigo de stupeur.

Une forme recroquevillée, les mains dans le dos, les jambes serrées et repliées, la tête à terre, un bâillon dans la bouche, s'étalait sur le sol froid et marbré de la salle d'audience, au milieu des places de l'auditoire, où devait se trouver en temps normal l'accusé. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas blessé mais avait les yeux fermés et ne répondit pas à l'appel de son frère. Il était tellement serré dans ses liens qu'il n'aurait pas pu bouger le petit doigt.

Ichigo accourut à lui sans attendre pour lui enlever le bâillon et caresser son visage en tentant de le réveiller.

— Grimm'… Grimm', s'il te plaît…

Le bleuté se ressaisit en entendant la voix chevrotante de son amant. Il atterrit à genoux à côté du jumeau et observa professionnellement le corps en quelques secondes.

— Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? Pourquoi il répond pas ? Shiro ! disait Ichigo en soulevant sa tête.

Le bleuté passa deux doigts sur le poignet gauche de Shiro et, avec l'autre main, ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier les pupilles.

— Il dort, Ichigo, rassure-toi. Il est trop épuisé pour se réveiller mais son pouls est stable.

Il passa ensuite une main sur l'arrière de son crâne en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux blancs. Pas de fracture. Aucune blessure ouverte visible ni de sang. Seulement un vieux bandage au niveau de l'épaule.

— On va le sortir de là.

— Merci, Grimm'… merci… ; fit Ichigo d'une petite voix, au bord des larmes.

Grimmjow sentit son cœur se secouer à l'écoute de la voix si triste de son amant. Äs Nödt avait enlevé son jumeau pour le faire plier à ses envies. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Ichigo s'était efforcé à ne rien dire, pourquoi il avait été tant angoissé. Chaque action maladroite aurait pu coûter la vie à son frère. Et il avait dû garder ça pour lui…

En relevant les yeux sur la salle, il vit soudain une petite boîte noire rectangulaire. Des chiffres digitaux s'affichaient en rouge et les deux poings du milieu battaient au rythme des secondes.

— Oh non…

Il y avait sans doute une bombe. Où était-elle ? Il n'aurait pu le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il restait deux minutes et trente-sept secondes avant le déclenchement.

— Il faut partir d'ici. Il reste peu de temps.

— Oui… oui… ; fit Ichigo en apercevant aussi le compte à rebours ; je vais le porter.

— Non je vais le faire. C'est ton propre poids et vu ton état, tu ne tiendras pas le chemin du retour. Je suis plus grand et j'ai plus de force. Je vais le faire.

Alors que Grimmjow commençait à saisir la tête de Shiro délicatement, Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer et laisser faire. Il sentait son corps trembler de partout.

Dans l'autre salle, Rikichi était livide et Byakuya, pour la première fois, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il s'agissait bien d'Aizen Sosuke dans la pièce. Drapé dans une toge blanche, il était suspendu à une poutre qui s'élevait le long du mur de la salle d'audience, à quelques deux mètres de haut, au fond de la pièce, au-dessus même du bureau du juge. Encordé de toutes parts autour de la poutre, son corps était immobile et rougi de sang. Ne ressortaient que ses deux bras, tendus de chaque côté en croix pour finir accrochés au niveau des poignets par des corde qui pendaient à des crochets.

Sa tête s'était redressée quand ils étaient entrés, laissant entrevoir un homme aux traits tirés, aux yeux à moitié fermés, et aux cheveux en bataille. Des mèches retombaient sur son visage de manière éparse. Sa bouche était entièrement rougie de sang et le liquide avait coulé le long de son menton et de sa gorge. La raison de ce saignement s'était trouvée tout près de Byakuya et de Rikichi, sur un petit buffet, près des chaussures et des vêtements correctement pliés de l'avocat: une langue sauvagement déchirée s'étalait là comme un morceau de viande crue et encore saignante. Une petite pancarte était installée juste à côté avec une jolie écriture :

_« Jugeons celui qui a jugé toute sa vie les autres. »_

Rikichi avait porté sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir l'envie soudaine de vomir. Byakuya était pâle et immobilisé par cette mise en scène. C'était la même sensation que dans la chambre des 7 péchés. Cette maudite impression d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas avoir pu éviter ce malheur, de faire face à la puissance d'un psychopathe hors-pair, et d'être inutile, impuissant.

Les deux remarquèrent enfin, à côté de la langue sur le buffet, la boîte noire qui indiquait un temps restant. Plus qu'une minute et cinquante-sept secondes.

— L'équipe de démineurs va arriver et… et on va le sortir de là…

— Non… ; murmura Rikichi sans se faire entendre, la main encore sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants.

Byakuya s'énerva à sortir de sa veste son portable en gardant les yeux scotchés sur Aizen en hauteur. Il était persuadé qu'il respirait encore.

— Pas de réseau... Rikichi, dépêche-toi, va voir s'ils arrivent. Vas-y vite, il faut leur indiquer le chemin !

— Non…

— Rikichi, je suis ton supérieur ! Exécution ! On va sauver Aizen et…

— On ne peut pas le sauver, Capitaine…

Byakuya se tourna pour tomber nez à nez sur son subordonné. Bien que petit et mince, le jeune policier voulait en imposer, bombant le torse, fermant les poings. Sa bouche prenait une drôle de forme pour écraser sa lèvre inférieure. Son regard se voulait dur, les sourcils froncés mais des larmes perlaient le bout de ses yeux.

— Capitaine. C'est trop tard.

Un coup d'œil sur le chronomètre le fit pâlir d'autant plus. Une minute et trente-neuf secondes.

— Non… Non, non, non… L'équipe va…

— On ne peut pas… On ne peut pas le sauver, Capitaine ; poursuivit courageusement Rikichi en baissant les yeux et d'une petite voix ; il faut partir maintenant…

Au même moment, Grimmjow hurla dans le couloir:

— Ne restez pas plantés là ! Il faut partir au plus vite ! Kuchiki !

Rikichi vit son capitaine fermer les yeux et serrer les poings, sans doute mordu de remords. Il osa le tirer par le manteau.

— Dépêchons-nous, monsieur…

Soudain, Byakuya se mit à genoux, face à Aizen, et se pencha en avant sur ses bras pliés au point de toucher le marbre avec son front. Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'écria pour être entendu de ce dernier :

— J'ai failli à ma mission de vous protéger ! Je suis… profondément navré !

Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge, l'empêchant de finir. Des spasmes le prenaient dans tout son corps, un mélange de regret et de honte qui l'écrasait au sol.

— Capitaine…

Rikichi serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer mais retrouva de l'aplomb –sans doute son instinct de survie- en voyant le chronomètre s'affoler. Il rejoignit son capitaine pour le tirer au bras, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder Aizen, tentant d'oublier qu'il allait faire en sorte que tous deux abandonnent l'homme, le laissant mourir. Il le tira de toutes ses forces pour le remettre debout sur ses pieds. Byakuya Kuchiki n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même en cet instant. Sa main cachait son visage de honte.

— Monsieur ! Vous êtes mon capitaine et pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez aidé, laissez-moi cette fois m'occuper de vous !

Byakuya le regarda enfin, sortant de sa torpeur. Il avait l'air si déterminé, si courageux. Il lui ressemblait, dix ans en arrière. Quand il faisait tout pour rendre fier son supérieur et se donnait à fond. Quel exemple donnait-il aujourd'hui ? Comment pouvait-il lui être si dévoué alors qu'il échouait lamentablement ?

— Merci, Riki'…

Le jeune homme aurait pu s'enorgueillir d'une telle attention s'il ne leur restait pas une minute pour sortir d'ici. Il le tira contre lui pour le soutenir de toutes ses forces et ils sortirent ainsi de la pièce, quittant cette abominable mise en scène qui avait eu raison de Byakuya. Ils relongèrent les mêmes couloirs, s'aidant des flèches, sans courir mais à grands pas maladroitement menés entre eux, l'un contre l'autre. Vers la porte, le capitaine avait repris un peu plus d'aplomb et en sentant le vent frais balayer son visage mouillé, il prit réellement conscience du danger imminent et tâcha de pousser Rikichi en avant pour qu'il prenne de l'avance.

Les deux agents virent la police créer une zone de sécurité autour du Palais. Une foule s'amassait peu à peu. Des cris. Des flashs d'appareil photo. Des ordres criés dans un amplificateur.

Puis tout à coup ils eurent l'impression de devenir sourd.

Leurs oreilles vrillèrent, provoquant un acouphène aigu et désagréable. C'était le bruit de la détonation. Puis les sons tout autour disparurent au profit des ceux forts et graves d'une explosion provoquant des éclatements de pierres tonitruants.

Byakuya s'élança pour prendre le bras de Rikichi, afin d'avancer d'un mètre ou deux encore, dévalant les escaliers de l'entrée. Ichigo et Grimmjow courraient aussi, bien devant eux. Tout à coup, ils eurent l'impression qu'un vent violent et brûlant les soulevait, leur faisant un instant quitter terre. Le capitaine eut le réflexe de serrer le plus jeune contre sa poitrine, et ils retombèrent ainsi sur le goudron quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils sentirent des mains les saisirent et les tirer loin vers eux. Byakuya perdit de vue un instant son coéquipier. Des hommes les portaient. On lui retira sa veste qui avait pris feu. Il vit tour à tour des visages effrayés et des personnes courir dans tous les sens mais il était trop sonné pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il se risqua à tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder en arrière. Le Palais de Justice était en feu, les vitres avaient explosés, et le toit s'effondrait peu à peu dans un fracas immense.

Soudain, on lui demanda de lever le pied et on le hissa maladroitement. Il retourna sa tête dans le bon sens pour comprendre qu'on le montait dans une camionnette. Il y avait déjà Rikichi, qui était tout aussi sonné que lui, mais aussi Grimmjow, Ichigo et Shiro sur une banquette. Le bleuté tenait Ichigo fermement, qui lui-même tenait son frère comme s'il allait tomber par terre à cause des secousses. Byakuya ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps à la condition du frère Kurosaki mais il pensa qu'il devait être en vie.

Les portes de la camionnette claquèrent et l'on cria pour faire démarrer l'engin. Malheureusement, avec la panique de la foule et des voitures de police rangées maladroitement, la camionnette mit bien cinq minutes avant se dégager sur le premier boulevard venu. Byakuya fit tomber sa tête en arrière, contre la camionnette. Un homme s'accroupit face à lui. Il avait un uniforme un peu différent des officiers comme Rikichi. Avec des liserés blancs sur les encolures de la veste et des gants tout aussi blancs. Des sous-fifres de son grand-père.

— Monsieur, le Directeur Kuchiki nous a envoyé pour vous sortir de là et vous empêcher de retourner au Keishicho pour le moment. Nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers l'hôpital pour vous tous.

Kuchiki fronça les sourcils. Un deuxième homme se tenait contre la camionnette, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard sévère, le même uniforme sur les épaules, mais il ne tenait pas à parler. Le troisième devait être le type qui conduisait.

— Qu-quoi ? Le DPM ?

— Affirmatif. Nous avons ordre de nous assurer que vous n'allez pas retourner là-bas, avant qu'il y ait eu une première expertise.

— Mais, que s'est-il passé ?

— Capitaine, votre récent détenu, Bazzard Black, s'est échappé de votre cellule un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout porte à croire qu'un ou plusieurs de vos hommes l'auraient aidé à s'évader.

* * *

* équivalent à un palais de Justice mais il abrite aussi le Ministère de la Justice à Tokyo.


	21. Chapitre 21

_« Hier soir, aux alentours de minuit, le Palais de Justice de Tokyo a explosé, brûlant dans les flammes l'image même de notre système juridique et démocratique… »_

_« C'est toute une Nation qui est en péril, suite à cet attentat. Quant à l'identité du… »_

_« … Nous parlons tour à tour d'accident puis d'explosion préméditée. La certitude maintenant d'une marque terroriste a été revendiquée par le DPM plus tard dans la nuit… »_

_« Au cours de cette nuit, l'avocat de renom, Sosuke Aizen, a été assassiné, laissé piégé horriblement dans le Palais. Il a été impossible de le sauver avant l'explosion. »_

_« Chers auditeurs, Nous ne serions dire avec certitude les motifs de ce groupe de terroristes mais nous serons vos yeux et oreilles pendant toute la durée de l'enquête. »_

_« …Un homme au centre d'un groupe plus étendu et mystérieux… »_

_« Il serait déjà actuellement présent sur le Deep Web avant d'infiltrer peu à peu nos réseaux sociaux, contaminant leurs idées extrémistes dans la tête de nos enfants… »_

_« Une vague de panique a éclaté hier soir dans ce quartier rougi par les flammes. Un effort ambulancier et pompier a été encore insuffisant, provoquant des accidents à plusieurs… »_

_« Un groupe qui pourrait trouver une certaine popularité au sein d'une classe populaire se proclamant rejetée… »_

_« Des manifestations ont eu lieu dans les rues et la police n'a pas pu intervenir, laissant des dizaines d'hommes et femmes soutenir 'ce justicier des temps modernes'… »_

_« Des voitures en feu, des casses sur des avenues commerçantes et touristiques du quartier sont à recenser à la suite de cette nuit de panique. »_

_« Cinq adolescents en état d'ébriété ont été immobilisés dans un parc après avoir fait explosé plus d'une vingtaine de pétards de calibre 3, scandant des propos anarchistes… »_

_« C'est une véritable insécurité qui se déploie sur tout Tokyo depuis les agissements de ce groupe… une ville qui, pourtant, était reconnue à l'échelle mondiale comme l'une des capitales les plus sécurisées de la planète. »_

_« Peur et incompréhension se dessinent sur les visages de tous les témoins de l'attentat. Nous en avons interrogé plusieurs… »_

_« L'identité du meneur ne veut pas nous être encore dévoilée mais il n'en serait pas à son coup d'essai. »_

_« Un nom a été donné de source sûre par un haut membre du DPM : le groupe se nommerait ANARKHEIA. Une consonance grecque qui en revient à l'origine du mot anarchie. Un état absent de pouvoir dominant. Serait-ce son objectif ? Un danger pour notre démocratie ? »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Tokyo_

_Le lendemain_

_9h17_

Ichigo sentit petit à petit quelque chose le tirer des limbes ténébreuses dans lesquelles il était plongé jusqu'alors, si confortablement installé sur le dos, si amnésique de tout ce qui le constituait, si neutre de toutes émotions. Un petit contact qui le tirait du sommeil. La paume d'un pouce caressant le dos de sa main gauche prise entre les doigts de cette main étrangère. Une caresse lente et toujours à la même cadence. Un rythme lent et doux. Comme pour le sortir le plus agréablement du monde des rêves. Tout à coup, cette main étrangère si chaude était devenue le centre névralgique de tout son corps. Il ne posait son attention que sur elle. Une main étrangère ? Non, à en témoigner le parfum qui se dégageait autour de lui, jusqu'à son nez. Une odeur familière. Celle d'un homme. Celle d'un homme qu'il côtoyait de près. Puis, en plus de cette caresse du pouce sur sa main, vinrent se loger des lèvres tout aussi brûlantes sur son front pour un tendre baiser qui s'enflamma de suite. Il ouvrit les yeux.

— Oh… Salut, toi ; fit la voix familière.

Grimmjow. Ensemble. L'ambulance. L'explosion du Palais de Justice. Shiro.

Il s'assit soudain sur son lit, se levant comme un mort-vivant ayant retrouvé un souffle de vie. Grimmjow, qui était assis sur une chaise au bord de son lit, leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et le prit aux épaules en se levant :

— Eh, eh, tout va bien, ça va, on est en sécurité à l'hôpital… ; dit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait.

Mais Ichigo avait des yeux trop écarquillés et un souffle bien rapide pour un réveil.

— Shiro !

— Ichigo, calme-toi, il va bien…

— Où il est ? Où est mon frère ?

— Il est dans la chambre d'à côté mais, écoute-moi Ichigo, écoute-moi… ça va, d'accord ? continua Grimmjow en captant son attention à l'aide de ses deux mains encadrant à présent son visage ; tout va bien, il se repose, et toi aussi tu dois te reposer, tu…

Mais il ne put continuer. Ichigo tira ses mains hors de lui et secoua ses couvertures hors de ses jambes.

— Non, attends, tu ne devrais pas…

Ichigo partait déjà pour la chambre d'à côté :

— Te lever si vite… ; conclut le médecin urgentiste pour lui-même; pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas ?

Grimmjow resta planté un instant avant de se décider d'aller le rejoindre. Il n'avait rien de cassé et, physiquement, il s'était remis de sa course folle de la veille. Ichigo avait sensiblement eu besoin de plus de repos, après toutes ses émotions fortes.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte à grande volée en voyant son frère par la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir et s'engouffra dans la chambre comme on plonge dans l'eau pour aller chercher un trésor au fond du bassin le plus vite possible : là, son frère, inconscient dans son lit. Il le prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras.

— Shiro… Shiro, tu n'as rien… hein ? Tu n'as rien… Tu vas te réveiller… J'ai besoin de toi… Excuse-moi pour tout ce que tu as dû subir… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… ; prit-il le temps de lui dire, entre deux grandes respirations et sanglots.

Le réveil brusque et le retour à la réalité provoqua un nœud dans son estomac et quelques larmes au passage mais il s'essuya bien vite les yeux, alerté par des bruits à l'entrée. Il reconnut Kensei Muguruma qui avait les traits tirés, des cernes visibles. Il venait sans doute de passer la nuit à veiller sur Shiro.

— Toi…

— Kensei, je suis désolé, je…

L'homme se rapprocha de lui précipitamment avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu se relever correctement. Il le prit avec force aux épaules pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le premier mur trouvé. Ichigo se rendit compte de sa force et de sa taille avec stupeur :

— Tu m'as menti ! Il a été enlevé ! Il était en danger de mort !

Le coup de poing sur le nez vint soudainement, sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse s'y attendre.

— Il aurait pu mourir hier dans cette explosion ! Et tu ne m'aurais rien dit !

— Si… je… Je suis désolé, Ken'…

— Et si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps ?! Comment tu as pu croire que tu pouvais tout tenir sur tes épaules ?! Tu aurais dû en parler et…

Kensei avait à nouveau levé sa main, plus pour accompagner son discours de grands gestes que pour laisser encore une fois ses pulsions d'anxiété frapper Ichigo mais Grimmjow apparut soudain pour saisir son poignet et baisser son bras sèchement :

— Moins fort.

Sa voix froide et clinique empêchait à ses injonctions toute riposte.

— On est dans un hôpital. Et il y a un patient qui se repose.

Kensei se renfrogna. Il savait qui était le bleuté, les policiers lui avaient expliqué qu'il était affilié à Ichigo et était aussi une victime. Il se laissa dompter par le regard bleu électrique et préféra se calmer. De toute façon, le mal était fait et Ichigo souffrait sans doute déjà bien assez pour cela.

— Pour votre gouverne, Ichigo ne pouvait pas parler au risque de mettre encore plus en danger Shiro. Alors vous devriez plutôt vous calmer et patienter pour son rétablissement en remerciant Ichigo.

L'argenté baissa les bras et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps que sa tête. Bien vite, il passa une main sur son visage, frottant ses yeux lentement et profondément. Ichigo resta contre le mur, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Grimmjow observait tour à tour les deux hommes. Kensei finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit de Shiro, reprenant sa main. En regardant son amant de ses yeux brillants, il prit une grande respiration et sembla retrouver tout son calme.

— Je… Excuse-moi, Ichi'… Je suis à bout et tu dois l'être aussi… ; dit-il d'une petite voix.

Kensei lui accorda un regard et Ichigo comprit son remord. Il hocha négativement de la tête, comme pour montrer que ce n'était rien, qu'ils pouvaient passer à autre chose. Il comprenait Kensei, il avait été mis dans une situation bien délicate, la nouvelle avait dû le dévaster. Il était devenu la première cible logique d'énervement pour l'amant.

— Veille bien sur mon frère ; fit Ichigo en frottant les cheveux blancs de Shiro avec une délicatesse sans non.

Ichigo s'échappa de la salle. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de son jumeau mais il valait peut-être mieux pour l'instant reprendre ses propres esprits. Il se sentait encore faible sur ses jambes. Il prenait réellement conscience à présent du manque cruel de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé et du peu de fois où il s'était nourri correctement. Si des jumeaux étaient vraiment liés, alors il devrait reprendre des forces pour que son frère se réveille.

— Comment… Comment tu te sens ?

Grimmjow avait suivi Ichigo dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis dos à lui, et le bleuté avait pris soin de contourner le lit pour le rejoindre, caressant son dos tranquillement :

— Vidé…

Grimmjow devait avouer que lui aussi. C'était une sensation étrange que celle d'avoir échappé à la mort. Une sensation qu'il avait voulu oublier depuis cinq ans mais qui renaissait ces derniers temps à cause du retour d'Äs Nödt. Une sorte de vide intérieur, comme si un bout de son âme était resté dans ce périple auquel il avait réchappé. Comme un sentiment de vie lessivée, d'avoir accompli quelque chose de si intense que tout le reste serait fade et que continuer à avancer fatiguait déjà. Comme si une voix intérieure demandait : à quoi bon ?

Grimmjow connaissait donc bien le sous-entendu du mot « vidé » et le ressentait au plus profond de lui. En seule réponse, il prit le menton d'Ichigo et le leva en l'air pour orienter sa bouche vers le haut. Il se baissa ensuite légèrement, courbant son dos, rejoignant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un doux baiser qui dura le temps de redonner de la force à l'homme qu'il aimait. Ichigo accepta sans rechigner et même y répondit, preuve qu'il avait besoin d'attention après toute cette épreuve. Leur regard échangé, une fois le baiser terminé, en dit long sur le sentiment qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Une forte envie de s'attacher à l'autre, de s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

— Mais… soulagé de voir que… personne n'est mort… enfin, sauf cet avocat…

— Äs Nödt nous a mis à l'épreuve encore une fois. Mais, pour Kuchiki aussi.

— C'est de ma faute… Il a profité de ma négligence. Quand Uryû a appelé en panique, c'était Äs Nödt qui lui avait ordonné. Ce type savait que j'allais venir le sauver le plus vite possible, sans réfléchir. Je nous ai mis en danger. Et il a gagné… Il a enlevé Shiro et…

— Shhh… ça va aller, maintenant. Shiro est là, les médecins sont confiants. Il aurait été drogué dans la soirée mais son corps se rétablit bien et il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Il s'est quand même pris une balle et s'est fait enlever… C'est naturel que son corps réclame du repos et lui impose le sommeil.

Ichigo acquiesça en entendant raison. C'était vrai, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, par-dessus le vide et la fatigue, un nouveau sentiment résidait au fond de ses entrailles : une haine sourde et violente envers Äs Nödt.

Grimmjow enchaîna avec un nouveau baiser sur la joue :

— Tu veux venir à la maison ? On pourrait se reposer un peu aujourd'hui… ; proposa-t-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

Ichigo tourna la tête de gauche à droite :

— Non… Je vais rester ici… Je préfère rester près de mon frère. Mais tu… tu devrais rentrer…

Grimmjow comprit aisément ce que cela voulait dire. Ichigo avait besoin de se retrouver tout seul ou avec son frère pour le moment. Il était trop poli pour lui en faire part. Aussi, le bleuté déposa un dernier baiser sur son front :

— Ok, je vais rentrer. De toute façon, j'arrive pas à me reposer dans un hôpital.

Ichigo sourit maigrement et après une dernière caresse sur sa joue, Grimmjow s'écarta et passa prendre sa veste sur le fauteuil près du lit avant de quitter la chambre après un dernier regard entendu. Quand la porte fut fermée, Ichigo tomba sur son lit, sur le flanc. Il aimait sincèrement Grimmjow. Il s'en rendait compte chaque jour. Au départ, c'était un besoin, un réconfort, une bouée de sauvetage. Maintenant, il devenait un sujet essentiel à ses préoccupations, une bienveillante attention qu'il appréciait, un joyau à protéger.

Il se glissa plus confortablement dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il se repose encore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Tokyo_

_Autre étage. Autre chambre._

_10h00._

On avait laissé ouverte la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur le parc de l'hôpital. Il s'en échappait quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux perchés dans les arbres qui chantaient aussi au rythme du vent dans les feuilles. Byakuya Kuchiki s'était adossé à son lit en ayant relevé l'oreiller et restait assis calmement, mains sur ses cuisses enveloppées dans les draps, à regarder par la fenêtre, à la recherche d'un calme rassérénant. Le visage rouge de honte, de colère et de fatigue de la veille était devenu pâle et d'un froid marbre inexpressif.

Une infirmière lui avait proposé de regarder la télévision. Il avait décliné net. Pour ce matin, il rêvait encore d'un calme olympien tout en sachant pertinent que la panique avait pris d'assaut la ville. Les médias avaient dû trouver parti pour avoir des réponses et le Palais de Justice en feu avait dû alerter le Japon entier. Leur travail ne serait que de répandre comme de la poudre la peur et l'incompréhension dans tous les citoyens. En se levant de ce lit, en quittant cette chambre, le capitaine savait qu'il serait exposé, qu'il serait à la une des journaux et qu'on ne dirait pas forcément de bonnes choses à son égard. Il serait mis au-devant de cette affaire et on clamerait des réponses sans qu'il n'en ait la moindre idée. Il devrait reprendre son travail à partir de là, sous la pression des médias, et celle du cabinet d'Aizen qui porterait surement plainte pour la tragédie qui était arrivée alors que l'avocat était sous sa responsabilité.

Trois petits coups à la porte de sa chambre stoppèrent ses pensées. Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander qui était-ce ou un solennel « entrez » que la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Shunsui Kyoraku et son air débonnaire. Il était bien du genre à entrer sans plus de cérémonie.

Remarquant que son sourire n'en provoquait aucun du côté de Byakuya, Shunsui se raffermit et ferma délicatement la porte après lui. Il saisit une chaise un peu plus loin et vint s'asseoir silencieusement au chevet de l'alité.

— Ton grand-père m'a chargé de te souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

— Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Le ton était donné. Le jeune capitaine restait ferme, le dos bien droit dans sa posture, et ne tenait apparemment pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Shunsui expira gravement en s'adossant à sa chaise.

— Alors quoi ? Tu vas tout abandonner pour une erreur ?

— Je n'ai plus de leçon à recevoir. Evidemment que je vais continuer l'enquête. L'arrestation d'Äs Nödt est une priorité pour stopper le mouvement.

— Ah oui ? Et Bazz-B qui s'est échappé ? Et tous les anonymes qui peuvent suivre ce mouvement et foutre la merde dans la ville ?

— Je… ; Byakuya serra les dents ; je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

Shunsui expira à nouveau :

— Pour tout te dire, ton vieux m'a demandé de t'épauler…

— Comment ?!

Cette fois, Byakuya avait tourné la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Shunsui, évaluant le sérieux de cette annonce.

— Du calme, je suis juste là en renfort. De capitaine à capitaine, hein ? D'autant que… le DPM est en pleine inspection en ce moment. Tout le monde finit par se méfier de tout le monde. Cette histoire d'évasion du punk rose, ça n'tourne pas rond…

— Je sais. Il était placé sous la garde de mes hommes.

— Qui en particulier ?

Byakuya hocha la tête :

— Impossible de dire. Il y a avait un roulement toutes les heures.

— Forcément… S'il y a une taupe elle s'est bien cachée… On va travailler là-dessus. Les locaux ont été inspectés, passés au peigne fin mais rien de visible. Et les caméras se sont toutes arrêtées pendant le moment de l'évasion. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à interroger chaque flic et éplucher les dossiers… Tu peux revenir au DPM quand tu…

— Je serai là cette après-midi.

— Quoi ? Tu… tu es sûr que…

— Je vous l'ai dit. Je vais bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Tokyo_

_Milieu d'après-midi_

Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. En fait, il s'était peu reposé. À regarder plusieurs heures le plafond beige de la chambre d'hôpital, à entendre les pas des médecins dans le couloir, des discussions à voix basse entre infirmières et à se retourner dans son lit, il n'avait rien réussi à faire d'autre. Il ne faisait que remuer sans cesse toute cette histoire dans sa tête.

Il sentait en lui une colère de plus en plus forte. Elle semblait se substituer à la peur qu'il avait subie jusque-là. Avant, face à Äs Nödt, il n'aurait pas pu bouger le petit doigt. Il se souvenait encore de la maison délabrée des bas-fonds de Tokyo, quand il avait rencontré Grimmjow. Toute son enfance lui était revenue en pleine face sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il avait suffoqué, il avait tremblé, dans l'incapacité de penser. Mais, depuis l'attentat au Palais de Justice, depuis qu'il comprenait qu'Anarkheia n'était pas seulement une idée, ni que son meneur ne s'acharnait pas que sur lui, la peur avait diminuée au profit d'une haine sous-jacente qui ne cessait de grandir. Äs Nödt ferait autant de mal aux autres. Son frère en était la preuve. Il arriverait à créer autant d'angoisse que lui-même avait pu ressentir enfant, à une échelle bien plus vaste cette fois. Pire encore, il plongerait le pays dans une panique impossible à gérer. Depuis que Grimmjow l'avait poussé à courir, depuis qu'il avait échappé à la mort que causait cette bombe à retardement, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. C'était comme si ses jambes lui demandaient nerveusement de courir, ses mains de saisir, son cerveau d'agir. Vivant, mais inutile. En se mettant à courir pour sortir du Palais, la veille, il avait tourné sa tête. Juste pour voir où en étaient Byakuya et son second. Il avait vu la scène macabre d'un homme crucifié et en sang, accroché en hauteur d' un mur. Cette image lui restait en tête. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. _Il n'avait rien pu faire._

Était-ce en restant dans un lit d'hôpital qu'il changerait les choses ? Non.

En avait-il au moins les capacités ? Sans doute que non. Mais la volonté, oui.

Ne devait-il pas laisser la police s'en charger ? Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il doutait de son efficacité. Depuis l'évasion de Bazz-B, il semblait même que le DPM était infesté de taupes.

Alors que pouvait-il faire ?

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Soudain, un cri stoppa ses pensées et le fit bondir sur son lit. Il reconnut sans aucun doute possible la voix et réagit d'autant plus rapidement. Il sortit de sa chambre. Personne dans le couloir. Il parvint en une seconde à la porte de la chambre de son frère jumeau. Kensei était absent. Shiro avait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras croisés devant son visage, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose qui lui tomberait dessus.

— Shiro !

Ichigo s'assit sur le lit et saisit les bras de son frère qui se débattait en criant. C'était comme s'il ne semblait pas le voir. Il ne criait plus mais semblait serrer ses dents, bloquant certains gémissements de peur qui grondaient en lui.

— Shiro, Shiro… calme-toi… C'est Ichi' ! Það er ég ! Bróðir þinn ! _(C'est moi ! C'est ton frère !)_

Puis, tout à coup, comme sorti d'un rêve, Shiro le saisit aux épaules l'approchant de lui le plus près possible et le fixant avec intérêt :

— Ichi'… Ichi', t'es là... ; soupira-t-il.

— Oui, Shiro. Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu es à l'hôpital. Et Kensei ne devrait pas tarder…

— Ichi… Ichi'… Il n'y a que toi qui…

Shiro semblait chercher ses mots, fermant parfois les yeux, comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose qui était flou dans sa mémoire mais important.

— Shiro, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien ; tenta-t-il de le calmer.

— Ichi'… Non… Tu dois… Tu es le seul qui puisse y aller… Il a dit… Il a dit…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Shiro était-il en train de se souvenir de quelque chose concernant son enlèvement ? Quelque chose que lui aurait dit Äs Nödt et que Shiro avait peur d'oublier ?

— Tu dois y aller… Il va… Il va quitter le pays…

— Q-Quoi ? Tu… Tu parles de…

— Il a réussi à créer la panique… Il va faire ça ailleurs… Il faut l'arrêter maintenant, Ichi'…

— Je vais chercher un flic et…

— Non ! Non… Faut pas leur faire confiance… Il a des espions partout… Ils vous tueront avec Kuchiki.

Shiro reprit son souffle, réfléchissant à toute allure :

— Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant…

Il commençait déjà à fatiguer. Sa tête était plus lourde à tenir. Ses paupières luttaient pour ne pas se fermer.

— « À l'heure où le soleil est en feu… dans la forêt… »


	22. Chapitre 22

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir) :_

_**Trolocat**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre du Palais de Justice que je jugeais important et imposant t'ait plu ! Poursuivons donc avec ce chapitre cette suite qui s'installe. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 22. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

— Shiro… Shiro ! Attends, explique-moi !

— Il va passer par là avant de quitter le Japon… Je l'ai entendu… La forêt… À l'heure d'un soleil en feu…

Shiro répétait cela avec véhémence. Quelle forêt ? En pleine capitale ?

— Je dois prévenir le capitaine et…

— Ichigo.

Shiro semblait extrêmement sérieux. Il devait sans doute mettre toutes ses dernières forces dans ce message, si bien que la poigne de sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir à lui était de plus en plus molle:

— La police ne fera que l'arrêter. Il y aura un autre jugement. Il s'enfuira encore. Il s'en sortira toujours. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, vraiment. Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi.

La solution pouvait paraître évidente. Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien de simple. Ichigo savait de quoi il s'agissait et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le formuler.

— Je peux pas… Je peux pas faire ça, Shiro.

— Tu dois le faire. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire.

Ichigo voulait fuir son frère du regard mais ce dernier n'y tenait pas, tirant ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque. Ils étaient si proches que le murmure de Shiro suffisait à être clairement entendu :

— Ichigo. Ecoute-moi. Trouve-le. Et finis-en avec lui. J'ai un flingue… dans notre ancien appartement. Prends-le et va le retrouver… Prends la voiture de Kensei… C'est ça… Mon flingue… et sa caisse…

Shiro laissa tomber sa main, pris d'un vertige, et sa tête chuta sur l'oreiller.

— Attends, où ça, le retrouver ? Quelle forêt ?

— Ichi'… La forêt… où je t'ai retrouvé la première fois…

Puis, Shiro sembla s'échapper, laissant les médicaments faire effet et son inconscient prendre le pas, le plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve. Ichigo se sentit soudain seul, laissé avec un tas de problème dans les bras. Mais… Toujours avec la même envie… ses jambes de courir, et ses mains de saisir, et son cerveau d'agir.

Agir.

Agir une bonne fois pour toute.

_« Tu dois le faire. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. »_

— Attends, Ichi'… se dit-il pour lui-même Et la police dans tout ça ?

Byakuya lui avait assez répété : il n'était pas compétent, il n'avait pas à faire cela, la justice était menée par la police, il ne devait pas se mettre en danger, il devait communiquer chaque information.

Et mine de rien, le temps passait. Si Shiro avait raison, il s'agissait de la forêt Aokigahara. Et elle était accessible à plus d'une heure de route en voiture. À l'heure où le soleil est en feu ? Le soleil couchant ? Ichigo déglutit.

Le soleil couchant perçant d'un orange foudroyant les sapins de la forêt. La même couleur que sa chevelure d'enfant. Ce soleil qu'il avait tant regardé, debout dans ses bottes en caoutchouc pleine de terre et sa parka jaune déchirée à l'épaule. Immobile dans cette forêt. Et ce brasier odorant au crépitement vibrant entre lui et ce soleil de feu qui jaillissait entre les troncs d'arbres.

Äs Nödt semblait lui donner rendez-vous. Il voulait se rendre là-bas avant de quitter le Japon. Une sorte de nostalgie à laquelle il l'invitait. Ichigo serra les poings. Il était 16h. Il lui restait donc peu de temps.

Il se mit à courir dans l'hôpital, clé de voiture en main. Il savait où avait été placé Byakuya Kuchiki. Il se souvenait du numéro, une infirmière lui avait indiquée plus tôt dans la journée. Mais en arrivant devant la porte, il ne trouva rien. Une chambre vide. Un lit défait et une fenêtre fermée.

— Merde !

Ichigo pesta dans le couloir, à la recherche de solution. Il avait aussi pu entendre des flics passer dans son couloir aujourd'hui, expliquant que le DPM était strictement sécurisé en ce moment et contrôlé de toutes parts, soupçonnant des invasions malveillantes. Il ne pourrait donc pas aller au Keishicho et entrer facilement ni prendre tranquillement rendez-vous avez Byakuya pour lui expliquer la situation. Le temps pressait ! Il redescendit dans sa chambre et prit ses affaires : une veste aux poches remplies. Il trouva dans l'une d'elles son portable. En quittant l'hôpital, il pria pour ne pas tomber sur Kensei et préféra rabattre la capuche de son sweat sur ses cheveux roux.

Le numéro de Kuchiki sonna encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la voiture de Kensei sur le parking.

— _Le numéro que vous cherchez à joindre n'est pas disponible pour le moment…_

— Fais chier…

C'était bien la peine de l'informer quand il se passait quelque chose ! Il laissa un message clair. Le danger imminent. Ce qui allait se passer. Où le trouver. Et la nécessité de ne prendre que des hommes de confiance avec lui pour se retrouver directement sur les lieux.

Une fois l'engin prit en main, il sortit la voiture du parking et prit la première route qu'il trouva. Leur ancien immeuble n'était pas loin. Il y parvint en une dizaine de minutes, mais cela passa comme quelques secondes tant tout semblait se brouiller dans sa tête, comme un écran blanc qui lui faisait perdre tous ses repères.

Il se gara maladroitement et sauta hors de la voiture. Il monta les escaliers en métal rouillé jusqu'à la petite terrasse en rambarde qui enfilait une quinzaine de portes fermées donnant sur les mêmes appartements petits et miteux. Ce fut avec une certaine émotion qu'Ichigo se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son frère avant de devoir le quitter, le soir où tout avait basculé, le soir où Ginjô Kûgo leur avait ordonné de se rendre dans cette maison délabrée des bas-fonds de Tokyo… et qu'il s'était fait lui-même piégé à son propre jeu par Äs Nödt. Shiro avait dû continuer de vivre ici, quoique, connaissant son jumeau et son besoin expansif de sentir une compagnie auprès de lui, il avait dû souvent rejoindre la petite chambre exiguë de Kensei au bar-club. Sans surprise, il retira d'un trou dans le mur derrière le volet un double de clé qu'ils planquaient toujours à ce même endroit et ouvrit silencieusement l'appartement.

Il était pratiquement comme dans son dernier souvenir. Légèrement plus sale, avec une odeur de renfermé. Il fouilla sans cérémonie, sentant le temps filer trop vite. Il n'avait jamais été mis au courant que Shiro avait une arme à feu mais il n'en était pas véritablement surpris. Shiro avait toujours eu plus de conflits que lui. Lui-même s'était battu, certes, mais jamais gratuitement. Shiro semblait, et c'était là une de leur différence majeure, avoir le don pour toujours se fourrer dans les pièges les plus grotesques et en sortir péniblement. Il ne le croyait pas capable de tirer sur quelqu'un, sans doute n'avait-il pas acheté lui-même l'arme, mais cela pouvait rester un moyen de dissuasion comme un autre. Quand il le trouva, au fond de l'armoire, du côté de ses habits, dans une petite boîte noire, il ne fut pas étonné de le voir vide. Plus ou moins adroitement, il le chargea et mit la sécurité avant de le cacher dans une poche de sa veste. Il prit des munitions dans l'autre, sans réfléchir, et sortit de la pièce sans regarder derrière lui.

_16h30. _

Une fois dans la voiture, il n'y avait plus qu'un objectif. Rejoindre la forêt. Et « en finir ». Dieu qu'il avait encore du mal à savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

Mais soudain, alors que les pneus crissaient sous les gravillons de la cour d'immeubles et que le moteur vrombissait en entrant sur une nouvelle route, l'image d'un homme aux cheveux bleus barra ses pensées.

« _Ensemble_. »

Il serra les dents. Oui, Grimmjow avait toujours été là pour lui. Mais il ne savait lui-même pas ce qui l'attendait, comment pouvait-il faire encourir ce risque à l'homme qu'il aimait ? Il voulait le voir vivre. Il voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité. Si cela tournait au cauchemar, il s'en voudrait bien plus loin qu'après la mort. Il ne saurait se pardonner de l'avoir mis en danger. Et puis… Shiro lui avait dit de prendre une arme. Une vraie arme à feu. Cela serait suffisant pour le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Grimmjow, lui, serait à la merci de tout danger.

« _Ensemble_. »

Ichigo ferma un instant les yeux, agita la tête de droite à gauche et finit par taper rageusement sur le volant. Bientôt, il n'arriverait plus à se concentrer sur sa route. Il n'arrêterait pas la voiture. Il n'irait pas le retrouver à la maison de haute sécurité. Mais il devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être voudrait-il venir aussi, mais il passerait par Byakuya pour cela. Ichigo ne prendrait pas le risque de l'inviter à le joindre.

— _Le numéro que vous cherchez à joindre n'est pas disponible pour le moment…_

Il n'avait pas de chance. Ou alors était-ce la plus grande de ses chances car il n'aurait pas à endurer le son de la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait, ni subir sa colère. Mais il devait lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit l'autoroute au même moment.

— _Veuillez laisser un message après le « bip »…_

Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant ses yeux le piquer légèrement.

« Biiip »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une cave humide à l'odeur repoussante. Une obscurité à laquelle les yeux avaient fini par s'habituer. Des silhouettes se détachaient du mur noir de moisissures. Tous assis. Tous attachés. Jambes engourdies. Ventre tenaillé par la faim et la peur. Personne ne bougeait. Les têtes étaient plongées en avant, immobiles, dans une violente torsion du cou. Comme des cadavres, soigneusement rangés les uns à côtés des autres dans une cave. Un bruit dérangeait le silence apparent. Un sifflement rauque et rêche. Dans un rythme rapide et affolé.

Grimmjow comprit soudain que c'était sa respiration qu'il entendait et qui dérangeait la mise en scène. Lui, seul vivant. Dans la cave. Parmi toutes les autres victimes.

Il tourna la tête à gauche à droite et sonda l'obscurité en plissant les yeux, cherchant à distinguer, dans les figures installées plus ou moins proches de lui, une quelconque ressemblance avec son fin et petit ami aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Mais il n'était pas là.

— Non… Non, non…

Grimmjow respirait encore plus fort.

— Ne me laisse pas seul… Me laisse pas…

Soudain, des pas sur le plancher. Au-dessus de sa tête. Un plancher en lattes de bois, si vieilles qu'elles craquaient sous le poids du marcheur. D'étroites rainures entre les planches laissaient tomber de fins traits de lumière orangés dans l'environnement sombre et verdâtre de moisissures qu'était la cave.

Grimmjow se tut. C'était sa voix qui alertait l'homme au-dessus ? Et il se doutait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne valait mieux pas signifier sa présence. Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer. Et pourtant, au même moment, il avait envie de crier, d'appeler son ami à l'aide.

Personne autour de lui n'avait l'air alarmé. Tout le monde avait accepté son destin. Celui de mourir dans cette cave. Mais le bleuté, lui, ne le voulait pas. Non, il voulait vivre. Vivre pour… pour quoi, déjà ?

— Tu as besoin de moi, Grimmjow ?

L'intéressé leva la tête. Debout, face à lui, adossé à une poutre, se tenait Ulquiorra. Son regard était dur. Son visage, plus pâle que d'habitude. Il portait son polo blanc. Sous le cœur, se tenait une immense et informe tâche de sang.

— Tu as besoin de moi ?

Grimmjow le regardait. Son ami. Il était là, face à lui. Si vrai. Si réel. Il le regardait de haut, il avait l'air si sérieux et grave. Mais, au moins, il était là.

— Ulqui'… Ulquiorra… Aide-moi… Il faut qu'on parte d'ici…

— Il faut que _tu_ partes d'ici, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté resta bouche-bée.

— Non… Je veux partir avec toi… Ulquiorra…

— Non, Grimm'. Dans cette histoire-là, tu es le seul à t'en tirer.

Le bleuté tourna la tête de gauche à droite en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Son cœur s'affolait déjà et ses yeux se mouillaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

— Non… Non… Reste avec moi…

— Grimmjow.

La voix était dure. Forte. Grimmjow eut soudain peur qu'elle ait alerté le marcheur, à l'étage. Et, en effet, on l'entendait marcher, comme impatient de venir dans la cave, d'ouvrir la porte au-dessus de l'escalier et de faire entrer soudainement toute la lumière orange et jaune dans la cave, les aveuglant tous.

En une seconde Ulquiorra fut juste en face de lui, debout, alors que lui était assis, entre ses jambes croisées, et prit d'une main ses cheveux bleus, tirant dessus avec force pour obliger sa tête à se relever afin de croiser son regard.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te sortir d'ici.

Sur ce, Grimmjow voulut lui dire qu'il était attaché, comme les autres. Que c'était Ulquiorra qui avait trouvé la pointe tranchante pour couper la corde. Qu'il fallait qu'il lui redonne l'outil ou le détache immédiatement. Mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Ulquiorra reprit pourtant, comme s'il avait entendu toutes ses pensées :

— Il n'y a que toi qui te retiens à cet endroit sinistre.

Le brun le lâcha et s'écarta légèrement, laissant le soin au bleuté de découvrir, en baissant ses yeux, que ses bras n'étaient plus dans son dos mais sur le devant, entre ses jambes, immobiles, et que la corde n'entourait plus ses poignets. Il la tenait par contre fermement entre ses doigts comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser par terre.

Soudain, les pas à l'étage se firent plus forts.

— Sors de là, Grimm'. Il n'y a rien de bon pour toi dans cette cave.

Mais quand le bleuté voulut répondre, redressant la tête, Ulquiorra n'était plus là. Il s'était comme évaporé dans les ténèbres, faisant retrouver à la pièce son silence macabre. Un silence trompé par le pas lourd et énervé de la personne qui s'empressait à l'étage. Grimmjow se releva, très lentement, l'œil fixé sur les rainures du plancher. Les pas bloquaient parfois, l'espace de quelques microsecondes, le passage de la lumière orangée. Il arrivait plus ou moins à distinguer où le marcheur se situait. Et il approchait de plus en plus de la porte de la cave. Grimmjow était debout maintenant, tenant toujours la corde d'une main, s'appuyant sur le mur moisi de l'autre pour trouver son équilibre. Il se sentait épuisé. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune force, que jamais plus ses jambes ne le porteront.

Tout à coup, un rire de fillette s'échappa de la cave, sur le côté droit. Ce côté où, pourtant, le bleuté n'avait remarqué personne. Un endroit rempli de ténèbres où aucune lumière ne passait entre les rainures du plancher.

— Hihi, maman, maman ? Elle va revenir la sorcière ?!

Grimmjow reconnut la phrase. La petite fille du groupe. Mais elle était différente. Elle passa en sautillant devant ses yeux sans le voir pour rejoindre sa mère immobile dans un coin. Le bleuté n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle portait une robe. Et, dans son souvenir, elle n'était pas si joyeuse et enjouée mais ne cessait de sangloter et de supplier sa mère de sortir de la cave.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un bruit de détonation en même temps qu'une forte lumière jaunâtre et orangée fusa de l'ouverture de la porte, tout en haut de l'escalier. Aussitôt, Grimmjow braqua ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Il sentit un corps à ses pieds. La petite fille en robe était allongée et une tache de sang s'agrandissait de plus en plus dans son dos.

Il eut l'impression d'hyperventiler. Il était médecin. Il savait ce que son corps lui disait. Battements plus rapides du cœur. Pouls indistinct. Gorge serrée. Yeux dilatés. Respiration haletante. Perte d'énergie. Il faisait une crise de panique.

Il y eut d'autres détonations et Grimmjow laissa son corps agir sans avoir l'impression de décider, comme s'il le regardait faire. En fait, il recommença la même chose qu'il y a cinq ans. Il posa ses mains contre ses oreilles pour amortir le bruit si violent et terrifiant des détonations. Puis, il se faufila dans un espace plus sombre, à côté de l'escalier et attendit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. L'homme devait descendre pour tuer les autres membres du groupe. Et pendant ce temps, il montrait les marches. Et une dernière balle serait tirée. Mais s'il n'y avait plus Ulquiorra, devait-il la prendre ?

Encore une fois, son corps agit tout seul sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. L'homme descendit. On aurait dit son bourreau du passé. Mais son visage était différent. Bandeau anachronique à l'œil. Cheveux bien plus longs et raides. Des traits plus féminins. Quilge Opie se mêlait dans un étrange brouillard avec Äs Nödt. Mais peu important, il fallait qu'il monte. Il fallait qu'il monte l'escalier pour sortir de cette cabane isolée dans les bois.

Il gravit les marches. Comme la dernière fois. En respirant de manière saccadée. En puisant la force dans un espoir de vie. Et, comme il s'y attendait, peu avant la dernière marche, il y eut une détonation. Un dernier coup de feu. Mais… pourtant… il ne ressentit rien. Il n'avait pas de sang sur le torse. Pas de tâche qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que l'on quittait le monde des vivants. Alors, quand il se retourna, comme quand il s'était retourné cinq ans auparavant, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Ulquiorra. Mais quelqu'un s'était bien pris une balle à sa place. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme plus grand qu'Ulquiorra, à la chevelure rousse. Il était allongé sur les marchés, à plat ventre, visage caché. Une tache rouge sang dans le dos.

— Non… Non, non, non ! Ichigo !

Il voulut s'approcher, agir pour le sauver, le tirer de là. Comme il aurait dû faire avec Ulquiorra. Comme il aurait dû toujours faire. Mais des coups de feu le dissuadèrent. Il recula en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

— Je t'ai dit, Grimmjow. Tu es le seul à t'en tirer, dans cette histoire.

— Non ! Pas Ichigo ! Après toi… Je peux pas… pas ça…

Grimmjow recula jusqu'à frapper son dos contre le mur le plus proche de la baraque, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, ravalant difficilement sa haine en serrant les dents.

— Pas ça… Pas ça…

Mais quand il regarda à nouveau à l'entrée de la cave, Ichigo avait disparu. Et le tueur remontait les escaliers, lentement mais d'un pas puissant et sonore, faisant craquer chacune des marches.

— Grimmjow.

Le bleuté suivit la voix d'Ulquiorra. Il était à la porte d'entrée, bras croisés sur le torse.

— Quitte cette maison et va le sauver si c'est ce que tu veux.

— Mais comment je peux…

— Tu trouveras. Et fais-lui confiance. Tout le monde ne meurt pas autour de toi, Grimmjow. Et tu as le droit d'aimer sans avoir peur de perdre la personne que tu aimes.

Grimmjow suivit le regard d'Ulquiorra qui avait donné un coup de menton pour lui faire aviser sa main droite. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait inconsciemment desserré la main, laissant tomber la corde par terre. Quand il releva la tête, Ulquiorra lui ouvrait la porte. Derrière, l'homme montait les escaliers.

— Quitte cette maison pour de bon, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté avança. Il sentait ses jambes trembler. Il sentait au-dehors l'odeur des pins et de la nuit.

— Reste avec moi ; chuchota-t-il ; Viens, je t'en prie.

— Je serai là quand il faut, Grimm'.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ulquiorra paraissait si déterminé. Il n'y avait plus de doute ni de peur dans son regard.

— Tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde, Grimmjow. Ici, c'est ma place. La tienne est ailleurs, bien plus loin. Pour encore de longues années…

Ulquiorra lui sourit. Un petit sourire dont il avait le secret. Si rare et si fort quand il apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Alors que le bleuté allait poser un pied en dehors de la cabane, il entendit des pas plus clairs derrière lui. Mais le tueur n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était une ombre vibrante de fumée, sans visage distinct et dont la forme semblait se flouter peu à peu.

— Comment savoir où aller ? demanda Grimmjow qui se sentait prêt maintenant à quitter cet endroit.

Ulquiorra tenait la porte d'entrée, et demeurait tout près de lui.

— Il suffit de te forcer…

Son ami le saisit à son tee-shirt, empoignant l'habit à pleine main au niveau du cœur. Il y eut un dernier regard. Grimmjow aurait pu le toucher pour s'assurer de sa présence. Sa main sur lui semblait si réelle.

— … à te réveiller !

Ulquiorra le poussa alors hors de la cabane pour fermer la porte, les séparant violemment alors que la masse informe noire et vibrante s'approchait de plus en plus. Grimmjow eut l'impression de tomber à la renverse et de ne jamais trouver terre. Il plongea dans un abîme venteux et insondable.

Grimmjow surgit dans son lit comme au sortir d'une baignoire remplie d'eau dans laquelle on se serait noyé. Retrouvant avec peine son souffle, il posa instantanément sa main sur son cœur qu'il sentit si rapide à frapper sa poitrine sans demi-mesure. L'endroit exact où Ulquiorra l'avait saisi. C'était sa cicatrice sur son torse qui paraissait rougir et le lançait un peu.

Aussitôt, en se souvenant de l'image d'Ichigo, Grimmjow bondit du lit et attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet.

_16h43. _

_1 appel manqué. _

_1 message vocal._

_Destinateur : Ichigo Kurosaki._

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'horreur infâme de son cauchemar avec l'homme qu'il aimait, étalé à terre après s'être pris une balle, lui revenait comme une nausée. Il mesura ses tremblements pour approcher son téléphone de son oreille.

« Vous avez 1 nouveau message. Aujourd'hui, à 16h32… Bip. »

' _Hm… Hey… Grimm'… Euh, écoute, je… Je te laisse ce message parce que… parce que je pense que c'est important et que… on s'était dit _ensemble_… mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas_ _honorer cette volonté jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux pas te mettre plus en danger… Äs Nödt veut me voir. Une dernière fois. C'est Shiro qui me l'a dit. Au coucher du soleil, dans la forêt Aokigahara. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire hein ? Je pars devant… J'ai… J'ai une arme… Et si ça doit se passer comme ça je… Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, Grimm'… Je n'aurais pas pu te protéger alors je préfère être seul. J'ai… J'ai prévenu Byakuya. Enfin, il ne répond pas au téléphone, j'ai laissé un message. Je me doute que tu voudras venir avec lui. Je sais qu'il faut se méfier des flics, alors, fais gaffe à toi. Et on se retrouve là-bas, hein ? Ça ira… Je… Je te laisse et… je t'aime.'_

Puis il raccrocha. Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la pièce. Son téléphone émit un fin grisonnement avant de s'éteindre complètement. Le bleuté resta dans sa chambre, debout près de son lit, immobile, la main toujours accrochée à son téléphone au niveau de l'oreille, bouche bée.

L'homme qu'il aimait était parti. Pour une destination à plus d'une heure de Tokyo. Pour tuer Äs Nödt. Ou se faire tuer. Comme son cauchemar le prévoyait.

Grimmjow essaya de réfléchir mais c'en était trop pour lui. Il voulait aller le sauver mais, sans arme ni moyen, il n'irait pas très loin pour le protéger de l'ennemi. Aussi devait-il aller trouver Kuchiki et foncer retrouver Ichigo. Il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas à penser. Seule l'action directe et immédiate permettrait de gagner du temps. À partir de maintenant, chaque seconde comptait.

Il enfila son jean et un pull puis une veste par-dessus, prit le minimum d'affaires personnelles, laça habilement des baskets et sortit sans plus attendre en faisant démarrer sa voiture. Il n'avait pas pu l'utiliser depuis plusieurs jours de surveillance intense par les forces armées qui les escortait, Ichigo et lui, partout où il devait aller. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus là. Et Grimmjow devait foncer au DPM.

Dans sa voiture comme dans la rue, tout paraissait très calme. Trop calme. Bien différent de la foule en délire et des groupes de manifestants hurleurs de la nuit dernière. La peur menait à un repli de toute la ville. Et dans sa voiture, excepté le bruit du moteur, il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruit. Il n'entendait même pas sa propre respiration, comme s'il était dans un rêve. Il n'eut soudain plus vraiment l'impression de tenir le volant, ni de réellement voir ses mains dessus ni la route qui se dégageait devant lui. Il aurait dit que tout n'était plus vraiment vrai, qu'il se voyait faire sans agir.

_« Va au commissariat de police. C'est ce dont tu rêvais cette nuit-là… »_

La voix d'Ulquiorra.

— Non, non, t'es dans ma tête ; fit Grimmjow en fermant à moitié les yeux et en passant une main sur son crâne comme pour apaiser la douleur qui apparaissait, ne laissant que la deuxième main sur le volant.

_« Tu rêvais de trouver un flic. Quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider. Alors vas-y… »_

— Arrête de m'parler… Arrête Ulquiorra… je sais tout ça, je sais…

Mais l'injonction était trop triste et désespérée pour véritablement paraître déterminée. Tout à coup, il tourna au dernier moment à un virage qu'il n'avait pas vu et fut étranglé un instant par sa ceinture avant de reprendre le volant à deux mains. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa jambe qui forçait sur l'accélérateur.

_« Va vite trouver de l'aide Grimmjow. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. »_

— J'y vais… J'ai compris. Il faut que… Il faut que je…

Il fonça sur un passage piéton, empêchant un couple de traverser. Il les entendit crier après lui.

« _ Si tu ne vas pas sauver Ichigo… »_

— JE SAIS PUTAIN !

Des klaxons retentirent soudain à ses oreilles. Il avait grillé un feu et freiné un grand coup sur le carrefour, imposant l'arrêt des voitures prioritaires qui s'excitaient à présent pour faire dégager l'obstacle.

— Eh merde…

Il serra les dents et reprit le contrôle de la voiture pour repartir le plus vite possible et ne pas attirer plus que cela l'attention. Le reste du voyage, qui dura une quinzaine de minutes, la voix d'Ulquiorra n'apparut plus et Grimmjow refit face au silence absolu avec plus de soulagement que de crainte.

Il se gara maladroitement sur une rue déserte de la ville, tout près du Keishicho. Le DPM, d'habitude si vivant, paraissait laissé pour compte. Des personnes barraient l'entrée. Tout parut soudain plus louche et le bleuté eut soudain une révélation, comme un rappel de mémoire qui prenait alors tout son sens. D'abord, Ichigo lui avait dit de « se méfier des flics ». Mais plus que cela, la veille, dans l'ambulance, les deux hommes qui travaillaient pour le directeur du DPM, avait clairement fait comprendre que par l'évasion de Bazz-B, les soupçons d'une potentielle taupe dans le DPM devaient être clarifiés par une inspection approfondie. Grimmjow serait donc sans doute boqué à l'entrée. Mais… il y avait urgence. Il devait entrer et trouver Byakuya immédiatement.

Il prit donc un chemin différent qu'il connaissait tout autant. L'arrière du bâtiment était moins connu, c'était une sortie de secours pour la morgue et le département des médecins légistes et des scientifiques en laboratoire. La chance tournait pour lui : personne ne travaillerait aujourd'hui dans ce département. Comme espéré, il n'y avait personne dans les environs et il passa rapidement la porte de secours en composant le code d'entrée. Il trouva son badge dans son portefeuille pour passer la sécurité suivante et entra finalement dans le département. Il longea les couloirs, passa à côté de la morgue –en s'obligeant à ne pas regarder à l'intérieur pour rester concentré- et il passa encore la sécurité inverse pour sortir de cet aile du département.

Une fois de plus, le bleuté fut étonné du calme et de la désertion du lieu. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, comme s'il avait peur que les couloirs ne rétrécissent sur lui ou que le plafond ne lui tombe dessus, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à trottiner, pour avancer plus vite. L'ascenseur marchait. Mais, arrivé à l'étage où travaillaient le capitaine Kuchiki et son équipe, il fut étonné d'un bruit qui semblait retentir d'autant plus fort dans le silence des bureaux. Un bruit qu'il reconnut. Un bruit de frappe. Quelqu'un était en train de battre quelqu'un d'autre.

Au summum du doute et de l'inquiétude, le bleuté –qui déjà ne parvenait pas à réfléchir clairement depuis son réveil- n'attendit pas plus et enjamba les quelques mètres entre l'ascenseur et la première porte de l'étage, le bureau de Kuchiki, en un rien de temps.

Un nouveau bruit retentit quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée, yeux grands ouverts sur la scène qui se découvrit sous lui.

Le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki était méconnaissable. Il était tenu par trois hommes. Un à chaque bras étendu pour l'immobiliser. Un autre relevait sa tête pendante en tirant sur ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Certaines mèches retombaient sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient plissés et une grimace de douleur marquait tous ses traits. Du sang maculait chaque parcelle, de son arcade sourcilière à ses narines jusqu'à sa lèvre explosée. Il ne disait rien, il avait encaissé des coups et tenait maintenant à peine sur ses jambes, risquant de tomber à chaque instant si les trois hommes ne le retenaient pas. Des hommes… en uniformes. Un autre policier au poing fermé était face à Byakuya et se tourna soudainement pour fixer le bleuté qui venait d'entrer et de les interrompre.

L'instant d'après, Grimmjow reçut un violent coup à la nuque et tomba à terre. Tout devint noir.


	23. Chapitre 23

_Yo,_

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Mira:** Je suis contente de te revoir, merci pour ta review ! Tu as bien compris que l'on entrait dans le dernier acte et je suis ravie que le développement de l'histoire et des personnages te plaise. J'espère que cette suite qui concerne grandement Kuchiki te satisfera tout autant ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Trolocat:** "L'enfer" je crois que ça définit bien l'ambiance de ce dernier acte ! Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, merci de ton suivi et de ton engouement ! Ichigo aura besoin de ton soutien, je pense :) Mais d'autres événements arrivent en même temps, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 23. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

_Keishicho_

_Bureau de Byakuya Kuchiki. _

Quand Byakuya Kuchiki avait voulu sortir de l'hôpital, il était d'abord passé par la chambre adjacente à la sienne, celle de Rikichi. Mais il n'avait trouvé qu'un lit vide aux draps déjà ôtés. Une infirmière lui avait appris que le jeune homme était parti bien plus tôt travailler. Sur ce, Byakuya avait rejoint le Keishicho avec un certain soulagement. Si même son second, qui avait vécu les deux nuits les plus terribles de sa carrière – la première nuit fut sans doute celle de la Chambre des Péchés-, souhaitait toujours aller de l'avant, alors tout n'était pas perdu.

Il fallait en effet qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête, qu'il s'investisse assez pour agir efficacement et présenter des résultats concrets à la presse le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur une défaite. Il ne pouvait clairement pas continuer comme ça.

En arrivant au poste de police, il reconnut des gardes à l'entrée et un service de surveillance accru. Le parking était bien plus vide que d'habitude. Sans doute devait-il y avoir beaucoup d'agents sur le terrain avec les perturbations de la veille.

Il passa sans problème les contrôles et entra dans le hall, d'habitude si bruyant en écho par la hauteur de son plafond. Pourtant, en passant les portes, Byakuya ne put que reconnaître un profond et presque étrange silence. Seuls ses souliers sur le marbre résonnaient au rythme de ses pas. Il prit l'ascenseur et fut aussi étonné du peu de personnes présentes à l'étage de son département d'enquête. Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable clarifia la situation : Shunsui lui rappelait qu'il serait toute l'après-midi sur le terrain, près du Palais de Justice en ruine, pour assurer la sécurité. Shunsui avait dû prendre ses hommes, comme Rikichi, par exemple, qui semblait aussi absent. Les personnes restantes travaillaient silencieusement à des rapports. Il tomba sur quelques regards fuyants et des murmures indiscrets à son égard. Puis il s'enferma dans son bureau.

Une petite surprise de mauvais goût l'attendait sur la table de travail. Un journal peu scrupuleux y était posé. La première page le montrait en photo, à genoux en sortant du Palais de Justice qui explosait, avec en gros titre :

"_Le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki : incompétent pour cette mission ?"_

Il jeta le journal à la poubelle avant de s'installer à son fauteuil en soupirant. Il avait l'habitude de certaines piques de collègues peu satisfaits de son arrivée au poste. Pour beaucoup, il était le capitaine pistonné sans grande expérience et bien trop jeune. Nombre de lieutenants, de deux fois son âge, en avaient appelé au scandale à sa nomination. Une tension était toujours distincte dans son équipe et Byakuya se contentait de fermer les yeux et de refermer son cercle à certaines personnes de confiance. Au final, il avait appris à vivre avec ces reproches constants en fond. Ce genre de menaces de jaloux frustrés ne lui faisaient plus rien.

Il regarda en silence son ordinateur encore éteint. Il était motivé mais il était aussi déjà fatigué avant l'heure. En allumant, il verrait une tonne de mails de la part de tous les médias possibles. Il regarda d'abord l'écran du téléphone fixe posé à côté. Trente-six appels manqués. La journée allait être longue.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le portrait rond près de la lampe de bureau. Sa femme était ravissante, comme toujours. L'image sembla lui redonner de l'aplomb. Même si l'enquête retombait à zéro et qu'un lourd travail l'attendait, il ne fallait pas que cela affecte sa motivation.

Mais, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le silence propice à sa concentration prit fin. Il entendit soudain des cris étouffés, des gémissements et des bruits sourds, comme des corps tombant à terre. Il releva la tête et s'immobilisa, écoutant avec attention pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait et anticiper sa réaction. Puis il y eut encore des bruits de lutte. Une attaque ?! Mais, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune alarme, aucun coup de feu !

Byakuya repensa à la fuite de Bazz-B la veille, aidé par de possibles complices parmi son équipe. Cela se pourrait-il qu'ils attaquent ? C'était insensé ! Pas si tôt ! Et pas dans un endroit pareil !

Il s'élança hors de son fauteuil et engloutit les quelques pas entre le bureau et l'entrée en une seconde. Il attrapa son arme dans la poche de sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau. Mais, au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans le hall, il n'eut le temps de voir que des corps d'officiers à terre, inconscients. Puis, soudain, il tomba à la renverse avec une violente douleur au visage.

— Jolie droite, Bazz-B. Vous autres, venez l'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Le temps que Byakuya recouvre ses esprits, la porte du bureau avait déjà été fermée et plusieurs voix d'hommes qu'il connaissait retentissaient ici et là. On le tenait de partout pour le traîner le long de la pièce. Une main le hissa sur son fauteuil en tirant sur ses cheveux et une autre vint l'aider en lui arrachant presque la chemise pour le porter.

— Bien, nous revoilà enfin ensemble, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Il fut enfin temps de regarder, d'affronter la réalité. Car le capitaine le savait, tout basculerait au moment d'ouvrir ses paupières. Mais aucune préparation mentale n'aurait pu empêcher ses muscles de trembler, ses entrailles de se serrer, et son être de se sentir soudain gelé, aussi froid qu'un cadavre alors même que tous ses sens en éveil et son cœur battant faisaient jaillir la vie dans ses veines.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit ce monstre qui avait fini par le hanter : Äs Nödt. Avec cette tunique en soie noire traditionnelle aux allures chinoises qui retombaient comme une robe autour de ses fines cuisses élégamment dessinées par un collant sombre surmonté de bottes en cuir à talon, le meneur d'Anarkheia revêtait une image féminine et assurée. Un délicat maquillage soulignait ses yeux de corbeaux, allongeant et recourbant ses cils. Ses cheveux de jais, enfin, si raides, retombaient au hasard dans son dos ou sur sa poitrine, voguant par-dessus ses bras croisés.

Byakuya revoyait pour la première fois Äs Nödt. Dans cette enquête, il était toujours arrivé _après_, comme à la Chambre des Péchés, pour sauver Ichigo et Grimmjow, et, récemment, au Palais de Justice. Il ne l'avait distingué qu'au travers du regard même de ses victimes. Il l'avait vu en Ichigo, dans sa peur à la moindre évocation de son nom ou dans sa haine après l'enlèvement de son frère jumeau. Äs Nödt provoquait cela chez les humains : la plus intensive émotion que l'on puisse exprimer. Soit la peur. Soit la colère. Rien d'autre. Et ces émotions, Byakuya les avait déjà ressenties des années auparavant.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement _comme avant_, le capitaine devait l'admettre. Là, l'aura qui s'échappait de lui était encore plus meurtrière et terrible. La dernière fois, Äs Nödt n'était qu'un vulgaire criminel. Byakuya se souvenait de son arrestation, immobilisé face contre terre, menotté et jeté dans un fourgon blindé, puis silencieux et aphasique dans sa cellule, et enfin faible, l'air presque mort à son procès, ses yeux ayant perdu leur éclat. Était-ce vraiment lui qu'il avait vu alors, ou était-ce déjà un tour de passe-passe pour tromper tout le monde et préparer son évasion ? Car force était de constater que, face à lui à présent, jamais Byakuya n'aurait pu déceler une quelconque faiblesse en son ennemi.

— Tu vas me faire rougir à me regarder comme ça…

Byakuya aurait voulu bouger, faire en sorte de ne plus regarder cet homme ou cette femme -peu lui importait-, mais on lui tenait furieusement les cheveux pour immobiliser sa tête. La seule personne qu'il pouvait voire, autre qu'Äs Nödt, était ce maudit Bazz-B qui se tenait contre la porte, bras croisés. Il lui souriait avec un air amusé et satisfait. Son regard semblait dire de manière moqueuse : "Je t'avais prévenu !".

Enfin, le capitaine entendit des rires de la part des hommes qui le tenaient. Avec un petit effort, il parvint à distinguer ceux qui le tenaient de chaque côté. Il reconnut les visages. Les uniformes. Des membres de son équipe. Cinq en tout. Certains dont le manque de fidélité ne l'étonnait pas, d'autres qu'il avait à peine remarqués depuis qu'il était capitaine. Mais, même chez les plus âgés, il restait estomaqué de comprendre en cet instant que les valeurs auxquelles ils avaient fait foi en devenant policier ne signifiaient plus rien pour eux et qu'ils étaient passés dans le camp ennemi.

— T'occupes pas d'eux, c'est moi qui t'intéresse, non ?

Äs Nödt souriait diablement en s'approchant dans une démarche féline jusqu'à Byakuya. Lui, était cloué à son fauteuil. Le criminel vint alors avec souplesse passer une jambe au-dessus de lui pour s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il se hissa avec agilité et se retrouva face au capitaine, les jambes croisées. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres un instant.

— Je te l'avoue, j'ai été bien occupée ces derniers temps et cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas observé ; continua-t-il en caressant son visage ; Mais, il n'y a pas à dire, tu es encore mieux en vrai… Le visage si froid et impassible…

Il chuchota en se penchant un peu en avant :

— Ça me donne toujours envie de réchauffer tout ça.

Mais, à peine Byakuya eu-t-il le temps de comprendre le sens caché, qu'un des hommes vint le frapper au visage. C'était le plus vieux, le plus hargneux envers lui :

— Sal'té d'clebs de Kuchiki… Tous des beaux visages de marbre mais des foutues mauviettes…

Il cracha sur lui. Byakuya se sentit humilié.

— Pas de commentaires inutiles ; ordonna Äs Nödt en levant la main ; nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Byakuya desserra enfin les dents. Pas beaucoup de temps ? Que prévoyait-il maintenant ? Et ensuite ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? parvint-il à dire d'une voix assez audible; tout le pays vous recherche et vous… vous venez dans le plus grand commissariat de Tokyo ?

— Mais pas le plus surveillé, je dois dire ; sourit Äs Nödt ; tu excuseras ma sentence critique mais il faut impérativement que papy revoit ses mesures de sécurité parce que là, c'est le comble du ridicule…

Byakuya Kuchiki fit en sorte de ne pas relever l'insolence envers son grand-père. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il devait bien le croire… Comment cette situation avait-elle pu arriver ?

— Qu'est-ce que… vous avez fait ?

— J'ai profité de l'enquête au Palais de Justice pour provoquer une petite erreur de communication. Tout le monde est tellement stressé une fois qu'une jolie bâtisse prend feu que forcément… on baisse sa garde trop facilement. Et pfiout ! Tout le monde a suivi les fausses directives que j'ai données en ton nom. Résultat : la majorité des agents est sur le terrain, actuellement ! Presque plus personne ici ! Ensuite, je n'avais qu'à appeler ma petite escorte et neutraliser la faible sécurité intérieure.

Äs Nödt se mit à rire en gardant la bouche fermée, et en posant sa tête sur sa main, accoudée à une de ses cuisses. Son autre main caressait quelques mèches éparpillées sur le front du capitaine, resté coi par l'explication.

— Excuse-moi pour la petite usurpation d'identité mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu crois que tu vas être traîné dans la boue ? Les médias raffolent des scandales : « Monsieur le capitaine n'avance pas dans son enquête… », « Monsieur le capitaine ne sait pas mener une équipe… », tu imagines ? chantonna-t-il.

Il y eut de nouveaux ricanements de la part des traîtres. Ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne durera plus pour longtemps. Je compte partir.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux en grand. Avait-il bien entendu ? Que voulait dire ce « partir » aussi inattendu qu'incompréhensible ? Quitter Tokyo ? Le pays ? Alors qu'il venait d'initier un mouvement de panique et de rébellion dans toute la ville ?

— Oui, j'entends ton cerveau bouillonner ; sourit Äs Nödt ; tu es beau quand tu réfléchis à toute vitesse comme ça… Tu sais… je ne suis pas un vulgaire terroriste qui se complaît dans la tuerie de masse. Hier, j'ai fait passer un message. Les médias se sont bien chargés de le montrer au monde entier. Maintenant, Anarkheia n'a plus qu'à battre de ses ailes. Anarkheia, c'est tout le monde et personne à la fois, tu l'avais compris n'est-ce pas ?

Äs Nödt pencha lassement sa tête sur sa main, laissant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage. En ce même temps, il descendit sa main sur la gorge de Byakuya pour la serrer lentement. Ce dernier sursauta mais fut bien vite immobilisé par les acharnés sur les côtés.

— Alors, tu vois bien que cette petite enquête ne mène plus à rien… Les purifications vont continuer, venant de toutes parts, et vous ne pourrez rien faire. Ce n'est pas avec ton petit badge de capitaine que tu comptais stopper Anarkheia, hein ? Ou alors… tu voulais m'avoir moi en pensant que tout cela se finirait comme par magie ? Que quand on coupe la tête du berger, le troupeau s'éparpille ?

Il rit un instant, et cela terrifia d'autant plus Byakuya.

— Tu es si naïf, ça me plait. Mais, je crains qu'il n'y ait que moi-même pour me stopper. Et quand je te dis que je pars, je pense que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. C'est une décision importante que j'ai prise, j'espère que tu en as conscience…

Il eut un instant une moue boudeuse et un regard plus sombre avant de retrouver cette étrange jovialité. Il dégagea ses minces jambes pour se remettre debout, tout près de lui :

— Donc ! Je voulais que l'on ait un dernier petit tête-à-tête, toi et moi !

Il glissa son index grand et maigre sur le bois sombre du bureau. Il s'arrêta soudain sur un objet. Un objet qui fit bouillonner de colère Byakuya alors qu'un nouveau coup venait de s'abattre sur lui car il se débattait.

— Il faut que l'on parle, oui… Dans l'intérêt d'Anarkheia, d'ailleurs… Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais en réchapper, tout de même, si ? Je sais tout, _Byakuya Kuchiki_. Et principalement ce qui te concerne…

Äs Nödt prit soudain le petit cadre photo qui trônait sur le bureau. Il regarda la belle Hisana en la sondant de ses fins yeux noirs :

— Ne touchez pas à ça ! hurla Byakuya, hors de lui.

— Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une photo !

Il caressa le portrait délicatement en souriant presque tendrement :

— J'avoue avoir fouiné un peu pour savoir quel genre de femme pouvait te plaire, Byakuya Kuchiki. Et je suis tellement jalouse ! Une si magnifique femme, tu as dû passer de belles années avec elle…

— Tais-toi ! Arrête ça !

Le capitaine s'avança comme pour mordre cette main qui touchait le cadre mais un des policiers tira fermement ses cheveux longs pour le stopper. La réaction fit sourire Äs Nödt :

— Les veufs sont toujours les hommes les plus charmants : ils semblent respecter leur femme défunte au point d'en faire une déesse, c'est si touchant…

Il jeta le cadre sur le bureau et croisa ses bras, l'air indécis :

— Mais, souvent, c'est parce qu'ils ont commis quelque chose qu'ils regrettent…

Byakuya rouvrit les yeux, le cœur plus bondissant encore. Si Äs Nödt était face à lui… S'il parlait au nom d'Anarkheia… Allait-il être le temps de _son_ jugement ?

— De quoi pourrais-tu avoir des remords, Monsieur le capitaine ?

_Pas possible qu'il sache ?... Pas possible…_

Soudain, Äs Nödt vint lui prendre le menton pour relever sa tête, forçant sur sa nuque. Byakuya aperçut son visage tout près, arborant un sourire fier et des yeux plissés, éclatants de charisme et de confiance :

— Tatata… Tu ne pensais tout de même pas être un petit ange, hein ? Comme quoi, l'uniforme ne lave pas les péchés… C'est vrai que l'on pourrait croire, quand on s'appelle Kuchiki, qu'on ne commet aucun écart, mais là…

Äs Nödt grimaça pour faire comprendre qu'il y avait une tache qui encrassait bien la tenue parfaite que Byakuya avait toujours voulu porter… Et qu'il connaissait bien cette tache… Et qu'il voulait le punir pour cela.

Il reprit d'une main le cadre photo et regarda encore une fois le portrait :

— Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, tu le sais sans doute…

Puis Äs se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer d'une voix faussement doucereuse et qui glaça immédiatement le pauvre capitaine de police sur place :

— Et pas qu'à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Byakuya n'eut pas le temps ni l'occasion de réfléchir plus. L'homme qui le tenait à la tête força sur l'arrière de son crâne soudainement et, d'un élan brusque en empoignant ses cheveux, frappa violemment son visage contre le bureau. Le coup fut aussi sec que rapide mais la douleur au front et au nez fut imminente. Byakuya cria et sentit bientôt un écoulement chaud à sa narine.

Désorienté, il entendit le petit rire d'Äs Nödt qui remit le cadre à sa place et claqua dans ses doigts.

— Contre le mur ; ordonna-t-il aux hommes qui maintenaient Byakuya, encore sonné.

Il ne put rien faire contre tant de mains violentes et immenses sur son corps raidi par la peur et la douleur. Pendant ce temps, Äs Nödt faisait claquer ses talons contre le sol en marchant à travers la pièce, bras croisés :

— Remontons le temps de quelques années. Ta femme et toi vivez le parfait amour. Achat d'une maison. Sans doute la volonté d'avoir un enfant et de fonder une famille… Mais le pire que vous pouviez tous les deux craindre va arriver.

Byakuya était adossé au mur, les bras en croix, tenu par ces traîtres de policiers. Le plus baraqué du groupe se tenait face à lui et préparait ses poings. Byakuya voyait la scène arriver clairement. L'homme attendait la permission de le frapper. Un ordre qui viendrait de la conteuse d'histoire qui se promenait, l'air satisfait, dans son bureau :

— Hisana est malheureusement atteinte d'une maladie dégénérative. Vous le saviez tous les deux mais vous aviez voulu tenter votre chance. Voir un peu ce que cela était de vivre une vie sans ce souci. Bien sûr, la maladie a fini par la rattraper.

Äs Nödt s'approcha de l'officier qui venait de se débarrasser de sa chemise pour rester en maillot de corps et qui fixait son ex capitaine avec une fureur et une folie terrifiantes. Il embrassa l'épaule de cette machine de guerre d'un mètre quatre-vingt en chuchotant :

— Tu peux commencer.

Aussitôt, Byakuya reçut un magistral coup de poing en pleine figure et cria comme pour faire mieux passer la douleur. Mais celle-ci s'intensifia à nouveau et son corps entier eut l'impression de subir cette force écrasante. Il lui était impossible de se débattre avec les bras en croix et s'il voulait s'affaisser, on lui mettait des coups dans les genoux pour l'obliger à se redresser.

— Le drame commence ; continua de narrer Äs Nödt ; Elle est la plupart du temps à l'hôpital. Tu fais le double de tes heures au commissariat pour payer les soins. Vous ne vous voyez plus. Et à chaque fois que vous vous rencontrez, cela finit toujours en dispute et en larmes.

Les coups cessèrent soudain. La main fraîche aux doigts fins du terroriste passa sur son visage, offrant un instant de répit au capitaine. Un instant de répit ? Non, par vraiment… Car si la douleur s'apaisait, les mots étaient toujours là, à lui rappeler douloureusement son passé.

— Tu n'arrives plus à suivre… Tu accumules tant de haine et de frayeur… Tu te sens inutile et ça t'énerves à un point qui te dépasse totalement… Et la voir si faible te tourmentes trop…

— Non… non… stop…

— Fais face à ton jugement, Byakuya Kuchiki….

La main fraîche fut retirée. Un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire sembla la déboîter.

— Et un matin…

— Non… non…

— Elle ne se réveille plus, c'est ça ?

— Arrête !

Nouveaux coups. La douleur du cœur dépasse celle du corps mais elle est insoutenable.

— Et toi… ; continua Äs Nödt sans sourire ; Qu'as-tu fait à ce moment-là ?! Au lieu de pleurer ta femme, qu'as-tu fait ?!

Le ton était monté et les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Äs Nödt semblait cette fois en colère. Plus de rire ni de voix doucereuse mais celle grave d'un juge qui clamait les crimes d'un homme à tout l'auditoire.

— Tu aurais dû pleurer plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits… Rassembler la famille, honorer ta femme… Et au lieu de ça… Tu t'es senti si frustré ! Si débordant de hantise pour le monde entier ! La mort de ton épouse ne t'a a nullement ouvert à la sagesse ! Tu avais besoin de balancer ta colère à la figure de quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ferait bien l'affaire ! Et, autant saisir cette opportunité pour calmer ta frustration de mal alpha si imbu de lui-même ! Comme s'appelait-elle déjà ? Cette pauvre aide-soignante sur qui tu es tombé à l'hôpital juste après la nouvelle du décès. Alors que la peau de ton épouse était encore chaude !

Les coups arrivaient en rythme, à chaque fin de phrase comme le tambour solennel d'un soldat qui annonce la mort prochaine par décapitation du criminel après son jugement, sur les planches de la guillotine.

— Une jeune femme innocente… Isane Kotetsu… C'est son nom.

Byakuya pleurait. Il ne s'entendait pas. Il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte car le sang donnait déjà la sensation d'un liquide coulant sur sa figure tuméfiée.

— Un assaut violent. Les coups… Le viol… La peur dans son regard… Et toi… toi qui n'en avais rien à faire ! Qui n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Même pas à ton épouse ! À toi seulement !

Le capitaine hurlait mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait toujours cette douleur dans son cœur. Cette douleur dans son corps. Et la voix d'Äs Nödt qui surpassait tout.

— Et qu'a fait cette pauvre enfant ? Rien… Elle n'a pas pu se défendre… Et elle a eu honte, elle n'a jamais porté plainte… Toi, tu ne t'es jamais dénoncé. Parce qu'un homme qui viole une femme, ça fait tache sur une carrière. Et sur une image de jeune veuf.

Un ultime coup finit de détruire son nez et Byakuya laissa sa tête frapper violemment contre le mur, propulsée par le coup de poing. Puis, soudain, on lâcha ses bras en croix. Byakuya s'effondra au sol, ses mèches retombant sur son front et ses joues collants de sueur, de larmes et de sang. Il entendit à peine les rires des hommes autour de lui.

La main fraîche réapparut sur son visage. Il la laissa balayer les mèches de cheveux et caresser son front comme un prêtre pour un baptême :

— Te voilà lavé de ta faute, Byakuya Kuchiki. Tu es à nouveau pur. Tu ne devais pas vivre avec cela plus longtemps. Sans doute aurais-je dû ordonner un pire châtiment mais que veux-tu… J'ai un faible pour toi et te savoir mort avant de partir ne m'aurait pas enchantée. Et puis… C'est aussi la faute de cette jeune femme car elle n'a pas mené la propre justice à laquelle elle avait entièrement droit. Elle a préféré se suicider… On m'a dit qu'elle avait ce genre de tendances depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas uniquement ta faute, elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de respect pour sa vie. Dommage… Je ne pourrai pas la purifier…

Byakuya avait mal au plus profond de son âme. Il ne sentait plus aucune énergie. Mais, quelque part, il se sentit aussi soulagé. Soulagé d'être vivant pour poursuivre ce terroriste… soulagé peut-être aussi, au fond, inconsciemment, que quelqu'un l'ait frappé pour le crime qu'il avait commis et pour lequel il voulait demander pardon chaque jour, tant à la victime qu'à son épouse qui avait gardé un amour si fidèle et sincère. Mais il était plus facile d'oublier, d'enterrer cela au fond de soi, plutôt que de faire face à la honte de sa vie. Il lui paraissait presque que ce châtiment était juste.

— Enfin, tu n'es peut-être pas encore tout à faire pur…

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux. Äs Nödt avait abandonné sa main de son visage et s'était remis debout en retouchant sa tunique pour la remettre droite ainsi que ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son torse.

— Ces chers messieurs ont eux aussi des problèmes à régler avec toi, je le crains. Pour cette part, je ne m'y connais pas bien assez alors je vais devoir te quitter… mais je leur fais confiance pour exécuter la volonté d'Anarkheia.

Le sang de Byakuya ne fit qu'un tour et soudain il fut remis debout par une force prodigieuse qui arracha légèrement ses vêtements.

— Non ! Non ! Arrêtez !

— Arrêter ? On a aussi notre justice à faire nous ! dit le plus vieux des cinq policiers qui l'entouraient maintenant ; Pour tout ce temps à nous ignorer, à nous donner des tâches ingrates et à nous pourrir la vie continuellement avec votre sale insigne de capitaine ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de ce titre !

Byakuya comprit qu'un nouvel assaut allait commencer. Il regarda Äs Nödt comme un dernier espoir pour s'en sortir. Mais ce dernier approuvait complètement. Il s'approcha une dernière fois de lui.

— Je dois y aller. Ichigo va bientôt venir à moi. Il va vouloir t'appeler mais je crains que tu ne sois indisposé. Alors nous nous rejoindrons seulement tous les deux pour parler un peu.

Il referma les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres, l'espace de deux secondes. Byakuya resta stupéfait et silencieux. Äs Nödt nettoya ensuite le sang sur ses lèvres et finit d'une voix plus douce et distraite :

— Je dois m'en aller maintenant, alors pas la peine de me courir après, cette fuite amoureuse a assez duré… Mais… J'ai vraiment été ravie de te connaître.

Un dernier regard. Un dernier sourire. Presque trop parfaitement exécutés. Presque véridiques.

— Alors adieu, Monsieur le capitaine.

Et il partit avec son bras droit qui n'avait pas bougé. Bazz-B lui lança un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte du bureau. Une seconde plus tard, les coups reprirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Quelques heures plus tard._

_Keishicho. _

Arrivé à l'étage où travaillaient le capitaine Kuchiki et son équipe, Grimmjow fut étonné d'un bruit qui semblait retentir d'autant plus fort dans le silence des bureaux. Il reconnut de suite le phénomène : quelqu'un se faisait frapper. Il ne se donna pas même le temps de voir les quelques corps allongés par terre, contre leur bureau. Il ne pensa qu'à engloutir le plus rapidement possible les quelques mètres entre l'ascenseur et la porte du bureau de Kuchiki car les bruits semblaient venir de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, les yeux grands ouverts sur la scène qui se découvrit sous lui.

Le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki était méconnaissable. Il était tenu par trois hommes. Un à chaque bras pour l'immobiliser. Un autre avait du sang sur la main et relevait la tête pendante du pauvre homme en tirant sur ses longs cheveux d'ébène. La victime faisait peine à voir. Certaines mèches retombaient sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient plissés dans une grimace de douleur. Du sang maculait sa peau, de son arcade sourcilière à ses narines jusqu'à sa lèvre explosée. Il ne disait rien, il avait encaissé des coups et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, risquant de tomber à chaque instant si les trois hommes ne le retenaient pas. Des hommes… en uniformes. Un autre policier au poing fermé était face à Byakuya et se tourna soudainement pour fixer le bleuté qui venait d'entrer et de les interrompre.

L'instant d'après, Grimmjow reçut par derrière un violent coup à la nuque et tomba à terre. Tout devint noir.

— Putain, les mecs, c'est qui ce type aux tifs bleus ? Je m'absente une minute pour aller pisser et faut déjà qu'il y ait une merde ?!

Un homme bedonnant et au nez en fraise se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, sa boucle de ceinture d'une main et une flasque d'alcool dans l'autre.

— Laisse tomber, c'est un des deux connards rescapés, on n'a qu'à s'occuper de lui aussi…

— Attendez… doucement, là. Il nous a rien fait ce type ; éclaira un type un peu moins musclé que les autres.

— Toi, p'tite merde, tu vas pas m'emmerder longtemps ; fit le plus vieux qui envoya un autre coup de pied dans les côtes de Byakuya ; si t'es pas capable de suivre, tu dégages. Cette idée d'Anarkheia c'est une putain d'bonne opportunité pour calmer ses nerfs une bonne fois pour toute. Et Kuchiki va bientôt être qu'une loque. Si j'peux m'défoncer sur une nouvelle proie facile, j'le ferai et tu m'en empêcheras pas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Au même moment_

_Sur la route_

Il allait bientôt arriver. S'il avait vu juste, Äs Nödt y serait. Il devait le tuer là-bas. Là où il avait été abandonné, dans cette forêt sombre et immense dont il ne se souvenait que de l'odeur du bois brûlé et des rayons du soleil couchant perçant les troncs et les feuillages.

Il sortit de l'autoroute sans même décélérer. Il devait se dépêcher pour arriver à temps. Pour le retrouver.

Il profita du peu de monde sur les routes pour appuyer sur la pédale de vitesse avec plus de véhémence encore, dépassant à toute allure un panneau qui indiquait l'arrivée dans quelques kilomètres de la Forêt Aokigahara.


	24. Chapitre 24

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Trolocat** : Et oui, coup dur pour Byakuya ! Merci encore et toujours pour ton suivi et je suis touchée que l'écriture te plaise. Allons voir maintenant ce que deviennent Grimmjow et Ichigo ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 24. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Grimmjow tomba rudement la tête la première par terre, ainsi attaché à la chaise par les poignets et les chevilles. Il aurait espéré que l'assise qui l'emprisonnait céderait sous le poids mais il n'en fut rien et le haut du dossier en bois sembla vouloir lui briser la nuque quand il buta le menton par terre sans aucune réception possible. Il aurait voulu crier mais un bâillon lui fatiguait les mâchoires et allait presque renfoncer sa langue au fond de la gorge. Il gémit de douleur, tant par sa chute que par le coup de pied dans les côtes qu'il venait de prendre et qui avait fait valser la chaise.

— Eh merde ! Je pète le feu, moi ! Ramassez-le, j'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Il est encore plus drôle que Kuchiki !

Le dit capitaine était aussi attaché à une chaise mais sans bâillon. Pour cause, il n'allait pas faire grand bruit, il était évanoui depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Les hommes s'étaient alors mis à battre Grimmjow à la place. Le bleuté avait vu le capitaine, en sang, fermer ses yeux en larmes cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son visage humide et tuméfié.

Ils avaient été emmenés ailleurs. Les bourreaux avaient préféré continuer à un étage plus discret où ils s'assuraient de ne pas être gênés par quiconque : la réserve d'archives. Une salle sombre et silencieuse, où l'écho des coups résonnait entre les murs de béton blanc et les rangées de classeurs en fer qui encadraient tout l'espace. Ils les avaient installés à des chaises pour s'assurer de les avoir bien à disposition sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

— Vas-y, cogne-le, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

Grimmjow tenta de hurler quand on attrapa la chaise pour le redresser brusquement mais cela n'eut aucun effet et il reçut une nouvelle droite en pleine mâchoire qui le fit suffoquer et réduisit au silence toute sa véhémence criarde.

— Si c'est ça Anarkheia, je pourrais faire ça toute la journée ! J'ai une de ces pressions à purger, c'est si satisfaisant !

Les autres rires et tournèrent autour de Grimmjow pour lui tirer les cheveux, lui enfoncer le poing dans le ventre ou le gifler au visage. Le bleuté n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé.

Au début, il avait été plus que décontenancé. Le DPM déserté. Les bruits de coup. Et en acteurs principaux : des hommes en uniforme de police en train de frapper leur propre capitaine et s'en donner à cœur joie. Mais il avait rapidement compris. Äs Nödt était forcément passé par là. Il l'avait peut-être même manqué de peu. Pas étonnant que Byakuya ne répondait pas au téléphone. Pas étonnant qu'Ichigo lui avait dit de se méfier de la police. Certains avaient trahi leur serment sous l'influence d'Anarkheia. Mais, visiblement, le message d'une paix par la purification de ses péchés ne les avait pas plus atteints. Ils semblaient avoir interprété le message d'Äs Nödt sous l'angle qu'ils préféraient : un mélange de haine et de violence gratuite qu'ils cherchaient à vouloir assouvir sur quelconques victimes choisies au hasard, comme lui en cet instant.

Cette histoire le faisait enrager. Sans compter qu'il perdait du temps pour chercher Ichigo. Mais c'était sans doute fait exprès. Äs Nödt aurait parié qu'Ichigo partirait seul le rejoindre et il avait déjà prévu de s'en prendre à Kuchiki pour le stopper, si l'explosion au Palais de Justice ne l'avait déjà pas fait plus tôt.

— Ahah ! Regarde comme tu l'achèves ! Il arrive même plus à crier !

En effet, Grimmjow remarqua que sa voix s'éteignait peu à peu. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. La douleur était bien là, lancinante, présente dans chaque parcelle de son corps pris par surprise entre les mains violentes et robustes de ses hommes. Pourtant, il commençait à avoir l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Un coup ou deux, peu importait, il ne verrait bientôt plus la différence.

Il voulut se ressaisir mais un nouveau coup de poing en pleine mâchoire tua de plein fouet cette envie. Son bâillon sortit de sa bouche dans l'action et le morceau de tissu resta autour de son cou .

— _Tu vas te laisser faire, c'est ça ?_

Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux, frappé par la voix familière qu'il entendit soudain, bien différente de celles de ses bourreaux. Il vit alors, comme un brouillard sous l'écran humide qui emplissait son regard, au fond de la pièce, une fine silhouette plus petite et sombre que ses ravisseurs. Ulquiorra.

Le bleuté ravala un gémissement et plissa les yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer. Il avait l'impression que tout le quittait à chaque coup qu'il recevait, que son courage s'évanouissait peu à peu comme sa volonté et ses espoirs. Ulquiorra venait l'accuser de cela.

— J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi… ; murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Le bourreau échauffé conserva son poing en l'air sans l'abattre, soudainement interloqué. Il saisit sa victime par sa chevelure bleue, tirant violemment pour lui faire redresser la tête et découvrir son visage marqué par la douleur :

— Qu'est-ce tu racontes, toi, maintenant ?!

Grimmjow ne répondit pas mais conserva un regard sévère vers un point, au fond de la salle: là où la silhouette fantomatique, dans l'ombre de la pièce, le regardait sans bouger. Le bourreau, offensé de ne pas être la marque d'attention, empoigna ses cheveux pour le balancer avec la chaise de toute ses forces sur le côté afin qu'il s'écrase à nouveau par terre.

— Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, c'est ça ?! renchérit-il en envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow cracha du sang en toussant, manquant de s'étouffer.

— Laisse tomber, il délire. Comme l'autre orangé, il est pas net. C'est ça de s'en sortir vivant de l'assaut d'Anarkheia ; expliqua le plus vieux qui restait les bras croisés.

Grimmjow vit la silhouette d'Ulquiorra s'approcher un peu de lui et pencher sa tête sur le côté. Il semblait se moquer de lui. Existait-il ou non ?

— Tch. Pauvre taré.

Le bourreau enchaîna un autre coup.

— Passe la boisson, il me donne soif, ce con.

Un autre, qui continuait sans cesse de boire et de rire, se sentit pris sur le fait et balaya sa bouche d'un revers de manche pour effacer la trace d'alcool qui humidifiait ses lèvres. Puis, il passa la flasque qu'il tenait.

Grimmjow, de son côté, avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il vit néanmoins l'ombre ondulante d'Ulquiorra se mouvoir jusqu'à lui sans que personne ne le remarque. Il tira sur ses liens, essayant de bouger légèrement son buste pour tourner plus facilement la tête et le voir de plus près. Il se tenait debout, à quelques centimètres de lui. L'image se fit plus nette : ses jambes courtes et fines dans un pantalon noir, l'éternelle tache de sang sur son polo blanc et sa chevelure noir corbeau toujours indisciplinée. Son visage était très pâle et ses yeux verts semblaient sonder son âme profondément.

— _Je suppose que tu as besoin de mon aide…_

Le bleuté en aurait pleuré plus encore. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Que ce cauchemar cesse. Ichigo si loin de lui et en danger. Äs Nödt dans la nature. Un centre de police désert et personne pour venir les aider. Des policiers traîtres qui le battaient. Son seul espoir, Byakuya Kuchiki, en sang et inconscient sur une chaise.

— Je t'en supplie… Il faut… aller aider Ichi'... ; parvint à dire Grimmjow dans un souffle.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ulquiorra. Ces yeux verts semblèrent briller encore plus. Grimmjow ne sut pas pourquoi il lui souriait, s'il avait compris ce qu'il disait, s'il pouvait bien y faire quelque chose. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. S'il se mettait à parler à un fantôme, à une pure projection de son esprit, c'était donc qu'il était bel et bien fini et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Pourtant, au même moment, à cet instant précis, une alarme se déclencha.

— Putain d'merde, c'est quoi ça encore ?!

Le plus énergique avait du mal à rester en place et se mit à tourner en boucle dans la salle. Le plus vieux décroisa les bras et alla jeter un coup d'œil à un coin de la pièce. L'alarme incendie se déclenchait dans tout l'établissement et faisait clignoter en rouge un voyant au plafond.

— Fais chier, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

— On devrait partir !

— Ouais, ça craint de rester ici ! Les hauts gradés vont être mis au courant et vont rappliquer !

— Mais pourquoi elle sonne, cette foutue alarme, déjà ?! cria le plus énergique pour couvrir le bruit.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Abruti ! fit le plus vieux, visiblement énervé ; on dégage de là, maintenant et on poursuit le plan ! À l'aéroport et on s'arrache de cette ville de merde !

— Et… et eux ? fit le plus alcoolisé en hoquetant, montrant du doigt le capitaine inconscient penché sur sa chaise et le bleuté à terre.

— On les bute ?!

— Non ! Bougre d'idiot. On sera poursuivi moins longtemps pour quelques gifles ! Ils clamseront peut-être d'eux-mêmes avec ce qu'on leur a mis. Allez, on dégage ! Par l'issue de secours !

Grimmjow vit les hommes quitter la salle des archives sans un seul regard, sans les détacher, sans même leur dire un dernier mot. Ils avaient comme plan de quitter la ville… voire même le pays… Sans doute Äs Nödt leur avait-il fabriqué un adéquat ticket de sortie après leurs méfaits.

Il essaya de se mouvoir avec la chaise, aplati contre terre, pour se tourner vers le capitaine. On ne voyait plus son visage. Seuls ses longs cheveux pendaient dans le vide, son corps affaissé sur la chaise, les mains attachées au dossier, les chevilles aux pieds. Grimmjow donna un bref coup de pied à la chaise mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

— Kuchiki !

Il l'avait vu en sang. Avait-il succombé ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire… Il avait besoin de lui !

— Kuchiki… Eh merde !

Grimmjow frotta son front contre le sol, prenant une profonde inspiration en serrant les dents. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Le temps passait. Et si Ichigo avait déjà trouvé Äs Nödt ? Et s'ils s'étaient affrontés et qu'Ichigo avait été tué ? Et si, à l'heure même où il se sentait partir, son amant avait déjà quitté ce monde ?

— _Tu ne comptes pas te laisser mourir comme ça, j'espère…_

En soulevant un peu son regard, il tomba sur Ulquiorra, accroupi près de sa tête, les mains sur les genoux. C'était un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ? Le pur fruit de son imagination ? Mais… était-ce lui qui venait de le sauver avec cette alarme ? Ou était-ce juste… une coïncidence ?

— _Ce n'est pas ici que tu dois mourir._

— Je suis… fatigué…

— _Il te manque juste de l'espoir et du courage…_

Grimmjow aurait pu avoir un rire cynique s'il était dans une meilleure posture mais ce n'était véritablement pas le cas et, à souffrir autant, il ne ressentait maintenant plus qu'une profonde fatigue mêlée de haine. Il était attaché. Il était blessé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps pour sauver Ichigo. Et Byakuya…

Grimmjow regarda Ulquiorra. Le voyait-il seulement ? Qu'était-il en train de vivre ? Et que voulait-il dire ?

— _Je crois que cette fois, tu vas vraiment avoir besoin de mon aide. _

Aussitôt, il vit son ami se relever avec grâce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et se glissa dans l'embrasure laissée par les policiers après lui avoir glissé un dernier regard entendu.

— Attend… Attend ! Ulquiorra !

Soudain, il ne sentit plus sa présence. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une fumée dont on ne voyait plus les vapeurs. Comme un brouillard dissipé et une impression de contact perdu.

— Non… non, non ! Ulquiorra ! Me laisse pas !

Sans lui et avec un capitaine évanoui, il devenait vraiment seul. Seul, attaché et blessé, dans une salle des derniers étages les plus profonds d'un DPM désert. Il devenait comme un fossile, coincé dans un espace-temps, laissé à l'abandon pour des milliers d'années à venir.

— Reviens ! Reste avec moi ! Ulquiorra ! hurla-t-il en y mettant toutes ses forces, couvrant largement le bruit de l'alarme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Soleil couchant_

_Forêt Aokigahara_

— Z'êtes sûr qu'vous voulez entrer là-dedans à cette heure-ci, m'sieur ?

On aurait dit que le garde-forestier ne voulait pas le laisser avancer. Il le bloquait sur le parking à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'était pas forcément plus grand ni plus fort que lui mais son aspect rude et plus ancien donnait raison à Ichigo de ne pas en finir de manière impolie. Néanmoins, ses nerfs étaient à vifs depuis sa sortie de Tokyo. Il opta donc pour une troisième solution : une voix froide correspondant assez fidèlement à l'état de sérieux et de gravité dans lequel il se trouvait, coupant ainsi court à la conversation:

— Oui et je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide pour m'y retrouver. Je passe maintenant.

Il crut bon de le prévenir pour ne pas qu'il s'insurge de la main qu'il posa sur son épaule pour l'écarter de son chemin et poursuivre sa route vers l'entrée de la forêt. Il crut qu'il en avait fini mais le gare-forestier lui lança, de sa voie bourrue et rauque :

— Faut pas en finir comme ça m'sieur. C'est pas mes affaires mais… il y a toujours un soleil les lendemains de pluie.

Sur cette note presque poétique, Ichigo acquiesça, faisant mine de remercier ses paroles et s'en alla définitivement.

Le garde-forestier faisait référence, il le savait, à la forêt elle-même et à l'image populaire qui s'était faite d'elle en quelques dizaines d'années : la forêt Aokigahara était appelée « la forêt des suicides ». Et encore aujourd'hui, de discrètes personnes désespérées venaient là à la tombée de la nuit pour en finir avec leur vie de la manière qu'il trouvait la plus appropriée. Ichigo était au courant de cela. Quand il l'avait appris, plus jeune, il en avait été terrifié. Le nom de la forêt résonnait en lui comme l'endroit où il avait été retrouvé plus jeune par la police suite à la disparition d'Äs Nödt qu'il appelait encore Ana. Mais y attribuer une telle connotation lui avait fait encore plus froid dans le dos alors qu'il se souvenait de l'effroi qu'il avait eu à se retrouver seul dans cette forêt, séparé de tous, abandonné, laissé pour compte à errer comme un fantôme. S'il n'avait pas été retrouvé, que serait-il devenu ?

Ichigo balaya l'image de son enfance de sa tête. Depuis qu'il revenait dans cette forêt, depuis même qu'Äs Nödt l'avait retrouvé, ses souvenirs d'antan étaient bien trop présents dans son esprit et sonnaient à chaque fois comme des avertissements. Il ne devait plus trembler. Il n'y avait pas de fantôme dans cette forêt. Mais c'était exactement ce que le meneur d'Anarkheia voulait qu'il ressente.

Il s'aventura un peu plus dans la forêt. Les feuilles mêlées à la terre et aux cailloux crissaient sous chacun de ses pas. Il fallait qu'il reste prudent. Il n'avait pas plus d'information sur l'apparition d'Äs Nödt dans cette forêt. Où serait-il ? Pour quoi faire ? Serait-il seul ou accompagné ?

Äs Nödt le retrouverait où ils s'étaient laissés douze ans auparavant. Cependant, il fallait pour Ichigo resituer un lieu dont l'image demeurait profondément enfouie dans sa mémoire. Heureusement, il s'était toujours souvenu de cette voiture de police dans laquelle il avait attendu, enfant, après avoir été retrouvé. Les équipes s'étaient attelées à éteindre le feu, établir la scène de crime et avaient voulu fouiller un peu plus la forêt pour retrouver Äs Nödt, en vain. Pour Ichigo, l'attente avait été insupportable. Seul dans la voiture de police, enroulé dans une couverture de survie, il avait regardé pendant de longues minutes le panneau en bois à l'entrée du parking : NS65 était peint en blanc dessus. Ce souvenir avait émergé dans la mémoire d'Ichigo quand il était encore au volant. Il avait ainsi pu savoir quelle entrée de la forêt choisir. Quant à l'endroit exact… il fallait qu'il retrouve cet endroit qui hantait ses rêves.

Il sentit le poids du revolver dans sa poche de veste. Il avait l'impression de pencher sur le côté en marchant tellement l'arme lui paraissait lourde.

Il avait eu le temps d'y songer pendant le trajet et rien ne lui semblait plus évident et utile à faire. En tuant Äs Nödt, il stopperait la propagation déjà commencée d'une véritable et dangereuse manière de penser. Si ce groupe s'incarnait réellement, que resterait-il de la justice d'un Etat ? De la sécurité d'une population ? Tout finirait-il dans le chaos d'une justice par soi, sanglante et impulsive ?

Et, de manière plus personnelle, Äs Nödt était sans doute la personne qu'il haïssait le plus et qu'il craignait aussi tout autant. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Il avait tué ses parents. Il l'avait enlevé. Il avait hanté sa vie, comme une ombre qu'il traînait depuis toujours. Il avait blessé son frère et son amant. Il avait tué de manière si passionnelle, si sensationnelle, pour être vu, craint, admiré, suivi.

Il lui paraissait maintenant qu'Äs Nödt était plus qu'une personne ; une sorte d'entité incarnant un violent déséquilibre dans tout ce qu'on connaissait, dans tout ce en quoi on pouvait croire. Un déséquilibre si dangereusement provoqué qu'on ne pouvait qu'être terrifié à l'issue d'un tel bouleversement. L'apogée d'Anarkheia signifierait sans doute la fin de tout.

Et son frère lui avait ordonné de prendre cette arme pour arrêter tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Keishicho_

_Au même moment_

L'alarme l'avait profondément interloqué. Le bruit tonitruant avait résonné dans tout l'étage du DPM et avait mis un terme au profond silence mortifère dans lequel il était plongé. Mais depuis deux secondes, il tendait encore plus l'oreille. Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un hurlement. Fruit de son imagination ?... Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il écoutait chaque bruit, tapi dans sa cachette, à épier le moindre mouvement, le moindre chuchotement. Que se passait-il ? Pouvait-il seulement faire quelque chose ? Lui, le petit et faible Rikichi… le garçon toujours dans le dos de Byakuya pour éviter d'avoir trop de choses à faire.

À l'assaut des policiers – ces brutes épaisses qu'il détestait d'ordinaire – il avait compris que quelque chose de grave se passait. Une petite mutinerie gréviste contre le capitaine sonnait faux. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cela devait être bien plus gros. Aussi, quand il avait entendu la clique crier, tout renverser, détruire dans le hall principal qui menait au bureau de Byakuya et assommer les rares personnes qui étaient là, il était resté figé où il était, dans la salle de repos au fond du couloir.

Il revenait du terrain. Au Palais du Justice, tout le DPM semblait s'être déplacé, à la grande surprise de Kyoraku qui conduisait l'opération. Mais cela était bien tombé : des mouvements de foules avaient demandé un contrôle assidu et des méfaits avaient éclaté aux quatre coins de la ville, obligeant de petites unités à se déplacer. L'ex capitaine du DPM lui avait ordonné de se retirer et d'aller trouver Kuchiki qui devait sortir de l'hôpital et qui irait sans doute au Keishicho.

Rikichi était arrivé avant lui. Aussi, avait-il pris la liberté de flâner un peu dans les bureaux, aux étages supérieurs. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le DPM si vide. Ensuite, il avait décidé de retourner à son pallier pour boire un café dans la salle de repos. Il n'avait pas vérifié si son capitaine était arrivé au préalable. Puis, alors même que la cafetière venait de se taire, tirant sur le dernier grain de la dosette de café, le groupe d'hommes était arrivé en criant et en cognant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

Terrifié, il n'avait pas réussi à bouger. Pourquoi des policiers faisaient-ils tout ça ? Surtout, que pouvait-il leur dire, lui, qui était le « bleu raté » sorti par miracle de l'Académie ? Ces hommes-là s'étaient habitués à le traiter de moins que rien et à se moquer de lui dans son dos, du moment que Byakuya n'était pas trop prêt. Son grade de second sonnait comme « le chouchou » pour eux et ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Alors, il était resté figé. Il n'avait pas agi. Il n'avait même pas son arme ni son téléphone, laissés sur son bureau personnel ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Et comment leur faire face ?! Contre des montagnes de muscles enragées comme celles-ci, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

Il avait préféré se cacher. Dans un casier en fer laissé vide, parmi les autres dans lesquels on avait l'habitude de poser des effets personnels. C'était une grande armoire rectangulaire. Il entrait aisément son petit corps frêle à l'intérieur en se courbant comme dans un œuf.

Se cacher et attendre que cela passe. Peut-être… élaborer un plan ? Il ne savait pas vraiment où les hommes se trouvaient car depuis la salle de repos on ne voyait rien, ni combien ils étaient ni ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. Et si c'était un groupe entier de tout le DPM qui renversait l'ordre établi ? Et si c'était des traîtres ? À leur arrivée, Rikichi les avait très clairement entendus insulter leur capitaine. Et s'il l'avait manqué de peu et qu'il se trouvait déjà dans son bureau ?

Il n'était pas parvenu à agir. Il avait tremblé tout du long. Puis, il avait entendu l'ascenseur sonner. Des pas lourds. Une porte s'ouvrir– celle du bureau du capitaine ? et encore un grand remue-ménage difficilement compréhensible. Puis un temps interminable avant d'entendre à nouveau des bruits de portes, de l'agitation, et l'ascenseur sonner à nouveau. Puis plus rien. Comme si les voix paraissant si proches s'étaient éteintes peu à peu. Il avait cru perdre l'ouïe pendant un moment tellement il était étrange de ne plus rien entendre. L'alarme incendie l'avait réveillé de sa léthargie et il s'était tapé la tête contre la hauteur du casier dans son sursaut.

Il devait y aller.

Il devait sortir de sa cachette et agir comme un vrai policier.

Avec courage et détermination.

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte du casier pour jeter un œil. L'alarme incendie n'était pas le seul fait marquant et étrange : la lumière était éteinte comme si les plombs avaient sauté. C'était la fin d'après-midi mais les derniers rayons du soleil ne pénétraient pas complètement dans l'étage, bloqués par les stores descendus à chaque fenêtre. Malgré cette semi obscurité, Rikichi ne vit personne dans la salle de repos.

Il prit son courage à demain et sortit du casier, grimaçant au moment d'étirer son corps laissé trop longtemps recroquevillé. Heureusement, c'était dans cette pièce que se trouvait le boîtier contrôlant l'alarme incendie de l'étage. Il brillait et clignotait rouge. Rikichi trouva rapidement une chaise sur laquelle monter pour atteindre le dispositif et éteindre l'alarme le plus rapidement possible tant le bruit était insupportable.

Tout devint calme.

Un calme mortuaire.

Rikichi trembla en redescendant à terre. Il n'y avait plus de lumière. L'étage était désert et silencieux. Même sa respiration lui paraissait trop forte.

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Il devait agir avec autant de courage que son capitaine qu'il admirait tant. Et s'il était en danger, il devait le sauver maintenant. Et ne plus jamais avoir peur.

Il sortit de la salle de repos avec prudence et à pas légers. En longeant le couloir, il aperçut peu à peu le hall central de l'étage. Pas un homme ni une femme debout. Les bureaux assiégés, sans-dessus dessous. Des corps à terre. Et parmi eux…

— Mademoiselle Kuchiki !

La jeune sœur du capitaine était allongée à terre et bougeait légèrement, se réveillant peu à peu. Rikichi s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se réveiller et à s'asseoir. La jeune policière passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, massant son crâne qui avait dû être assez fortement frappé pour la tenir évanouie autant de temps.

— Ah, ma tête… ça fait mal…

— Je… Je vais appeler une ambulance et…et !

— Aaah, chut, tais-toi, ça me fait encore plus mal…

Le jeune Rikichi ne pipa pas un mot de plus et rougit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, honteux d'avoir gêné la sœur du capitaine qui souffrait sans doute d'une migraine carabinée.

— Ça va aller, je vais bien, Rikichi…

Il resta un instant bouche-bée. Elle se souvenait de lui ? De son nom ? Une joie le brûla à l'intérieur.

— Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-elle, l'air confus en regardant autour d'elle ; Où est tout le monde ? Et la lumière ?

— Les plombs ont dû sauter en même temps que l'alarme incendie qui s'est déclenchée. Mais… il ne semble pas y avoir de feu… Je crois plutôt que ce sont ces hommes qui sont arrivés et qui…

Soudain, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond, le diable au corps :

— Où sont ces traîtres ?! Et le capitaine, où est-il ?!

Elle le regarda avec sévérité :

— Réponds !

— Je… Je ne sais pas… J'étais caché… Et… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

— Une trahison, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ; murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même ; pour faire payer à mon frère l'honneur d'être capitaine ! Ça ne semblait pas leur convenir à ses idiots. Du moins, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre avant que l'on ne m'assomme…

— Mais… Mais, alors il est là ?!

Les deux se regardèrent et se précipitèrent en un éclair à la porte du bureau. Ils l'ouvrirent à la volée. Mais il n'y avait personne. Une table laissée en bazar. Des chaises par terre.

— Il est là… Il est forcément là ; se persuada Rukia.

— Les officiers ont dû partir au moment de l'alarme… S'ils sont des traîtres comme vous avez dit, ils se sont sans doute enfuis. Ce serait trop dangereux de rester ici, si quelqu'un les surprenait. Ils seraient immédiatement jugés sur place. Ils ont dû quitter à la hâte le DPM pour ne pas se faire prendre.

La policière le regarda avec intérêt en pliant les yeux :

— Bien vu.

Cela fit bien évidemment rougir le plus jeune.

— Mais il reste encore à trouver où est mon… je veux dire, le capitaine. Et je sens que le temps presse.

Les deux longeaient le hall en regardant partout autour d'eux, le moindre indice, la moindre trace, le moindre message laissé par les ravisseurs ou leur capitaine lui-même. Mais rien n'indiquait où il se trouvait. Et l'établissement était assez grand pour ne pas le trouver à deux avant la fin de la journée.

— On doit demander de l'aide, tout de suite. Ne serait-ce que pour les personnes blessées ici… Il faut que tout le monde revienne au DPM, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ; expliqua la jeune femme.

— Moi aussi… Et si…

Rikichi réfléchissait à toute vitesse, s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles, le regard perdu dans le vide à ses pieds :

— Et si cette trahison était l'œuvre d'Anarkheia ? Je veux dire… par rapport à hier… tout ce qui s'est passé… C'est comme si tout allait trop ensemble pour n'être qu'une coïncidence…

Rukia serra ses poings et se sentit pâlir. Une sueur froide longea son dos. Elle avait bien appris ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec le Palais de Justice en feu. Elle avait tellement craint pour la vie de son frère qu'elle avait veillé à l'hôpital pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle savait aussi la méthode d'Anarkheia : la punition de crimes pour une société plus pure. Et l'image de l'avocat Aizen qui s'était dessinée dans son esprit à la lecture du rapport –pendu en croix et la langue coupée- lui revint à l'esprit.

Et si son frère était la prochaine victime ?

D'un seul regard avec le second, elle sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose au même instant.

— Je… j'appelle le capitaine Kyoraku… Il va venir nous aider… ; bafouilla-t-elle en tentant de se rassurer tout en décrochant le téléphone fixe au premier bureau qu'elle trouva ; on va commencer à le chercher… Il est… Il est forcément là…

Rikichi acquiesça et s'avança un peu plus loin dans le hall, laissant Rukia communiquer avec Kyoraku. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Il arriva à son bureau et saisit son portable ainsi que son arme. Il aurait dû agir plus tôt. Ne pas se cacher. Affronter ses hommes, même s'ils étaient plus grands et plus costauds que lui, même si Äs Nödt chapotait toute l'opération. Il aurait peut-être pu changer quelque chose à la situation. Maintenant, il craignait pour la vie de son capitaine et se sentait coupable.

— Il est forcément là… ; se murmura-t-il pour lui-même en plongeant son regard autour de lui ; Il est forcément là…

Soudain, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ni comment, son regard se posa sur la porte fermée des escaliers de secours. Soit il permettait de monter aux étages des départements suivants, soit il descendait au service des archives. Un souffle sembla le pousser en avant. Cette porte l'hypnotisait. Il n'entendait même plus la voix de Rukia au téléphone. Il était focalisé sur cette porte à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Il avait l'impression, au plus profond de lui, qu'il fallait passer par là.

Et alors qu'il regardait cette porte sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait, à cet instant précis, tout sembla prendre une tournure des plus étranges et Rikichi se sentit observé. La porte des escaliers de secours, cette porte qu'il regardait attentivement, s'ouvrit soudain d'elle-même. Comme si une brise venait la pousser lentement, elle joua sur ses gonds en une lente lamentation et finit de s'écarter complètement, dévoilant ainsi les premières marches descendantes de l'escalier.

Rikichi réprima un frisson et sursauta soudain quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Mais ce n'était que Rukia qui le regardait d'un air étrange, avec ses beaux et grands yeux noirs.

— Tout va bien Rikichi ?

— Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle Kuchiki… Là… La porte… ; bégaya-t-il en pointant la dite porte de secours d'un doigt tremblant.

Rukia regarda dans l'horizon indiquée et parut soudain aussi interdite que lui. Décidément, rien ne semblait aller dans le sens habituel des choses :

— Pourquoi la porte de secours est ouverte… alors qu'elle se bloque toute seule ?

C'était en effet une porte qu'on ouvrait en abaissant un lourd battant horizontal. Une fois ouverte, la porte était trop lourde et finissait par se refermer toute seule. Rikichi y avait aussi pensé en la voyant parfaitement ouverte et à présent immobile. Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

— C'est… C'est peut-être ; tenta-t-il sans grand espoir ; l'alarme incendie qui l'a automatiquement déverrouillée… ça se pourrait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mh… Ou alors ce sont les traîtres qui sont passés par là et la porte est restée étrangement ouverte. On devait y aller. Le capitaine Kyoraku sera là d'ici dix minutes.

Rikichi eut du mal à ravaler sa salive et à acquiescer de cet impératif. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup, hein ?

Il la suivit pour faire disparaître rapidement les dix mètres qui les séparaient de la porte. Il voulait bien croire que les ravisseurs du capitaine étaient passés par là, pour une raison encore inconnue, mais il avait bel et bien vu la porte s'ouvrir tout seule… dans une pièce dépourvue de courant d'air. Avec cette maudite impression d'être sans cesse épié. Mais peut-être que son imagination débordait comme ses hallucinations auditives à force de rester plongé dans sa cachette et de tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Son esprit était fatigué d'avoir peur.

Quand ils franchirent le pas de la porte et se retrouvèrent face à l'escalier gris en colimaçon, ils ne surent pas quoi faire. Monter ou descendre ?

Encore une fois, Rikichi sentit très clairement un souffle passer par ses oreilles et le pousser en avant vers la descente, s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité plus forte des escaliers.

— Il faut descendre ; dirent-il en même temps.

Rukia et Rikichi se regardèrent, surpris. Ils faisaient la même taille et n'eurent aucun mal à plonger leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Ils semblaient dire « Moi aussi, je l'ai ressenti. » à son partenaire. Rikichi voulut paraître courageux –ou gentleman- et se força à ouvrir la marche en descendant les premières marches.

Rukia le retint en lui prenant la main. Rikichi s'empourpra aussitôt et espéra que l'obscurité cacherait son visage. Il la regarda. Elle le lâcha :

— On devrait avancer armes en main… On ne sait jamais…

Rikichi acquiesça vivement. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était rassuré de porter son arme à bout de bras ou plus angoissé à l'idée d'avoir peut-être besoin de tirer.

Ils descendirent silencieusement, bras tendus, viseurs des revolvers pointés vers le bas. La porte des archives leur apparut. D'ordinaire, ce service n'avait jamais eu une allure très vivante, accueillante ni chaleureuse. Mais à ce moment-là, sans lumière ni bruit alentour, l'image de cette porte était plus affreuse et effrayante encore.

De manière académique et studieuse, ils se mirent de part et d'autre de la porte en préparant leurs armes, ne se perdant pas du regard. « À trois… » put lire Rikichi sur les lèvres de Rukia. Il la fixa en train de compter, trouvant que le décompte allait bien trop vite et en ne sachant pas comment se préparer à ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement voir à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Au dernier chiffre, les deux s'élancèrent sur la porte à double-battant pour pousser d'une épaule et braquer un point au hasard en pénétrant dans la pièce. Quand ils virent un peu mieux ce qui se présentait à eux, ils se figèrent un instant.

Un homme assis à une chaise, les bras dans le dos. Un autre à terre, sur le flanc, la chaise collée à lui. De longs cheveux noirs pour le premier. Une allure bleutée pour le second. Rikichi les reconnut immédiatement mais Rukia le devança dans sa surprise, plus orientée sur son frère :

— Byakuya !

— Jaggerjack !

Ils rangèrent leurs armes après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se précipitèrent sur les deux pauvres hommes pour les détacher. Rukia défaisait les liens de son frère mais comprit immédiatement qu'il était inconscient. Elle se posta alors face à lui et souleva sa tête. Elle se sentit soudain tremblante. Sa voix avait du mal à sortir de sa gorge serrée et demeurait chevrotante :

— Non… Byakuya… Réponds-moi… Oh non…

Il n'était pas mort. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer un mince filet d'air. Mais il paraissait profondément inconscient, ne répondant à aucune stimulation.

Rikichi, lui, défit les liens de Grimmjow pour le libérer de cette chaise qui lui tordait les bras et les épaules. Il vit l'homme s'aplatir à terre en retrouvant l'usage de son corps. Il serrait un poing en se cachant le visage dans son bras.

— Eh merde… j'peux pas… j'peux pas…

— M-Monsieur Jaggerjack ?

Soudain, il arrêta de marmonner et planta ses yeux bleus électriques sur lui, le faisant frissonner. Jamais Rikichi n'avait vu d'yeux pareils le fixer aussi intensément. Il y avait dans son regard un sentiment fort de haine mêlé d'un profond désarroi, si bien que Rikichi se demanda comment on pouvait ressentir autant d'émotions en même temps.

— Il faut aller le chercher…

Grimmjow se levait peu à peu, gardant encore un genou à terre en serrant les dents.

— Attendez, attendez ! Vous êtes blessé ! Il faut que…

Le bleuté passa une main sur sa tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne saignait pas. Il se diagnostiqua une fêlure aux côtes et des contusions sur le flanc et aux épaules. Sa fatigue avait disparue avec l'adrénaline et l'espoir retrouvé. Il avait mal mais il devait continuer.

— Ça ira. Il faut que je sauve Ichigo…

Rikichi ouvrit les yeux en grand :

— Monsieur Kurosaki est en danger ?

— Mais évidemment ! cria presque Grimmjow avant de se rendre compte que ça le faisait mal aux côtes ; On a assez perdu de temps.

— Attendez.

La voix féminine les stoppa tous les deux. Le bleuté, enfin debout, se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'il reconnut rapidement comme la sœur de Kuchiki. Elle leur avait montré à Ichigo et lui la maison de haute sécurité.

— Vous avez été attaqué. On ne sait pas où sont vos assaillants. Et c'est de quelque chose de grave dont il s'agit ! Mon fr… Le capitaine est grièvement blessé ! Le capitaine Kyoraku ne va pas tarder et on ne devrait pas prendre de décision à la légère sans lui !

Face à l'assurance de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la personnalité de Byakuya, Grimmjow se garda de lui répondre. En plus, elle avait raison. Il avait envie de sauver Ichigo, oui. Mais il n'avait aucun plan. Si un flic gradé arrivait, il le prendrait avec lui pour aller chercher Ichigo armé.

Il s'approcha donc de Kuchiki lentement. Rukia, au départ interloquée, le laissa faire en voyant ses gestes à l'intonation tout à fait professionnelle. Grimmjow passa deux doigts sur le cou du capitaine en comptant dans sa tête, jetant un regard à sa montre. Puis il regarda ses yeux en soulevant les paupières, tâta son crâne agilement, passa à ses vertèbres, puis ses épaules –l'une était démise- et descendit aux côtes –deux sans doute fracturées- avant d'arriver au ventre, tâtant avec douceur mais fermeté cette partie pour s'assurer qu'aucune hémorragie interne n'avait lieu en vérifiant au niveau de sa bouche.

— Il est dans le coma et a plusieurs blessures sévères. Mais il n'est pas en danger de mort ; conclut-il cliniquement.

Rukia acquiesça, reconnaissante et légèrement gênée de s'être emportée envers lui alors qu'il venait de lui rendre service.

— Nous… Nous devrions monter si nous ne voulons pas manquer le capitaine Kyoraku !

Ils s'exécutèrent avec lenteur. Grimmjow, en tête, se tenait à la rampe pour monter les escaliers, prudent quant à l'état de son corps mais déterminé à quitter cet endroit infernal et sombre. Rukia et Rikichi portaient de part et d'autre leur capitaine mais étaient tous deux assez petits pour le soutenir aisément. Sur les dernières marches, le bleuté les aida. Ils l'assirent sur le siège le plus proche dans le hall principal.

Rikichi indiqua les vestiaires à Grimmjow à sa demande. L'homme s'y rendit pour asperger son visage et ses cheveux d'eau, essuyant par-là la sueur et le sang accumulés. Il trouva dans une petite étagère un tee-shirt blanc qu'un policier mettait généralement sous sa chemise de costume. Il se changea et reprit enfin son souffle.

Soudain, il entendit de l'agitation dans le hall et une voix grave s'élever. Il rejoignit la salle principale.

Kyoraku était là. Il le devina tout de suite à sa corpulence massive et à son aura imposante. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais, en imaginant l'ancien capitaine du DPM et le sauveur d'Ichigo, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Dans son long manteau beige, ses cheveux bruns bouclés attachés lâchement en une queue de cheval et sa barbe de trois jours, il était la figure de proue d'une équipe entière de policiers et d'infirmiers qui le suivirent dans le hall, se précipitant de suite sur les quelques rescapés de la pièce qui avaient été lourdement assommées.

— Mademoiselle Kuchiki ? présuma-t-il avec justesse en voyant une petite femme s'approcher ; Au rapport.

— Oui, monsieur. Après votre appel, le second Rikichi et moi-même avons pris la décision d'avancer les recherches. Nous avons trouvé le capitaine Kuchiki ainsi que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un ancien témoin des agissements d'Anarkheia qui accompagnait l'enquête, dans la salle des archives. Ils ont été gravement attaqués par la bande présumée d'officiers de police en mutinerie. Ces derniers auraient fui l'établissement quand une alarme incendie s'est déclenchée.

— Une alarme incendie ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Mais, aucun feu ni danger de ce genre ne semble s'être déclaré car seule l'alarme s'est enclenchée : les portes coupe-feux ne se sont pas fermées et les douches ne se sont pas allumées.

— Bien…

— Ils veulent quitter la ville ; s'exprima soudain Grimmjow pour entrer dans le champ de vision du capitaine ; ils partaient pour rejoindre l'aéroport, je les ai entendus.

Shunsui Kyoraku sembla l'observer sévèrement. Le bleuté crut le prendre pour une offense mais comprit que ce n'était pas cela : il le regardait plutôt avec étonnement. Il était vrai qu'il s'en sortait mieux que Byakuya. Il avait été chanceux. Si l'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée, il cracherait encore du sang sous les coups de ces ordures.

— L'aéroport ?

— Je ne sais pas lequel…

— Très bien. Je vais prévenir mes hommes pour qu'ils s'en chargent.

Il prit son portable et passa un rapide coup de fil. Pendant ce temps, une civière arriva pour Byakuya et deux ambulanciers le déposèrent dessus le plus délicatement possible. Rukia semblait vouloir l'accompagner.

Grimmjow serra les poings. Ce n'était pas tout. Ça ne pouvait pas être tout.

— S'il vous plaît. Écoutez-moi ; dit-il en s'accrochant au bras de Shunsui.

Ce dernier, qui rangeait son portable dans sa poche intérieure de veste, sembla un instant circonspect.

— Äs Nödt a tout prévu pour rencontrer Ichigo seul avec lui. Il compte ensuite quitter le pays et l'on perdrait alors sa trace. Il faut l'arrêter maintenant et aller sauver Ichigo !

— Ichigo… Kurosaki… ?

— Exactement. Le même que vous avez sauvé quand il s'agissait encore d'un môme. Il est en danger, il faut aller l'aider !

— Attendez… Mais où est-il censé être ?

— Dans la forêt Aokigahara.

Shunsui parut surpris et en même temps attristé :

— Alors, nous ne pouvons rien faire. S'il est parti avant, il est déjà loin et…

— Vous comptez l'abandonner ?!

— Non, bien sûr, mais de là à dire que nous allons le sauver… je suis pragmatique, jeune homme.

— Pragmatique ? Vous lâchez l'affaire !

Shunsui attira soudain le bleuté à lui en tirant sur le col de son nouvel habit :

— J'ai tout autant envie que toi d'attraper ce salaud, voire même plus que toi. Mais si tu me dis qu'il est censé disparaître dans la soirée, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on le retrouve à temps.

— Ichigo a pour projet de le tuer.

Shunsui marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pour lui, Ichigo était encore le petit garçon rouquin, orphelin et perdu. Comment pouvait-il suivre un tel but ?

— Mais si ça se passe mal… ou si…

Grimmjow ne voulait pas dire l'option qui le hantait à chaque minute : et si Ichigo mourrait ce soir ?

— On doit y aller. Il faut y aller. Il faut lui faire confiance et aller lui prêter main forte !

Shunsui sentait la poigne du bleuté sur son bras et la rage d'agir dans sa voix. Son lien avec Ichigo était particulier, c'était évident.

— Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais la volonté d'Ichigo était d'affronter seul son ennemi. Quand nous interviendrons, si nous partons à cette heure, tout sera déjà fini. Et je ne peux pas te garantir l'issue de ce combat, Äs Nödt comme Ichigo sont imprévisibles.

Grimmjow baissa la tête. Il serrait toujours le bras de Shunsui comme s'il tenait à une bouée, noyé en pleine mer. Les mots étaient durs à entendre. Une longue distance, quelques heures de décalage et tout était fini. Grimmjow s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour Ichigo, de ne pas le supporter, l'aider, le réconforter. Mais c'était sa volonté. Il devait s'y plier et arriver en retard. Mais arriver quand même.

— Il faut partir. Il faut partir maintenant, je vous dis…

Shunsui soupira une première fois.

— Le trajet se compte en heures.

— Alors il ne faut plus perdre de temps bêtement !

Shunsui soupira une seconde fois et plongea son regard dans celui de Grimmjow. Il avait envie de sauver ce gamin, c'était certain. Et la détermination de Grimmjow lui rappelait ses jeunes années. En y réfléchissant, si l'on savait qu'Äs Nödt n'était pas à Tokyo, cela ne servait à rien d'y rester. Sa place était au plus près possible du criminel à rechercher ou de la victime à sauver.

— Bien, allons-y. Je suppose que, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais sauver ce garçon dans cette forêt. Vous… vous sentez en mesure de me suivre ?

Grimmjow sentait encore son corps tout endolori et fatigué par ses émotions violentes. Mais, c'était l'adrénaline qui parlait pour lui :

— Je viens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Forêt Aokigahara_

Ichigo s'était arrêté dans la forêt. Le silence l'avait envahi, parfois brusqué par le mouvement lointain d'un animal ou de la brise soulevant les feuilles. Il ne savait plus où il était et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il était arrivé. Le soleil orangé l'envahissait complètement, faisant flamboyer ses cheveux et briller son visage. Les rayons transperçaient un creux entre deux troncs d'arbres morts. Ils avaient séché et s'étaient tellement raidis qu'ils paraissaient bien plus frêles et fins que d'autres. Par-delà, s'étendait une clairière remplie de feuilles mortes, de buissons pourpres et de branches entrelacées de ronces. Le lieu avait changé mais il sembla résonner en lui comme s'il était dans un rêve. Il était arrivé.

Il resta donc planté là, se laissant envahir par toutes sortes d'émotions et de souvenirs, le regard perdu dans le soleil du soir qui creusait sa place dans les arbres. Il ne sut pas combien de temps se passa, ni même s'il n'était pas en train de rêver quand il entendit une voix grave et familière :

— Bienvenue, Ichigo.

Il se retourna précipitamment et faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Äs Nödt était là. Il portait un pantalon de camouflage et un col roulé noir qui moulait sa fine taille. Ses cheveux avaient été redressés en une queue de cheval, laissant apercevoir clairement son visage d'albâtre et ses yeux noirs en amandes.

Ichigo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, l'ennemi était clairement identifié. Il saisit son arme dans sa poche, enleva le cran de sûreté, poussa son bras en avant sans grande assurance et appuya sur la gâchette.

Le coup partit dans une explosion qui rappela celle du Palais de Justice. Après un si grand temps passé dans le silence de ses pensées, le bruit de détonation souleva violemment son cœur et le fit trembler de toutes parts. Il fut aussi surpris du ressort de l'arme qui le poussa en arrière avec la pression de la balle tirée. Il recula d'un pas avant de se prendre le pied dans une racine et tomba à la renverse. Il lâcha son arme dans sa chute et elle atterrit un peu plus loin par terre, encore fumante.

Ichigo eut l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux en cherchant son ennemi du regard. Les avait-il fermés en tirant ? Dans tous les cas, il avait été bien trop pressé et angoissé pour songer à réellement viser. Äs Nödt était toujours debout, souriant, et un tronc d'arbre à deux mètres de lui fumait. Un trou profond dans l'écorce marquait l'empreinte de la balle.

— Très bien, Ichi', très bien ! applaudit Äs Nödt un instant ; mais tu pouvais aussi simplement me saluer comme je l'ai fait !

Son étrange bienveillance et sa voix toujours mielleuse et faussement gentille firent tiquer Ichigo qui se redressa sur ses coudes. Sa colère commençait à réapparaître en lui, même s'il se sentait encore trop étourdi et apeuré pour tirer à nouveau.

— Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là pour moi, Ichigo. Vraiment. J'étais sûr que ton frère jumeau saurait t'aiguiller. C'est le destin qui t'a mené jusque-là… jusqu'à ce souvenir… pour que l'on se retrouve une dernière fois.

Ichigo ressentit soudain en lui la peur d'un stratège qui avait oublié de prévoir quelque chose d'important dans son plan : si lui avait une arme, qu'en était-il d'Äs Nödt ?

Il se redressa pleinement en récupérant son arme sans pour autant tirer. Il regarda son ennemi. Pas d'arme en vue ni de holster. Et pas d'acolyte dans les parages.

— Tu cherches mon bras droit ? Je t'assure que Bazz-B n'est pas là. Nous nous sommes quittés. Il part rejoindre la Russie dans un bateau clandestin qui ne va pas tarder à prendre le large. Nous voilà donc tous les deux car j'ai pu constater que tu n'avais pas pris la peine de venir accompagné.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela avec autant d'assurance ? Le suivait-il depuis son entrée dans la forêt ?

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

— J'avais besoin de te voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Et… je supposais qu'après tout ce temps, tu pourrais choisir pour moi ma destination.

— Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Äs Nödt voulut marcher un peu autour de lui. Mais Ichigo ne se ferait pas berner facilement. Il marcha en sens inverse et tous deux finirent par tourner en cercle.

— Ou tu me tues ici ou je pars rejoindre mon acolyte pour poursuivre l'Œuvre d'Anarkheia.

Quoi ? Le tuer ? Äs Nödt s'attendait à ce qu'il tente de le tuer ?

— Ichigo, pourquoi ce regard effrayé ? On dirait que je t'impressionne encore trop… on se connaît depuis si longtemps pourtant…

— Non… je… tu peux pas savoir ce que je veux… tu peux pas…

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est évident ? sourit Äs Nödt voyons, petit, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Si tu es là ce soir, c'est parce que je le voulais.

— Non ! Je l'ai décidé ! Je suis là parce que je l'ai décidé !

— Tu es là parce que tu ressens de la haine envers moi. Et c'est moi-même qui l'ai provoquée. Depuis le départ. Jusqu'à te prendre ton frère. Le retrouver t'a fait comprendre à quel point tu tenais à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe ce qu'il t'aurait dit, tu aurais obéi à la lettre. Et Shiro est trop combatif pour être sage. J'ai donc décidé de lui faire entendre un message et il a, comme prévu, jugé bon de te le faire parvenir. J'avais conçu cette petite devinette pour que toi seul la comprennes, pour que tu te sentes vraiment concerné. Et… c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? Tu as voulu venir me retrouver, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais être le seul à le faire. Et tu ne voulais pas mêler Grimmjow à cela. Je pensais que tu allais être assez sage pour communiquer à la police ton départ aussi ai-je pris quelques dispositions… Et te voilà, comme prévu, rien que toi, et seul, armé comme je le pensais, essayant de trouver en toi la force de me tuer.

Ichigo sentait cette haine qu'évoquait Äs Nödt faire bondir son cœur et se noyer dans chaque veine de son corps. Il avait raison. Il avait encore raison. Et il détestait qu'il puisse avoir raison. Qu'il puisse autant le devancer.

— Je te déteste… ; dit-il d'une voix sourde qui avait du mal à sortir de sa gorge serrée ; Je te hais… Je te hais…

— Je le sais, Ichigo. Et tu as raison. Tu te sens un devoir à accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, fais-le.

Ichigo sentait son arme lourde dans sa main moite et encore tremblante. Il voulait tirer. Un tir pourrait tout arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Un tir pour tout arrêter, pour tout oublier, pour tout annihiler.

— Fais-le, Ichigo, n'aie plus peur…

Plus peur ? C'est ce qu'il voulait oui. Mais il était submergé par cette émotion. Et par la colère. Il le haïssait. Et il haïssait encore plus le fait de ne rien pouvoir décidé. Äs Nödt était là parce qu'il le voulait. C'était son plan. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit armé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le tue car il était prêt à mourir de sa main.

— Pourquoi… mourir ? demanda Ichigo.

— Anarkheia purifie l'acte criminel. Je ne ferai pas exception. C'est à toi d'expier mes péchés. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Le seul ? Parce qu'il avait plus souffert que les autres ? Parce qu'il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps ?

— Si je dois te tuer, je me fiche de tout ça…

— C'est ce que tu crois, petit Ichigo. Mais tu accomplis parfaitement ton devoir en le faisant. Tu incarnes aussi bien que moi Anarkheia.

— NON !

Ichigo recula, stoppant leur marche respective en fermant les yeux et en passant ses mains –dont l'une tenait l'arme- dans ses cheveux. L'air prostré, il tentait de réfléchir mais son cerveau bouillonnait, son être n'était mené que par les émotions qui avaient depuis longtemps endormi toute raison.

— Non, non, non… Je serai pas ton jouet… Je serai pas ta marionnette…

_Pas comme avant. Pas comme quand j'étais enfant._

— Ichigo… ; commença plus calmement Äs Nödt ; ne te fais pas plus de mal…

— Non ! Stop ! À chaque fois que tu parles, c'est pour tromper tout le monde, c'est pour ordonner tout ce que tu veux ! Je veux plus t'écouter ! Je ne veux plus faire ça ! Je ne serai pas… Je ne serai pas… ton jouet…

Un seul tir. Et tout serait fini. Mais s'il lui tirait dessus… Serait-ce la fin de tout ? La peur, la haine, les cauchemars ? Et allait-il s'abaisser à son ordre ? Allait-il accomplir son plan ?

Un seul tir. Et tout serait fini.

Il regarda son arme au bout de sa main. Si lourde et imposante. Elle tenait la mort en elle, enfermée dans quelques billes de plomb qui supprimeraient toute vie sur son passage. Une toute petite balle de métal pour en finir avec tout ça.

Et pour en finir avec son contrôle.

— Un seul tir… un seul tir…

— Ichigo, écoute-moi…

Ichigo leva sa main. L'arme lui parut soudain moins lourde en redressant le coude. Il sentit le canon froid sur sa propre tempe, plaquant quelques mèches de cheveux orange en même temps contre sa peau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le comprit dans le regard surpris d'Äs Nödt.

— C'est terminé… C'est terminé ! Je serai plus ta foutue marionnette !

Le cran de sûreté avait été retiré. Il sentait la gâchette sous son index. Il n'avait plus qu'à tirer. Fermer les yeux et presser la détente. Laisser alors la balle anéantir tout le contrôle d'Äs Nödt sur lui. Et en finir.


	25. Chapitre 25

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (Une review fera toujours plaisir):_

_**Mira** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Désolée d'avoir fini sur du suspens mais, que veux-tu, c'est mon péché mignon :) Voilà la (longue) suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**Trolocat** : Merci merci ! Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Voilà la suite et la réponse à tes questions et tes attentes (je l'espère !). Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici le chapitre 25. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le gyrophare criait à pleine voix pour indiquer aux conducteurs voisins de s'écarter, permettant à la voiture de police en tête du convoi de se faufiler plus aisément entre eux sur l'autoroute bondée d'une heure de pointe. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient sur cette voie à avancer deux fois plus rapidement que n'importe qui d'autre, filant à toute allure sur une route plate et immense qui semblait ne jamais finir.

Grimmjow était de plus en plus anxieux, maintenant qu'il se remettait correctement de l'assaut des policiers. Il avait sans doute eu plus de chance que Byakuya et n'avait pas de blessure grave. L'adrénaline suffisait à lui faire oublier la douleur. L'intervention de Rukia et de Rikichi avait été bienvenue au bon moment. Une fois Kyoraku au courant des agissements et ayant encadré les mesures de sécurité et de surveillance après cette mutinerie organisée par Äs Nödt, il l'avait convaincu d'aller retrouver Ichigo à la forêt Aokigahara. Un ensemble de trois voitures remplies de ses hommes les suivaient. Au début, Kyoraku ne voulait pas le prendre avec lui. Il n'était pas un policier, n'était ni armé ni capable de se défendre et n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes. Mais tous les interdits du monde n'auraient pas fait le poids face à la volonté de fer qui animait Grimmjow. Elle le tenaillait au ventre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son étrange cauchemar.

La voix d'Ichigo au téléphone résonnait encore en lui. Elle était si sérieuse, déterminée et émouvante. Il savait sans doute ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait choisi. Il s'était aventuré en tout état de cause.

Mais il aurait tellement préféré qu'il soit moins héroïque et vienne le trouver d'abord !

Il tapa du poing contre la portière avec rage en serrant son portable dans la main. Ichigo ne répondait à aucun de ses appels.

— Eh, prends sur toi je te prie. Cette voiture ne t' a rien fait…

Grimmjow regarda Kyoraku. Il était concentré sur sa route –il roulait bien plus vite que la normale- mais il n'avait pas l'air plus angoissé que cela les deux mains sur le volant mais le corps relâché, le regard fixe sur la route mais les muscles du visage détendu. Il lui semblait sérieux et concentré mais loin d'égaler son propre état, au bord de la crise de nerf. Et, évidemment, il ne put qu'accuser le coup :

— Comment pouvez-vous rester si calme ?!

Kyoraku dessina un sourire sur sa large bouche encadrée par une barbe naissante. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien d'une fantaisie joyeuse et légère. Il était tout aussi déterminé que la colère du bleuté ne laissait transparaître.

— Je ne suis pas calme. Mais je contrôle sans doute mieux mes émotions. C'est la clé, jeune homme.

L'interpellation du « jeune homme » n'offensa pas plus le bleuté. Après tout, il était à même de recevoir des conseils. Dans la situation actuelle, cela ne pouvait pas être inutile.

Le contrôle ? Ça oui, il connaissait. Il savait être concentré sur une tâche, quand il devait recoudre un bras ou stopper une hémorragie. Le contrôle clinique et médical, ça, il pouvait connaître.

Mais on ne parlait pas de la même chose, là ! Il s'agissait plutôt d'un dangereux criminel et terroriste qui pouvait s'attaquer à tout moment à son amant qui avait déjà bien trop souffert à cause de lui !

— Je te comprends ; expliqua Kyoraku ; la colère est sans doute l'émotion qui nous submerge le plus facilement. Mais si je l'utilisais trop tôt pour extérioriser tout ça, j'aurais perdu de l'aplomb pour le moment venu. Je ne suis donc pas calme mais préparé.

Grimmjow le regarda un instant, toujours concentré sur sa route, mais un léger sourire rassurant et sage sur le visage. Il l'écouta poursuivre :

— J'aurais pu devenir fou pour ce type… Fou de haine… à m'esquinter la santé pour une foutue enquête, à être obnubilé par lui jour et nuit, voulant l'arrêter par tous les moyens possibles. Je l'ai longtemps poursuivi… Le jour où je l'ai arrêté, ce fumier n'avait pas l'air surpris, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait choisi. Comme s'il m'avait laissé l'attraper. Ça m'a foutu encore plus en rogne ! Et il a réussi à s'en tirer en H.P et à se barrer avec une telle facilité… comme si aucune chaîne n'avait d'emprise sur lui. Alors que moi, j'avais eu l'impression de soulever des montagnes pour réussir.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Äs Nödt s'était enfui et la police avait été fortement critiquée à ce moment-là, jugée responsable d'avoir laissé partir un dangereux criminel en pleine nature. On avait appris qu'il avait tué sur son passage et qu'il avait kidnappé des enfants. Le DPM avait dû s'en mordre les doigts… À cette époque-là, Grimmjow était plus jeune et n'y avait pas véritablement fait attention. Cela semblait si loin, si irréaliste quand ça ne vous tombait pas dessus… quand vous ne deveniez pas la victime de cet individu, de ce visage qui apparaissait dans les journaux et à la télé et qui, tout à coup, s'incarnait, prenait une voix et s'approchait de vous, menaçant, prenant le contrôle de votre vie.

— Je suis devenu dingue ; continua Kyoraku en perdant son sourire ; j'ai pété un plomb et j'ai failli tout envoyer en l'air… Heureusement, ma femme m'a tiré de là… J'ai tout arrêté, j'ai accepté les faits et je me suis retiré… J'ai laissé ce travail à Byakuya, en espérant qu'il réagisse mieux que moi… Il était peut-être encore trop jeune mais… est-ce qu'il existe seulement un âge pour encaisser tout ça ? La pression de l'enquête, des supérieurs au-dessus de ta tête qui te commandent d'avancer, et des hommes à tes ordres qui finissent par parler de ton incompétence dans ton dos… C'est loin d'être une vie paisible. Et personne ne peut être préparé à ça.

Il expira, prenant un temps pour réfléchir :

— Byakuya a ce truc de gars froid qui semble occulter ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, suivre son propre chemin sans jamais être ébranlé par une critique, une pression, un stress… Mais au fond, ce n'est pas vrai. Il encaissait aussi. Et la vie ne lui a pas fait non plus de cadeaux. Il s'est retrouvé seul, sans personne pour l'aider à respirer dans ce travail… Si, sa sœur, sans doute, mais il l'aime trop pour oser lui confier ses problèmes… Bref… son masque de gars dur et froid n'allait pas marcher longtemps avec ses hommes… Cette mutinerie, c'est ce que je craignais le plus pour lui. Et, bien sûr, Äs Nödt avait assez d'avance pour le sentir et en jouer.

Grimmjow sembla boire chaque parole de Kyoraku. Elles prouvaient encore une fois à quel point Äs Nödt était un dangereux manipulateur, trop agile au discours et à la persuasion, réussissant même à retourner des hommes contre le propre chef en tirant précisément sur la corde sensible qu'il avait décelée.

— Tout ça pour te dire, jeune homme, que si tu lui montres ta colère, il saura l'utiliser contre toi. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche… user de nos émotions, les exacerber au point de nous sentir exploser de l'intérieur. Nous voir voler en éclat et devenir fous. Et, pour ça… j'espère qu'Ichigo s'en sortira. Il est particulièrement affecté par Äs Nödt…

Grimmjow se concentra aussi sur la route qui défilait sous ses yeux, méditant sur ces dernières paroles. Ichigo était sensible, comme lui, à la peur et à la colère, les deux émotions qu'Äs Nödt contrôlait avec habileté. Mais, il savait aussi qu'une part d'Ichigo pouvait surmonter tout cela et prendre du recul. Quand un but précis faisait dépendre ses actions, il pouvait mieux contrôler ses instincts et ses humeurs. Il l'avait compris à la soirée du Palais de Justice dès le moment où il lui avait parlé du plan terrible d'Äs Nödt dans lequel il était victime autant que son frère, détenu par le criminel. Il avait dû agir selon ses désirs pour arriver à retrouver son jumeau. Mais il n'avait pas été submergé. Il était resté concentré tout du long. L'envie de sauver Shiro était plus forte que la peur qui pouvait naître en lui. À présent, s'il lui faisait face, il espérait qu'Ichigo trouve un but et s'échappe de tout contrôle sur son esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Au même moment, _

_Forêt d'Aokigahara _

Sa main qui tenait l'arme pointée sur sa propre tempe commençait à trop trembler pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Sa peau en contact avec le canon était constamment frottée, appuyée par l'arme, se préparant à la douleur d'être percée. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux. Son cerveau bouillonnait trop, comme s'il fallait tout mettre en ordre avant que chaque connexion ne meure.

À quoi devait-il penser avant de mourir ?

Quelle image lui ferait le plus plaisir avant de s'éteindre ?

Allait-il ressentir de la douleur ou, l'instant d'une seule fraction de seconde, un quelconque remord d'avoir tiré ?

— Ne fais pas ça, Ichigo.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux. La voix était si près de ses oreilles, si forte pour un murmure et si pesante dans sa tête. Il ne sentit tout à coup plus aucune force dans son corps, oublia les tremblements et les pensées éparpillées.

Äs Nödt s'était approché et lui faisait face. Il semblait vouloir apaiser, en un regard, cette fureur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il leva lentement sa main et vint la poser sur l'arme pour ensuite l'éloigner de sa tempe. Tout à coup, Ichigo sentit comme une délivrance. Une furieuse envie de vivre jaillit en lui jusqu'à faire trembler ses jambes et vibrer tout son être, de la plus petite des cellules de sa peau à la plus fine veine dans son corps. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il restait plongé dans ceux d'Äs Nödt, bien trop hypnotiques.

— Là… Tout va bien… Calme-toi, Ichigo…

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo parvint à s'apaiser. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. De sa main armée qu'il avait dirigée à sa tempe. De sa vie qu'il avait pensé à achever pendant quelques secondes. Il ne venait pas pour ça ! Il n'avait pas prévu cela ! Et Shiro ? Et Grimmjow ? Comment avait-il pu les oublier dans son geste, ne pensant égoïstement qu'à lui ?

Tout s'arrêta à nouveau quand Äs Nödt déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Le baiser était tendre et bienveillant. Il résonna en lui avec nostalgie, le renvoyant, pendant un court instant, douze années auparavant. Puis Äs Nödt guida sa main vers son corps à lui. Il pointa le canon, l'enfonçant presque en lui, au niveau du poumon, juste en-dessous du cœur.

— Si tu dois tirer, Ichigo, il faut que ça soit là ; lui chuchota-t-il.

Ichigo avait retrouvé l'usage de son corps mais la main d'Äs Nödt enserrait la sienne sur le revolver. Son index était bien fermement posé sur la gâchette. Et les mots de Shiro lui revenaient en tête :

_Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, vraiment. Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi._

_Tu dois le faire. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire._

_Trouve-le. Et finis-en avec lui._

— Tu hésites encore ?

— Je… Je ne veux pas t'obéir…

— Mais tu obéis aussi à ton frère, non ? Et à tout ceux qui pensent que ma mort serait la meilleure chose. Quelle importance si je suis du même avis ?

Ils chuchotaient à présents, comme s'il ne valait mieux pas que les arbres ne les entendent.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi mourir ? Après ce que tu viens de faire…

— On interprète cette explosion au Palais comme mon commencement. Je le vois plutôt comme ma conclusion. Et puis, ça ne me concerne par directement, Anarkheia vivra à travers d'autres que moi. Je ne suis qu'un des premiers messagers.

— Pourquoi… arrêter tout à coup… vouloir mourir…

Äs Nödt eut un petit rire étouffé. Pour la première fois, Ichigo crut voir une faille en lui, une gêne qu'il cachait toujours habituellement.

— Je n'arrête pas _tout à coup_… J'ai dédié ma vie à cela… Depuis que je tiens une arme sur un champ de bataille. Depuis que je connais la folie des Hommes et les crimes dont ils sont capables… Mais cela t'importe peu, ce n'est pas important.

Ichigo le trouva bien humble. Sans doute ne savait-il pas que le capitaine Kuchiki leur avait raconté, à Grimmjow et lui, tout ce que l'on pouvait connaître du personnage. Une mère décédée à sa naissance. Un père sans doute froid et peu aimant dans le contexte de la guerre de leur pays, l'Abkhazie, contre la Géorgie. Ichigo ne savait pas quel âge il avait mais il ne paraissait pas encore atteindre la quarantaine. Il avait sûrement dû porter une arme et participer au massacre très jeune. Et Byakuya avait mentionné qu'il avait été prisonnier par l'armée géorgienne pendant trois mois. La torture était certainement ce qu'il mentionnait dans « la folie des Hommes » et ces « crimes » dont ils pouvaient être capables.

— Je commence à fatiguer… ; poursuivit-il sur le même ton murmuré ; et j'ai bien plus peur de la vie que de la mort. Je suis prêt, Ichigo.

L'intéressé ravala sa salive, sentant une grande responsabilité sur ses épaules. La police pourrait lui enlever ce fardeau, non ?

— Tu penses que je devrais me retrouver en prison, c'est ça ? fit Äs Nödt en souriant malicieusement, comprenant rapidement qu'il avait vu juste ; je ne pourrai pas y rester, la pensée d'Anarkheia est profondément contre.

Face au regard interrogateur d'Ichigo, il s'expliqua :

— Un criminel va en prison. Soit. Mais à quel moment la justice a réglé le problème ? On a voulu croire que toutes ces personnes allaient d'elles-mêmes se repentir de leurs fautes, juste en leur privant d'une vie sociale plus ordinaire, en leur enlevant un peu de liberté ? Écoute-moi bien, Ichigo. Les prisons ne servent à rien. Parce qu'une cage en fer n'expie pas la faute du criminel. Même un millier d'années et de prières ne suffiraient pas à réparer le crime d'un homme ou d'une femme sur une victime innocente. Et ces meurtriers le savent ! Ils croupissent dans une cage mais recommenceront une fois sortis. Et s'ils ne sortent pas, cela n'empêche pas une nouvelle génération de faire exactement la même chose…. Les prisons ne servent à rien… La justice ne s'est pas amoindrie, elle s'est égarée, elle s'est oubliée en chemin avec cette « solution ». La seule solution qui vaille pour purifier la faute d'un criminel, c'est lui ôter la seule liberté qui importe : celle de vivre.

— Et alors quoi ? Tu es favorable à la peine de mort ? fit Ichigo en appuyant un peu plus le canon sur lui.

— Ah… Une politique de chaises électriques pour quelques pays ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, tu sais, Ichigo. Je veux que chacun puisse exercer sa justice avec sagesse et intelligence. Toutes les fautes ne méritent pas la mort mais toute faute doit être purifiée.

— C'est une utopie.

— Mais le système de justice actuel dans lequel tu vis _est_ une utopie, Ichigo ! Il suffit d'allumer la télévision pour t'en rendre compte. Il faut surmonter tous ces incompétents… Je me suis prouvé assez de fois que l'éthique des « gens de bien » n'est pas si véritable ni pure que cela. J'ai séduit des avocats, des juristes, des médecins et des policiers, et je m'en suis toujours sorti. Ils disent respecter un code d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Et, pourtant, c'était si facile pour eux de le briser.

— Si ton système est le meilleur, pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Pourquoi les victimes ne t'ont pas purifié de tes crimes ?

— Tu as raison. Je dois t'avouer que je me suis laissé un sursis…

Il semblait réfléchir un instant avant de poursuivre :

— En tant que messager d'Anarkheia, je devais être le berger indiquant aux pauvres moutons égarés quoi faire pour ne pas se faire dévorer. Je devais réunir mon troupeau. Anarkheia doit guider toutes les femmes et tous les hommes perdus, trop longtemps victimes et qui n'arrivent plus à se relever. Mais je suis arrivé au terme de ma mission. Et c'est là que tu interviens, Ichigo…

— Je ne suis pas la seule victime de tes actes !

— Certes. Mais je voulais que ça soit toi. Peux-tu accepter mon dernier petit caprice ? Et puis, il fallait trouver une personne qui puisse le faire. Me trouver et me tuer. Ton frère a dû te dire que tu étais le seul à réellement pouvoir le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, en faisant ça, tu accomplis parfaitement ce qu'Anarkheia voulait de toi. Ce que je voulais te faire devenir depuis le début. Un nouveau berger. Tu en as le potentiel. Alors fais-le…

Il tenait l'arme au-dessus de sa propre main et Ichigo pouvait sentir sa peau fraîche et sa la force de sa poigne :

— Tire. Tu réfléchiras plus tard à savoir si j'ai eu raison ou tort. Tu seras le berger que tu veux être, je ne peux pas t'influencer plus. Mais _ça_… Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu le fasses.

Äs Nödt approcha son autre main du visage du rouquin. Il lui caressa ainsi la joue et les cheveux.

— Tu comprends pourquoi tu dois me tuer maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ni me stopper. Et si tu ne te décides pas, je remettrai mon expiation à plus tard et rejoindrai Bazz-B pour continuer mon rôle. Cette scène se répétera alors un jour et tu devras agir Ichigo.

— Non, non… Je ne veux pas… Et tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu as fait trop de mal, de dégât. Tu dois… Tu dois… Tu dois souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Comme tu as fait souffrir tout le monde !

— Alors tire, Ichigo.

Le canon était bien orienté. Sa main tenait fermement l'arme, aidée par celle d'Äs Nödt. Son index pouvait appuyer à tout instant.

— Je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Ne crains ni de me faire mal ni de m'abandonner à l'autre monde. J'y suis préparé depuis longtemps.

— Mais… je ne suis pas ton jouet…

— Je n'ai jamais voulu me jouer de toi, Ichigo, je t'apprécie trop pour cela. Je suis là pour t'aider. Mais c'est toi seul qui prendras la décision.

Le criminel continuait de caresser ses cheveux comme pour l'aider à conserver son calme. Il se pencha un tout petit peu pour lui murmurer :

— Écoute toujours ton cœur, Ichigo.

L'intéressé ne put que fermer les yeux à cette phrase, comme s'il serait plus facile et moins terrifiant de passer à l'acte. Sa main serrait aussi trop fort l'arme et le canon s'enfonçait dans son buste comme s'il allait l'engloutir. Il ressentait une boule au ventre mais finit par ne plus trembler, concentré au maximum. Les caresses d'Äs Nödt sur ses cheveux, sa patience silencieuse et sa respiration calme l'aidaient sans doute. Il devait le faire. Pas pour obéir à Äs Nödt mais pour la sécurité de tous et pour en finir personnellement avec son passé.

Il était prêt à enlever sa vie. Du moins, il se devait d'être prêt. En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est d'être prêt pour agir de la sorte. Mais, quand on ne songe plus à rien, quand le calme a repris le dessus sur toutes les émotions passionnelles et que, malgré tout, l'idée est toujours là, forte, puissante, convaincante… il faut la mettre en action. Äs Nödt l'avait senti. Il tenait ses cheveux en une étreinte plus ferme à présent et avait presque cessé de respirer. Sans doute avait-il fermé les yeux lui aussi. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, ils semblaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Ichigo avait besoin d'une impulsion et la trouva en ouvrant la bouche pour prendre une grande respiration. Il avait une si grande envie de crier. Et il se mit à émettre un son libérateur à chaque expiration, de plus en plus fort, comme pour faire vibrer tout son être au plus profond et lui donner l'énergie d'agir. Bientôt, ce fut un hurlement qui s'éleva au-dessus des arbres.

Sur une branche, un corbeau immense et noir regardait la scène d'un œil brillant. Soudain, il s'envola en agitant ses ailes puissantes et majestueuses, surpris par le son d'une violente détonation qui déchira, avec ce hurlement, le silence tout entier de la forêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Encore dix minutes et Grimmjow aurait pu exploser tant l'attente avait dépassé la limite du supportable. Il s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Un seul devait se réaliser : qu'Ichigo soit sain et sauf. Il ne tenait plus dans cette voiture. Il n'arrivait plus à entendre ce gyrophare ni à voir cette longue route interminable.

Et enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient entrés dans le site forestier et tentait de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt. La voiture sursautait bien plus que sur le bitume plat et Kyoraku ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, les arbres apparaissaient bien plus noirs, mouchetant le ciel bleu marine de leurs branches et de leurs feuilles éparses. Grimmjow devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas à l'aise. La nuit, tout prenait des accents bien plus terrifiants pour lui et il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple balade en forêt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur, sur quoi il allait tomber.

Avec le GPS activé du téléphone d'Ichigo, ils parvinrent à retrouver le parking sur lequel il s'était garé plus tôt. La zone était vide, à l'exception d'une voiture.

— Celle d'Ichigo ? demanda le capitaine, soudainement.

— Je… Je ne sais pas. Ichigo n'a pas de voiture. Il en a forcément emprunté une.

Le bleuté ne savait pas quoi penser de cette découverte. Si c'était bien la voiture avec laquelle il était venu, cela prouvait qu'il était bien là… mais qu'il était toujours là… Et comme il ne répondait pas à ses appels…

Grimmjow sortit de la voiture en enlevant rageusement sa ceinture. L'air frais et le calme de la forêt l'aidèrent à dépasser cette mauvaise intuition qui le prenait au ventre. En regardant dans les vitres de la voiture, il ne trouva personne.

— Je vois un portable. Je suis presque sûr que c'est le sien ; alerta Grimmjow.

— La voiture vient de Tokyo. Je vais demander une recherche. De toutes façons, la localisation GPS dit que nous sommes au bon endroit ; fit Kyoraku en saisissant son portable une fois sorti de la voiture.

Au même moment, les trois voitures de police du convoi arrivèrent sur le parking. Douze hommes en uniforme et armés sortirent et se préparèrent à la battue qu'ils allaient devoir opérer dans cette forêt, préparant les lampes torches. On en offrit une à Grimmjow.

— Tu m'entends ? Ouais je sais, pas beaucoup de réseau ici… ; commença Kyoraku en tenant son portable à l'oreille et parlant assez fort comme pour être mieux entendu, faisant les cents pas en espérant obtenir un meilleur réseau ; j'ai besoin que tu cherches une voiture pour moi. Je te donne la plaque : une Suzuki Swift grise, Ginza 330 Shisei 02-69. Ouais j'attends…

Grimmjow écoutait d'une oreille. Son attention était plus portée sur l'entrée de la forêt qui lui paraissait des plus menaçantes. Les derniers rayons du soleil semblaient mourir dans la densité obscure des troncs d'arbres et de leurs branches noueuses. On ne voyait pas très loin en avant et le silence à l'intérieur lui donnait l'impression d'un grand vertige, comme s'il tombait dans un profond sommeil, pourtant parfaitement éveillé.

— Tu l'as ? Je t'écoute… Oui… D'accord, je te remercie.

Kyoraku raccrocha et appela Grimmjow vers le coffre de sa propre voiture qu'il ouvrait. Le bleuté parvint jusqu'à lui avec une certaine appréhension.

— Pas de déclaration de vol et papiers en règle. Mais cette voiture appartient à Kensei Muguruma. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Oui. C'est le petit-ami de Shiro, le frère d'Ichigo.

— Bon, alors nous voilà fixés.

La nouvelle l'inquiétait quelque peu tout de même. Ichigo était bien là, exactement là, quelque part, dans cette forêt noire, silencieuse et immense.

— Tiens, prends-ça.

Grimmjow reconnut ce que le policier lui tendait. Un gilet par balle.

— Tu l'enfiles par la tête et tu serres les scratchs sur les côtés.

Le bleuté acquiesça et sentit, dans le poids du vêtement en l'enfilant, tout le danger qui lui incombait de suivre la police dans la traque d'un criminel qui pouvait être n'importe où dans la nature.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner un flingue. Reste près de moi pendant l'opération et tout ira bien ; fit le capitaine en réglant son propre gilet avant d'enfiler une veste ; Ah et prends ça, ça pourrait être utile.

C'était une sacoche de premiers soins. Grimmjow connaissait par cœur ces formats de secours pour être intervenu de nombreuses fois sur le terrain quand il était encore interne. Il prit la sacoche pour la passer au-dessus de sa tête et la positionner sur une épaule. Si Ichigo était retrouvé dans un état critique, Grimmjow prenait conscience qu'il serait le seul capable de le soigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut prêt et l'on s'aventura dans la forêt en ligne en braquant des lampes torches au loin, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre trace, de la présence des hommes recherchés. L'ordre de Kyoraku était simple : ils se donneraient jusqu'à minuit pour faire cette battue, ratissant une grande partie de la forêt avant d'en finir et de recommencer demain s'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle d'Ichigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

MÉMORIAL

Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de réfléchir à son passé, de savoir ce qui s'était passé avant tout ça, une violente migraine le prenait et il abandonnait bien vite l'effort.

Il avait d'abord eu l'impression de dormir pendant très longtemps. Comme les petits animaux qui se cachent dans un trou au chaud et qui s'endorment pour survivre au froid de l'hiver. Il lui semblait n'avoir plus ouvert les yeux pendant une longue période. Il avait senti la vie tout autour de lui. On le nourrissait, on le portait, on le posait où on voulait. Mais il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Et il avait préféré dormir, plonger dans un lagon noir.

Il avait appris qu'il avait somnolé ainsi un mois entier. C'était un petit garçon qui lui avait dit le jour où il avait décidé de se réveiller. Ce jour-là, il avait tout essayé pour se souvenir mais rien ne lui était apparu. Aucune peur ne venait le saisir au ventre. En fait, aucune émotion ne le traversait plus. Cette sensation étrange de ne pas être en soi mais de se voir au-delà de son corps le prenait souvent. Il laissait faire.

Il ne parlait plus non plus. Il ne ressentait plus rien et ne voulait pas communiquer. Il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à dire et puis… on ne devait pas s'adresser à des inconnus, n'est-ce pas ?

La situation qu'il connaissait au jour le jour était claire, il se la répétait souvent. Il était un petit garçon de dix ans qui s'appelait Ichigo. Il s'était réveillé d'un long sommeil qui avait duré un mois avec l'étrange impression de manquer de souvenirs. Il était intégré à un petit groupe de cinq enfants, plus ou moins du même âge que lui à regarder les différences de taille (il était l'un des plus petits). Ils ne se connaissaient pas entre eux et lui donnaient l'impression de ressentir la même confusion que lui. Puis, il y avait Ana qui s'occupait d'eux.

Ana était une femme très belle et très grande à la peau très blanche et aux cheveux très longs et très noirs. C'était à peu la meilleure façon de la décrire. Ah, et elle était plutôt gentille avec eux. Elle ne leur parlait pas beaucoup mais faisait toujours en sorte de les garder groupés, de les nourrir, les laver et les coucher de bonne heure.

Ils bougeaient tous les jours d'un point à un autre. Parfois ils marchaient. Parfois ils utilisaient un Van et devaient se cacher sous un drap noir à l'arrière du véhicule. Ils évitaient les villes et préféraient les routes de campagnes et les forêts les plus désertées possibles. Ichigo se disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de paysages différents. Chaque plongée en nature l'aidait à calmer cette impression d'être perdu ou d'avoir oublié quelque chose qui le submergeait parfois.

Un soir, début du troisième mois, ils avaient dormi dans la forêt. Le crépitement du feu et sa chaleur avaient fini par l'endormir bien que le bois lui faisait peur avec tous les monstres qu'il pouvait renfermer. Ce n'était pas commun qu'ils dorment dehors. En général, Ana trouvait toujours un abri, même un immeuble abandonné et presque en ruine. Mais là, depuis quelques jours, Ichigo la sentait plus anxieuse. Sans doute serait-ce passager. Ichigo l'espérait, car il n'avait pas envie de dormir tout le temps dehors. La seule chose qu'il appréciait dans cette aventure était le réveil au petit matin. Certes, il fallait bien se blottir dans sa couverture mais cela en valait la peine. La Nature s'éveillait au même rythme que lui. Les oiseaux dans leurs nids et les feuilles soufflées par la brise. La rosée du matin qui avait mouillé tout le parterre et arrosé avec grand délicatesse une toile d'araignée qui s'étendait majestueusement entre deux troncs d'arbres morts. L'araignée, en son centre, attendait sa prochaine proie, en parfait équilibre sur son œuvre. Un papillon se prit dans ses filets. Aussitôt elle se déplaça vers sa victime. Il y eut de l'agitation, des soubresauts. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent. Ichigo retint son souffle. La toile tint bon. Les ailes du papillon cessèrent de battre. Et le combat fut finit pour faire place au festin.

— Ichigo.

Le petit garçon sursauta. Il eut un frisson. Le froid ou la peur ? Il était sûr de ne plus rien ressentir dans son cœur mais cette araignée avait fait naître en lui une boule coincée dans son estomac. La voix d'Ana lui faisait le même effet.

— On lève le camp. Dépêche-toi.

Il y eut un sourire. Bref mais bien là. C'était rare d'en voir un sur son visage. Surtout que certains enfants lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Elle avait crié plus d'une fois sur eux, les disputant sévèrement. Ichigo, depuis, avait continué à préférer le silence et le calme aux bêtises et à l'agitation.

Les autres enfants rangeaient déjà les affaires. Dans cette vie en communauté, tout le monde avait des tâches et « participait au bien être de chacun ». C'était ainsi qu'Ana voyait les choses. L'un prenait le sac de vaisselle, l'autre roulait les couvertures, un autre prenait le sac de rechange, encore un saisissait le sac de vivre, puis un dernier attrapait le panier qui renfermait toutes les affaires pour la toilette. Ichigo comprit qu'il devait s'occuper de prendre les bouteilles d'eau. Il se chaussa et s'activa. Le retard n'était pas possible, surtout en début de journée, quand ils se lançaient dans une nouvelle excursion choisie par Ana.

Deux garçons plus grands et intrépides avaient osé demander à Ana des informations sur leur destination pour connaître un peu les raisons de cette marche. Elle les avait joyeusement répondu que c'était pour voir du pays. Ichigo n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien compris que c'était un mensonge. Pourquoi Ana préférait leur mentir plutôt que de leur dire la vérité ? Qui était-elle ? Qui étaient-ils ? Que devaient-ils faire ? Avaient-ils seulement un endroit à trouver ou ne serait-ce à jamais qu'une fuite incessante ?

Ichigo s'était bien gardé de poser des questions car il craignait la réaction d'Ana. Mais un soir, alors qu'il était de garde à l'entrée d'une vieille baraque abandonnée en pleine campagne, ce fut elle qui vint lui tenir la conversation.

— Tu n'as pas froid, petit Ichigo ?

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules. Il avait une couverture par-dessus qui suffirait jusqu'à l'heure de se blottir dans sa petite couette pour la nuit. Un jour de plus. Pour un nouveau jour de plus le lendemain. Cela ferait bientôt quatre mois.

Ana s'assit à côté de lui. Un sourire bienveillant se dessinait sur son visage.

— Tu veux bien me montrer ton bras ?

Ichigo se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais il ne protesta pas. Elle lui prit délicatement le poignet et remonta son index jusqu'à la pliure du bras. Il y avait là de petits points violacés incrustés dans la peau.

— Tu as encore mal ?

Ichigo hocha la tête pour dire « non ».

— Tant mieux. Tu sais pourquoi je devais le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo avait à peu près compris ce que c'était. Les points étaient provoqués par l'aiguille d'une seringue plantée dans à cet endroit précisément. En pinçant un peu sa peau, sa mémoire tactile retrouvait une douleur qui lui rappelait le premier mois où Ichigo avait cru beaucoup dormir. Il avait été piqué à ce moment-là.

Les autres enfants aussi, sans doute. Lorsqu'un d'entre eux se réveillait la nuit en hurlant, hanté par des cauchemars, une simple caresse sur la tête et un baiser sur le front de la part d'Ana suffisait souvent. Mais parfois, il fallait un peu plus. Comme une piqûre. Ichigo avait compris que l'effet immédiat était de calmer la personne piquée. Et de la rendormir. Comme lui pendant le premier mois. Dormir et plonger dans un lagon noir.

À ce propos, lui aussi faisait des cauchemars mais il ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Il se réveillait en un sursaut, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps complètement raidi, le souffle court. Puis, après quelques instants à voir des démons partout, tout redevenait normal et il se rendormait avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

Il finit par hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs, un peu gêné.

— C'est pour votre bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de penser à des choses qui vous font du mal. Seul compte l'avenir maintenant. Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il vous plaise à chacun d'entre vous.

Ichigo acquiesça. Il se doutait qu'Ana faisait beaucoup pour eux, sans forcément leur dire. Leur obtenir des vivres, penser à les abriter, à les aider car ils étaient encore des enfants, à les éduquer… Elle ressemblait à une mère… mais Ichigo avait du mal avec cette idée… il ne savait pas pourquoi… comme si une mère, c'était quelque chose de mieux, mais il ne savait plus en quoi…

— Je voulais te dire, Ichigo… Je vous aime tous mais tu es sans doute mon préféré et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Les propos sortirent le petit garçon de sa rêverie. Il regarda Ana avec un nouvel intérêt, cachant, dans ses bras recroquevillés sur ses genoux, ses joues qui commençaient à rougir :

— Tu as toujours été très courageux. Tu es malin et fin observateur. Tu ferais un très bon stratège. Et tu es assez intelligent pour gagner tous les combats, tu le sais ça ?

Ana posa une main sur ses cheveux roux qui avaient poussé depuis. Elle les caressa doucement avant de finir sa course sur son dos arrondi par sa posture. Elle s'avança vers lui un peu plus :

— Tu sais avec quoi on gagne toutes les batailles ?

Ichigo ne sut pas répondre.

— Avec ce qu'on a dans la tête… Et ce qu'on a dans le cœur…

Sur ce, elle lui sourit. Ichigo entendait cette phrase se répéter dans sa tête.

« Ce qu'on a dans la tête… et ce qu'on a dans le cœur… ».

— Un jour, tu comprendras.

Elle resta encore un peu avec lui puis partit aller vérifier les pneus du Van pour être opérationnel demain.

Au milieu du quatrième mois, le groupe avait changé. Les enfants ressemblaient plus à des animaux qu'à de mignonnes petites têtes blondes. Ils avaient plus d'instinct et d'endurance mais manquaient cruellement de savoir-vivre. La loi de la jungle venait à régner entre eux seul le plus fort pouvait s'enorgueillir de bien manger et de ne pas devoir faire le guet le soir pour dormir le plus près du feu ou dans la plus confortable des couches. Ichigo, qui avait observé ce changement progressif de comportement, n'avait pas compris pourquoi Ana ne disputait pas le plus fort. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, plus préoccupée, et passait moins de temps avec eux. Ichigo l'avait déjà vue discuter avec d'autres adultes qui s'étaient approchés de leurs camps éphémères. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'irait pas bien loin avec cette nouvelle règle de vie instaurée. Il était l'un des plus jeunes, des plus petits et des plus maigres. Il ne ferait pas le poids face au garçon qui faisait une tête et demi de plus que lui.

Un soir, le riz venait à peine de finir de cuire dans la casserole que ce fut la bagarre pour venir remplir son bol. On se bousculait, on se marchait dessus, on se tirait par les cheveux et les vêtements. À la fin, Ichigo n'avait qu'une demi-portion dans son bol et pensait devoir survivre ainsi.

Alors qu'il mangeait, Ana, qui avait tout vu de la scène sans rien dire, vint s'asseoir près de lui.

— Comment te sens-tu, Ichigo ?

Comme à son habitude, le petit garçon roux préféra hausser des épaules qu'utiliser des mots. Pour autant, il arrivait bien à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait : c'était un mélange de colère et de frustration. Cette impression que cette situation n'était pas normale, qu'il avait autant le droit de manger une portion décente de riz que l'autre garçon.

— Ce qu'il fait sans cesse, ce grand garçon, comment il vous mène par le bout du nez sans que vous ne puissiez dire votre avis, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu de l'injustice ?

Un peu ? C'était totalement ça ! De l'injustice !

Ichigo acquiesça vigoureusement.

— Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais gagner toutes les batailles. Montre-moi comment tu peux le vaincre pour reprendre le reste de la portion qu'il t'a pris.

Ichigo aurait voulu exprimer au départ son désarroi, son handicap d'être trop petit et frêle. Mais le regard d'Ana était bien trop insistant : elle avait une autre idée en tête. Elle saisit une pierre par terre et la lui donna :

— Si tu n'es pas assez fort avec ton poing, il suffit de trouver un peu d'aide.

Ichigo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il le poussa à lancer la pierre aussi fort dans l'arrière du crâne du garçon qui mangeait à quelques mètres de lui. Elle atteignit sa cible parfaitement. Le grand garçon tomba, assommé. Il y eut des cris de victoire, des sauts de joie. On se précipita sur la casserole que le garçon avait prise en otage pour repartager les portions. Ichigo, en passant, vit le regard fermé du garçon à terre et s'en voulut soudainement de lui avoir fait mal. Mais, en regardant à nouveau le regard fier en satisfait d'Ana, il préféra se convaincre qu'il avait bien fait. Il avait mené justice.

Au terme du cinquième mois, Ichigo n'était plus très sûr de lui. Cette justice retrouvée du plus malin sur le plus fort les avait tous rendus méfiants et solitaires. Ils se sentaient agressés et menacés à chaque fois qu'ils convoitaient quelque chose. Ils se regardaient tous d'un mauvais œil et n'osaient plus se faire confiance.

En même temps, Ana était de plus en plus anxieuse. Ils bougeaient de plus en plus souvent. Parfois même pendant la nuit. Elle les réveillait sommairement, s'occupait plus rapidement de ranger les affaires et les faisait monter dans la voiture sans discussion.

Ichigo se doutait de quelque chose. Les souvenirs qui lui manquaient. Ce passé incertain. Pourquoi ils ne se connaissaient pas entre eux ? Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de foyer ? Pourquoi Ana n'était pas leur mère ? Ces questions mêlées au comportement de plus en plus suspicieux d'Ana l'avaient aidé à voir plus clair : jamais il n'aurait dû être là, jamais il n'aurait dû la suivre et vivre avec elle et les autres enfants, jamais il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait été enlevé à sa vraie famille. Et il avait tout oublié.

Une nuit, ils étaient arrivés dans une forêt. Cette fois, Ichigo avait vraiment commencé à avoir peur. Des enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer. Un garçon s'était uriné dessus, autant par peur que par envie car cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils avaient repris la route sans faire de pause, entre le Van et la marche. Ana, en tête de groupe, vérifiait son portable toutes les dix secondes et passait parfois des coups de fil mais Ichigo n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Soudain, elle arrêta la marche et ordonna qu'on se couche. Pas de dîner pour ce soir et ils se lèveraient dans quelques heures pour repartir. Tous les enfants furent assez stupéfaits, parfois même en colère mais finirent pas obtempérer. Ichigo ne protesta pas, persuadé qu'Ana avait une idée en tête, et se prépara rapidement. Il posa son sac, en sortit sa couche et sa couverture, retira ses baskets pleines de terre et enfila un pull troué pour ne pas avoir froid. Ana n'avait même pas allumé de feu, ils devraient s'endormir dans l'obscurité de la forêt avec une seule lampe torche allumée pour seul réconfort.

Alors qu'Ichigo cherchait à s'endormir, perdu dans toutes ses questions alors que tous les autres, trop fatigués, y étaient parvenus sans difficulté, il entendit la voix d'Ana murmurer des choses. En ouvrant un œil, il la vit assise, la tête entre ses mains, balayant dans le geste ses cheveux, visiblement très inquiète :

— J'aurais dû le prévoir… J'aurais dû… Si j'avais su, je… Pourquoi il a fallu que ça se passe ainsi ?…

Ichigo ne reconnaissait presque pas sa voix tant elle paraissait terrifiée. Son portable était laissé de côté, par terre. Le garçon eut l'impression d'y voir un espoir abandonné.

— Ce n'est pas grave… Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais en finir…

L'enfant fit mine de dormir quand il sentit Ana se lever. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux faire l'endormi et ne pas être pris sur le fait à l'espionner. Il entendit ses pas autour du groupe, ses grosses bottes noires s'enfonçant dans la terre humide. Puis des bruits divers. Elle fouillait dans son sac personnel. Enfin, il y eut encore quelques pas et un silence survint. Suivi de quelques pas. Puis d'un nouveau silence. Bientôt, Ichigo crut entendre quelques sanglots et un souffle court. Il ouvrit un œil avec le plus de discrétion possible.

À la lueur de la lampe à huile, il distingua Ana, penchée au-dessus d'un enfant, ses longs cheveux noirs ne permettant pas de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle se redressait avant de se pencher sur un autre enfant. Soudain, un objet brilla dans la lampe à huile : la seringue. Ichigo referma l'œil pour ne pas se faire prendre. Que cela signifiait-il ? D'habitude, Ana faisait des piqûres aux enfants qui avaient du mal à se rendormir après un cauchemar, pour les calmer et qu'ils n'aient plus peur. À quoi cela servait-il maintenant de le faire ? S'assurer que les enfants dormiraient tous jusqu'à l'heure du réveil pour repartir en course en pleine forme ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas les sanglots étouffés d'Ana.

— Chut… N'aie pas peur… C'est bientôt fini…

Ana était avec un garçon juste avant lui. Tous les autres étaient passés. Ichigo eut un frisson. Cette fois, il en était persuadé. C'était la peur.

Quand elle passa à lui et qu'il entendit le cliquetis de la seringue, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de saisir soudainement la main d'Ana qui tenait l'instrument. Ana s'arrêta brusquement, et son visage exprima toute l'horreur d'une situation qui lui échappait totalement. Son expression de terreur surprit Ichigo qui ne s'y attendait pas. D'habitude, jamais Ana n'avait peur. Elle était toujours là pour les aider, pour les rassurer. Mais depuis ces quelques semaines plus troubles, Ichigo ne la reconnaissait pas. Il lâcha son bras et pensa à s'excuser… Ana prit une profonde inspiration et vint caresser son visage et ses cheveux roux, visiblement calmée.

— Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, hein ?

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi répondre car il en comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il hésita donc avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche. Ana lui fit un petit sourire et prit sa seringue. Elle changea alors la dose qui y était attachée avec une autre topette sortie de la trousse qu'elle portait avec elle d'enfant en enfant.

— Il faut que tu dormes, Ichigo. Demain, tout sera fini.

Ichigo ne put rien faire tant l'effroi le saisit à vif dans tout son être, paralysant ses muscles. Il sentit l'aiguille transpercer son bras et un liquide chaud passer dans son corps. Il entendit son cœur battre fort et son souffle se faire court et bruyant.

— Je suis si fière de toi, petit Ichigo. Et je t'aime… ne m'en veux pas trop…

Elle le caressa encore et vint déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis Ichigo eut envie de fermer ses paupières devenues soudainement très lourdes. Il n'y eut rien à faire pour contrôler cela et il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il comprit que de nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées. Ce n'était pas le matin qui agitait la nature mais le soir. Le soleil n'était pas levant mais couchant.

— Ichigo, réveille-toi, mon trésor…

La voix d'Ana le surprit. Ana était là, un peu plus loin, et s'agitait autour d'un monticule de branches et de bouts de bois alignés en un cube de plus d'un mètre de longueur et d'une hauteur d'une soixantaine de centimètres.

Quand Ichigo se leva, il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, ni enfants, ni affaires, ni sacs. Juste la lampe à huile allumée et des habits qui lui étaient destinés. Il s'habilla plus chaudement, revêtit une parka et remballa sa couverture, redécouvrant la forêt avec plus de visibilité que la veille. Il avait donc dormi toute la journée ?

— Ichigo ? Viens vers moi, s'il te plaît…

L'enfant obéit. Depuis son réveil, il avait l'impression de ne rien reconnaître, d'être complètement perdu, d'avoir oublié des choses, exactement comme le sentiment qu'il avait eu après son premier mois de sommeil.

Quand il s'approcha du monticule de bois, il eut soudain très peur : il reconnut des enfants, le visage pâle, les yeux clos, entremêlés dans les branches d'arbres, coincés dans le talus.

— Ne crains rien, Ichigo. Ils ne se réveilleront pas. Ils sont partis sans douleur.

Au fond de lui, il comprit. Elle ne parlait pas d'un simple sommeil. Elle disait qu'ils étaient morts. Ichigo savait ce que c'était : le corps ne répondait plus et l'âme partait au Paradis parce qu'elle avait cessé de vivre sur Terre. Souvent, dans ces moments-là, on devait pleurer parce qu'on était triste de ne plus jamais pouvoir reparler à la personne morte.

Mais, étrangement, Ichigo n'avait pas envie de pleurer.

— On va les faire entrer dans la terre, d'accord ?

Ana se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et alla trouver la lampe à huile. Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire et ne bougea pas. Ana sembla se recueillir un instant et finit par ouvrir la cloche en verre de la lampe pour laisser sortir la flamme et l'huile. Quand le bois fut touché, il prit feu immédiatement et se répandit sur tout le talus à grande vitesse. Comme ils étaient dans une clairière, la fumée monta rapidement jusqu'au ciel orangé. Les rayons du soleil explosaient sur le feu qui brûlait les enfants.

— Ils vont retrouver leurs parents, tu comprends Ichigo ? fit Ana qui s'agenouilla devant lui ; ils auront une meilleure vie dans l'autre monde.

Ichigo se doutait que « l'autre monde » c'était le Paradis. Mais si cela était si heureux pour eux, pourquoi Ana avait autant envie de pleurer ?

— Toi, tu vas retrouver ton frère, d'accord ? Il a dû s'inquiéter pour toi…

Ichigo sentit une violente secousse dans sa tête et des images le bombardèrent soudainement. Un frère ?

— Ils vont bientôt arriver. La fumée va les attirer.

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait plus de repère. Il avait l'impression étrange de tout perdre et de tout retrouver en même temps. Ana le saisit aux épaules :

— Moi, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je dois partir. Tu vas devoir attendre ici tout seul. Tu ne bouges surtout pas ! Tu restes ici et tu attends qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Elle l'approcha dans une étreinte forte :

— Tu vas me manquer… S'il te plaît, Ichigo, parle… Chante-moi la chanson de ta maman… Celle qui commence par « Í litlu íslensku húsi »… tu te souviens ? Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier…

Ichigo entendait la musique et l'étrange langue mais eut du mal à desserrer les dents pour faire sortir les mots de sa bouche… Ana chantonna l'air entre ses lèvres pincées en le câlinant toujours…

— Í litlu… íslensku húsi… ; commença Ichigo.

Sa voix était rocailleuse et grave. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé. Ni cette langue… Ni entendu cette chanson… D'où venait-elle déjà ?

— Sofa við í rúminu… okkar.

Ana le regardait en essuyant rapidement les larmes sous ses yeux.

— Móðir, faðir og tvíburar. Tunglið vakir yfir okkur…

Ichigo sentait des vagues de souvenirs le submerger peu à peu dans cette chanson. Son esprit semblait bien loin de cette forêt, de ce feu, de ce soleil couchant. Dans une maison… Avec un père, une mère et un frère qui lui ressemblait en tout point…

— Til morguns…

L'intonation aiguë de la chanson le fit manquer d'air. Il reprit son souffle en regardant tour à tour le brasier en flammes et l'air abattu d'Ana. À la fin de la chanson, elle se leva et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

— Je dois partir, Ichigo... Nous nous reverrons et tu m'en voudras certainement… mais… tu décideras de ce que tu veux faire…

Ichigo sentait sa main fraîche sur sa joue :

— Sois un bon garçon, Ichigo… Et fais ce que ton cœur te dit…

Il ne sut rien lui répondre. Et elle s'en contenta. Ana partit alors dans la forêt, retrouver le Van à une vingtaine de mètres, difficilement garée sur un chemin de forêt. La voiture démarra et s'écarta avec prudence sur la route rocailleuse. Ichigo eut envie de pleurer. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'étrange vertige qui le prenait ou pour le départ de la personne qui s'était occupée de lui pendant cinq mois.

Il devait attendre là, près du bûcher. Ichigo se risqua de chercher les visages des enfants. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Le bois craquelé avait tout recouvert. Et il en fut rassuré.

Il attendait, regardant le soleil couchant jaillir entre les troncs d'arbres pour atteindre son visage et ses cheveux aussi orange que l'astre.

_Í litlu íslensku húsi_

_Sofa við í rúminu okkar._

_Móðir, faðir og tvíburar._

_Tunglið vakir yfir okkur _

_Til morguns.*_

Tout semblait lui revenir. Un foyer avec une chambre à coucher et des jouets pour s'amuser. Un lit pour s'endormir et rêver de pirates et d'astronautes. Une mère qui prenait soin de lui. Un père qui le faisait rire et jouait avec lui. Un jumeau à qui il confiait toujours tout. Et l'impression de sécurité, de chaleur et d'amour, à l'opposé parfait de ce qu'il venait de vivre ces derniers mois. Il commençait à revoir des visages, à entendre des voix, à retrouver des souvenirs.

Le feu prenait de l'ampleur et lui donnait chaud. Il avait envie de partir mais était tiraillé avec l'ordre d'Ana de bien rester ici. Et de toute façon, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il recula face à ce brasier qui devenait plus terrifiant qu'autre chose.

Soudain, il entendit des aboiements. Quand il se retourna, il avisa un magnifique chien, au-dessus d'une colline, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il aboyait pour lui ou pour le feu mais se douta qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'approcher de lui, par sécurité.

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers lui, comme un repère dans son errance, il entendit son prénom aux quatre coins de la forêt. Des « Ichigo ! » criés par des hommes et femmes, mêlés à d'autres prénoms, de voix qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non.

— Bróðir !

Ichigo fut tout à coup bien plus alerte. Cette langue lui parlait.

— SHIRO ! Je suis là ! s'entendit-il lui-même hurler, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Le nom lui était revenu aussi naturellement que tout le reste. Il sonnait clair dans son esprit. Et il le hurlait comme pour ne plus l'oublier.

Ichigo se mit à courir comme il put vers le chien qui sautillait au-dessus de la colline. Il trébucha sur un massif de feuilles mortes mais se releva aussitôt. Il voulait sortir de ce cauchemar, se réveiller auprès de son jumeau adoré et tout oublier… la forêt… le feu… l'indicible sentiment d'être perdu.

Il le vit enfin. Un jeune garçon, sa copie conforme. Courant vers lui. Il courut lui aussi. Et ils se prirent bientôt dans les bras. Shiro pleurait.

— Ichi'… Ichi'… Tu es là… Tu es enfin là… Je savais que t'étais pas mort ! Je l'aurais senti… Je l'avais pas senti… Tu ne repartiras plus, hein ? Je t'interdis de me laisser seul !

Quand Ichigo ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, des hommes et femmes en tenue de policier arrivaient à grand pas. Un homme, très grand, parvint en premier jusqu'à eux deux. Ichigo eut envie de reculer, intimidé, mais Shiro le tenait trop fort. L'homme portait une veste beige qui lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Dessous, il revêtait un sérieux costume cravate mais sa fine barbe et ses cheveux longs attachés lui donnaient un air plus débonnaire et empathique. Ichigo sut qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter quand ce dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Le grand monsieur posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo :

— Tout va bien se passer, mon garçon, n'aie pas peur. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo se réveilla peu à peu à l'entente de son nom crié au loin. Il était dans la forêt, allongé par terre. Il se redressa peu à peu, constatant une douleur au niveau des omoplates, il avait dû tomber sur une pierre. Il ne vit au départ rien, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. La lune était pleine et faisait baigner ses rayons sur la clairière proche. L'étendue de sa lumière balaya aussi l'espace où il se trouvait. Et il le vit soudain. Äs Nödt. Raide mort. La main sur le cœur d'où l'on distinguait un trou déchiqueté par ses habits et sa peau. Ichigo recula.

Alors c'était bien arrivé ? Tout était terminé ? Il avait tué Äs Nödt ?

Soudain, son nom fut à nouveau crié. Mais par une voix qu'il connaissait. Comme un lointain souvenir qui semblait refaire surface dans une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Ce n'était pourtant pas la voix de son frère, mais bien celle de Grimmjow.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Ils venaient le sauver. Comme quand il était enfant.

Il leva le bras pour se grandir et apparaître plus facilement aux phares illuminés qui sondaient la forêt à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

— I…ci…

Sa voix était rocailleuse, il avait dû prendre froid. En y repensant, il ne sentait plus ses mains ni ses pieds.

Il réitéra pourtant l'appel. Deux fois.

— Je suis là ! fit-il de sa voix la plus forte qui dépassait douloureusement le murmure.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus un bruit de l'autre côté, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Et une lumière vint se braquer sur son visage. Ichigo se brusqua et ferma les yeux, aveuglé. Il entendit un « Oh, putain… » puis une foulée bruyante dans la terre, le gravier et les feuilles. Enfin, une secousse et l'impression d'être enfermé dans un étau serré et chaud… mais agréable.

— Tu es là, Ichi'… Oh mon dieu…

Grimmjow venait sans doute de voir le cadavre d'Äs Nödt. Tant mieux, Ichigo n'avait pas envie de raconter.

— C'est bon… C'est bien, tout va bien… Attends, regarde-moi.

Le bleuté, à genoux pour faire face à son amant resté assis, prit la figure d'Ichigo entre ses mains pour vérifier son état, le voir dans ses yeux.

— Tu es blessé ? Comment tu te sens ?

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il avait envie de dormir auprès de lui. De se perdre dans ses beaux yeux bleus qui lui changeaient tellement de ces yeux noirs qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir.

Grimmjow, de l'autre côté, s'inquiétait du manque de réponse de son amant :

— Eh, Ichi'… Tu es avec moi ? dit-il en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

Oh oui, il était avec lui. Il voulait rester le plus longtemps avec lui. Dépasser toute cette histoire et ne rester qu'avec lui. Pour seule réponse, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le bleuté, d'abord surpris, finit par répondre comme pour rassurer le jeune homme qui attendait. Il le repoussa légèrement mais en lui faisant comprendre que ce baiser lui avait fait autant de bien qu'à lui. Une conscience professionnelle le rappelait à l'ordre tandis que le capitaine Kyoraku arrivait sur place et que des policiers éclairaient leur espace :

— Tu… Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

Ichigo vira la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non et offrit un mince sourire à son amant. Grimmjow caressa ses cheveux. Il était tellement rassuré, tellement fou de joie de le voir vivant et de savoir, en constatant l'homme mort derrière lui, que tout était fini. Enfin.

— Ichigo Kurosaki.

L'intéressé leva la tête et admira le même homme qui l'avait retrouvé douze ans auparavant. Comme il était assis, il lui paraissait toujours aussi grand qu'avant et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il lui était impossible de trouver des marques de vieillissement sur son visage. Il lui apparaissait comme le même homme chaleureux et bienveillant :

— Tout va bien aller à présent. Tu es en sécurité.

Ichigo acquiesça, bien décidé à le croire.

— Il faut rapidement l'évacuer ; expliqua Grimmjow d'un ton plus professionnel ; il est en état de choc et fait de l'hypothermie, son corps ne va pas suivre longtemps.

— Bien on vérifie le périmètre et on dégage aussi le corps. Ichigo, il y avait d'autres personnes présentes ?

L'intéressé fit non de la tête avant de pencher sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Le bleuté trouva une bouteille d'eau dans sa sacoche et lui fit boire quelques gorgées. Puis il enleva son gilet pare-balles et sa veste et les enfila sur Ichigo pour réchauffer son torse et les organes vitaux.

— Reste avec moi, Ichi', ne t'endors pas tout de suite…

Il finit de couvrir Ichigo avec une couverture de survie et lui ordonna de tenir les deux bouts joints sous son cou.

— Tu peux te lever ? Je vais t'aider…

Ichigo tremblait mais ne s'en inquiétait pas plus. Il allait sortir de là. Avec Grimmjow. Il voulut embrasser à nouveau le bleuté qui se mit à sourire, amusé de l'acte répété du rouquin et de son impudeur :

— Moi aussi, je t'aime ; chuchota-t-il ; tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré de t'avoir trouvé.

Il le serra contre lui en le tenant aux épaules :

— Mais pour l'heure, il faut rentrer, d'accord ?

Grimmjow soutenait Ichigo mais la douleur de son corps eut raison de lui. L'adrénaline redescendait et son cerveau lui rappelait ce qu'il avait enduré quelques heures plus tôt. Un policier vint les aider, deux autres s'occupèrent d'ouvrir la marche et d'éclairer leur pas et deux autres fermaient leur marche juste derrière eux. Ils abandonnèrent Kyoraku et les autres hommes qui se chargeaient du cadavre pour prendre de l'avance et aller retrouver les voitures.

Cela ne fut possible qu'après une demi-heure de marche. Grimmjow réhydrata Ichigo et l'aida à se blottir contre lui sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Kyoraku. Il avait aussi donné les clés d'Ichigo pour qu'un homme conduise la voiture de Kensei sur le retour. Kyoraku arriva bientôt et actionna le chauffage en mettant le contact. Quand tout le monde fut prêt à partir, on démarra les voitures. Le convoi prévoyait une voiture à l'avant, suivi de la voiture de Kyoraku et de deux autres voitures pour conclure.

Pendant que Kyoraku appelait la centrale pour donner des nouvelles à ses hommes de confiance, Grimmjow remarqua que son amant ne le quittait pas des yeux, sa tête reposant sur ses cheveux. Il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser :

— Tu peux dormir maintenant, si tu en as envie… Je m'occupe de toi…

Si Ichigo aurait voulu au départ rester éveillé et contempler longuement l'homme qu'il aimait, le ronronnement et les vibrations du moteur ainsi que la course des étoiles dans la vitre de la voiture eurent raison de lui et il se laissa guider par les caresses de son amant vers un pays de rêves et plus jamais de cauchemars.

* * *

_* Dans une petite maison islandaise,_

_Nous dormons dans notre lit._

_Mère, Père et les jumeaux._

_La lune veille sur nous_

_Jusqu'au matin._


	26. Chapitre 26

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitr__e._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit que c'était Grimmjow qui était en train de caresser sa main lestement posée sur le rebord du lit. Il fut soulagé de le voir et de comprendre qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il lui sourit. Le bleuté en fit de même, avec ce sourire charmeur qu'il avait trop peu vu.

Il était confortablement allongé sur un lit et des draps blancs couvraient son corps jusqu'à son torse, l'emprisonnant dans une douce chaleur. Ses bras étaient sortis et l'autre main que Grimmjow ne tenait pas était perfusée. Un petit tube en plastique en sortait jusqu'à rejoindre une poche au liquide transparent au-dessus de sa tête, tenue sur un portant.

Il sentit le corps de Grimmjow bouger et replongea son attention sur lui. Il s'était levé et voilà qu'il l'embrassait tendrement sur le front. Cela dura quelques instants… comme pour dire « Tout va bien maintenant » dans une langue bien plus sincère, portée par son amour. Ichigo se sentit rosir. Il était encore trop peu habitué à ça. Il avait eu peu d'amour dans sa vie. Celui de ses parents s'étaient évanoui trop vite, celui du capitaine Kyoraku était de l'ordre d'une bienveillance toute professionnelle, celui de Ryûken n'avait été que profondément mauvais, celui d'Uryû était d'une admiration délirante et sinon les aléas des débuts de sa vie d'adulte l'avaient empêché de connaître la saveur d'un couple amoureux.

Voilà ce qu'il avait reçu, toute sa vie : l'amour d'un frère, aussi fort et fusionnel que l'on pouvait espérer de jumeaux. Mais, alors qu'il aurait pu croire que cet amour suffirait à son bonheur - car rien ne vaut mieux que la famille dit-on -, quand il voyait Grimmjow, à chaque fois, il se disait qu'il devait y avoir plus, qu'il avait besoin de plus. Et ce surplus nécessaire était à chaque fois comblé quand il l'embrassait et le regardait de _cette _manière si particulière, comme s'il eût été un trésor des plus précieux. C'est cet amour qui gonflait son cœur et le faisait sentir profondément vivant, cent fois plus que l'attention que pouvait lui porter son frère, aussi bienveillante pouvait-elle être.

— Dis-moi comment tu te sens, Ichi'…

Ichigo sourit. Il était même séduit par sa voix si douce, comme un chuchotement, et sa manière de dire son prénom.

— Je vais bien… Je vais mieux…

Grimmjow lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha petit à petit, guettant chaque réaction, comme s'il s'inquiétait d'un refus. Ichigo ne lui permit aucun doute et écourta le temps d'attente du baiser pour poser simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste mais profond. Ils fermèrent tous deux et en même temps leurs yeux. C'était si bon, si réconfortant…

Ichigo sentit le bleuté s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et frissonna quand ses mains entourèrent délicatement sa nuque pour intensifier le baiser. Ils reprirent leur respiration, cherchèrent le meilleur angle d'attaque et se retrouvèrent.

Ils arrêtèrent d'un commun accord et prirent le temps de se regarder, de garder leurs mains ensemble. Dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital, ils étaient en paix. Mais Ichigo finit implacablement par penser au dehors, par penser aux autres choses qui faisaient tourner la planète avec eux :

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Grimmjow sourit en présentant deux doigts :

— Deux jours ?! s'étonna Ichigo.

— Ton corps avait besoin de récupérer. On a finalement voulu te réveiller par une petite injection pour stimuler ton système nerveux mais il a bien fallu une heure pour que Monsieur daigne ouvrir les yeux !

Ichigo, faussement vexé, chercha à pincer les côtes du bleuté qui se débattit légèrement :

— Eh oh, j'étais le seul à rester pour veiller sur toi en attendant, j'te ferais dire !

Le rouquin écouta d'abord sans faire attention, puis comprit l'allusion :

— Shiro est rétabli ? Il était là ?

— Bien sûr, il va beaucoup mieux mais ne peut pas encore quitter l'hôpital. Il ne devrait plus tarder à venir maintenant pour vérifier si tu t'es réveillé. Il a eu très peur en te voyant arriver, il était persuadé que tu avais été blessé et que c'était de sa faute. J'ai dû le raisonner et lui expliquer que tu allais très bien, même si ton état pouvait être un peu spectaculaire.

— Je me sentais… vraiment étrange ; dit Ichigo en se rappelant par bribes le fameux moment où Grimmjow l'avait trouvé dans la forêt.

— Tu étais en état de choc. Après autant d'adrénaline, pas étonnant que ton corps ne suive plus… Tu t'es endormi directement dans la voiture et tu étais à peine conscient arrivé à l'hôpital.

— Je ne me souviens plus bien…

Grimmjow lui sourit en caressant sa main du pouce :

— Ce n'est pas bien grave. C'est fini maintenant.

Ichigo était en train de réfléchir, de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Tu es venu me chercher… J'avais envoyé un message vocal…

Grimmjow hocha la tête comme pour valider le fil rouge qu'était en train de retendre Ichigo nœud par nœud :

— Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, Äs Nödt avait tout prévu pour nous ralentir et passer du temps avec toi…

Il se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était arrivé au Keishicho. L'étrange atmosphère qui s'y trouvait. Kyoraku lui avait plus tard expliqué que tout le monde s'était étrangement retrouvé sur le terrain, au Palais de Justice alors que l'enquête ne nécessitait pas autant de policiers. Puis le coup fatal et la découverte d'un complot contre le capitaine Kuchiki. Ces hommes au sang chaud et révolté. Lui, passant pour un punching-ball de plus à frapper. Et ensuite le miracle de l'alarme suivi de l'aide de Rikichi et Rukia. Enfin, l'arrivée de Kyoraku et le départ pour la forêt Aokigahara.

— Tu… Tu n'as rien de grave ? Tu es quand même venu, tu…

— Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas été plus résistant que toi une fois arrivés à l'hôpital. Je me suis aussi complètement étalé ! On s'est occupé de moi et avec un peu de repos, ça allait mieux.

— Et Kuchiki ? demanda aussitôt Ichigo.

— Il est dans le coma… Mais les médecins pensent qu'il y a une bonne probabilité pour qu'il se réveille rapidement. En tout cas, on a soigné le reste de ses blessures et il se remet tout doucement. Quand son esprit sentira qu'il n'est plus en danger, il se réveillera de lui-même, c'est certain.

Ichigo accepta cette vision positiviste mais ressentit tout de même de la tristesse pour le pauvre capitaine. Il avait dû en baver autant qu'eux sans pour autant le montrer.

— D'ailleurs, les flics fuyards ont été retrouvés dans la nuit. Kyoraku avait chargé une équipe de les traquer. Ils vont être jugés et feront sans doute de la prison.

Ichigo acquiesça. Cela lui faisait penser à autre chose :

— Et Bazz-B ? _Son _bras droit…

— Pas retrouvé. Disparu dans la nature. On suppose qu'il est déjà parti pour la Russie. C'est à cet État de poursuivre l'enquête maintenant.

Ichigo se doutait qu'il allait réussir à passer de nombreux obstacles. Äs Nödt avait dû lui donner de nombreuses directives. Il ne serait pas parti sans établir une liste d'actions _post-mortem_ que son bras droit pourrait exécuter pour poursuivre son Œuvre.

— Il a quand même réussi…Il a semé une vague de panique... ; murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Grimmjow serra sa main :

— Ça va finir par se calmer, ne t'inquiète pas… Et les tensions vont s'apaiser…

Le bleuté ne voulait pas mentionner tout de suite les catastrophes qu'évoquaient les médias depuis deux jours. Vandalisme, bagarres en publics, port d'arme non-autorisé, incendies sans doute criminelles, suicides… Sans parler des réseaux sociaux qui s'enflammaient sans pouvoir réguler ni contrôler ce soulèvement de haine et de violence qui déferlait sur la toile pour parcourir le monde entier.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous… maintenant ?

Le bleuté sentit la voix d'Ichigo plus chevrotante et hésitante. Lui, avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et devait maintenant proposer son idée :

— L'enquête va se clore sans problème. Il n'y a même pas de procès à faire et les preuves sont toutes là. Tu devras sans doute déposer un témoignage pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt mais tu ne seras pas condamné, Kyoraku me l'a assuré. Il m'a quand même dit que ça pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps car il doit d'abord faire partie d'une équipe de hauts gradés chargée de l'inspection des agents du DPM… après les traîtres, tu comprends…

À la mine quasi indifférente d'Ichigo, le bleuté comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas tant l'enquête qui l'inquiétait mais leur avenir à eux.

— Quant à _nous_… j'ai eu une idée.

Ichigo replongea soudain son regard dans le sien, bien plus intéressé, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas avoir une trop vive réaction.

— Je me disais…La maison ne va plus nous revenir après l'enquête, on devra la quitter… Et, moi, j'ai un appartement un peu grand pour y vivre seul, tu comprends ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'illuminèrent et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage :

— J'ai parlé avec ton frère de ça, il comptait apparemment bien te caser chez moi parce qu'il tient à reprendre votre ancien appartement avec Kensei !

Les deux rirent et s'embrassèrent, une manière pour Ichigo d'accepter avec enthousiasme cette belle idée. Avoir un foyer et un amant, c'était une magnifique première page de sa nouvelle vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin-chef vint pour vérifier si tout allait bien, rassuré qu'Ichigo soit bien réveillé. Après une batterie de tests pour vérifier ses réflexes et le fonctionnement de chacun de ses membres, il jugea que la perfusion n'était plus obligatoire. Grimmjow s'occupa de lui enlever, tout infirmier qu'il était, pour ne pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre pour cela.

— ICHIGO !

Grimmjow sursauta et remarqua Shiro en se retournant, ou plutôt une tornade blanche qui atterrit bien vite et brutalement sur Ichigo, l'entourant puissamment.

— Hey ! Doucement, il vient à peine de se réveiller ! alerta-t-il.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Shiro enlaçait avec ferveur son frère qui riait sous cette étreinte. Tout comme lui, il était rassuré de le sentir si robuste et énergique.

— J'ai eu peur… Mais je te faisais confiance, Ichi', je savais que tu pouvais réussir.

Ichigo fut agréablement frappé par ses propos. Il lui faisait toujours confiance et croyait en lui, mais quand il lui disait vraiment, c'était toujours aussi agréable et régénérant.

Il se desserra de lui et tint son visage entre ses mains :

— Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, n'en doute jamais…

Sa voix était plus posée et grave car le propos était important En y repensant, Ichigo avait presque oublié comment tout cela s'était passé dans la forêt. Il se souvenait de l'environnement, du chant des feuilles poussées par la brise, des murmures d'Äs Nödt et de son regard, sa main caressant ses cheveux, la dureté de l'arme qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces… Mais le moment de tuer, le coup qui part, la détonation qui déchire le ciel, tout cela lui était plus flou. Il était tombé en même temps que son ennemi, par terre. Sa tête avait frappé le sol. Il avait cru voir le ciel et comme si les arbres lui tombaient dessus. Puis il avait eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Et tout s'était terminé là. La suite avait été un douloureux rêve.

— Je veux… passer à autre chose maintenant.

Et c'était vrai. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il souffrait de la présence d'Äs Nödt dans sa vie. Son enfance avait été gâchée. Son adolescence rebelle et fugueuse répondait à cette douleur inconsciente qui agissait encore au plus profond de lui. Sa vie de jeune adulte avait aussi mal commencé. Il avait voulu tout occulter en pensant à d'autres choses les petits boulots, les bagarres de gangs pour arrondir les fins de mois, les loyers à payer, la pression d'une vie à problèmes dans l'ambiance étouffante de la capitale japonaise. Il y avait eu ces cauchemars qui le hantaient, ces crises d'angoisses qui le prenaient et cette maudite inquiétude, cette impression de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans sa vie.

Il avait fait face au problème. Douloureusement mais courageusement car c'était un problème qui dépassait sa simple personne, qui était bien plus qu'une ennemi personnel à qui rendre des comptes. Et jamais il n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autres connaisse cette douleur qui vous hante des années durant. Il avait donc fait face. Il s'en était sorti.

Maintenant, il voulait vivre une autre vie. Ou plutôt… vivre _sa _vie. Vraiment, cette fois.

— C'est tout à ton honneur, frérot. On a tous droit à cela… Toi, Grimm', Kensei et moi… Kuchiki… Tout le monde va apprendre à tourner la page.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le lendemain, _

_Bureau de Byakuya Kuchiki_

_DPM_

— Bien, j'ai tout pris en note, je te remercie.

Ichigo put enfin se relaxer. Réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt pour raconter le témoignage avait quelque chose d'épuisant, de suffocant. Mais il avait bien conscience que cette histoire permettrait de clore l'enquête.

Il vit Kyoraku enlever ses petites lunettes en demi-lune, après avoir lancé l'impression du témoignage en plusieurs exemplaires. Cela le vieillissait pas mal, mais, à vrai dire, c'était la seule chose qu'Ichigo pouvait trouver de réellement différent sur lui depuis douze ans avec quelques traits plus fatigués et de rares cheveux blancs.

Les feuilles sortirent de l'imprimante portable et Kyoraku les classa dans différents rangements papiers plus ou moins épais. Ichigo reconnut la couverture de son dossier et la photo de lui enfant quand le capitaine souleva la pochette pour trouver où mettre le document.

— Où va aller ce dossier ? osa-t-il demander.

Kyoraku le regarda d'abord avant de se recueillir un instant dans le regard du petit garçon de dix ans à la mine triste sur la photographie.

— Le plus loin possible dans les archives, espérons-le ! chantonna-t-il pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Ichigo fut d'accord avec ce constat et se laissa aller à un sourire.

— Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire… que c'est un peu étrange cette fin…

— Capitaine ?

— Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, Ichigo…

Il referma les différentes couvertures de dossier :

— Et cela reste entre nous. Pourquoi Äs Nödt voulait que tu le tues ?

— Je vous ai dit… Il ne voulait pas juste mourir, il voulait expier ses fautes. Et pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas se faire autrement que comme ça, de ma main. Et… si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait revenu et cette scène se serait de nouveau déroulée…

— J'ai compris ça. Mais il fallait que ça soit toi ?

— Il a dit qu'il m'avait fait beaucoup souffrir et que c'était donc légitime.

— Il voulait que tu agisses comme Anarkheia doit agir, non ?

— Je ne voulais pas agir comme un pantin à ses ordres… J'avais ma propre volonté… Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce groupe, capitaine… Je me suis dit qu'il était trop dangereux, que s'il nous échappait encore… et tout le mal qu'il pouvait faire à d'autres personnes, ailleurs…

Kyoraku expira en se laissant reposer sur son dossier de chaise en joignant ses mains. Ichigo était intelligent et perspicace. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait pu douter de sa parole, sans même l'avoir écouté. Il avait dit à Kuchiki qu'il ne fallait pas enlever l'hypothèse d'une victime finalement suiveuse, comme Ichigo pourrait incarner, comme Uryû Ishida avait pu le démontrer.

À présent, il doutait de cette idée. Ichigo avait sauvé son frère dans le Palais de Justice. Il avait aidé la police à chaque étape et avait suivi toutes les directives. C'était son jumeau, au final, qui l'avait encouragé à prendre une arme et d'aller retrouver Äs Nödt pour en finir.

Après avoir discuté avec Shiro puis Grimmjow, il avait compris qu'Ichigo avait toujours été hanté par Anarkheia et qu'il considérait vraiment ce groupe comme une menace terrible au leader bien trop dangereux et destructeur. En conclusion, Ichigo n'avait jamais voulu endossé le rôle de l'héritier.

— Le seul héritier de ces actes ; poursuivit Ichigo comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ; c'est Bazz-B…

Kyoraku acquiesça.

— Tu as raison.

— Je… Je ne crois pas qu'il faut le sous-estimer, simplement parce qu'il a été tout ce temps dans l'ombre d'Äs Nödt. Et il a sans doute reçu des directives de son chef avant de se séparer de lui.

— Oui, j'en informerai les services internationaux.

Ichigo acquiesça. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule question :

— Et Byakuya Kuchiki ?

— Il devrait se réveiller bientôt, selon les médecins. Je vais temporairement rester à son poste le temps qu'il soit remis sur pieds. Je dois aussi veiller à la bonne sécurité du DPM avec d'autres capitaines. Il n'est pas question qu'une nouvelle mutinerie recommence. Ensuite… C'est à Byakuya de décider s'il veut reprendre son poste ou raccrocher. Personnellement, je le crois tout à fait compétent, ce p'tit génie devrait poursuivre sa carrière… mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il espérait la même chose que Kyoraku. Il avait horrifié d'apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il comprendrait que cela soit difficile de revenir pour le capitaine.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu pourras le remercier en temps voulu.

La phrase sonna comme la fin de la conversation. Les deux se levèrent. Ils s'échangèrent un regard de profonde sympathie.

— J'espère que nous n'aurons plus à nous croiser dans ces bureaux ! fit Kyoraku pour blaguer.

Ichigo rit doucement et serra bien amicalement la main que le capitaine lui tendait. Ils se saluèrent mais, avant de disparaître, le jeune homme décida de se courber bien bas :

— En attendant, c'est vous que je remercie. D'être venu me chercher… encore une fois…

Quand il se remit droit, il remarqua la profonde émotion qui passait dans les yeux de Kyoraku. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

— Remercie Grimmjow avant tout. C'était lui le capitaine ce soir-là… Et je suis bien content de l'avoir suivi pour venir te retrouver… Allez, pas plus de sentimentaliste, ouste maintenant ! dit-il de manière théâtrale.

Le jeune homme finit par disparaître dans un dernier sourire. Kyoraku se remit au travail.

_Ce gosse était vraiment un bon petit gars._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Trois jours plus tard, _

_Appartement de Grimmjow… et d'Ichigo._

— Et celle-là, je la mets où ?

Le bleuté tenait avec force une lourde caisse en carton.

— Ah ! Où tu veux ! fit Ichigo sans le regarder, trop occupé à serrer les vis d'une nouvelle étagère à monter.

Grimmjow roula les yeux au ciel en râlant. Qu'il aimait la précision ! Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas lourd et peu agile jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ichigo se fasse entendre depuis le salon :

— Ah, mais c'est le carton qui est lourd ?

— Un peu, oui !

— Ça doit être mes livres, ils seront mieux dans le bureau !

Grimmjow se sentit vaciller et serra les dents en puisant dans ses forces pour abandonner la chambre et se diriger vers le bureau. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin poser le lourd carton sur la table, moment de délivrance somptueux, son amant haussa encore la voix pour se faire entendre dans tout l'appartement :

— À bien y réfléchir, ils seront mieux ici dans la nouvelle étagère !

Grimmjow crut qu'il allait exploser et que ses bras allaient aussi partir en vrille. Il souffla lourdement et retourna dans le salon où il était au départ pour déposer sans précaution le carton sur le canapé.

Ichigo, attelé à son ouvrage minutieux, lui faisait dos :

— Merci, Grimm' ; dit-il simplement sans savoir ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

Le bleuté, qui reprenait son souffle, à moitié affalé sur le canapé, finit par sourire. Son amant capricieux et indécis, il l'aimait quand même.

Il se leva et vint se poser juste contre le dos de son amant, assis en tailleur sur le tapis. Il tira légèrement sur son front pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière et se pencha avec souplesse pour venir l'embrasser sur la bouche.

— J'ai fini de monter vos affaires, Mon Prince ; dit-il avec humour.

— Cool, j'ai aussi bientôt terminé de mon côté !

Grimmjow remarqua en effet que l'étagère prenait une belle forme. Elle irait parfaitement bien du côté du canapé. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et le laissa poursuivre son travail :

— Je vais faire du café.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara la machine. Puis, en attendant que l'eau chauffe, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche de jean. Il décrocha, c'était Rukia Kuchiki. En l'écoutant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage :

— Ah enfin ! Tant mieux ! Il va bien ?... Oui, forcément… Oui… Bien, nous viendrons le voir… Oui, tout va bien… Je te remercie.

Ichigo, qui avait entendu la conversation, voulut savoir :

— C'était qui ?

Grimmjow passa la tête de l'autre côté de l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir son compagnon dans le salon.

— C'était Rukia. Le capitaine Kuchiki vient de se réveiller ! Il est encore assez faible mais hors de danger.

Ichigo fut tout aussi rassuré et acquiesça quand Grimmjow proposa d'aller lui rendre visite le lendemain. Quand son amant revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café en main, il avait réussi à fixer la dernière plaque de la bibliothèque et la souleva pour la poser à l'endroit prévu, droite, prête à accueillir ses livres.

— Félicitations, il n'y a plus qu'à la remplir ; dit le bleuté en lui proposant une tasse.

— Merci, oui je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

— Tu as le temps tu sais, on n'a pas à aménager l'appartement en un jour…

— J'aimerais pouvoir trouver mes marques rapidement… me sentir chez moi.

— Mais tu es chez toi… ; corrigea-t-il d'une petite voix.

Grimmjow voulait bien s'assurer que son amant se sentait bien avec lui.

— Oui, oui, je sais ! fit Ichigo pour se rattraper en s'excusant d'un regard ; ce que je veux dire c'est que… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de « chez moi ». Avec Shiro, on avait des logements qui ne duraient pas longtemps, on changeait souvent d'endroit et… à la fin, on ne prenait même plus le temps de ranger nos affaires. Mes vêtements restaient dans une valise, ces livres dans leur carton… Cette fois, je veux vraiment sentir que c'est définitif…

Ichigo rougit soudain, prenant conscience de l'impact de sa phrase :

— Enfin, du moment que tu m'acceptes…

Grimmjow but une gorgée et vint embrasser le rouquin comme pour le rassurer :

— Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi le plus longtemps possible.

Ichigo sourit. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Au début, il avait eu un peu peur, il avait cru déranger, gêner, ne pas savoir où se mettre, ne pas se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'avec son frère. Mais, finalement, il avait rapidement senti que l'accueil était chaleureux… amoureux.

Il se laissa guider par Grimmjow, qui lui tenait la main, sur le canapé. Visiblement, il voulait marquer une pause sur l'emménagement. Instinctivement, Ichigo vint se blottir contre son torse quand le bleuté allongea un bras en hauteur sur le dossier. Le silence était apaisant. Les tasses étaient chaudes. L'odeur était agréable.

— Dis-moi… tu as lu tous ces livres ? demanda Grimmjow gentiment.

Ichigo ne fit qu'acquiescer mais sentit qu'il devait tout de même apporter quelques explications :

— Shiro n'aimait pas trop que je passe le peu d'argent qu'on avait dans des livres. Alors je faisais en sorte de dégoter des perles rares presque données dans des vides-greniers ou des dons. J'ai vite formé une petite collection sur tous les sujets qui pouvaient m'intéresser. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme Shiro sortir le soir. Je préférais le silence, la tranquillité. Et puis… j'aurais voulu faire des études… à la fac, comme tous les autres de mon âge. Je ne voulais pas paraître idiot, j'étais persuadé qu'en lisant des livres, on pouvait devenir intelligent.

Il eut un petit rire gêné :

— Tu dois trouver ça naïf et bête !

— Non du tout ; répondit du tac au tac Grimmjow en passant sa main sur l'épaule de son amoureux pour le rassurer ; t'es sans doute plus ambitieux et curieux que la plupart des étudiants ! Tu devrais te lancer pour de bon et commencer des études.

Ichigo releva la tête du torse du bleuté, interloqué :

— Tu parles sérieusement ?

— Evidemment ! sourit Grimmjow ; tu as forcément quelques économies et tu prendras une bourse pour payer ton entrée ! Il faudra sans doute te préparer à des examens de sélection mais je t'aiderai et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

— Mais je… Je devrais peut-être travailler. Je veux payer ma part de loyer.

— Te tracasse pas pour ça. Je croyais que c'était une nouvelle vie que tu voulais ! Dans ce cas, fais ce dont tu as _vraiment_ envie. Et pour le loyer, mon salaire est suffisant, tu pourras prendre un petit job en plus de tes études si ça te tracasses tant.

Ichigo le remercia en un sourire et finit par l'embrasser :

— Il faut encore que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux faire…

Grimmjow l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Tu trouveras. Et ça sera la meilleure des nouvelles vies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le lendemain. _

_Hôpital Central, Tokyo._

_11h00_

Ichigo et Grimmjow entrèrent dans la chambre de Byakuya Kuchiki en silence. Il y avait déjà Rukia, assise sur le lit, tenant la main de son frère, redressé et bien éveillé, ainsi que Shunsui Kyoraku.

— Oh vous voilà ! fit-il.

— Oui, bonjour capitaine ; dit Ichigo ; bon rétablissement à vous !

Dans le même temps, il tendit un beau bouquet de fleurs en avant. Rukia se leva, tout sourire :

— Elles sont magnifiques, merci Ichigo !

Elle prit le bouquet pour le remplacer avec un ancien qui commençait à faner dans un vase, près du lit.

— Ce n'était pas la peine… vraiment.

Byakuya avait toujours cette voix froide et ce visage de marbre. Mais il y avait en plus quelque chose d'éteint en lui.

— Content que vous soyez revenu parmi nous ; conclut Grimmjow.

Ils avaient été ensemble dans la mutinerie des policiers du DPM, avant que le capitaine ne s'effondre et que le bleuté ne subisse les coups suivants seul. Mais Byakuya savait ce qu'il avait enduré et hocha la tête en lui lançant un regard désolé. Il se sentait fautif car c'était bien ses hommes qui avaient battu Grimmjow.

— Je tiens à vous remercier, Kurosaki. Vous avez neutralisé Äs Nödt comme il se devait alors que c'était mon rôle.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si… Enfin, n'en parlons plus.

— Toujours pas de nouvelles de Bazz-B ? demanda Grimmjow.

— Non, mais la Russie a lancé des recherches et cible chaque bateau arrivant depuis le Japon ; répondit Kyoraku.

Grimmjow acquiesça.

— Et puis… Maintenant que ça ne vous concerne plus véritablement, les prochaines informations resteront confidentielles, vous comprenez ?

— Bien sûr. C'est peut-être mieux, d'ailleurs…

— Capitaine Kuchiki, allez-vous… hum… reprendre le travail une fois rétabli ?

Cette question brûlait les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il n'était pas dupe. Äs Nödt n'avait pas juste organisé le tabassage du pauvre homme pour le stopper. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que Byakuya ne voulait pas mentionner et qui expliquait ce regard éteint et cette voix rude. Ichigo en était sûr : il avait connu le châtiment d'Anarkheia. Pour quel motif ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

— J'étais justement en train d'évoquer au capitaine Kyoraku qu'il était sans doute plus compétent que moi, d'autant qu'il connait déjà le terrain ; répondit Byakuya ; Mais sa femme et lui ne vivent plus à Tokyo. Dans ce cas, il faudra sans doute que le directeur choisisse un nouveau capitaine.

— Vous arrêtez tout ?! s'étonna Grimmjow.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, Grand Frère ; reprit Rukia ; tu es un bon policier.

— Je ne mérite pas cette place, c'est certain. Et mes hommes me l'ont fait comprendre.

— Des idiots, rien d'autre ! s'exclama le bleuté qui éprouvait une haine particulière pour ces hommes ; comment pouvez-vous croire ce que des types pareils qui ont trahi leur serment ont pu vous dire ?

— Rikichi t'a toujours admiré ; ajouta Rukia ; et moi-même, je… Je serais très honorée de pouvoir travailler à tes côtés.

Byakuya soupira et n'osa pas les regarder. Cette attitude renforça la théorie d'Ichigo. Quelque chose l'empêchait bien d'avancer, il en était persuadé.

— Maintenant, ce qu'il faut… ; hésita-t-il à dire ; c'est de racheter en s'améliorant du mieux qu'on peut, non ?

Le capitaine alité le regarda soudain, la bouche entrouverte, l'air surpris. Ses yeux brillaient bien plus.

— Toute cette histoire ne devrait pas nous affaiblir et nous enterrer six pieds sous terre ; continua le rouquin ; Au contraire, elle nous a rendus plus fort. Si nous sommes toujours là, il faut aller de l'avant et se surpasser.

Rukia acquiesça vivement en regardant son frère, Shunsui sourit fièrement et Grimmjow passa une main dans le dos de son amant comme pour approuver ses dires. Byakuya, qui le regardait toujours, finit par hocher doucement de la tête :

— Tu as sans doute raison… Me racheter… M'améliorer en étant un meilleur capitaine… C'est peut-être la solution. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir.

— Je serai là pour en juger ; assura le capitaine Kyoraku.

— Je n'en doute pas… Merci, _capitaine _; répondit Byakuya à son mentor, comme au temps des premières années de sa carrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dans l'appartement de Grimmjow et Ichigo, Tokyo_

_21h49_

Ichigo et Grimmjow continuaient à s'embrasser doucement depuis quelques minutes à présent. À vrai dire, ils avaient tous deux perdu la notion du temps et de leur environnement. Les yeux fermés, ils se laissaient emporter par l'autre dans un doux ballet où leurs lèvres se découvraient, s'entendaient, se liaient. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre chastement, de la nuque de Grimmjow aux cuisses d'Ichigo.

Ils avaient fini leur emménagement et, épuisés, avaient décidé de fêter cela en ignorant toute tâche cuisinière. Ils s'étaient fait livrer de la nourriture chinoise qu'ils avaient mangée dans le salon. Ils avaient pioché dans l'assiette de l'autre, avaient tout goûté et s'étaient rassasiés. Tous deux s'étaient trouvé un intérêt pour la musique et Grimmjow lui avait montré une récente acquisition dont il était fier : une chaine hi-fi dernier cri qui proposait un son sans doute bien meilleur que le vieil MP3 d' Ichigo. Ce dernier avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir la musique. Tout le repas, ils s'étaient fait découvrir mutuellement quelques titres qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. La soirée avait été succulente.

À présent, ils avaient fini leur repas et une douce musique accompagnait leur câlin. Ils avaient commencé en un regard. Tous deux voulaient la même chose. Sentir l'autre, être dans ses bras, le toucher et partager un contact plus physique. Ils s'étaient pris l'un contre l'autre et s'étaient embrassés sans se poser de question ni même se parler. Et cela durait.

Une main de Grimmjow était occupée à tenir la nuque d'Ichigo. L'autre allait et venait sur sa cuisse qu'il sentait détendue. Il le fit basculer sur le canapé pour l'allonger complètement sous lui. Puis il remonta un peu plus sa main pour effleurer ses fesses, enserrées dans le jean. Il sentit la bouche d'Ichigo tressauter mais ne fut pas plus inquiet. Ils se découvraient, cela allait forcément prendre du temps, et c'était bon ainsi.

— Tu veux bien me laisser te toucher un peu plus ? murmura-t-il en se séparant de ses lèvres.

— C'est… C'est-à-dire ?

— Juste quelques caresses, n'aie pas peur, on va à notre rythme.

— Je n'ai pas peur !

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la rougeur sur les joues d'Ichigo et le manque d'assurance dans sa voix :

— Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Ichigo acquiesça plus qu'il n'osa le dire. Grimmjow se remit immédiatement à l'embrasser et poursuivit l'exploration de son corps.

— Touche-moi toi aussi, si tu veux ; chuchota Grimmjow contre son oreille, abandonnant sa bouche pour lover ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

Il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement à cet endroit qu'Ichigo ne pensait pas si sensible. Il ne faisait sans doute pas assez attention à son corps et l'avait certainement oublié ces dernières années. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, semblait l'électrifier et l'emporter dans un royaume de plaisirs. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais véritablement poussé les portes de ce royaume. Il n'était pas puceau, certes, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment découvert le plaisir du sexe à deux. Il avait toujours été rapide, comme une pulsion qu'il vaut mieux assouvir au plus vite et qu'il importe peu de découvrir davantage. Ce qu'était en train de lui faire vivre Grimmjow était inconnu mais divin.

— Laisse-toi aller, Ichi'… Laisse-moi t'aimer…

Grimmjow l'embrassait avec un peu plus d'insistance dans le cou et avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Ichigo. Le contact sur sa peau le fit aussitôt frissonner de bonheur et il se surprit à un petit râle exprimant tout son contentement.

Le bleuté n'en loupa pas une miette et monta ses mains jusqu'à son torse, à ses tétons qu'il effleura et vint retrouver sa bouche dans un nouveau baiser, plus endiablé. Le tee-shirt finit par disparaître et Grimmjow préféra enlever le sien aussi. Ichigo admira alors le torse de son amant et son corps si beau. Il passa avec curiosité et amour ses mains sur ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Une cicatrice barrait son torse de haut en bas, marque de l'attaque passée d'Anarkheia. Grimmjow le laissa toucher en fermant doucement les yeux.

— Tu as mal ?

Le bleuté nia et garda la main hésitante de son amant sur sa peau :

— Impossible si c'est ta main.

Grimmjow aussi avait eu ses démons, avait été hanté par le passage d'Anarkheia dans sa vie. Mais lui aussi voulait avancer. Il ne voulait plus de cauchemar, de douleur ni d'hallucinations. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps, peut-être de l'aide, mais il s'accrocherait.

Ils reprirent leurs touchés et leurs baisers, qui s'intensifièrent encore. Ils se collaient et se fondaient l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient faire qu'un. Ichigo sentit soudain une bosse dure sous le jean de son amant. Et, quand il écouta un peu plus son propre corps, il se trouva aussi en érection. Le bleuté comprit aux gémissements étouffés d'Ichigo qu'il prenait conscience de son plaisir. Il dirigea lentement sa main sur son entre-jambe, regardant Ichigo comme pour arrêter au moindre sentiment d'inconfort qui traverserait son regard. Mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Ichigo lui apparut encore plus désirable, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, à profiter de la pression de sa main sur son sexe.

Avec un peu plus d'appréhension, il prit la main d'Ichigo pour la diriger lentement sur son érection à lui. Le rouquin se sentit au départ un peu maladroit mais suivit le même mouvement de pression que son amant sur son propre sexe et les deux se firent ainsi plaisir mutuellement.

— Hmm… Ichi'; soupira Grimmjow de plaisir ; Tu aimes toi aussi ?

— Oui… oui, continue…

Grimmjow chercha le menton de son amant de sa main libre pour relever sa tête et trouver son regard enflammé. Ses pommettes étaient rouges et ses yeux plissés.

— Ichi'… dis-moi… tu veux qu'on aille un peu plus loin ?

— Oui… Emmène-moi dans la chambre.

Le plus âgé fut quelque peu étonné :

— Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour me faire plaisir… Après tout ce qui s'est passé, peut-être qu'un peu de temps…

— Grimmjow. Je veux commencer cette vie avec toi. Avec _ça._

Grimmjow sourit et après un rapide baiser, porta son amant en se levant et se dirigea dans la chambre. Il entra en laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Heureusement, la chambre était rangée. Les rideaux étaient déjà fermés et ils avaient mis des draps propres. Il posa délicatement son paquet sur la couette moelleuse et Ichigo frissonna au contact de sa peau contre la couverture fraîche.

Aussitôt, après avoir allumé rapidement la lampe de chevet, Grimmjow l'embrassa en se positionnant doucement au-dessus de lui et en caressant toujours sa peau. Il s'assit sur ses hanches et embrassa sa nuque et son torse. L'envie le prenait d'accélérer mais il sentait aussi qu'Ichigo, haletant et gémissant, avait besoin de temps :

— Ichi'… ça va ?

Ichigo acquiesça rapidement, gardant les yeux fermés.

— Tu… Tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?

La question quelque peu déstabilisante lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il vit son amant au-dessus de lui, sans doute aussi un peu gêné de parler pour la première fois de leur passé intime, mais visiblement aussi excité que lui, avec ses magnifiques cheveux bleus qui retombaient sur son front :

— Oui. Je… J'étais actif.

Grimmjow acquiesça et vint l'embrasser à nouveau :

— Tu as aimé être avec un homme ?

— Je préfère être avec toi.

— Quel flatteur… et maintenant tu veux faire quoi ?

Ichigo se doutait que Grimmjow s'amusait de ses réactions plus effarouchées et de son manque d'expérience. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne pour une Sainte-Nitouche.

— Je veux que tu me touches et que tu me déshabilles entièrement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux amants furent bientôt nus à s'embrasser. Quand Grimmjow toucha sa verge gonflée et brûlante, Ichigo gémit plus fort. Ce contact était si bon et son amant semblait caresser exactement où il fallait, toucher au bon endroit. Quand sa bouche disparut et qu'il entendit son amant se baisser en embrassant son torse puis son ventre, il sut ce qui allait se passer. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser, il sentit sa bouche embrasser son sexe puis sa langue toucher sa peau tendue et tout l'environnement autour de lui sembla disparaître. Il gémit plus fort quand Grimmjow commença à le sucer et tint sa chevelure pour lui imprimer inconsciemment le rythme. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et il sentit son corps bouillonner.

— Grimm' ! Grimm' !

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Ichigo sentit une profonde frustration en lui mais c'était peut-être mieux car il était au bord de l'orgasme.

— Chuut, ça serait bête de se précipiter… ; déclara Grimmjow d'une voix suave avant de venir l'embrasser.

Grimmjow replia les jambes d'Ichigo lentement pour continuer à masser ses cuisses et à se diriger vers ses fesses. Un passage rapide sur la petite entrée recroquevillée fit sursauter le rouquin mais il le laissa faire. Le bleuté tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et en ouvrant le tiroir, chercha à l'aveugle un gel lubrifiant. Il le trouva et s'écarta de la bouche de son amant :

— Tu veux qu'on essaie _là_ ?

— Oui mais… c'est ma première fois…

— Je sais ; chuchota-t-il ; je vais y aller très doucement et dès que tu n'en peux plus, on arrête, il suffit de me le dire.

Ichigo hocha la tête et bientôt, l'index brillant de gel, Grimmjow vint jouer avec l'anus de son amant, juste pour l'habituer d'abord à la présence d'une forme étrangère pousser légèrement contre lui. Après quelques minutes, Ichigo soupira de plaisir, étonné lui-même de la sensation procurée.

Grimmjow poussa un peu. Ichigo prit sa respiration mais finit par accepter l'intrus dans une émotion étrange, entre l'inconfort et le désir. Le bleuté prit le temps qu'il fallait pour introduire un doigt puis deux et Ichigo y trouva un certain plaisir mais ne put évincer ce sentiment étrange que provoquait la pénétration d'un corps étranger en soi. Il voulait jouir mais il savait que cela serait long et presque difficile comme cela.

— Ça ne va pas ? fit Grimmjow qui sentait le corps se contracter un peu.

— Si, si ça va… Je voulais juste…

— Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

— Non ! Mais juste, j'ai envie de jouir et…de… peut-être que tu… enfin…

Grimmjow sourit face au charabia gêné de son amant et finit par comprendre. Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer et susurra à son oreille droite :

— Tu as envie de me prendre ?

Ichigo réprima un gémissement mais sentit ses hanches se lever toutes seules à la mention de l'acte. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

Grimmjow, de son côté, chercha à se préparer lui-même avec le gel tout en embrassant Ichigo. Même s'il préférait être actif, ce retournement ne le gênait pas, surtout pour son amant et non un coup d'un soir. Avec Ichigo, il aurait pu tout donner pour que triomphe le plaisir.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il invita Ichigo à inverser les positions. Il voulait voir son amant pendant qu'il le prenait. Il demeura sur le dos et ouvrit ses cuisses pour un Ichigo en pleine vague de plaisir, tremblant à toucher sa verge dure.

— Vas-y, Ichigo. Viens…

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration et à l'expiration, se présenta face à l'entrée de Grimmjow. La pénétration fut lente mais désireuse pour les deux partis. Ichigo finit par se coucher sur son amant qui l'accueillit dans ses bras comme il s'ouvrit à lui. Le plus jeune finit par le pénétrer entièrement et le bleuté laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Ichigo laissa un peu de temps à son amant pour qu'il s'habitue et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. On n'aurait su dire qui proposa le premier de bouger mais le résultat fut clair : l'acte était divin. Ichigo se sentait rassuré de s'occuper de son amant, de contrôler l'acte et de lui offrir son amour mais, en voyant son visage ravagé par les vagues de plaisir, il fut aussi tenté de connaître ces sensations. Grimmjow passait un aussi bon moment. Savoir qu'Ichigo reprenait confiance en lui, en son corps et ne cherchait qu'à lui donner du plaisir le faisait fondre de bonheur.

— Continue, Ichi'. C'est bon ; soupira-t-il.

— Grimm'… Je vais bientôt… bientôt…

— Viens, Ichi', jouis pour moi.

Ils se regardaient cette fois et Ichigo ondulait son bassin pour entrer en lui en rythme tout en voyant son amant se mouvoir de plaisir, ses cheveux se soulever à chaque coup et ses dents mordre sa lèvre supérieure. Cette vision finit d'achever le rouquin. Ichigo se retira et toucha à peine sa verge qu'il se sentit jouir immédiatement. Grimmjow vint aussitôt et ils se déversèrent sur leur torse presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ichigo tomba ensuite sur le côté du lit, terrassé par l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait de vivre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti un tel bonheur, une tel extase de vie, une telle sensation de plénitude ?

Grimmjow, une fois revenu sur Terre, chercha un mouchoir pour les nettoyer. À leur mine épuisée, il jugea qu'il était temps de dormir.

— Viens, Ichigo. Viens vers moi ; murmura-t-il.

Ichigo se roula contre lui et Grimmjow le réceptionna dans ses bras. Il rabattit la couverture, éteignit la lumière et se blottit contre son amant qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

— Pas de cauchemar pour toi… ; lui soupira-t-il.

— Ça risque pas ; répondit Ichigo d'une petite voix ; et pour toi non plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_1 semaine plus tard. _

_Hôpital Psychiatrique de Matsuzawa, Tokyo._

Ichigo patientait sur une chaise dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il tenait sa veste sur ses genoux. Dehors, le temps se gâtait, le froid s'installait peu à peu. Mais il trembla pour une autre raison. Il n'avait pas revu Uryû depuis l'incident, le soir de l'explosion du Palais de Justice. Il avait prévenu Ukitake de sa venue et ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il ne lui avait rien dit concernant Äs Nödt… ou plutôt Ana, comme Uryû se plaisait à l'appeler. Ichigo appréhendait donc de devoir lui apprendre la nouvelle.

— Ichigo ? Je suis ravi de te revoir.

Le médecin aux éternels cheveux blancs l'accueillit d'une chaleureuse poignée de main. Ils se mirent à marcher jusqu'à la chambre d'Uryû, longeant ces couloirs qu'Ichigo avait traversés en courant dans la pénombre, le soir du drame.

— Docteur… Comment… Comment va-t-il ?

— Il n'est pas particulièrement sociable avec les autres patients mais pas agressif non plus. J'arrive à discuter avec lui et je pense qu'il peut réussir à avancer.

— Il pourrait... redevenir comme avant ? Je veux dire…

— C'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut devenir. Mais cela prendra sûrement du temps, Ichigo.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il se doutait de cette réponse. On ne pouvait pas, en un claquement de doigt, retrouver le petit garçon aux grands yeux brillants et aux lunettes rondes. Des années aussi sombres et douloureuses ne pouvaient pas s'effacer aussi rapidement.

— Il s'adapte bien à a la vie ici ?

— Je dirais, oui ; répondit Ukitake ; il ne participe pas encore aux activités de groupe ou alors sans aucun enthousiasme mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Sinon, nous avons ramené toutes les choses auxquelles il semblait tenir. C'était entassé dans un coin de la maison, à l'étage. Un violon, un jeu d'échec, quelques livres… Au début, ce n'était pas forcément simple de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne retournerait pas dans la maison de son père. Mais, maintenant, je pense qu'il s'est fait à son nouvel environnement et qu'il est enfin moins stressé.

— Bien. C'est une bonne chose.

Ichigo avait été terrifié en l'imaginant dans une pièce blanche capitonnée, enserré dans une camisole. Heureusement, son installation à l'hôpital n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

— J'ai appris que le capitaine Kyoraku reprenait du service pour finir cette affaire à la place de Kuchiki. Nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques jours concernant le sort d'Uryû. Il va de soi qu'il ne peut pas être incriminé et, de toute évidence, il n'a pas conscience de son comportement ni de la portée de ses gestes. Comme il va rester ici sous bonne garde, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ensuite, si nous obtenons de bons résultats et qu'Uryû se sent apte à vivre tout seul, il sera surveillé pendant une certaine période.

— Bien. C'est là ? fit Ichigo en remarquant qu'Ukitake s'était arrêté.

— Exactement. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres seul. Il te demandera sans doute pour Äs Nödt. Dis-lui avec tes mots. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise manière de lui annoncer.

— Compris. Je vous remercie, Docteur.

Ukitake lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire et Ichigo s'engouffra dans la chambre.

En effet, elle n'avait rien d'une pièce vide et capitonnée. Elle était plutôt accueillante avec de la moquette au sol et des murs peints en une jolie couleur lilas. Pas de camisole de force non plus. Uryû était assis en tailleur par terre et jouait aux échecs. Quand la porte se ferma, il remarqua enfin sa présence.

— Ichigo… C'est toi…

— Bonjour Uryû. Je suis venu te voir, je peux entrer ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Ichigo vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il regarda son frère de cœur ranger ses pions dans la mallette qui, une fois dépliée, servait de table d'échec. On lui avait coupé les cheveux, sans doute pour éviter qu'il se les arrache. Il avait aussi changé de lunettes. Il paraissait encore trop maigre mais ses bleus disparaissaient peu à peu sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Il vit Uryû s'approcher et lui prendre les mains :

— Tu es venu avec Ana ?

La question le brûla à l'intérieur mais il fit face en maîtrisant au mieux ses émotions.

— Non, je suis désolé, Uryû.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lâcha ses mains. Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et y trouva, en ouvrant le tiroir, un petit carnet et un crayon de couleur rouge. Plusieurs barres verticales s'alignaient sur une feuille. Uryû en dessina une nouvelle.

— Tu penses qu'elle viendra bientôt me voir ? dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ichigo comprit. Il marquait, comme un prisonnier sur son mur, le nombre de jour qu'il passait sans Äs Nödt. Il en ressentit une profonde tristesse.

— Non, je ne crois pas…

— Mmh… C'est parce que j'ai fauté c'est ça ?

— Non… non, non, Uryû, bien sûr que non. Tu veux bien… Tu veux bien t'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit ?

Le jeune homme accepta et Ichigo prit une profonde respiration.

— Je pense que tu peux arrêter de faire ces traits sur ton carnet. Il… Enfin… Ana ne reviendra pas.

— Elle est partie ?

— Uryû… Elle… Elle est morte…

Uryû le regarda plusieurs secondes, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Puis, ses yeux s'embuèrent et il baissa la tête sur ses mains croisées.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait me rechercher plus tard, qu'on vivrait ensemble après tout ça. Elle a fait débuter l'anarchie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit-là… Elle aurait dû revenir. C'était son plan.

— C'était un de ses plans. Finalement, ça s'est passé autrement.

Il était inutile de lui apprendre qui était véritablement _Ana_ ni que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Il préféra rester silencieux et réconfortant, en formant des cercles d'une main dans le dos d'Uryû.

— Je vais retourner vivre avec papa ?

— Uryû… Tu as oublié ? Ton père... Il est décédé...

— Oui… C'est vrai, tu m'as sauvé, hein ?

Ichigo était mal à l'aise. Il parlait bien trop comme Äs Nödt, comme si, en tuant Ryûken, il avait accompli la volonté d'Anarkheia.

— Uryû, c'est fini maintenant, toute cette histoire. Et tu ne retourneras pas dans cette maison. Nous allons la vendre avec Shiro. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas passer toute ta vie dans cet hôpital ! Si tu veux et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras sortir plus tard et avoir ton propre chez-toi, tu comprends ?

— Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire maintenant. Je n'ai plus personne à contenter.

Ichigo soupira. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler de perspective d'avenir dès maintenant, la chose était encore bien trop abstraite pour lui.

— Tu vas rester ici et moi je viendrai souvent te voir, ça te va ? Le docteur Ukitake est très gentil et je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres résidents très agréables avec qui tu pourrais discuter, non ?

Uryû haussa les épaules une fois de plus mais rajouta un « peut-être » murmuré. Ichigo saisit ce mot comme un espoir et en fut rassuré. Il se leva enfin et lui promit de revenir bientôt. Il embrassa doucement son frère de cœur plus jeune que lui sur le front et finit par s'en aller, le laissant plongé dans ses pensées.

Ichigo espérait que lui aussi arriverait à tourner la page et à vivre sa vie.


	27. épilogue

_Yo, _

_R.A.R (Réponse aux reviews) :_

_**Trolocat** : Oui, ça se finit quand même bien et je pense qu' Uryû va s'en sortir. Je te remercie chaleureusement d'avoir toujours été là et d'avoir suivi avec une si belle attention l'histoire en commentant régulièrement. En espérant que cet épilogue te plaise, bonne lecture à toi !_

_Voici l'épilogue. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Sept ans plus tard. _

Ichigo resta planté quelques secondes devant son écran d'ordinateur à la lecture du mail qu'il avait reçu et de la coupure de presse envoyée en pièce-jointe.

— Eh merde !

Il bondit de sa chaise de bureau. Il clapa rapidement son fin et léger ordinateur portable pour le prendre sous le bras ainsi que son téléphone qu'il saisit à la volée puis il sortit de son bureau en courant.

Ichigo était devenu avocat. Cela s'était présenté naturellement dans son esprit. Peut-être pour le passé qu'il avait eu avec Äs Nödt. Peut-être parce que sa mère avait été avocate elle aussi. Il avait fini par entrer à l'université et à se pencher sur ses études avec ardeur. Il avait beaucoup travaillé et avait repoussé ses limites pour apprendre et se former le plus vite et le plus soigneusement possible. Il avait gravi les échelons si vite qu'il était à ce jour avocat dans un haut cabinet important de la mégalopole japonaise dirigé par le célèbre juriste Kaname Tôsen.

Il entra sans même frapper dans le bureau de son directeur :

— Ils ont avancé l'heure du procès final, ces emmerdeurs ! cria-t-il avec résolution en oubliant toute politesse.

Kaname n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son plus jeune avocat. Il était certes aveugle mais ne manquait certainement pas d'audition, bien au contraire, à un point tel qu'il avait reconnu son poulain dans le bruit de son pas précipité mais agile depuis le fond du couloir.

— C'est mon correspondant kazakh qui m'a prévenu ! continua l'orangé dans son élan ; C'était à prévoir ! Ils veulent vraiment n'en faire qu'une bouchée de lui et sont prêts à supprimer sa défense pour ça !

Ichigo ouvrit son ordinateur sur le bureau de l'assistant de Kaname. Le secrétaire, Hisagi Shûhei, avait pour principale tâche d'être les yeux de son directeur. Il se pencha sur l'écran, aussi bouche bée face par l'entrée en tornade d'Ichigo :

— En raison d'un « grave empêchement » du juge _;_ lut-il ; le procès est avancé et devra se terminer dans les plus brefs délais, obligeant la défense à rester succincte dans son discours.

— Vous entendez ça ?! rugit Ichigo ; ils n'en ont rien à foutre !

— Du calme, Ichigo, du calme, je te prie…

Le directeur avait levé la main droite en signe d'apaisement. Ichigo se reprit, comprenant qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu fort.

— C'est arrivé et nous ne pouvons rien y faire ; expliqua Tôsen ; le juge a sans doute ses raisons. Maintenant, au lieu de s'énerver comme un chiot fou, il faut que tu écoutes attentivement le procès, Ichigo. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, maintenant.

Le rouquin rougit un peu, gêné de se faire taper sur les doigts. Il soupira pour retrouver son calme, donnant raison à son patron. Puis, il s'approcha du grand écran plasma dans le bureau et l'alluma. Des images de publicité apparurent. Il se mit à zapper avec la télécommande pour trouver la bonne chaîne d'information. L'événement, d'une si grande importance, était télétransmis mondialement.

En effet, aujourd'hui aurait lieu le procès du dernier meneur en date d'Anarkheia : Bazzard Black, dit « Bazz-B ». Il avait été arrêté six mois plus tôt dans les montagnes du Kazakhstan.

Soudain, l'image de la télévision cerna un homme habillé en blanc, serré de menottes, l'air colérique, la mèche rose pâle, décolorée, qui lui retombait sur le visage.

— J'ai trouvé ; fit Ichigo en augmentant le son.

Pendant sept ans, Ichigo avait été animé par cette fuite d'Anarkheia du front japonais au front russe. Il avait suivi avec le plus d'attention possible les agissements de Bazz-B, pour le peu qu'il était reconnu et identifié par les services de sécurité et que les informations étaient rendues publiques. Le nouveau meneur de la pensée d'Anarkheia était longtemps resté en Russie, provoquant l'explosion d'une petite unité externalisée du KGB sans faire de mort. Puis, il avait poursuivi son voyage dans différents pays ; Turquie, Iran, Ouzbékistan, Koweït, et le Kazakhstan pour finir. Il y avait fait brûler une église orthodoxe en y enfermant quatre prêtres qui avaient été accusés de pédérastie sans grande condamnation, avec une mise en scène des plus morbides. Ichigo s'était alors dit que s'il revenait au Japon et qu'il était arrêté, il ferait tout pour participer au procès. Mais l'homme, qui n'avait aucune attache avec ce pays, n'avait jamais voulu revenir. Et voilà qu'il finissait au Kazakhstan où l'on punissait l'acte terroriste de la peine de mort.

Même si Ichigo ne pouvait en aucun cas défendre ses actes criminels et lui pardonner ce qu'il faisait, sur les traces d'Äs Nödt, il n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter que la peine de mort lui soit donnée. Il aurait préféré le voir en prison, seul et impuissant. Il avait donc formé un dossier pour la défense du criminel, exposant la barbarie de la peine de mort qui ne ferait que justifier ses actes terroristes et qu'il valait mieux une punition responsable et civilisée.

— Calme-toi Ichigo, je te sens nerveux… ; dit Kaname ; tu as fait ce que tu as pu de toutes façons, tu ne peux pas revenir dessus.

Ichigo répondit dans un murmure en hochant la tête. C'était vrai, il était tendu. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps ! Mais il était aussi vrai qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ! Et son correspondant défendait bien sa cause comme prévu. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant de longs mois et, en ce jour, face au juge, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

La délibération fut très longue et Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de regarder le téléviseur sans avoir de réponse. Soudain, le juge réapparut, frappant de son marteau sur le pupitre de bois. Les jurés et magistrats reprenaient place à leur siège, sur les bas-côtés de la salle d'audience :

_« La cour a délibérée et la sentence encouru pour l'accusé ci-présent sera la peine capitale. »_

Ichigo se sentit défaillir sous le coup de la nouvelle et atterrit sur un siège de l'autre côté du bureau de Kaname :

— Non… Non c'est pas vrai…

Il y eut un long silence dans le bureau, interrompu par des bruits dans le téléviseur. Kaname vint prendre la main d'Ichigo qui était retombée mollement sur le bureau :

— Ichigo, c'était presque sans espoir. Je t'ai dit que le gouvernement kazakhe n'en avait que faire des critiques sur sa peine de mort. C'est exactement pareil dans notre pays. C'est une… mesure de sécurité intensive qui permettrait de dissuader les prochains criminels à faire de même. La justice du sang par le sang intervient en politique quand…

— C'est pas comme ça qu'on combattra le terrorisme ; coupa court Ichigo ; Sinon, autant tout de suite acclamer la victoire d'Anarkheia.

Il y eut un silence. Kaname ne préféra pas répondre. Son poulain était bien trop nerveux, bien trop touché par cette affaire et il comprenait que la recherche _d'une autre solution _était primordiale pour lui. Hisagi se faisait aussi tout petit de son côté. Finalement, Ichigo se releva et reprit ses affaires :

— Excusez-moi pour le dérangement… ça ne servait à rien au final.

— Non, Ichigo, cela me fait plaisir que tu aies tout de suite voulu m'en parler.

— Je… Je vais écrire le rapport et appeler le correspondant Sbesky pour savoir comment ça s'est fini et quand aura lieu l'exécution…

Il se courba poliment et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte :

— Ichigo ; intervint Kaname ; fais ça rapidement et rentre chez toi te reposer, ça ne sert à rien de se torturer l'esprit pour cette après-midi.

Ichigo le remercia d'une voix neutre et sortit du bureau en refermant doucement la porte.

Le chemin jusqu'à son bureau fut long. Il se sentait vide. En s'asseyant à son bureau, il regarda avec désintérêt le dossier sur la propagation d'Anarkheia qu'il avait voulu constituer. Des preuves de diffusion, des groupes qui s'apparentaient à ce mouvement, des personnes qui se revendiquaient en faire partie sur Internet, des suiveurs de Bazz-B… Il avait l'impression que ça ne servait plus à rien de poursuivre. Tout à coup, il lui sembla que tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles. Il se doutait que c'était une impression éphémère, due à la sentence qui avait frappé, mais cela faisait quand même mal.

Il travailla une petite heure encore, passa un long moment à parler avec son correspondant kazakh qui sortait du procès. Il était aussi dépité. Apparemment, Bazz-B n'avait pas sourcillé à l'entente de la sentence. Il avait même souri en quittant la salle d'audience.

Ichigo resta encore là, assis à son bureau, réfléchissant longtemps et en silence. Quand ses mains se mirent à trembler, il se leva. Il laissa son bureau en plan et sortit avec une sacoche légère –il ne ramènerait pas de travail pour la nuit cette fois- et sortit du cabinet sans croiser personne. Il monta dans sa voiture et tenta tout le long du trajet de vider son esprit.

Grimmjow et lui avaient investi dans une maison en banlieue. Il fallait certes une bonne demi-heure de trajet pour aller à leurs lieux de travail respectifs mais c'était tout à fait agréable de vivre loin du trafic et de l'énergie du centre-ville, dans un cocon plus verdoyant et calme.

— Je suis rentré ; fit Ichigo d'une petite voix en ouvrant la porte.

Il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il avait abandonné la voie de médecin légiste, prétextant préférer les vivants aux morts, et avait finalement poursuivi aux urgences du Saint Luke Hospital. Ses compétences avaient été reconnues et on lui avait assigné un poste de gestion de ce département hospitalier. Pour cette activité supplémentaire, il bénéficiait de deux jours de télétravail dans la semaine.

— Viens là, bébé ; entendit Ichigo depuis le salon.

Il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et laissa son sac en bandoulière dans un coin du _genkan_ avant de longer le couloir et d'atteindre le salon.

— Coucou, toi ; fit Grimmjow en l'accueillant d'un baiser suivi d'un câlin.

Grimmjow tenait une tasse de café en main et avait rabattu ses lunettes de vue sur sa tête, emprisonnant quelques fines mèches bleues dans le sillon. Mais, en sentant les lèvres plus timides de son amour contre les siennes et son détachement certain, il chercha dans son regard une réponse :

— Toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ; analysa de manière perspicace Grimmjow.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, comme pour faire croire qu'il s'en fichait. Il voulait même s'en persuader mais c'était peine perdu. Il lui expliqua tout. Grimmjow posa sa tasse et le prit dans ses bras. Ichigo sentit toute sa tristesse se déverser à leurs pieds.

— Qu'il se réjouisse tout seul de sa sentence ; fit Grimmjow ; Ne le laisse pas te hanter et laisse-le partir. Ce n'est pas la victoire d'Anarkheia et tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat, tu n'as pas à porter tout ça sur tes épaules.

Ichigo se laissa aller au câlin qui finit sur le canapé. Le chat, qui y reposait depuis le début de l'après-midi, sauta pour aller se trouver un autre endroit confortable et plus tranquille où somnoler :

— J'y crois pas, il pense vraiment qu'à dormir, ce chat ! râla Grimmjow

Cela fit sourire Ichigo. Il pensait à un autre _chat _qui aimait, lui aussi, dormir tout le week-end quand il n'était pas d'astreinte.

— Enfin bref, mauvaise journée pour toi, quoi…

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

— C' est arrivé, c'est tout. Tôsen m'a laissé partir plus tôt pour me reposer.

— Et bien ça tombe bien !

Ichigo se sépara de Grimmjow, l'air interloqué. Ils avaient prévu quelque chose ?

— Chéri, quel jour on est ?

L'orangé réfléchit un instant puis la réponse lui fit l'impression d'un vertige.

— Tu es parti si tôt ce matin, j'ai même pas pu te le dire ! Tu avais vraiment oublié ? demanda le bleuté, tout sourire.

Ichigo rougit et se frotta la tête maladroitement pour faire passer le malaise. Grimmjow vint alors attraper une petite boîte emballée sur le buffet du salon et revint vers lui en lui offrant ce paquet.

— Joyeux vingt-neuvième anniversaire, mon amour ; finit-il par dire avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Le rouquin rougit encore plus. Il avait effectivement oublié, comme si le procès de Bazz-B avait tout occulté. Il sourit en remerciant le cadeau et découvrit dans la boîte une magnifique montre en argent au bracelet fin et discret, comme il appréciait :

— C'était bien celle-là que tu regardais au magasin la dernière fois, c'est ça ?

— Oui elle est magnifique ! Merci, Grimm' ; dit-il avec un grand sourire en embrassant son homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Plus tard_

_Dans la voiture_

Grimmjow avait prévu une autre surprise : un dîner au restaurant avec Shiro et Kensei. Ichigo en avait été enchanté. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son jumeau et il commençait déjà à lui manquer. Très rapidement, le bleuté avait compris que Shiro aurait toujours besoin d'être présent dans la vie d'Ichigo et il l'avait bien accepté : il n'avait pas besoin de « prendre sa place » ou de le « surpasser ». Ichigo avait besoin de Shiro en tant que frère jumeau et de lui en tant qu'amant.

— Je ne t'ai pas posé la question, excuse-moi ; commença Ichigo durant le trajet ; comment s'est passée la dernière séance ?

Grimmjow, après le passage d'Anarkheia, avait voulu comme Ichigo tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle vie. Cinq années avaient passé sans difficulté pour lui. Il y avait eu beaucoup de choses à s'occuper entre son propre travail et son ascension professionnelle, les études d'Ichigo, son entrée dans la vie active, la maison à acheter et aménager. Mais, quand le calme s'était installé, quand un véritable quotidien était apparu, les cauchemars étaient revenus. Ichigo en avait fait aussi mais il n'avait plus eu de terreurs nocturnes et arrivait toujours à se rendormir, à faire la part des choses, à se calmer tout seul.

Grimmjow, lui, s'était retrouvé face à un mur. Ses cauchemars le renvoyaient sans cesse dans le passé, ses hallucinations étaient revenues, et Ulquiorra semblait toujours l'observer, comme s'il jugeait tous ses actes, comme s'il attendait une faute. Cela avait entraîné un stress permanent chez le jeune homme, difficilement gérable, et des crises de nerf de plus en plus fréquentes. Finalement, il avait préféré consulté un psychologue et lui fait part de ce qui l'agitait. Une thérapie avait alors commencé. Elle s'était finie ce jour-ci.

— Elle s'est bien passée, je pense que c'est vraiment fini maintenant ; dit Grimmjow en regardant sa route.

Ichigo attendait un peu plus en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Le bleuté s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer :

— Je vais très bien, Ichi', je te remercie de t'inquiéter mais maintenant ça va bien mieux, ok ?

Le rouquin acquiesça.

— Tu n'as pas à te tracasser plus que ça le jour de ton anniversaire. Et il n'y a pas de raison.

Les deux arrivèrent au restaurant où Kensei et Shiro les attendaient déjà, à côté de leur voiture. Ichigo enlaça son jumeau avec force, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. À table, le rouquin se sentit bien obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt quant au procès de Bazz-B au Kazakhstan. Shiro ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il était forcément rassuré qu'une ordure pareille soit mise hors d'état de nuire mais, bien évidemment, il savait le ressenti de son frère à propos de la peine capitale. Personne n'aurait su le comprendre autant sur ce point car il était bien le seul à avoir donné la mort en guise de jugement. Il se doutait qu'après cela, on ne voulait plus prendre à la légère ce genre de peine administrée dans plusieurs pays du monde.

— Je vais continuer à défendre l'abolition de cette peine… Il y aura bien quelqu'un pour m'entendre un jour… Il y a forcément une autre solution ; conclut-il avec résolution.

Grimmjow posa sa main sur celle d'Ichigo en guise de soutien. Shiro acquiesça. Il suivrait toujours son frère dans ses combats.

La suite du repas fut plus joyeuse. On se raconta des histoires drôles, des anecdotes de couples, des vacances envisagées pour l'été. Les plats furent succulents ainsi que le vin, le gâteau d'anniversaire fut une belle surprise et il reçut du couple en cadeau une entrée gratuite pour lui et Grimmjow à des _onsens_ réputés de Sapporo.

Cette soirée fit du bien à Ichigo. Ces derniers mois, l'affaire Bazz-B l'avait renvoyé des années en arrière. Il prenait conscience seulement maintenant que tout semblait toujours être dirigé en fonction de son passé, d'Anarkheia et d'Äs Nödt. Il avait certes vécu des choses nouvelles, changé complètement de vie mais une grande part de ses choix avait encore été motivée par la marque d'Anarkheia. Était-il devenu avocat à cause d'Äs Nödt ? Pourquoi ?

À la fin de la soirée, Ichigo était mentalement fatigué, divisé entre la sérénité de pouvoir « passer à autre chose » et l'angoisse de se sentir perdu. Grimmjow le comprit et tint la main de son amant pendant presque tout le retour à leur maison en voiture, sans dire un mot.

Quand ils entrèrent tout aussi silencieusement dans leur foyer, Grimmjow laissa Ichigo en avant pour qu'il soit libre de décider de ce qu'il voulait faire. Aller regarder la télé, aller prendre un bain, aller se coucher, aller travailler sur son ordinateur –oui, il était du genre à travailler en pleine nuit-.

Contre toute attente, Ichigo enleva juste ses chaussures, sans même allumer la lumière du couloir et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit un peu tardivement mais se rattrapa bien vite en fermant adroitement la porte d'entrée derrière lui tout en enlevant rapidement ses baskets. Il enserra la taille de son amant et poursuivit les baisers, jusqu'à vouloir clarifier les choses :

— Tu es sûr que ça va, bébé ? dit-il en un murmure.

— Je veux être dans tes bras, Grimm', j'en ai vraiment besoin, là, maintenant.

La voix d'Ichigo tremblait un peu.

— Ichi'… si tu veux parler de…

— Je veux avancer ; dit-il en baissant la tête ; Je veux avancer et je veux que tu sois là à chacun de mes pas… S'il te plaît, reste avec moi…

Grimmjow releva la tête du plus jeune et essuya dans une caresse le début d'une larme au coin d'un œil.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser. Je compte bien rester à tes côtés, à jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur son front en enserrant son visage délicatement entre ses mains :

— Après tout ce temps, je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre d'inquiétude.

Ichigo avait fermé ses yeux le plus fort possible, par peur ou pas honte de décevoir son amant mais fut contraint de les rouvrir :

— Regarde-moi Ichigo et dis-moi que tu as compris cette fois.

— J'ai… J'ai compris, excuse-moi, c'est que… je…

— Il va falloir que je te l'apprenne une fois de plus, hein ?

Ichigo sentit son ventre papillonner dans tous les sens et ses joues rougir. Il évita son regard et hocha la tête. Il avait besoin qu'il l'aime. Il avait envie qu'il l'aime.

— Dans la chambre ; annonça Grimmjow en posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le front du rouquin.

Ils se tinrent la main pour aller en silence dans la chambre. Ichigo s'allongea sur le lit. Grimmjow grimpa sur lui. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux avant de s'embrasser langoureusement pendant de longues minutes tout en caressant mutuellement leurs cheveux et leur nuque. Puis Grimmjow vint effleurer de baisers son cou, multipliant les frissons d'Ichigo qui retint un gémissement. Le bleuté descendit encore pour relever le tee-shirt d'Ichigo et enfin poursuivre ses baisers sur son torse. Cette fois, le rouquin ne put échapper un cri de plaisir quand son amant s'attela à ses deux orbes de chair.

— Ça fait du bien, mon amour ? fit Grimmjow en se remettant droit pour enlever sa chemise, offrant un magnifique spectacle à son amant.

— Beaucoup… beaucoup de bien ; chuchota Ichigo déjà à bout de souffle.

— Alors, on continue.

Grimmjow poursuivit son chemin pour effeuiller encore plus son amant qui se retrouva bien vite nu sur les draps froissés. Le bleuté ouvrit lentement ses cuisses pour venir picorer chaque parcelle de peau, de ses genoux à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, faisant bouillir Ichigo :

— Grimm', s'il te plaît…

— Mh ?

— Prends-la… S'il te plaît…

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier en prenant le sexe durci de son amant et s'attela à le caresser avec sa langue, faisant gémir Ichigo jusqu'à un tel point que, quand il le mit entièrement dans sa bouche, les hanches de son amant se soulevèrent d'un coup. Il poursuivit sa fellation sous les ordres d'Ichigo qui ne contrôlait presque plus son corps et en profita pour le préparer à l'arrière. Ichigo avait goûté peu à peu à ce plaisir même s'ils échangeaient encore souvent les rôles. Grimmjow remarqua que le rouquin accueillait avec passion ses doigts, comme s'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il arrêta tout pour retourner embrasser son amant :

— Ça va aller ?

— Oui, vas-y… à l'intérieur…

Grimmjow sourit, ravi :

— À vos ordres, chef !

Il retira adroitement son jean en se redressant et se masturba un peu avant de se présenter à son entrée. La pénétration fut longue et quelque peu douloureuse mais Ichigo ne voulait vraiment pas attendre et refusait que Grimmjow s'arrête en chemin. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras.

— Prêt ? demanda Grimmjow en l'enlaçant de la même manière.

— Plus que prêt…

Il commença donc quelques allers et venues, lents et profonds pour commencer, dans un câlin amoureux qui ne laissait plus aucun espace entre Ichigo, en-dessous, sur le dos, et Grimmjow au-dessus. Ce fut Ichigo qui imprima ensuite le rythme qu'il voulait et Grimmjow suivit sans problème. Les deux étaient aux anges et adorèrent une fois de plus se sentir ainsi unis.

Le bleuté souleva Ichigo au bout d'un moment pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Ainsi, l'orangé bougea seul pour se donner du plaisir et Grimmjow ressentait chaque mouvement brûler ses reins et faire trembler tout son être. Ils s'aimèrent encore de longues minutes avant que l'heure de la délivrance ne sonne pour eux deux. Ichigo laissa Grimmjow venir en lui et ne put résister aux caresses qu'il lui imprima en même temps pour venir entre leurs deux torses. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se murmurant de nombreuses déclarations d'amour.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Grimmjow se réveilla. Il était nu, plus ou moins emmêlé entre les draps et les bras de son amant. Il regarda son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Il ne s'était pas réveillé d'un cauchemar. Il s'était réveillé comme ça, sans raison. Il regarda autour de lui la chambre noyée dans la pénombre. La fenêtre était ouverte et le volet laissait passer quelques rayons de lune. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'une ombre plus obscure longeait les murs. Il alluma immédiatement la lumière, l'image d'Ulquiorra lui revenant singulièrement en tête. Mais ce n'était que le chat qui bondit sur le lit pour venir se lover dans la main d'Ichigo. Grimmjow soupira, pris d'un vertige de s'être assis si vite sur le lit. Une brise vint caresser ses cheveux bleus. Puis la fenêtre s'ouvrit un peu plus, grinçant légèrement au passage. Grimmjow tourna la tête pour regarder le volet, droit et bien fermé. Une masse en dehors empêchait aux rayons de s'aventurer dans la chambre, comme si quelqu'un se tenait derrière le volet, immobile.

— Tu ne viens pas me voir. C'est moi qui t'imagine ; murmura Grimmjow.

La masse noire ne répondit pas.

— Tu as fermé la porte après m'avoir jeté en dehors de cette cabane, hein ? Tu as eu raison. Il faut que je laisse cette histoire derrière moi. Et toi, tu restes dans cet enfer pour éviter qu'il ne me frappe.

Il sourit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il disait réellement. Il était même à moitié endormi et cette masse noire derrière le volet semblait de plus en plus floue.

— T'as toujours été le plus courageux de nous deux, Ulquiorra…

Au final, il se sentit sombré. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit mais garda la tête tournée sur l'oreiller.

— Merci.

Soudain, une voiture passa sur la route à toute vitesse et la masse noire disparut dans un battement d'ailes. Grimmjow se rendormit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le lendemain matin_

_Cabinet Tôsen_

Ichigo avait fini son rapport sur la propagation d'Anarkheia -qu'il faudrait bientôt faire entendre dans un communiqué de presse international- et avait rappelé plus sereinement son correspondant juriste kazakhe pour en savoir un peu plus sur la situation. Bazz-B serait exécuté le lendemain, à l'aube. Selon sa dernière volonté, il recevait aujourd'hui les visites de sa mère venue de Russie et d'un prêtre orthodoxe.

— C'est ici le bureau de Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo ? fit une petite voix féminine qui toqua à la porte ouverte.

— Oui, c'est ici ; fit Ichigo en abaissant son écran d'ordinateur pour voir la petite jeune femme qui se tenait à l'entrée ; que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Oh je suis du service des Archives. On nous a fait parvenir d'un cabinet voisin des affaires privées qui vous reviennent de droit. Hum… C'était la volonté du directeur.

Kaname Tôsen avait fait parvenir quelque chose jusqu'à lui ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Euh, c'est dans ce carton ! Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder mais c'est plutôt lourd alors…

La jeune femme portait le carton sur un chariot. Ichigo se leva donc pour l'aider à le transférer sur son bureau. Aussitôt, l'archiviste déclara avoir fini son devoir et le quitta en fermant la porte du bureau.

Ichigo resta un instant idiot devant ce carton, sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il se décida enfin au bout d'une longue minute. À première vue, c'était un ensemble de dossiers, de pochettes et de carnets noircis d'encre assez fournis et débordants. Puis il trouva un petit écriteau en fer qui servait à indiquer le nom du juriste lors de réunions officielles et que l'on mettait en face de soi sur un bureau. Il souleva l'objet, s'étonnant de son bel aspect de cuivre doré et de son écriture soignée puis les kanjis firent bondir son cœur.

_Masaki KUROSAKI_

Alors, toutes ses affaires… étaient les siennes ? Pour en être sûr, il fouilla dans le carton à la recherche d'autres trésors. Il y avait un cadre photo à l'envers. Il le souleva en sentant une certaine angoisse mêlée d'excitation. Une vive émotion le prit au ventre et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Une belle photo de famille était encadrée, les représentant eux quatre lors de vacances à la mer. Lui et son jumeau, en bermudas colorés, brandissaient tout sourire une coupe jaune en plastique sur laquelle était intitulée « Prix de la meilleure sculpture de sable junior ». Isshin, leur père, en bermuda blanc et chemise bleue à fleurs des plus démodée, un chapeau mal positionné sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil baissées pour mieux voir l'objectif, tentait de venir enlacer leur mère Masaki, de l'autre côté, rayonnante dans un paréo ocre, les cheveux défaits et soulevés par le vent, un immense chapeau de paille sur la tête.

Il étira un petit sourire triste et garda serré entre ses mains le cadre photo pendant un long moment. Il avait hâte de la montrer à tout le monde, notamment à son frère. Il enleva finalement tout ce qu'il restait du carton pour parcourir les dossiers. Des résultats d'enquête de justice, des notes sur les affaires menées, des carnets pleins d'idées de discours, de rayures et de ratures, de réécritures et de quelques dessins d'enfants, laissant imaginer l'intervention des jumeaux pendant les soirées de travail à la maison.

En fouillant, quelque chose lui semblait plus clair. Il était avocat parce que sa mère l'avait été et qu'il voulait suivre son chemin, être aussi appliqué et sérieux qu'elle dans ce travail, mener justice avec sagesse et clairvoyance, œuvrer pour le meilleur et croire en la rédemption des condamnés… C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin et il honorerait sa mère dans ce sens.

Il s'arrêta soudain sur une pochette noire dont l'étiquette jaunie et légèrement décollée sur les bords attira tout de suite son attention : « Asahr Kenat Toïa » était inscrit à la plume. Ichigo saisit la pochette et tomba sur son siège de bureau. Elle était lourde et conséquente et, quand il l'ouvrit, il fut stupéfait du nombre de coupure de journaux, de feuilles, de post-it et de diverses notes qui s'engouffraient à l'intérieur. C'était donc tout le travail de sa mère sur cette affaire ? Tout ce qu'elle avait réuni avant le procès ? Il découvrit des messages écrits par sa mère qui le replongèrent sept ans en arrière. Elle avait compris Anarkheia avant tout le monde et s'était efforcée d'en saisir l'origine et l'essence. Elle avait essayé de trouver Asahr Kenat Toïa qui se cachait derrière Äs Nödt. Sans doute le criminel en avait-il été trop effrayé et en était venu à la tuer.

Au fond de la pochette, il découvrit ce qui rendait la pochette aussi lourde et causait une proéminence dans les documents qui semblaient vouloir sortir en toute hâte. Un petit magnétophone à cassettes passé d'âge s'était coincé tout en-dessous de la pile de papiers. Ichigo s'en saisit avec une certaine appréhension et, après une minute, se décida enfin à l'actionner.

Il y eut des bruits blancs puis une voix féminine, qu'Ichigo reconnut immédiatement comme celle de sa mère, retentit tout à coup :

— _Bien, je comprends votre silence. Je vais me retirer maintenant. Je vous remercie pour cette entrevue. Nous nous reverrons dans un mois pour le procès, _Asahr_. _

Puis l'enregistrement coupa. Ichigo se résolut à rembobiner la cassette en espérant que le film ne cède pas dans le mouvement. Puis il réenclencha le tout :

— _Bonjour Asahr. _

— _Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça. _

La voix d'Äs Nödt était plus jeune mais aussi plus grave que celle qu'il avait entendue il y a sept ans, mais elle le fit quand même trembler.

— _Je sais, mais c'est le prénom que vous a donné votre mère et je suppose que vous l'aimiez._

— _Ma mère ne m'a rien donné du tout. Elle s'est contentée de me sortir de son ventre et elle est morte._

Ichigo eut un nouveau pincement au cœur. Cet Äs Nödt, plus jeune et moins maître de lui-même, finalement plus authentique, semblait exprimer toute la frayeur qui le submergeait. Soudain, alors que sa mère commençait à le questionner sur son passé, l'enregistrement se brouilla et des bruits blancs apparurent au point de ne plus comprendre la voix de l'avocate. Ichigo tenta de regarder l'état de la cassette et l'appareil mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. On entendait parfois quelques mots, Ichigo comprit qu'Äs Nödt se mit en colère à un moment.

Puis, enfin, après plusieurs minutes, l'enregistrement réapparu clairement petit à petit :

— _Je ne suis… ce garçon frêle… Mort dans une geôle… longtemps… bien loin d'ici… Qui pourrait le croire dans ce pays… Japon… en paix… ? Vous vivez dans une douce illusion… Je ressens exactement la même chose que sur le champ de bataille…__C'est la même injustice. C'est la même mort, inutile et oubliée… le même désespoir partout. Et les meneurs qui nous poussent en première ligne sans écouter nos supplications._

Ichigo eut du mal à reconnaître la voix qui était devenue si grave et sérieuse, loin de l'esprit doucereux et plus joueur du Äs Nödt qu'il avait connu ces dernières années, mais plus proche de l'apparence mystérieuse et sombre d'Ana. Ce discours semblait le bouleverser complètement et, à sa voix, il sonnait si affaibli mais en même temps si remonté.

— _Asahr…_

— _Vous allez arrêter maintenant ! Avec vos grands airs, vous pensez tout savoir !?_

— _Äs Nödt, s'il vous plaît, restez calme…_

Il y eut un silence, à peine écorché par le film qui s'enroulait dans les rouages de la cassette.

— _Je suis contre vous pour le procès… contre l'idée que vous véhiculez et vos actes commis. Mais je ne suis pas contre la personne que vous êtes au plus profond et qui souffre. Dîtes-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider…_

Un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois. Puis la voix de sa mère retentit une dernière fois :

— _Bien, je comprends votre silence. Je vais me retirer maintenant. Je vous remercie pour cette entrevue. Nous nous reverrons dans un mois pour le procès, _Asahr_. _

L'enregistrement coupa à nouveau et Ichigo soupira en reposant le magnétophone sur son bureau. Il s'adossa complètement à sa chaise et posa les mains sur ses cheveux, massant son crâne en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression que ce carton d'archives arrivait à point nommé. Il lui parvenait alors qu'une nouvelle page se tournait, à la suite du procès de Bazz-B. Même si cette affaire en particulier ressassait de vieux souvenirs peu heureux, elle était imprégnée par la présence de sa mère et en devenait moins menaçante. Avec cette pochette noire, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aidait à tout connaître d'Äs Nödt, à comprendre Anarkheia dans ses moindres secrets. Et connaître son ennemi, c'est éviter qu'il ne vous hante, n'est-ce pas ?

Au final, il ne fallait pas qu'Anarkheia pèse sur lui jusqu'à l'infini. Il valait mieux que ce groupe, que son meneur, que la relation qu'il avait eue avec tout cela, sonne comme une force et non comme une peur ou une haine vibrant en lui. Une force qui le pousserait en avant une bonne fois pour toute.

Il avait toute la vie devant lui pour s'accomplir. Il serait pour lui-même celui qui décide, celui qui agit, sans oublier son passé mais en choisissant son futur. Il n'aurait plus ni fantôme ni démon pour le commander, seulement des influences dont il choisirait l'étendue et la vivacité. Il vivrait selon sa propre volonté et il n'aurait plus pour son passé qu'un regard compatissant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, n'hésite pas à reviewer ou à m'envoyer un message privé si le cœur t'en dit.


End file.
